Daniella Eaton Nikita Audacieuse
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: Daniella Eaton est et la petite sœur de Tobias Eaton alias Quatre. Son frère l'abandonne en partant chez les Audacieux, aux mains de son père. Elle va rencontrer Eric Coulter, qui deviendra leader des Audacieux. 2 ans plus tard, elle rejoindra les Audacieux. Elle deviendra Nikita . Elle est Divergente. Si Eric cachait aussi un secret,qui changera le destin de Nikita ?
1. Chapter 1

**DANIELLA EATON…. NIKITA Audacieuse**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **L'histoire : Daniella Eaton est la fille cadette de Marcus Eaton et la petite sœur de Tobias Eaton alias Quatre. Son frère l'abandonne en partant chez les Audacieux, aux mains de son père. Mais la vieille du départ de son frère, elle va rencontrer Eric Coulter, Erudit, fils de Jeanine, qui deviendra bientôt leader des Audacieux. Elle va vivre une histoire d'amour interdite et secrète avec lui pendant deux ans. Puis elle rejoindra les Audacieux, par amour pour Eric, et elle deviendra Nikita l'Audacieuse… mais aussi Divergente. Elle devra cacher sa différence si elle veut survivre . Mais si Eric cachait aussi un secret inattendu qui pourrait changer, le destin de Nikita .** ****

 **Message Auteur : Eh oui encore une Eric/OC que voulez-vous , je suis accro au leader Audacieux lol . Non plus sérieusement, voilà cette fiction je pensais la publier quand je l'aurais terminé ou terminé les trois autres fiction « Divergente ». Mais voilà j'aimerais avoir votre avis, sur ce premier chapitre avant de continuer l'écriture. Pour l'instant j'ai écris sept chapitres . Si l'histoire vous plaît, je publierais avec plus au moins de régularité comme les autres en raison du travail . Et j'aimerais garder cette avance de sept chapitres .**

 ******************************************************************************

 **POV Tobias**

 _Je suis dans une pièce sombre où seules deux tables sont éclairées, l'une avec un couteau, l'autre avec un bout de fromage ._

 _J'hésite mais je prends le fromage comme mon père, Marcus Eaton m'a coaché . Un chien, type berger allemand apparaît, , il s'allonge à mes pieds pour que je lui donne ._

 _Ensuite une petite fille apparaît et le chien la course, je m'interpose entre eux ._

Je me réveille de la simulation, j'étais conscient que c'était réel, je savais que c'était anormal .

« Pendant la simulation… tu étais conscient que ce n'était pas la réalité ? Me demanda Tori, l'Audacieuse qui me faisait passer le test aptitude, pendant qu'elle éteignait la machine.

Mon père m'avait dit qu'on poserait la question et il m'a dit quoi répondre.  
\- Non, sinon je ne me serais pas mordus jusqu'au sang .  
\- Félicitation , tes résultats sont typiquement Altruistes.  
Je ne dû pas cacher ma déception, car l'Audacieuse me demanda.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Demanda t-elle.  
\- Ce sont que veulent les membres de ma faction dis-je.  
\- Il ne s'agit pas d'eux mais de toi. Fais-le bon choix, demain, car tu vivras avec le restant de ta vie, si tu fais le mauvais , tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Les autres passeront à autres choses. »

Je retournais à la cafétéria, au bout d'un moment, une Erudite arriva .  
« Les tests aptitudes sont terminés. Je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de discuter de vos résultats avec quiconque, pas même avec votre famille ou vos amis. Demain la cérémonie du choix, se tiendra à la « Ruche ». Prévoyez d'y être dix minutes avant.  
 **  
** ****

Mon père était couché depuis déjà environ une heure. Je me retournais dans mon lit, je finissais de prendre une décision , je ne savais quelle faction je choisirais mais je savais que je quitterais la mienne. Je sortais discrètement de ma chambre, pour aller rejoindre, ma petite sœur , Daniella Eaton. Il fallait que je lui dit, que malgré, ce que l'Audacieuse Tori m'avait dit que mon test aptitude, révélait Altruiste. Je quitterais la faction des Altruistes pour toujours, demain lors de la cérémonie du choix.

Daniella n'était pas dans sa chambre, je le cherchais partout discrètement , il ne fallait surtout pas que je réveille mon père, sinon il s'en prendrait à moi et à elle .

Je finis par trouver , ma petite sœur dans le jardinet de notre maison, assise sur la terrasse. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.  
« Alors ton test ? Demanda ma sœur.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien dire.  
\- Quelle importance, toute façon tu ne reste pas ici .  
\- Altruiste répondis-je.  
\- Ce test est faux, tu as eu ce résultat, car il t'a coaché, comme il fera sûrement pour moi, dans deux ans, lors de mon test aptitude.  
\- Je pense aussi .  
\- Alors dans quelle faction ? Demanda Daniella.  
\- Je ne sais pas du tout.  
\- S'il te plaît ne va pas chez les Fraternels, car le bonheur omniprésent et tout le monde est beau est gentil,c'est faux, cela me donne envie de gerber . Je te rejoindrais dans deux ans, si je ne suis pas morte comme maman d'ici là dit cyniquement ma sœur.  
\- Daniella, je t'interdis de parler comme ça. S'il te plaît, ne lui répond pas, garde la tête baissée et n'essaye de ne pas te faire remarquer. Je ne serais plus là .  
\- Je ne peux pas, je refuse d'être faible. Un jour les Érudits titrons, peut-être « Marcus tué par sa fille ».  
\- Daniella s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça, le système te… je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te feront, le meurtre est proscrit depuis tant années de Chicago.  
\- Promis.  
\- Le mercredi, Marcus est en réunion chez les Prior, je trouverais une solution, pour venir te voir.  
\- Tu me le promets dit Daniella en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.  
\- Promis. Viens on va se coucher.  
\- Je reste encore quelques minutes dit ma sœur. »

Le lendemain, quand je descendis prêt à partir Marcus étaient en train de lire le journal, pendant que ma sœur faisait la vaisselle. Il se leva .  
« Tobias, c'est l'heure.  
Je m'approchais de Daniella et l'embrassai sur la tête. J'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras, mais c'était interdit les contacts rapprochés, chez les Altruistes. On ne dit rien, car il l'était là, puis on s'était déjà tout dit hier .

On monta dans le bus, on resta debout, pour laisser notre place aux autres factions, sauf aux Audacieux qui ont leur propre moyen de transport,le train. 

On alla tous au même endroit à la Ruche, qui se trouvait dans le quartier des Érudits.

On monta les nombreuses marches, qui nous conduisent jusqu'à la salle de la cérémonie. On s'arrête en haut des marches, pour reprendre notre souffle . La salle est sombre avec des fenêtres obscurcies, les chaises sont disposées en cercle autour des coupes, qui contiennent respectivement du verre, de l'eau, des galets, des charbons ardents et de la terre. Je m'assois entre un Altruiste et un Fraternel. Marcus se tient devant moi .  
\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire me dit-il .  
Je ne répondis rien.  
\- A toute à l'heure dit Marcus Eaton.

Il se dirige vers la section des Altruiste et il s'installe au premier rang, avec d'autres chefs du conseil.

Max, le membre au conseil des Audacieux, il s'approche de l'estrade, il n'a pas besoin de micro, sa voix est assez forte.

\- Aujourd'hui vous allez choisir votre faction, jusqu'ici, vous avez suivi le chemin, que vous ont tracés vos parents et les règles des vos parents. Aujourd'hui vous allez trouver votre propre chemin, établir vos propres règles. Il y a très longtemps nos ancêtres ont compris que chacun d'entre nous, était responsable du mal , qui existe dans le monde . Mais ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la cause du mal. Selon les uns, c'est la malhonnêteté , d'autres l'ignorance ou l'agressivité, d'autres encore l'égoïsme et enfin le dernier groupe la lâcheté. C'est ce qui nous a amenés à créer les factions : Sincères, Érudits, Fraternels, Alruistes et Audacieux….

Le discours continua encore un peu et Max appela la première personne.

\- Zellner Gregory, un Fraternel  
Il se coupa et tendit sa main, vers la coupe de sa faction. Des noms continuèrent à défiler.  
\- Roger Helena appela Max.  
La Sincère choisit sa faction. Puis d'autres noms défilèrent, ils choisirent tous leurs factions.  
\- Tobias Eaton prononça Max.

Je me sens calme, tandis que je remonte l'allée jusqu'aux coupes, je n'ai toujours pas fait mon choix. Max me tend le couteau, un couteau propre, pour chaque nouveau choix. Je regarde mon père, je veux poignarder mon père, en plein cœur, qu'il le transperce en plein cœur. Mais puis-je vraiment quitter les Altruiste, laisser Daniella aux mains de ce monstre. Toute façon étant adulte, j'aurais mon propre chez moi, donc je ne pourrais plus la protéger . On se retrouvera dans deux ans, libres et une seule faction, peut accomplir cela .

Je m'entaille la main et la fais couler sur les charbons ardents ! Je suis libre !

Je rejoins les Audacieux, qui me font des tapes dans le dos, qui me hurlent des « Félicitation. »

La cérémonie continua .

\- Eric Junior Coulter appela Max.

Eric Junior Coulter était le fils d'Eric Coulter, le directeur du service sérums et Jeanine Mathews, la leadeuse des Érudits.

Il était calme, il s'entailla la main, ce fut la seconde défection, il choisit les Audacieux comme moi. Il s'assit à côté de moi, il me regarda d'un air arrogant.

Il eut une autre défection cette année-là, un Audacieux qui choisit les Fraternels.

 ****

 **POV Eric**

Je fus accueilli par une Audacieuse.  
« Je suis Tori .  
\- Eric répondis-je machinalement  
\- Prends place .  
Je m'assis, je serrais les poings pour cacher mes tremblements. Elle m'injecta dans le cou, le sérum. Je plongeais dans un profond sommeil. ****

_Je suis dans une pièce sombre où seules deux tables sont éclairées, l'une avec un couteau, l'autre avec un bout de fromage ._

 _Je pris instinctivement le couteau . Un chien, type berger allemand apparaît, il montre les crocs et m'attaque, je me décale et lui fait une belle entaille. Il tombe au sol plein de sang_

 _Ensuite une petite fille apparaît et le chien la course, je m'interpose entre eux ._

Je me réveille de la simulation,je mis quelques secondes à me souvenir où j'étais. Cela semblait tellement réel.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda l'Audacieuse.  
\- Cela semblait tellement réel .  
\- Tes résultats sont Audacieux.  
Je cachais ma joie mais je sentis mon cœur fait des bonds, Audacieux, le résultat que j'espérais.  
\- Ton choix appartient à toi et toi seul, ne te laisse pas influencer par qui que soit.  
Tori faisait allusion à mes parents.  
\- Merci du conseil . »

Je retournais à la cafétéria, au bout d'un moment, une Érudite arriva .  
« Les tests aptitudes sont terminés. Je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de discuter de vos résultats avec quiconque, pas même avec votre famille ou vos amis. Demain ae cérémonie du choix, se tiendra à la « Ruche ». Prévoyez d'y être dix minutes avant.

En rentrant, je vis mon père et Jeanine, lire un livre chacun de leur côté, pas des lui, un truc sur les maladies génétiques et elle sur le fonctionnement du cerveau.  
« Alors comment ce sont passé tes test ? Demanda Jeanine.

\- Bien dis-je.  
\- Quels ont été tes résultats ?  
\- On n'a pas le droit d'en parler dis-je séchèment.  
\- Eric, tu parles autrement à ta mère intervient mon père.  
\- Elle n'est pas ma mère ! Criais-je.

Je montais rapidement les escaliers et je claquais la porte de ma chambre. Je pleurais allonger sur mon lit. Je me repris j'étais un homme, plus un gamin . Et les Audacieux n'accepteront pas un pleurnichard.

Je pris sous mon oreiller, une photo de ma mère, la seule chose que j'ai pu récupérer d'elle, avant que mon père jette tous les photos et donne ces vêtements aux Pète-Sec !

Elle était belle, blonde, les cheveux longs, de beaux yeux bleus, identique aux miens, un sourire rempli de douceur.

Je me souviens que tous les soirs, je lisais avec elle une histoire, j'étais précoce, je savais lire à 4 ans. D'ailleurs encore aujourd'hui j'étais le premier de classe . Mais je me voyais pas chercheur ou enseignant.

Le métier qu'exerçait ma mère . Elle s'appelait Sienna .

On frappa à la porte, c'était Jeanine. J'étais en train de lire un livre « Nikita »,assis sur mon lit, dos contre le mur . **  
**Elle s'assit sur le bout du lit .  
\- Tu sais Eric, si tu décidais de quitter la faction des Érudits. Je le comprendrais, ton père moins sûrement.  
\- Qui te dit que je veux partir ?  
\- Si tu restais tu aurais un avenir brillant, mais ce serait impossible pour toi , de devenir leader. Et tu as tout à fait la stature. Je sais que Max, souhaite recruter un leader pour les initiations et il pense choisir, parmi les cinq meilleurs novices Audacieux.

C'est vrai je m'imaginais bien leader des Audacieux, mais je ne montrais rien.  
\- Qui te dit que je veux rejoindre, les Audacieux ?  
\- Tu sais une grande menace, se propage comme une gangrène, et menacent le bien-fondé de notre système, les Divergents. Si tu étais leader Audacieux, en plus des initiations, tu serais à une place stratégique, pour les traquer. J'aurais confiance en mon fils, pas dans un vulgaire inconnu.

Je voulais rétorquer que je n'étais ni son fils, ni un pion, mais je me mordis les lèvres, pour ne rien dire.

Après le départ de ma belle-mère, je fis le mur comme cela m'arrivait régulièrement, quand j'étouffais trop dans mon rôle, de parfait Érudit. Là je ne savais pas quel choix faire, si prêt du moment fatidique, je marchais à travers Chicago, désert

J'arrivais au quartier des Altruistes, j'entendis des voix. J'étais curieux comme tous Erudits, donc je m'approchais, mais je me cachais pour ne pas être vu . Je reconnus le fils Eaton, dont je ne savais pas le nom . Mais surtout Daniella Eaton . Cette gamine n'avait rien de transparent, quand elle marchait à travers le lycée, on aurait dit une princesse, parmi ses sujets . Elle attirait les regards des des femmes et des hommes, dont le fille cadette de Marcus Eaton, ne rougissait pas de honte au contraire on voyait qu'elle aimait ça .

« Le mercredi, Marcus est en réunion chez les Prior, je trouverais une solution, pour venir te voir.  
\- Tu me le promets dit Daniella en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.  
\- Promis. Viens on va se coucher dit le fils Eaton  
\- Je reste encore quelques minutes répondit la gamine. »

Quand l'aîné Eaton referma la porte, je sortis de ma cachette . Daniella Eaton eut peur pendant, un bref instant, puis quand elle me reconnut, elle fut soulager .  
« Que fait un Érudit dans le quartier des Altruiste et surtout à cette heure dit-elle ironiquement  
\- Comment ça se fait qu'une Altruiste s'octroie de ne rien faire, cela s'appelle de l'égoïsme non ? Rétorquais-je  
On se toisa du regard, puis elle finit par me sourire et je lui rendis . Elle me fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures, son gilet et relevé sa robe jusqu'au dessus du genou.

\- Je m'appelle Daniella .  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de la reluquer discrètement.  
\- Oui la fille, du leader Altruiste, Marcus Eaton .Je suis Eric  
\- En effet . Et toi tu es Eric Junior, le fils de Eric Coulter, le chef du service sérum et ta mère c'est la leadeuse des Erudits, Jeanine Mathew.

C'est pour ça que je voulais partir chez les Audacieux, pour devenir un leader Audacieux, pour devenir simplement Eric, leader des Audacieux et ne plus être défini par mon père et ma belle-mère.

\- Jeanine n'est pas ma mère dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
\- Ok pas besoin de m'agresser, sinon tu dégages.  
\- Désolé .  
\- Où est ta mère ?  
\- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 6 ans, d'un cancer mentis-je  
\- La mienne... d'une fausse couche hésita- t-elle  
\- Des rumeurs disent …  
\- Ce sont que des rumeurs ! dit-elle en se levant  
Je la retenais et la plaquais contre-moi, puis je passais ma main sous sa robe au niveau de son dos, pour voir si les rumeurs étaient fondée ou non . Si Marcus Eaton battait sa femme, il devait battre ses enfants. Je sentis sous mes doigts des blessures. Elle tressaillit de douleur, mais serra les dents pour ne pas le montrer.  
\- Des rumeurs hein dis-je .  
Elle ne répondit pas .  
\- Tu devrais …  
\- Quoi demander de l'aide aux Altruiste. Ils ont bien aidé ma mère dit-elle cyniquement  
\- En effet .

\- Je dois attendre deux ans, ensuite je pourrais changer de faction s'il ne m'a pas tué avant.  
\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça dis-je en lui caressant le visage.  
Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. Elle n'était vraiment pas Altruiste.  
\- Au fait pourquoi tu as fais le mur ? Demanda Daniella.  
On se rassoit, on enlaça nos doigts  
\- J'hésite entre rester dans ma faction ou partir chez les Audacieux .  
\- Pourquoi tu veux partir de chez les Erudits ? Et si tu veux vraiment partir pourquoi tu hésites ? Ton test aptitude t'as dit quoi ? Me dis pas je n'ai pas le droit, je ne vois pas à qui je le raconterais. Et puis il disent à ta famille ou amis ? Et je ne suis pas de ta famille et nous sommes pas amis dit-elle souriant .  
\- Mon test aptitude a dit Audacieux répondis-je.  
\- En plus pourquoi, tu hésites alors ?  
\- J'hésite car j'ai toujours connu les Érudits, je suis premier de la classe. Je connais alors que les Audacieux, je ne connais pas leur mode de fonctionnement. La faction des Audacieux est un défi , puis elle peux me permettre d'être simplement Eric, devenir leader, oublier qui sont mes parents. Chez les Érudits je n'ai pas vraiment perspective d'occuper un poste important et puis je resterais toujours le fils de … Tu dois trouver ça pitoyable.  
\- Non pas du tout, je suis sûr que beaucoup restent dans leur faction, plus par facilité que par véritable envie . Quand tu feras ton choix réfléchi pas trop, fais-le à l'instinct.  
\- Tu as raison . Merci de m'avoir écouter, je suis heureux de t'avoir connu

\- Moi aussi .Je vais rentrer dit Daniella  
On se releva, je décidais déjà de réagir à l'instinct, . Je l'attrapai par la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue, elle répondit à mon baiser.  
\- Je peux venir te voir le mercredi ?  
La fille de Marcus Eaton, me regarda avec étonnement .  
\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec ton frère dis-je

\- Tobias doit déjà venir me voir. Eric ce moment était magique, mais il restera unique.  
\- D'accord dis-je déçu.  
Elle se détacha, puis elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois.  
\- Bonne chance chez les Audacieux.  
\- Merci dis-je. »  
Elle rentra. Je rentrais aussi chez les Erudits. 

Le lendemain ce fut la cérémonie du choix. Mon père et ma belle-mère étant des gens importants, on n'allait pas en bus, mais en voiture avec chauffeur

Mon père et Jeanine se dirigèrent vers la section des Érudits et il ss'installent au premier rang, avec l'élite des Érudits.

Max, le membre au conseil des Audacieux, c'est lui préside la cérémonie cette année, j'admire sa présence .

\- Aujourd'hui vous allez choisir votre faction... Aujourd'hui vous allez trouver votre propre chemin, établir vos propres règles. Il y a très longtemps nos ancêtres ….. C'est ce qui nous a amenés à créer les factions : Sincères, Érudits, Fraternels et Audacieux….  
Le discours continua encore un peu et commença a appeler les adultes de seize ans.  
\- Tobias Eaton prononça Max.

Je repensais à sa merveilleuse sœur, je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne aussi exceptionnelle qu'elle . Ce baiser,son odeur je m'en souviendrais le restant de ma vie. J'aurais voulu la sauver de son père, mais je n'avais aucun pouvoir ...pour l'instant. Même si elle m'a dit qu'on se reverra pas, j'étais pas le genre de mec à abandonné et je ferais tous pour la revoir. C'était sûrement idiot mais j'avais eu un coup de foudre pour Daniella Eaton, je savais quel était la femme de ma vie.

Je le vis choisir, les Audacieux, il n'était pas digne d'être un Audacieux, c'était un lâche qui abandonne sa sœur, aux mains d'un père tyrannique.

\- Eric Junior Coulter appela Max.

Je marchais avec l'arrogance qui caractérisait, ma faction, les Erudits. Mon choix était fait, je n'avais plus hésitation sur mon choix. Max me tend le couteau. Je ne regarde ni mon père, ni Jeanine . Mon destin est en marche, je vais devenir, simplement Eric, le premier transfert , leader des Audacieux .

Je m'entaille la main et la fait couler sur les charbons ardents .

Je rejoins les Audacieux, qui me font des tapes dans le dos, qui me hurlent des « Félicitation. »

Je m'assis à côté du Pète-Sec car c'était la seule place disponible, je méprisais cet homme, sa lâcheté. Et je m'emploierais à faire de sa vie un enfer !

************************************************************

 **Certaines scènes sont des extraits ou sont inspirées du livre « Quatre »** **  
****Je sais que « nikita » c'est un film de Luc Besson puis une série, mais les factions, n'ont pas de télé et j'avais besoin pour l'histoire .R.**

 **Alors votre avis sur ce premier chapitre . Vous souhaitez la suite ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DANIELLA EATON…. NIKITA l'Audacieuse**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **L'histoire : Daniella Eaton est la fille cadette de Marcus Eaton et la petite sœur de Tobias Eaton alias Quatre. Son frère l'abandonne en partant chez les Audacieux, aux mains de son père. Mais la vieille du départ de son frère, elle va rencontrer Eric Coulter, Erudit, fils de Jeanine, qui deviendra bientôt leader des Audacieux. Elle va vivre une histoire d'amour interdite et secrète avec lui pendant deux ans. Puis elle rejoindra les Audacieux, par amour pour Eric, et elle deviendra Nikita, l'Audacieuse… mais aussi Divergente. Elle devra cacher sa différence si elle veut survivre . Mais si Eric cachait aussi un secret inattendu qui pourrait changer, le destin de Nikita .**

 _Pensées et peurs d' Eric et Tobias en italique_

 ****

 **POV Tobias**

Je cours pour rattraper les autres, pendant que je retire ma chemise Altruiste et là laisse tomber au sol . Soudain j'entends puis je vois le train qui roule à vive allure . Les Audacieux courent pour l'attraper . Je vois que les transferts, comme moi, ne comprennent pas ce qu'attend leur nouvelle faction d'eux.

Quand Tori apparaît  
« Il ne s'arrête pas, il ralentit juste un peu. Si vous ne réussissez pas à monter,dedans vous êtes sans-faction Cria t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du train.  
Je me mets à courir et je réussis à me hisser dedans. J'ai failli trébucher sur un Audacieux, mais je retrouve l'équilibre. Je regarde autour de moi, il me semble que nous étions plus de transfert, certains d'entre nous, n'ont pas réussi le test.

J'ai les jambes qui flageolent, je vais m'asseoir contre une paroi

J'ai réussi ce premier test mais est-ce que je réussirais les autres ?

Amar me donne un coup de pied dans la cheville.  
« Pète Sec , c'est le moment de sauter dit-il  
\- Sauter dis-je étonné  
\- C'est ça dit-il ?  
\- Laisse le sauter en premier dit Tori à Amar  
Là je vis apparaître le toit d'immeuble. Je vis des Audacieux s'élancer et réussir. Mes jambes tremblent, mais je saute et je tombe à quatre pattes, je me suis enfoncé des graviers dans la paume. Mais la douleur est minime contre celle infliger par mon paternel.

Là je pense à Daniella, depuis mon départ de la Ruche, Marcus doit en ce moment même lui faire payer ma « trahison », je veux aller la chercher et la ramené ici. Même si les Audacieux nous faisait faire des trucs de dingue, elle serait en sécurité ici, mais c'est impossible.

\- Bienvenue chez les Audacieux !  
Le hurlement d'Amar me sort de mes pensées et je rejoins le groupe de novices.  
Soit vous affrontez vos peurs en tâchant de ne pas mourir en route, soit vous quittez en ayant fait preuve de votre lâcheté.  
Les Audacieux crièrent de joies.  
\- Le seul moyen de rentrée chez les Audacieux, est par cette entrée dit-il en désignant l'énorme trou dans le toit. Comme d'habitude je laisse le choix, le premier novice sauteur, peut être un natif ou un transfert.  
Un natif à la peau noire s'approcha .  
\- Vas-y Zeke dit une autre novice native !  
Il saute.

\- Au suivant dit Amar.

Ce fut Eric Coulter, le second sauteur, puis tous les autres . A la fin, il ne resta que moi .

\- Vas-y dit Amar en me faisant un sourire encouragement.  
Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux pas sauter, donc je me laisse tomber dans le vide .  
\- Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi marrant. Moi c'est Mia dit une transferte Fraternelle  
\- On dirait qu'il va vomir dit un novice transfert Sincère.  
\- Te retient pas dit son pote.  
\- La ferme !  
Ils obtempérèrent

-Je m'appelle Amar, je serai votre instructeur au cours de l'initiation . Je suis un natif Audacieux, j'ai fais l'initiation, i ans, je l'ai réussis haut la main . Vous serez séparé des natifs, lors des entraînements physiques, afin d'éviter que ces derniers vos démolissent.  
J'entendis les novices natifs ricaner.

\- Cette année une nouveauté dans l'initiation, les leaders et moi-même, nous avons décidé de vous faire affronter vos peurs, dès le début de l'initiation, on pense que cela peut vous aider à mieux préparer pour l'initiation . Donc avant le dîner, vous allez faire quelques découvertes sur  
vous- mêmes.  
\- Et si ça m'intéresse pas de faire des découvertes, sur moi-même ? Demanda Zeke. »  
Amar lui lança un coup d'œil qui le fit rentrer dans le rang.

J'étais le dernier, tous les novices étaient passés .  
« Il ne reste plus que toi Pète-Sec dit Amar .

Je sentis à peine l'aiguille qui s'enfonça dans mon cou .

 _Soudain je me retrouve sur le rebord d'un immeuble, le vent souffle fort dans mes vêtements. Le vent me pousse de tous les côtés, je ne peux pas reculer à cause de la force du vent._

Je sais que ceci n'est pas réel donc je me laisse tomber dans le vide .

 _Un bref instant je ressens une douleur._

 _Je me relève en essuyant la terre et je me balancer à droit, à gauche. Je suis dans une caisse. Je panique, je ne peux plus respirer._

Je me mords les lèvres pour pas que mon instructeur me voit pleurer. Cette caisse me rappelle, quand Marcus m'enfermait dans le cagibi, pour me punir . J'entendais ma mère pleurer .

 _\- Réfléchis Pète-Sec. De quoi as-tu besoin ? me dit une voix  
\- d'un outil pensais-je_

 _Je tâtonne et trouve un levier . Toutes les planches se détachent ._

 _Puis une femme se trouve devant moi, je ne la connais pas. Je vois sur une table une arme à des balles à côté . J'ai la bouche sèche,je cherche à tâtons l'arme. Je n'ai jamais tenu d'arme, il me faut quelques secondes pour trouver comment ouvrir le barillet ._

 _J'ai peur de ce qu'on va exiger les Audacieux de moi . Peur que cette violence enfouie en moi, forgée par mon père et par le silence que m'imposait mon ancienne faction,ressortent . Et que cela me fait devenir un homme pire que Marcus Eaton ._

 _Je vise l'inconnue ._

 _\- Pardon dis-je._

 _Je tire ._

 _Enfin, ma peur que je redoutais le plus, de voir apparaître , Marcus Eaton, que les Audacieux savent que je son fils apparaît ._

 _Je suis habillé de nouveau en gris, Daniella cachée derrière moi . En face de moi, un Marcus différent sans yeux et une gueule noire et béante à place de la bouche._

 _Puis plusieurs identique nous entourant Daniella et moi apparaissent .Celui en face de moi, déboucle et enlève sa ceinture de ses passants, les « autres Marcus »,font pareil, puis ils lèvent les bras au bout des ceintures, des fils barbelés  
\- C'est pour ton bien disent les Marcus en chœur._

 _La douleur me lacère, me déchire, me dépèce et je tombe à genoux.  
\- Je ne tolérais plus de comportement égocentrique, de mensonges venant de mes enfants.  
Là je repense à la statuette que m'a offert ma mère, puis je vois ma mère refermer le coffre où se trouve la statut et me donner ma clé . Les voix se taisent ._

J'attends la prochaine peur, mais rien, je me réveille.

\- C'est tout ? Il n'y a rien d'autre, la vache dit Amar admiratif.  
Je ne veux pas croiser son regard, devenir le novice à l'enfance bousillée .  
\- On va devoir te trouver un nouveau surnom, style « Killer », aller à la bouffe dit-il .

Voilà je m'endormais, pour ma première nuit au dortoir des novices, heureux, j'avais une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle vie . Mais mon cœur se serrait en pensant à Daniella, Marcus en rentrant de la cérémonie du choix avait du la frapper à cause de ma défection . Et la connaissant, elle l'avait affrontée comme… une Audacieuse . Ma sœur était une véritable Audacieuse, elle avait dans le sang. Moi j'allais devoir apprendre .

Le mercredi suivant , je repensais à ma promesse que j'avais faite à Daniella, mais je ne pouvais pas la tenir . Il était interdit pour tous les novices de quitter l'enceinte des Audacieux. Si nous retournons dans notre faction origine,nous sommes considéré comme des traîtres et donc nous devenons sans-faction.

Je suis pas assez courageux, pour devenir un sans-faction. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour ma petite sœur. Les Audacieux devaient protéger le système mais j'étais incapable de protéger la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

J'allais me défouler sur un punching-ball. Quand Zeke et Shauna viennent me chercher pour une soirée. Ce soir-là , je pris ma première cuite .

 **POV Eric**

Malgré que j'avais la trouille de sauter, je voulais absolument passer second, après le novice natif, Zeke, pour leur montrer que l'Érudit peut faire partir des leurs . Et puis si je veux être,leader, il faut mieux impressionner dès le début .

Je vis tous les novices sauter, mais toujours pas de Pète Sec. Le lâche qui abandonne sa sœur, il fut le dernier .Je n'avais aucune crainte à avoir le concernant et les autres non plus. Je serai premier parmi les transferts même parmi les natifs . Toute façon c'était la seule place que je visais, pour devenir leader des Audacieux .

A la fin tout le monde sauta même le pète-Sec. Puis Amar se présenta et nous parla de l'épreuve des simulations des peurs. Amar nous conduisit dans la salle de paysage.  
\- Nous sommes dans la salle de paysage des peurs, le paysage des peurs est une simulation dans laquelle vous devez affronter vos peurs dit notre instructeur.

Sur une table à côté de la machine, il y a une rangée de seringues.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Vous ne les connaissez pas demandai-je  
\- Eric c'est ça ?  
\- En effet dis-je .  
\- Je ne connais pas tes peurs, mais le sérum que je vais t'injecter le sérum, qui simuler les zones de ton cerveau qui traitent les peurs. Tu recréeras toi-même les obstacles de la simulation si l'on peut dire. Contrairement au test aptitudes tu resteras conscient ,que cela est irréel . Moi je contrôlerais la simulation, dès que ton rythme cardiaque sera revenu à la normale. Cela veut dire sois tu te seras soit tu surmontes ta peur. Le programme s'arrêtera quand tu auras affronté toutes tes peurs .

Amar prend une seringue et me fait signe d'approcher. Putain j'ai la trouille, l'Érudit en moi ne pouvait pas se taire jurais-je dans ma tête  
\- Mais…  
\- Je suis ton instructeur , je te conseille de suivre mes ordres.

Je reste immobile et enlève ma veste bleue d'Érudit, lentement , puis la pose tout aussi lentement de la chaise, pour gagner quelques secondes de répit avant d'affronter mes pires cauchemars.

Amar me plante l'aiguille dans le cou .

 _Quelques secondes plus tard je vis des chiens féroces s'approcher de moi m'encerclant.  
_ Amar a raison, contrairement aux test aptitudes, là je sais que c'est irréel . Je suis le conseil de mon instructeur. J'essaye de contrôler mes tremblements, en serrant les poings, en respirant lentement .

 _Ensuite une nouvelle peur apparaît, je suis paralysé, avec des serpents .  
_ J'essaye de nouveau contrôler mes tremblements et ma respiration et ça fonctionne.

 _Puis j'affronte mes autres peurs : peur des aiguilles, peur des microbes, peur de mourir enterrer vivant , peur de la solitude, peur du ridicule, peur de finir dernier du classement, peur d'être invisible, peur de devenir sans-faction._

 _Mon avant-dernière peur, je vois Daniella en Érudite, elle est mariée à un Erudit, elle a un petit garçon dans les bras qui lui ressemble. J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette._

Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, je reprends le contrôle de moi-même . __

 _Ma dernière peur concerne encore la sœur de Tobias Eaton, cette fois-ci, elle est Audacieuse, je vois son visage tuméfiée. Elle est morte._

Ma plus grande peur ne pas pouvoir la sauver de son père violent . Je réussis tant bien que mal à sortir de cette dernière simulation . 

Je finis par me réveiller, je vois tous les novices me regarder avec respect et admiration, ainsi que mon instructeur . Cela me touche surtout venant des natifs .

Je suis fier de moi, dès ce premier jour, j'impose déjà l'admiration.

\- Eric, tu peux aller manger. Quand vous aurez fini votre simulation, vous pourrez aller manger aussi dit Amar.

Je quittais la salle et allai au réfectoire. Je me mis sur une table seul, je n'étais pas prêt pour l'instant à quitter ma meilleure amie, la solitude .

Puis des novices natifs se joignirent à moi.  
\- Salut moi c'est Rob et voici T.J et ma copine Anya.  
\- Salut dis-je  
\- C'est Eric c'est ça, impressionnant tout à l'heure. Comment tu as fais ça ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un sourire enjôleur.  
Anya se pencha vers moi, j'avais une vu plongeante sur son décolleté. C'était une belle femme, grande, des formes là où il fallait, blonde vénitienne, de beaux yeux verts.

Anya était la copine de Rob, concernant les mœurs Audacieuse, je ne savais rien. Même si on les disait assez libertin. Pour l'instant je devais me concentrer sur l'initiation, les filles on verra après … et non on ne verra pas, car je suis déjà amoureux de Daniella . C'est la seule que je veux conquérir.

\- J'ai juste suivi les conseils d'Amar répondis-je 

Ce lâche de Pète-Sec venait s'asseoir à ma table .  
« Alors Pète-Sec on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes ? Dis-je en ricanant.  
\- Félicitations, tout le monde est sorti vivant de ce premier jour initiation. Enfin plus ou moins dit notre instructeur en nous regardant.  
\- Bien qu'aucun entre vous n'ait fait aussi bien, que Quatre, ici présent dit Amar en désignant le frère de Daniella .

 _Non quatre peurs c'était impossible, tous les novices natifs, tous les Audacieux le regardaient avec admiration . Il était hors de question qu'il me pique ma place de leader._

 _J'allais l'obligé à dire sa véritable identité ._

\- Comment tu t'appelles déjà Pète-Sec ? Cela commence par un E… ? Lui demandai-je  
Il hésite puis me fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- Je m'appelle Quatre. Appelle-moi encore une fois Pète-Sec et on va avoir un problème, toi et moi. »

Je faillis lui balancer en pleine gueule, qu'il avait abandonné Daniella . Sauf que je me retins pour plusieurs raisons . La première s'il comptait vraiment enfreindre le règlement du système, en allant la voir, je ne pouvais pas être un barrage, je le faisais pas pour lui, mais pour elle, je savais qu'elle avait besoin de ce connard. La seconde on me demanderait comment je la connais, c'est connu de tout le monde que les Erudits et les Altruistes se détestent . La dernière raison et la plus importante Si notre petite entrevue nocturne, d'hier, arrive aux oreilles de Marcus, elle va le payer cher .

Le mercredi suivant, je vis Tobias Eaton ou plutôt Quatre maintenant, suivre, la natif Zeke qui lui avait proposé une soirée . Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse envers Daniella, elle devait l'attendre .

Par contre moi je décidais de tenir ma promesse et donc aller la voir. Je savais ce que je risquais si j'allais la voir, mais à ce moment-là, je m'en foutais des conséquences pour moi-même .

Étant un ancien Erudit, j'avais un talent observation, je savais qu'à cette l'heure là, il y avait un changement des soldats et je savais me mettre dans les angles morts des caméras.

Je pris le train en direction du quartier des Altruistes .

 ****

 **POV Daniella**

 ****Après le départ de Marcus et Tobias, je profitais de mon moment de liberté, pour dessiner. Je planquais mes dessins sous une latte de plancher de ma chambre .

Puis j'allais ouvrir le coffre, planquer sous mon lit, que Tobias m'avait remis. Il appartenait à notre mère. Je lui avais promis de l'ouvrir qu'après son départ.

Je pris la clé planquée sous la latte et j'ouvris le coffre. Sous des couvertures, divers objets mais surtout une belle statue bleue . Je passais des heures à la contempler. Je découvris aussi par hasard en touchant une décoration du coffre, un petit tiroir en dessous et dedans un mot

 _Tobias,_

 _Protège ta petite sœur contre Marcus, moi je ne pourrais_

 _plus le faire._

 _Pardonne-moi mon geste ._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Ta maman,_

Est-ce maman, ne serait pas morte sous les coups de Marcus,mais elle se serait suicidée ?  
Comment une mère pouvait abandonner ses enfants, à un monstre pareil, ma mère était une lâche, je la détestais autant que lui, maintenant . Est-ce que Tobias connaissais l'existence de ce mot ? Il faudrait que je lui en parle mercredi .

J'entendis des bruits de pas,signe que Marcus rentrait à la maison. Je planquais vite le coffre sous mon lit, puis je me mis dessus, faisant semblant de dormir. J'entendis les marches craquées, sous les pas lourds du leader des Altruistes. Puis il ouvrit brutalement la porte .

« Tu savais ! Tu savais ! Cria t-il ?  
\- Ouais je savais qu'il quitterait la faction des Altruistes. Tu croyais vraiment qu'on resterait dans une faction qui protège un homme qui a tué sa femme et bats ses enfants !  
\- Comment ça on ? Tu comptes partir . Et ne me répond pas, tourne-toi et soulève ta robe !  
\- Non tu me toucheras pas !Ouais, je peux même te dire laquelle, les Audacieux !  
\- Pour le rejoindre ?!  
Donc Tobias avec choisit la faction des Audacieux. Marcus défit sa ceinture, il marcha vers moi, j'essayais de lui échapper, mais il me retint par le bras et me balança contre un mur. Il m'obligea à lui présenter mon dos , il souleva ma robe. J'étais coincée entre le mur et mon paternel . Les coups de ceintures commencèrent à pleuvoir. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Si je fais ça c'est pour votre bien, pour protéger. Ton frère n'aurait jamais dû choisir les Audacieux, il risque de mourir .  
\- Il préfère peut-être mourir en Audacieux que sous tes coups.  
Mon père me frappa plus fort.  
\- Ah ! Lâchais-je.  
\- C'est la faute de votre mère. Si Tobias ne se conduit pas en Audacieux, il le tueront.  
\- Mais non il finira chez les sans-faction.

\- Tu comprends pas, je suis le seul qui puissent vous protégés, contre Jeanine.  
\- Ah ! De quoi tu parles ? »  
Mon père arrêta de me taper dessus et sortit de ma chambre.

Je restais plus minutes recroquevillée sur moi-même, lâchant les larmes que j'avais retenues. Quand je fus sûr que Marcus était sa chambre . J'allais prendre une douche froide pour anesthésier la douleur .

Le mercredi, Marcus étaient en réunion, chez les Prior . La maison des Prior était à l'autre bout de la rue . Quand je fus certaine qu'il était parti, je me mis dans le jardin en attendant Tobias. Il faisait bon ce soir, il y avait une légère brise . J'enlevais me gilet, mes chaussures, pour sentir l'herbe sous mes pieds et je remontais ma robe.

Un moment je vis un ombre s'approcher.  
« Tobias dis-je heureuse.  
Mais non, je reconnus Eric, l'Érudit que j'avais vu il y a semaine. Sauf qu'il ressemblait à un Audacieux, maintenant, avec ses vêtements noirs et son piercing à l'arcade.

\- Eric que fais-tu ici ? Où est Tobias ?  
\- Je suis là parce que moi j'ai tenu ma promesse et pas lui . Là il est en train de s'amuser avec ses potes Audacieux répliqua le jeune Audacieux.

\- Tu mens, il va venir.  
\- Ne te fait pas d'illusion, il t'a abandonné dit-il froidement.

Je me mis à pleurer.  
\- Il ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui et puis si tu veux devenir une Audacieuse ravale tes larmes. Je pensais que tu étais plus fortes que ça. Est-ce que je me suis trompé ?  
\- Non dis-je.

On s'assit .  
\- Comment, il se débrouille, à l'initiation des Audacieux ? Elle consiste à quoi ? Demandai-je  
\- Si tu continues à parler de ce connard qui t'a abandonné, je me casse.  
\- Je t'es pas demandé de venir . C'est lui que j'attendais donc tu acceptes mes questions ou te rentres.  
\- Et bien je crois que je vais rentrer alors répliqua Eric.  
Il se leva et fit quelques pas. Je le retiens pas le bras et l'oblige à me faire face. Je me blottis dans ses bras,  
\- Reste .  
il pose ses mains sur ma taille. Je pousse un petit gémissement de douleur, qui ne passe pas inaperçu auprès d'Eric.  
\- Soulève ta robe.  
\- Non, Eric.  
\- Soulève ta robe ! Dit-il d'une façon autoritaire  
\- Ok

Je la soulevais, il mit ses mains sur ma taille, pour me diriger vais la lumière de la lune.  
\- Et tu attendais ce connard, alors qu'il est responsable dit séchèment Eric.  
\- Tobias n'est responsable de rien, Marcus aurait trouvé une autre raison .

On se rassit , il prit ma main, on resta quelques minutes dans le silence.

\- Alors l'initiation des Audacieux cela se passe comment ?  
\- Le premier jour, Amar notre instructeur nous a obligé à affronter nos peurs, dans des simulations, grâce au sérum similaire que lors du test aptitude,sauf là on est conscient que ce n'est pas réel.  
\- Et tu as combien de peurs ?  
\- J'en avais 12, là déjà en une semaine je suis passé à 10.  
\- Tu dois être premier ? Dis-je

\- Non c'est le Pète-Sec avec quatre peurs, d'ailleurs c'est son nouveau nom.  
\- Quatre ! On peut changer de nom chez les Audacieux ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Eh bien quand j'y serais, je changerais de nom…  
\- Nikita dit Eric.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Ton nouveau nom chez les Audacieux, cela pourrait être Nikita.

\- C'est qui cette Nikita ?  
\- L'héroïne du dernier livre que j'ai lu. C'est un soldat, elle est une leadeuse , elle est forte mais en même temps, elle est fragile.  
\- Tu me vois comme ça ?  
\- Oui .  
\- C'est quoi l'histoire ?  
Une jeune fille droguée qui n'a plus de parents. Un jour, elle tue un mec lors d'un braquage qui a mal tourné. Elle se retrouve dans une unité secrète de l'armée américaine et elle apprend à être un soldat. Un jour cette unité tue l'homme qu'elle aime. Nikita se retourne contre cette unité qui s'appelle la division . Elle est aidée de plusieurs membres qui se retournent aussi contre la division pour diverses raisons. Je te dis pas de te retourné contre les Audacieux.  
\- Non jamais cette Nikita a fait le choix de retrouvé sa liberté. La division pour moi c'est les Altruistes et la liberté les Audacieux.  
\- Ouais et elle se retourne contre un système.  
\- Moi je ne ferais jamais ça dis-je.  
\- Même par amour ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse.  
\- Daniella, je devrais y aller, si je veux être rentré, lors de la prochaine relève chez les Audacieux.  
\- Oui je comprends. Puis Marcus ne devrais pas tarder non plus dis-je en regardant ma montre.  
\- Il faut qu'on se voit ailleurs, car ici on risque d'être repéré. Tu connais la place de la grande roue ?  
\- Oui. Parfois avec mon amie Tris Prior, son frère Caleb et sa mère, Nathalie Prior, on va nourrir des sans-faction, là-bas.  
\- Ok on se retrouve là-bas, pour 21h00, mercredi prochain  
\- Bien.  
\- Daniella, je te promets de venir te voir tous les mercredis jusqu'à que tu viennes chez les Audacieux.  
\- Eric s'il te plaît , pas de promesse, je ne supporterais pas, si tu la tenais pas. Et puis tu peux m'appeler Nikita ?  
\- D'accord. Bonne nuit Nikita dit Eric. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front

Cette nuit-là, je m'endormis heureuse et pleine espoir .

**************************************************************

 **( Certaines scènes sont des extraits ou sont inspirées du livre « Quatre » )**

 **Voilà le premier chapitre de l'initiation d'Eric et Quatre . Alors votre avis ?  
**

 **Merci à BelleIsis et Plume de Pan pour leur reviews . Alors plume de Pan tu as trouvé comment Eric cette fois-ci ?**

 **Concernant la publication de cette fiction, je la reprendrais, quand j'aurais terminé Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité . Comme ça je ne dépasse cinq fictions en cours de publication et cela me permet d'avancer l'écriture tranquillement celle-là.**

 **Sinon j'ai publié ma fiction : Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité ,chapitre 22.**

 **La prochaine publication ce sera ma fiction « Désir Audacieux »,chapitre 15.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DANIELLA …. NIKITA**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Message Auteur : Je sais que j'avais dis que je publierais qu'un nouveau chapitre, en janvier, mais il se trouve que j'ai terminé plutôt que prévu ma fiction « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité . Donc voilà le chapitre 3!^^**

 **Message auteur 2 : Grâce à cette avance, dans la fin de ma fiction « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité », j'ai déjà publié le chapitre 17, de ma fiction « Désir Audacieux ». Dans ce chapitre, Jade retrouve Quatre, Uriah et Tris . Voilà j'attends vos avis aussi .**

 **Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture, laissez un retour,cela fait toujours plaisir!^^**

 ****************************************************************************

 **POV Tobias/Quatre**

J'étais en salle entraînement, cela faisait un mois que j'étais chez les Audacieux, le sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir abandonné Daniella ne me quittait pas. Je retournais aussi inlassablement dans mes paysages des peurs, mais elles étaient toujours là. Je tapais tellement fort et depuis longtemps que mes poings frappant le sac, me brûle car mes jointures sont écorchées.  
« Tu as vu le tableau on dirait, demain tu te bats contre Eric. Sinon tu serais dans la salle de paysage des peurs dit Amar en rentrant dans la salle.  
\- Cela m'arrive aussi de venir ici rétorquais-je.

Eric n'a jamais été battu. Moi j'ai gagné tous mes combats, sauf le premier contre Mia. Tout simplement car il m'était inconcevable de frapper une personne. Du moins jusqu'à qu'elle me fasse une clé étranglement. Mon instinct de survie prit le dessus et je l'ai neutralisé avec un bon coup de coude dans la mâchoire.

\- Ouais je sais, j'essaye de comprendre comment tu fonctionnes. Je sais que hors de l'initiation, tu passes ton temps ici ou dans ton paysage des peurs. Que fuis-tu ?  
\- La culpabilité répondis-je.  
\- D'avoir abandonner ta petite sœur ? Dit-il avec douceur.  
\- Oui j'aurais dû rester avec elle.  
\- Les Altruistes ont « une maison des initiations », comme ils disent, donc tu aurais été séparé d'elle de toute façon.  
\- Daniella est plus Audacieuse que moi, elle lui tient tête, maintenant… que je ne suis plus là pour la protéger… j'ai peur qu'il la tue.

\- Ne dis pas ça tu es un Audacieux. Je ne la connais pas, mais si elle t'as eu comme frère, elle doit être très intelligente et forte, elle s'en sortira me rassura Amar.  
\- Merci dis-je.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu es seul ? Tu sais intégrer une faction ne se limite pas à réussir l'initiation. Pendant cette période, c'est là que tu rencontres tes amis proches, tes ennemis et aussi que tu vis tes premières relations amoureuses.  
\- Les filles m'intéresse pas.  
\- Ah tu es…  
\- Non, je suis hétéro, c'est juste que je n' ai pas vraiment songer à avoir des amis et encore moins une copine.  
\- Tu devrais y commencer et laisser tes démons derrière toi, sinon un jour tu deviendras dingue. Viens avec nous, on va jouer à un jeu ce soir avec une bande de potes.  
\- Ok. C'est quoi le jeu ? Demandai-je.  
\- Tu verras. Un jeu d'Audacieux répondit mon instructeur.

Le soir, je retrouve Amar et Lauren l'instructrice des natifs. Je ne suis pas le seul novice, il y a Zeke, le premier sauteur, une fille brune, native, Shauna. Ainsi qu'Eric et une autre native, elle est entre ses jambes, Eric l'embrasse dans le cou.

Eric m'avait lancé un défi de me faire tatoué que j'avais relevé. J'étais passé souvent devant le salon, mais je n'avais jamais osé franchir la porte.

On alla frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Tori. Elle ouvre vêtu d'un pantalon d'homme et

T-shirt.

\- Amar, Lauren, vous savez quelle heure il est ?  
\- S'il te plaît c'est pour un défi dit Amar.  
\- C'est qui le chanceux de ce défi ? Demanda Tori.  
\- Moi répondis-je.

Je reviens, je vais m'habiller dit Tori.

Elle revient vêtu d'un jeans et d'un débardeur, elle était resté pied nue.

On la suivit jusqu'au salon du tatouage.

\- Entrez. Je vais préparer le matériel. Quatre choisit ton tatouage dit l'Audacieuse.

Je m'arrête devant la table, je vis un magnifique tatouage, caché derrière une porte. Le tatouage représente les symbole de toutes les factions, sans les cercles qui les relient d'habitude. En bas, l'arbre des Fraternels, qui forme un système de racine, pour l'œil des Erudits et la balance des Sincères, au dessus les mains en coupe des Altruistes semblent tenir les flammes des Audacieux. Et tous les symboles sont étroitement imbriqués.

\- Principe de base du tatouage, moins on a de réserves de graisses, plus la zone est osseuse, plus le tatouage est douloureux. Pour le premier, je te conseille un endroit comme le bras.  
Je désigne ma clavicule  
\- Je veux le signe des Audacieux dis-je » ****

Le lendemain, après mon combat contre Eric, je marchais dans l'enceinte des Audacieux, j'essayais de trouver un endroit isolé. Je finis par le trouver. Je m'assois par terre contre un mur. J'entends un bruit comme si on frappais contre un mur. En tournant la tête et vis Shauna.  
« Je me serais attendue à mieux comme danse de la victoire dit l'Audacieuse.  
\- Je ne sais pas danser.  
\- Je m'en serais douter. Eric est à l'hôpital tu lui as casser le nez ou au moins une dent dit-elle toute fière .  
Je baisse les yeux.  
\- Je voulais savoir si tu acceptais de m'aider demanda Shauna.  
\- A quoi faire ?  
\- A apprendre à me battre. Je me fais humilier dans l'arène. Après-demain je dois me battre contre Ashley, qui se fait appeler Ash, tu sais pas rapport aux flammes des Audacieux, les cendres. Elle est l'une des meilleures.  
\- Pourquoi tu demandes mon aide ? Car je suis un Pète-Sec, donc je ne peux rien refuser dis-je soupçonneux .  
\- Non, car tu es le meilleur.  
\- Pas du tout.  
\- Eric et toi vous étiez les seuls invaincu. En le battant tu es devenu le meilleur.  
\- Ok, j'accepte mais je ne vois pas comment faire dis-je.  
\- Ok demain après-midi dans l'arène. »

Le lendemain, je retrouve Shauna dans la salle entraînement. Elle donne des coups de poings dans le vide. Je l'observe un bon moment. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'aider, je viens à peine à apprendre à donner des coups. En la regardant bien, je remarque des détails, ces genoux verrouillés, le fait qu'elle ne pense pas à protéger sa mâchoire.

Shauna s'arrête et sursaute en s'apercevant de ma présence.

« Règle numéro un, si tu ne veux pas passer pour un voyeur, t'annoncer quand la personne ne t'as pas vu rentrer dit l'Audacieuse.  
\- Désolé, je réfléchissais au points que tu pouvais améliorer.  
\- Alors ?  
Je lui expliquais ce que j'avais remarqué. On démarre lentement, en mesurant nos coups pour pas nous faire mal. Je tape dans son coude souvent, pour lui rappeler de le mettre devant son visage.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, elle bouge mieux.  
\- Ash, tu devrais la frapper dans la mâchoire, un bon uppercut dis-je.

On se mit en position et on répéta inlassablement les mouvements, le temps qu'elle maîtrise l'uppercut.  
\- Tu sais cela serait plus simple pour moi si tu me frappais vraiment dit Shauna.  
\- Je ne préfère pas dis-je.  
\- Tu sais ce que tu prends pour un reste de galanterie, Altruiste, est une insulte pour moi, car tu ne veux pas parce que je suis une fille.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille, c'est que je suis contre la violence gratuite.  
\- Scrupule de Pète-Sec ?  
\- Non , les Pète-Sec condamnent toutes forme de violence. C'est juste que je ne vois pas la violence comme un jeu dis-je.  
\- OK. On reprends. »

On s'entraîna tard, on rata même le dîner.

 **POV Eric  
** **  
**Lauren, l'instructrice des natifs à proposer à Anya et moi, de nous joindre ce soir. Voilà comment je me retrouve dans un train suspendu à huit mètres, qui roulent à vivre allure, avec Amar, mon instructeur, Zeke, le premier sauteur, Shauna une autre native et le Pète-Sec.

Anya et moi nous étions ensemble, depuis 2 semaines.  
 _  
Flashback_

 _Avec Rob, A.J, nous étions vite devenu amis. Anya portait des tenues très sexy, plusieurs fois elle m'avait fait du pied sous la table._

 _Puis un jour, alors que je marchais dans un couloir, je me retrouvais plaquer contre un mur, avec une bouche sur la mienne qui m'embrassa fortement. Je répondis au baiser. Anya mit fin au baiser._

 _« Anya que fais-tu ? Je ne peux pas faire ça à Rob.  
\- Je l'ai quitté, car j'ai essayé de nier l'évidence, mais je t'aime Eric, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. Mais je savais que Rob était un obstacle entre nous._

 _Elle avait raison, je ne savais pas si c'était de l'amour, mais je la trouvais attirante et j'aimais passer du temps avec elle. Alors que je savais que Daniella je l'aimais. Mais j'étais pas sûr que c'était réciproque et je n'allais pas rester célibataire deux ans. Et puis dans deux ans serais-je encore avec Anya ? Est-ce que j'aimerais toujours la petite sœur de Quatre ?_

 _Je décidais de vivre le moment présent. Je souris à Anya qui m'entraîna dans un coin de la faction. On posa nos vestes au sol et nous fîmes l'amour cette nuit là ._

 _Le lendemain, Rob voulut me casser la gueule, je gagnai mon combat contre le natif._

 _Fin du flashback_

 _-_ On doit relever des défis. On lance un défi à quelqu'un. Il doit boire un coup, puis relever le défi. Ensuite il passe la flasque à quelqu'un d'autre et lui lance un défi, puis ainsi de suite nous expliqua Lauren.  
\- On gagne quoi ? Demanda Anya.  
\- On gagne en évitant de finir comme une grosse meringue. Ah et nouvelle règle, pas de question idiote. Je commence vu que j'ai la flasque. Je te mets au défi, Amar, d'entrer dans la bibliothèque des Érudits et de crier un truc bien obscène dit Lauren.

Elle revisse le bouchon et la lance à notre instructeur. Amar boit. Les Audacieux autour de nous hurlent des cris d'approbation.  
\- Ok préviens-moi quand on arrive dit Amar .  
\- Dites vous êtes des transferts tous les deux ? dit Zeke  
\- Ouais répondit-on en chœur avec le Pète-Sec.  
\- Toi tu es le transfert, invaincu, Eric ?  
\- Oui dis-je tout fière.  
\- Et toi Amar, t'a surnommé Quatre, car tu n'as que quatre peurs dit Shauna.  
\- En effet répondit Tobias Eaton.  
\- Ouah disent les deux natifs en chœur.  
\- Vous êtes des Audacieux dans l'âme surenchérit Anya en m'embrassant.

Je ne supportais être mis sur le même pied égalité que le Pète-Sec.

\- Ouais mais côté combat, Quatre c'est très fluctuant dis-je.  
\- Et toi tu stagne à huit peurs, il me semble. Mia est entrain de te rattraper répliqua Quatre.  
\- Zeke et moi on est a sept répliqua Shauna d'une façon cinglante.  
\- Fous-lui la paix Shauna me défendit Anya.  
On vit deux tigresses prêtes à se battre. Je retiens ma copine et Zeke fit de même.  
\- On n'aime pas l'arrogance ici, tu aurait dû rester chez les Erudits répliqua Shauna.  
\- Stop Shauna dit Zeke.

A ce moment-là, Amar se lève, signe qu'on est arrivé au quartier des Érudits. J'avais l'impression que j'avais vécu dans une autre vie, maintenant chez-moi c'était chez les Audacieux. Anya dû sentir mon émotion, car elle enlaça ses doigts dans les miens.

Amar fonce à l'entrée des Erudits, le personnel proteste mais il s'en fout.  
\- Hé les Quat'z' yeux ! Visez un peu ça !  
Ils relevèrent la tête et les Audacieux éclatent de rire tandis qu'Amar baisse son pantalon et leur montre ses fesses. Puis il remonte son pantalon et on prends tous la fuite, je rigole à en en avoir mal au ventre.

On remonte dans le train direction la faction des Audacieux.

\- Et vos parents sont d'accord avec votre choix ? C'est bientôt le jour des visites Demanda Zeke.  
\- Mon père pas du tout, ma belle-mère m'a encouragé dis-je.  
\- Ta belle-mère ? Où est ta mère ? Au moins tu t'entends bien avec elle dit Shauna.  
\- Non je déteste cette conne. J'espère qu'elle ne viendra pas. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 6 ans, d'un cancer.  
\- Je suis désolé, j'ai aussi perdu mon père jeune, il s'est laissé tombé dit Zeke.  
\- Laisser tomber ? Demandai-je.  
\- Mon père était soldat, il a prit une balle par un sans-faction, cela a touché la colonne vertébrale. Il a fini paralysé. Mon père savait qu'étant devenu inutile à la faction des Audacieux, il allait être envoyé chez les sans-faction , donc il a préféré se suicidé.  
Shauna passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

\- Je suis désolé dis-je.  
\- Je suis désolé dit Quatre.  
\- Et toi Shauna ?  
\- Mes parents travaillent tous les deux à la salle de contrôle. Et toi Quatre tes parents sont d'accord avec ton choix ?  
\- J'ai seulement mon père, ma mère est morte. Non il n'est pas d'accord et donc il ne viendra pas. Lui je m'en fous, mais j'aurais voulut voir ma petite sœur dit Quatre séchèment.

A cet instant, je me sentis proche de lui, on n'avait perdu tous les deux notre mère. Nos pères étaient des gens importants de notre factions, ils ne nous parlerons certainement plus jamais. 

On arriva chez les Audacieux, tous les natifs relevèrent leur défi, il ne reste que moi et le Pète-Sec.

\- Eric, être un Audacieux n'est pas simplement adopter un look, avoir des piercing et des tatouages sur les bras je veux voir si tu n'as plus rien d'Erudit, je te mets au défit de faire la tyrolienne dit Shauna

On se dirigea vers les toits.

\- Zeke et moi, on va en premier, pour te récupérer.

Shauna commença, elle avait juste une sangle avec une manette, je ne savais pas à quoi elle pouvait servir, puis elle s'attachait à un mousqueton à la tyrolienne. Amar et Lauren la portait par les jambes, ils lui firent prendre dans l'élan et la lâchèrent, je la vis dévaler la tyrolienne à un vitesse folle.

J'étais tout excité par cette expérience, j'avais envie de vivre mon premier shoot à l'adrénaline.

Les deux instructeurs firent la même chose pour Zeke puis ce fut mon tour.

\- La manette sert à freiner dit Lauren.  
Puis il me lâchèrent, je n'avais pas peur bien au contraire la vitesse, le vent dans mes cheveux était l'extase absolu. J'eus une pensée pour Daniella alias Nikita, j'avais hâte de lui raconter et j'espère qu'un jour on fera ça ensemble.

\- Freine ! Freine ! Crièrent les deux novices natifs.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je réussis tant bien que mal à attraper, la poignée et je m'arrêtait à quelques mètres du mur.

\- Tu es dingue, mec ! Un vrai Audacieux ! Dit Zeke.

Ils m'aidèrent à me détacher, puis on retourna sur le toit. Je me tournais vers le frère de Daniella, je réfléchissais, puis je regardais mes bras tatoués.  
\- Les Pète-Sec sont des gens coincés, pour prouver aussi que tu es devenu un Audacieux, je te mets au défi de te faire tatoué.  
\- Ok dit-il d'un air de défi.

Je lui lançais la flasque et il la but. 

Le lendemain, je me réveille en forme malgré la soirée. Je vais à la douche et m'habille, pendant que je lace mes chaussures, le Pète-Sec se réveille. Il semble mal en point, je sens une montée de joie, cela veut dire que ça va être encore plus facile de le battre. Pour l'instant seul Quatre et moi sommes invaincus, mais toute à l'heure, je deviendrais le novice Audacieux invaincu, puis j'obtiendrais le poste de leader.  
« Tu as l'air dans un sale état dis-je.  
Je le vis se tenir la tête entre les mains.  
\- Espérons que ça ne te servira pas d'excuse quand je t'aurais mis une raclée ricanais-je.

Je fis Anya qui me fit signe d'aller à la cafétéria. Je me lève et la rejoignis, on s'embrassa et on alla enlacer à la cafétéria.

Ensuite, après le petit-déjeuner on se dirigea vers la salle entraînement. J'arrivais cinq minutes avant pour m'échauffer. Le Pète-Sec arriva en retard.  
« C'est gentil de passer nous voir. Noue tes lacets, on a assez perdu du temps ordonna Amar.  
Amar était redevenu l'instructeur, il n'y avait plus la place à la camaraderie de hier.

On monta sur le ring, je me jette en avant et lui lance un uppercut. Il titube.  
\- Plus facile que ce que j'imaginais ricanais-je.  
Je vois la rage que ma remarque provoque chez mon adversaire, il me donne un uppercut dans le ventre. Je lui donne un coup dans l'oreille, cela le fait chanceler, il se retient avec ses mains au sol.

\- Tu sais quoi, je crois que je me souviens de ton nom lui chuchotais-je.

Je le frappe à la clavicule.

\- Tu crois que je devrais jouer la transparence ? Leur dire ? Continuais-je.

Là je me rends compte que je suis aller trop loin, il m'attrape le bras et me le tord. Je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler. Quatre me frappe sans répit et il me donne un coup de coude dans le nez.

\- Ah ! Hurle-je

Je tiens mon nez qui pisse le sang entre mes mains. Quatre m'achève en me donnant un coup dans les côte je m'écroule au sol.

 _Il a gagné, j'ai perdu, je ne serais-je jamais leader pensais-je._

Anya vient me voir à l'infirmerie.

« Que fais-tu là dis-je séchèment.  
\- Je suis venu te voir.  
\- Pour me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi car j'ai perdu. Tu as des vu sur le Pète-Sec, maintenant qu'il est premier. Qu'il va devenir un futur leader.  
\- Tu es con Eric, je t' aime ! Je m'en fous que tu sois leader ou non, il y a que toi pour moi, que cela à de l'importance. Et être premier à l'initiation, ne signifie pas automatiquement être leader. Max fait passer plusieurs test au cinq premier, pour choisir qui sera leader ! Donc tu peux très bien le devenir ! D'un côté je ne préférais pas ça ne ferait que ressortir ton arrogance d'Erudit !  
\- Je ne suis plus Erudit !  
\- Je ne parierais pas dessus. Viens me voir quand tu seras calmer et on verra si je veux toujours de toi !  
\- Ou si moi je veux encore de toi ! répliquais-je  
Anya quitta l'infirmerie.

Franchement je m'étais comporter comme un connard, avec Anya. J'allais lui acheter un bouquet de fleur. Je la retrouvais au dortoir. Elle était allongée sur le lit, elle se tourna vers moi, je vis que ma copine avait pleurer. Je m'accroupis à son hauteur et lui tendit le bouquet.  
« Tu penses qu'un bouquet va tout arranger Eric ? dit Anya.  
\- Non, je sais. Excuse-moi. Tu me connais maintenant, tu sais que je suis une personne impulsive, cela m'a énervé de perdre contre lui.  
\- Et donc je suis ton punching-ball.  
\- Non, ouais un peu…je t'aime Anya, pardonne-moi. Tu avais raison j'ai gardé l'arrogance des Erudit, mais je pense que cela peut être un bon point en tant que leader.  
\- Tu sais je m'en fous que tu deviennes leader ou gardien de la clôture Eric.  
\- Je sais, mais c'est important pour moi, pour ma fierté. Et j'aimerais t'avoir à mes côtés  
\- Je le serai.

Elle se mit sur mes genoux et m'embrassa.  
\- Je t'aime Anya.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, Eric. Même si cela m'énerve j'aime ton côté sur de toi, on sent qu'être leader c'est inné chez toi, je t'admire.  
\- Je t'admire aussi. Et toi, tu voudrais faire quoi ?  
\- Être agent.  
Les agents étaient des personnes qui avait un métier au sein de la faction, comme barmaide ou tatoueuse ou travaillait dans les autres factions en tant que coordinatrice, ce qui nous permettait de récolter des informations, pour la traque des Divergents. 

****

**POV Daniella**

Comme tout les matins, je me rendais à la maison de la famille Prior. J'allais chercher ma copine, Béatrice Prior. Malheureusement je devais aussi supporter, son frère Caleb. Leur maison était à l'autre bout de la rue. Elle était identique à la mienne, petite et sobre.

Je portais cette éternelle robe grise et ce gilet, j'avais les cheveux tressés en chignon comme n'importe quelle femme Altruiste. Contrairement aux autres Altruistes, je marchais d'une démarche rapide et assurée, le port de tête haletiez.

En plus j'étais toute excitée, on était mercredi, donc ce soir je reverrais Eric. Je voulais courir, crier ma joie mais je ne pouvais pas. Par contre j'affichais un sourire radieux.

Je frappais à la porte de la famille Prior, c'est Nathalie Prior qui m'ouvrit.  
« Bonjour Daniella, entre.  
\- Bonjour madame Prior, merci.

Andrew Prior était là aussi. Il était entrain de préparer ses affaires pour aller travailler.

\- Bonjour Daniella.  
\- Monsieur Prior.  
Je vis une porte coulissante mal fermé, il y avait un miroir. Je m'admirais, je me trouvais jolie, malgré ma tenue et mon manque de maquillage. Nathalie Prior le remarqua, elle la referma sans rien dire, sur mon attitude .

Mes yeux tombèrent sur un article des Erudits, qui se demandait pourquoi mon frère était partit rejoindre les Audacieux. Je lus que la théorie était que mon père levait la main sur mon frère. Je ne pus lire plus, Andrew Prior enleva le journal de sous mes yeux.  
\- Des tissus de mensonge colporté par les Erudits pour déstabiliser ton père et la faction dit froidement Andrew Prior.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement. Qui n'échappa pas à Andrew Prior, mais il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux émit sa désapprobation.

J'adorais Béatrice, elle était ma meilleure amie, en fait la seule. Mais je me suis toujours demandé si les parents de Béatrice savait que mon père me battait ainsi que mon frère. S'ils n'avaient pas aidé mon père à couvrir les traces, lors de la mort de ma mère. J'avais un sentiment de défiance envers eux. En fait envers la faction entière, même Béatrice ne savait rien.

Le seul qui savait hormis Tobias, c'était Eric, pour une fois je pouvais faire confiance à quelqu'un et cela était reposant de pas toujours être sur ses gardes.

Enfin Béatrice et son frère arrivèrent. Les parents les embrassent. Cela me donnait envie de gerber tout cet amour. En fait c'était faux, je jalousais mon amie, d'avoir une père et une mère qui s'aimaient et qu'ils les aimaient.

Je marchais rapidement à travers foule, on ne devait pas être en retard. Depuis quelques jours on ne prenait pas le car avec Béatrice, on profitait des premiers jours de l'été.

Je bousculais une Erudite et je fis tomber ses livres.  
« Pardon dis-je.  
Je m'excusais mais je continuais ma route. Je me retournais et je vis Béatrice hésiter à l'aider.  
\- Béatrice aide-là ordonna son frère.

Elle s'exécuta, ainsi que son frère. L'Erudite ne daigna même pas dire un merci.  
\- Hey, l'Érudite tu connais pas le mot merci criais-je .  
Tout le monde me regarda, personne n'avait jamais vu une Altruiste hausser le ton, mais je m'en foutais.  
\- Merci murmura Erudite.  
Puis elle partie.

Beatrice et Caleb me rejoignirent. J'entendis le frère de mon amie lui murmurer un truc.  
\- Caleb si tu as un truc dire dis-le en face dis-je  
\- Tu as une mauvaise influence sur Béatrice, elle ne devrait pas traîner avec toi. Tu n'es pas Altruiste .  
\- Je crois que Béatrice est assez grande à 14 ans, pour faire ses choix seule.  
Son frère et moi, on regarda notre amie. Elle partit sans un mot . »

Le midi on se retrouva à la cafétéria.  
« Désolé, Béatrice mais je ne supporte pas que les autres factions n'ont aucune considération ni respect pour nous et qu'on s'écrase.  
\- Oui… tu as peut-être raison, mais tu n'as rien Altruiste.  
\- Je sais que je suis née dans la mauvaise faction.  
Je regardais les Audacieuse, rire, s'amuser en prononçant ma phrase.  
\- Tu penses faire une défection, lors de la cérémonie du choix, comme ton frère ?

\- Daniella dit mon amie.  
\- Béatrice, je dois t'avouer un truc, ce qu'écrive les Erudits sur Marcus est la vérité,il me frappe et il frappait aussi Tobias. C'est pour ça que mon frère a changer de faction. S'il te plaît ne parle pas de mon projet de défection et à personne ce que je viens de te dire, sinon Marcus me tuerait.

Je sentis une larme coulée sur ma joue. Béatrice me toucha les bouts des doigts. Les Altruistes détestaient les contacts. Pour ça aussi j'avais rien d'Altruiste, j'adorais qu'Eric me prenne dans ses bras.

\- Promis dit mon amie.

Je lui souris.

\- On doit aller en cours dis-je. »

On se leva, on ramena nos plateaux et on fila en cours.

Ce soir-là, Marcus rentra en retard, d'une réunion inter-faction. J'étais entrain de réviser pour me devoir histoire sur les factions, le lendemain. 

Il entra dans ma chambre, il balança les livres qu'il y avait sur mon bureau et me fit tomber de ma chaise, je me cognais contre le mur. Il déboucla sa ceinture et commença à frapper mon dos. Je serais les dents pour ne pas hurler, ne pas pleurer.  
« J'ai croiser Nathalie et ses enfants, en revenant. Caleb m'a raconté ce matin que tu as bousculé une Erudite sans t'excuser !  
\- Je me suis...AH !.. Excuser.  
\- En plus tu mens ! En plus tu aurais pas aider à ramasser et tu aurais engueuler l'Erudite !  
\- L'Erudite n'a pas… AH ! remercier Beatrice… Ah !… On n'est… AH ! pas leur chien...AH… les factions…AH … nous manque ...AH !… de respect .  
\- En plus tu ne t'excuse pas de ton comportement non Altruiste. Votre mère a engendré des…  
\- Des quoi...AH ?!  
\- Si tu te comporte de nouveau comme ça, je te retire de l'école.  
\- Tu ne peux pas, sauf si tu veux encore un article des Erudits le défiais-je.  
Je me relevais tremblante mais je lui fis face .  
\- Je te promets qu'un jour, tu payeras ce que tu as fais à maman, à Tobias et à moi. Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux, je ne deviendrais jamais docile.

Je sortis de ma chambre et alla prendre une douche glacer, pour atténuer la douleur.

Quand je sortis, Marcus était partit. Je regardais l'heure, il fallait que je me dépêche, sinon j'allais être en retard, pour mon rendez-vous avec Eric.

J'arrivais à la gare, je vis Eric dans un vieux train, il était de dos, il admirait le paysage. Je montais dans le train, il se retourna prit de peur, puis il se détendit quand il me vit.

Eric s'approcha de moi, je me réfugiais dans ses bras.  
« Marcus t'as encore frapper ?  
\- Oui à cause de connard de Caleb Prior. Il m'a dénoncé à mon père.  
\- A propos de quoi ?  
\- Ce matin sans faire attention, je marchais vite pour aller à l'école, j'ai bousculé une Erudite. Je me suis excuser mais je ne l'ai pas aidé à ramasser ses livres. Béatrice et Caleb l'on aidé. Cette arrogante Erudite ne les a pas remercier, je lui ai dis ma façon de penser.  
Il sourit .  
\- Je sais je n'ai rien d'Altruiste.  
\- Tout simplement car ta place est chez les Audacieux. Tu es née dans la mauvaise faction, comme moi. Mais s'il te plaît essaye de te faire toute petite jusqu'à que tu rejoignes les Audacieux. Je ne supporterais pas de découvrir qu'un jour cette brute t'as tué.

Je levais la tête, pour planter mes yeux dans les siens, c' est là que je vis son nez cassé.

\- Je te promets essayer. Ton nez ? Qui t'as fais ça ?  
\- Ton frère dit-il séchèment en se détachant de moi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- On s'est battu, il a gagné. Ton frère est devenu premier de l'initiation, il deviendra le futur leader dit Eric comme s'il crachait du venin.  
\- Tu es jaloux ?  
\- Jaloux de lui, jamais. J'aurais du dire à tout le monde quel homme, il était. Quel frère il était.  
\- Juste par méchanceté, juste pour obtenir un poste, c'est …  
\- Tu comprends pas, je dois être leader, c'est ma seule option si je veux …  
\- Si tu veux quoi ?! En fait tu es resté un Erudit arrogant, comme n'importe quel Erudit, tu refuses de perdre ! En fait tu aurais dû resté chez eux !

Je partis, Eric me rattrapa et me bloqua contre lui.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, je veux faire tomber Jeanine et pour cela il faut que je sois leader.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais tu as pas tord, je déteste perdre.  
\- Tu sais je pense pas que Tobias acceptera ce poste de leader, cela veut dire se retrouver devant Marcus et je pense pas qu'il le veuille.  
\- Ouais.

\- Que changerais-tu si tu devenais leader ?  
\- Je rendrais l'initiation plus dure. L'initiation serai plus courte de deux mois contre quatre aujourd'hui. Je privilégierais les simulations. Les plus faibles dégageront après chaque étapes au lieu obtenir dans tous les cas un poste. On garderait les dix meilleurs.  
\- Quel intérêt ?  
\- La faction des Audacieux protège le système, elle doit avoir que des personnes fortes. Cela doit être un honneur, un privilège de devenir Audacieux. On ne peut pas avoir de gens faibles, mous, chez les Audacieux on doit défendre la population de Chicago, contre les sans-faction et la nouvelle menace les Divergents.  
\- Pas faux. Que deviennent ceux qui dégagent ?  
\- Ils deviennent sans-faction. Tu me trouve sans cœur ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser .  
Je regardais ma montre.  
\- Je dois y aller, Marcus va pas tarder à rentrer.  
\- Moi aussi. A mercredi Nikita.  
\- A mercredi Eric.

Il m'embrassa sur le front

Je glissais à peine sous mes couvertures, que Marcus rentra. 

****

*************************************************************

 **Certaines scènes sont tirées ou inspirées du livre « Quatre », de Véronica Roth.** **Dans le livre « Quatre » Véronica Roth, parle des côtes sauf que j'ai modifié car je trouvais que ça faisait beaucoup vu qu'il fera par la suite son tatouage dans le dos, donc j'ai repris l'idée de la clavicule, car Quatre dans le film, a le symbole des Audacieux au niveau de la clavicule.**

 **Alors votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre?!^^**

 **La prochaine fiction publié sera « mon amour mon ennemi » et « mon amour, mon ennemi-version Eric », en janvier . Je vais essayé avancer du côté écriture sur mes chapitres des mes fictions Divergente, pendant les vacances de Noël, pour publier les suites au plus vite .**


	4. Chapter 4

**DANIELLA …. NIKITA**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Message auteur : J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**

 **Message auteur 2 : Sachez que je publie deux autres fictions Divergente : « Désir Audacieux». Et « Mon amour, mon ennemi » et cette fiction existe du point de vu d'Eric « mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric ». J' ai déjà publié ce mois-ci un chapitre de cette fiction .**

 ****************************************************************************

 **POV Tobias/Quatre**

Le lendemain matin, Amar ne nous conduisit pas en salle entraînement, mais dans un couloir sinistre avec au bout, une lourde porte. Notre instructeur ouvre et referme la porte derrière lui sans explication.

Il ressort de longues minutes plus tard.

« Quatre dit -il.

Je rentre dans la pièce, il referme la porte derrière-lui. Dans cette pièce simplement un ordinateur et un fauteuil incliné comme lors du test d'aptitude.

\- Une simulation ? Demandai-je.  
\- Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est. Assis-toi.  
J'obéis. Amar prépare la seringue, puis il m'injecte le produit dans le cou.  
\- Voyons laquelle de tes quatre peurs se manifeste en premier. C'est que je commence à trouver ça monotone, tu ne veux pas te renouveler dit Amar.  
\- Je vais essayer. 

La simulation m'engloutit.

 _Je suis assis sur un banc en bois, à une table de cuisine, devant une assiette vide. Je reconnais une cuisine Altruiste. Je me regarde, je suis vêtu de mes vêtements Audacieux et non Altruiste.  
Pourquoi, je suis habillé en noir et non en gris ? Pensais-je.  
_

 _Je relève la tête et voit Marcus. Il a la même expression lors de la cérémonie du choix, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux bleus sombres._

 _Soudain la lumière clignote et Marcus redevient le monstre qu'il y a toujours dans le paysage de mes peurs. Il se jette sur moi. Ses ongles sont des lames de rasoirs. Il essaye de me frapper mais j'évite ses coups et je tombe du banc._

 _Je me relève et fonce au salon. Là m'attends un second Ma rcus qui tente de m'attraper. Je fonce vers la porte d'entrée, elle est condamnée par des parpaing, je suis piégé._

 _Je cours vers les escaliers mais je trébuche. Un Marcus sort du cagibi, un autre sort de la chambre de mes parents et encore un autre de la salle de bain._

 _Je me plaque contre le mur, la maison est dans le noire, il n'y a plus de fenêtres._

 _Je suis entouré de pleins de représentation de lui. Je suis paralysé car je panique._

 _Une simulation me répétais-je._

 _L'un des Marcus m'enfonce dans les yeux l'une de ses lames, je hurle de douleur._

 _Mes mains sont plaquées contre le mur, trouve une poignée, je la tourne et arrive dans ma seconde peur._

 _Mes peurs s'enchaînent_

Je me réveille, Amar me dévisage.  
\- Quoi ? Dis-je essoufflé  
\- Cela a duré cinq minutes.  
\- C'est beaucoup ?  
\- Non, au contraire c'est excellent.  
Je pose les pieds par terre, je sens mon cœur qui bat à la chamade, mon cerveau m'envoie des images de Marcus essayant de me crever les yeux.  
\- Le sérum agit toujours ? C'est pour ça que je panique dis-je.  
\- Parfois la panique induit par la sim peut perdurer encore un peu. Je te ramène au dortoir.  
\- Cela va aller répondis-je.  
\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion

On sort de la pièce de simulation, je tremble. Le moindre bruit, la moindre ombre m'effraie.  
\- Hey reprends-toi Quatre dit Amar.  
Je hoche la tête en sentant le rouge me monter au joues.  
\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Amar.  
Je me raidis en pensant qu'il va m'interroger sur mon père.  
\- Comment es-tu sorti du couloir de simulation ? Me demanda Amar.  
\- J'ai ouvert une porte répondis-je.  
\- Il y avait une porte derrière toi tout ce temps?  
Je fais non de la tête.  
\- Donc tu l'as créer à partir de rien ? Demanda mon instructeur.  
\- Ouais, les simulations n'existent que dans nos têtes. Je me suis concentré et mon esprit à créer cette porte répondis-je.  
\- Bizarre.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Les novices, quand ils sont en simulations, ne sont pas conscients contrairement au paysage des peurs. Donc ils mettent plus longtemps à s'en sortir.  
Je le sens inquiet pour moi.  
\- J'avais les mêmes facultés que toi, lors des simulations. Mais je pensais être le seul dit-il tout bas.  
Je voulus le conseiller de garder le secret car je pense que cela est dangereux d'avoir ce genre de facultés. Mais les Audacieux ne cultivent pas l'art du secret contrairement aux Altruistes.  
\- Ne te vante jamais, tu as compris me conseilla Amar.  
Je hoche la tête.  
\- A mon avis, c'est de la chance, je n'ai jamais fait ça lors du test aptitude rétorquais-je.  
\- Essaye d'affronter ta peur, comme un Audacieux de façon rationnelle que tu sois conscient ou non.  
\- D'accord.  
\- C'est bon tu peux retourner au dortoir tout seul ?  
\- Oui dis-je. »

Deux jours plus tard, je rentre dans la cafétéria pour dîner. Je m'installe avec Zeke et Shauna qui sont entrain de s'embrasser.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça au dortoir dis-je.  
Ils se détachèrent.  
\- Pète-Sec come back dit Shauna.  
\- Quatre, il faut vraiment que Shauna et moi on te présente des amies dit Zeke  
\- Non merci, je sais me débrouiller seul.  
\- Tu plaisantes, tu ne porte d'intérêt à aucune fille alors qu'elles voudraient bien que tu t'intéresse à elles dit mon ami.  
\- N'importe quoi Zeke, je ne plais à aucune fille.  
\- Quatre, tu es aveugle. Tu es canon et je pense que ton côté mystérieux les attirent toutes. Si elle te connaissais comme je te connais, ton côté fidèle, protecteur et respectueux, l'une d'elle tomberait amoureuse de toi. Si je n'étais amoureuse du zigotto à côté, j'aurais tenté ma chance avec toi dit Shauna.  
Je souris.  
\- Merci, mais non je ne veux pas rencontrer de filles.  
\- Tu sais si tu aimes les hommes…  
\- Non je suis hétéro. Pourquoi tout le monde le croit ?! Tiens occupez-vous des amours d'Eric, lui aussi est célibataire dis-je froidement.  
\- Premièrement, je suis ami avec toi et non Eric. Deuxièmement Eric est en couple avec Anya. C'est juste qu'on veut te voir heureux dit Shauna calmement.  
\- Excusez-moi. Pour l'instant je pense à l'initiation. Et je ne suis pas prêt à rencontrer quelqu'un. Cela arrivera quand cela arrivera dis-je.  
\- Ok, on te laisse tranquille dit Zeke. »

Je vis Max, le chef des leader Audacieux et Amar, mon instructeur se diriger vers notre table. Amar me fit signe de venir. Je me lève et me dirige vers les les deux Audacieux.  
« On a été appelés pour une simulation dit mon instructeur.  
\- Une évaluation ? Dis-je étonné.  
\- Les résultats de ta simulation sont un peu surprenants. Nos amies, les Érudites que voici…

Je me retournais et je reconnus Jeanine Matthews, la leadeuse des Érudits.  
\- Nos amies vont t'observer lors d'une nouvelle simulation, pour s'assurer que l'anomalie ne provient pas d'une erreur du programme. Amar va te conduire dans une salle dit Max.

On alla suivit de Max, Jeanine et l'autre Erudite devait être l'assistante de Jeanine.

\- Je vais chercher le matériel, pour vous permettre de suivre dit mon instructeur à l'intention des Érudites et du leader Audacieux.  
\- Tu es enregistré dans le système, sous le nom de Quatre dit Jeanine Matthews.  
\- Je voulais repartir de zéro dis-je.  
Elle hoche la tête.  
\- Je peux comprendre. Surtout compte tenu ce que tu as vécu.  
-Tout vas bien dis-je froidement.  
\- J'en suis certaine me répond t-elle avec un sourire doux.»

Amar revient avec la matériel. Je m'installe, il m'injecte le produit. Je ferme les yeux et le monde bascule de nouveau.

 _Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis au sommet d'une tour, d'une hauteur vertigineuse. En regardant en bas, je distingue les rues désertes. Le vent souffle tellement fort que je tombe sur les graviers, sur le toit._

 _Je me souviens que la leadeuse des Érudits m'observe. Je vois une porte, je me jette contre la porte d'accès._

 _Je sais que je pourrais sauter, que je ne risquerais rien, vu que c'est une simulation. Mais je souviens qu'Amar m'a dit de réfléchir de façon rationnelle et sauter ne l'es pas._

 _Je regarde autour de moi aucun outils pour l'ouvrir et je ne peux créer de clé. Jeanine attends de me voir manipuler la simulation._

 _Je donne des coups de pieds,contre la porte, mais elle ne s'ouvre p as. Je vois en dessous de moi, des fenêtres. La solution la plus Audacieuse est de descendre en varappe la façade._

 _Ma peur du vide prends le dessus et je panique, je respire et essaye de me calmer._

 _Je me retourne face à la tour en m'abaissant un pied après l'autre, jusqu'au ce que je me retrouve suspendu au rebord par les mains. Je cherche avec le pied le rebord de la fenêtre, je le trouve et cale mon pied. Je cherche avec la main, le haut de la fenêtre, je prends appuis sur mes talons, pour me rétablir, je manque de tomber. Je crie._

 _Je recommence les mêmes gestes encore et encore._

 _Le sol est à quelques mètres de moi, je le trouve loin. Je pourrais créer un filet, mais je serai découvert. Je me laisser tomber._

Je me réveille, mon corps tremble. J'ai honte.

\- Intéressant dit Jeanine.  
\- Tu t'en es bien sorti. Tes talents d'escalade laisse à désirer, mais tu as réussis très vite comme l'autre fois dit Amar.  
Je hoche la tête.  
-On dirait que l'erreur de l'anomalie du résultat de ton test précédent vient du système. J'aimerais bien voir l'une de vos peur Amar déclare Jeanine.  
\- Les miennes ? Pourquoi ? dit mon instructeur.  
\- Nos informations suggèrent que l'anomalie du résultat de Tobias ne vous a pas alerté. En clair que cela ne vous a pas surpris. Donc j'aimerais vérifier que ça ne vient pas de votre expérience personnelle dit la leadeuse des Erudits.  
\- Vos informations ? Rétorqua Amar.  
\- Un novice s'est présenté pour nous faire part de son inquiétude concernant votre bien-être et celui de Tobias. Nous garderons son identité secrète. Tobias tu peux y aller dit Jeanine Mathews.

Je sortis. Un novice s'est présenté en faisant part de ses inquiétudes. Pas difficile de deviner son identité, le seul novice venant des Erudits : Eric.

La visite de Jeanine n'aura pas de suite.

 **POV Eric**

J'étais à la cafétéria avec Anya, Rob et A.J. Quatre, Zeke et Shauna étaient à la table à côté de nous. Soudain le frère de Zeke, Uriah, je crois arrive paniqué.  
« Amar est mort dit le frère de Zeke à l'intention de son frère et de ses amis.  
\- Mort ?Comment ? Dit Quatre.  
\- Il a sauté ou est tomber répondit Uriah.  
Cela arrivait souvent ici après une soirée bien arrosé, on se pousse et certains tombe par accident. Mais là il y avait aucune logique.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible, j'étais avec lui il y a une heure dit Quatre.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Shauna.  
\- Une erreur du système dans ma dernière simulation. Donc Amar et Max me l'ont fait repassé.  
Erreur système veut dire présence Erudits. Je demandai confirmation à mon rival.  
\- Jeanine Matthews était là ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui et tu le sais très bien, Eric dit Quatre en me toisant .

Je partis de la cafétéria, Anya me suivit. Elle me retient le bras.  
\- Eric…  
\- J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Je trouvais un coin isolé dans la fosse et pleura. J'appréciais et j'admirais beaucoup mon instructeur. Je savais que Jeanine était responsable de la mort Amar, je le sentais dans mes trips. Mais j'étais impuissant, j'étais qu'un simple novice. Ma volonté de devenir leader se fit encore plus forte.

Je séchais mes larmes et je retournais rejoindre Anya et mes amis, l'examen final allait bientôt commencer.

Je m'assis derrière ma copine et j'écartais les jambes pour qu'elle se blottisse contre moi.  
\- Tu vas bien Eric ?  
\- Oui juste stressé par le test.

Plusieurs novices passèrent dont ma copine.

\- Eric dit Tori.

Je me levais, je me dirigeais vers le siège, je serrais les poings pour me calmer. Max et les autres leader Audacieux étaient là, il y avait aussi mon père et ma belle-mère.

J'avais combattu six de mes douze peurs.

Je m'assis, Tori m'installa les électrodes. Elle me sourit et m'injecta le sérum.

 _Ma première peur fut celle des chiens. J'étais dans une rue et des chiens mes coursaient. Je leur lançais plein de choses trouver dans la rue, ils moururent les uns après les autres._

 _Ensuite j'affrontais ma peur des serpents, j'étais paralysé, je vis un briquet sur une table, avec dessus plein de serpents, je tendis le bras en passant outres les morsures, j'allumais le briquet et je mis le feu aux serpents._

 _Je me retrouvais dans une pièce entouré de monde, mais j'étais seul dans mon coin. Je respirais, je m'installais à une table et je commençais à parler. Il y avait, Rob, A.J et Anya, c'était la même scène dans la simulation que mon premier jour ici._

 _Ensuite je me retrouvais dans un cimetière, enterré vivant. Je cherchais un endroit abîmé avec mes poings, je le trouvais et je tapais dedans jusqu'à ce que je sois enfin libéré._

 _Puis, Daniella apparut ,dans ma première peur la concernant, je la vois vêtu en Erudite , marié avec un Érudit, un enfant dans les bras._

 _Je serre les poings, je contrôle ma respiration et je passe à la suivante. Je n'ai jamais compris comment affronter cette peur._

 _Ensuite je vois Daniella, habillé en Erudite de nouveau, le visage tuméfié morte._

 _Comme la précédente la concernant, je calme les battements de me cœur._

 __Je me réveille et j'entends des applaudissements. Tori m'enlève les électrodes et je lève et je vais rejoindre Anya.

\- Quatre dit Tori. __

Ils passèrent tous.

\- Je veux que vous soyez tous à la fosse maintenant. C'est les résultats dit Max. 

On se leva tous et on se dirigea vers la fosse. Anya et moi on s'enlaçaient.

 _Max nous surplombait accompagné des autres leader, bientôt je serai avec eux pensais-je._

-Il y a quelques semaines, un groupe de novices maigrichons et terrifiés ont fait couler leur sang sur le charbon et on fait le grand saut chez les Audacieux. Pour être franc, parmi vous je pensais que certains n'auraient pas le nombre requis pour devenir des Audacieux. Mais je suis heureux d'annoncer que cette année, tous les novices ont obtenu les points requis pour devenir des Audacieux. Voici les résultats dit Max.

 **1 Quatre  
2 Eric  
3 Anya  
4 Rob  
5 T.J  
6 Zeke  
7 Ash  
8 Shauna  
9 Adam  
10 Tia  
11 Rose  
12 Mia**

Je serrais les dents ma place de leader était compromise à cause du Pète-sec.

\- Eric, il y a une initiation pour devenir leader et puis c'est Max qui décide, s'il te trouve plus motivé et je pense que tu es le seul véritablement motivé, pour cette place, tu aura le poste, mon amour. Dit Anya  
\- Tu as raison dis-je.  
\- Je vais me faire belle pour la soirée de fin initiation. On se retrouve à 22h au bar.  
\- Oui à toute à l'heure dis-je.  
On s'embrassa et elle s'évapora parmi la foule.»

J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul avant la fête. Eh oui ma grande amie, la solitude ne m'a jamais vraiment quittée. Je me dirigeais vers le toit où j'avais sauté le premier jour.

Quand je sentis une personne me plaqué contre un mur, c'était Quatre.  
« C'est toi qui est responsable de la mort Amar ! Cria Quatre.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi !  
\- Avoue Eric.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi !  
\- Jeanine a dit que c'était un novice qui lui avait fait part de son inquiétude vis à vis de mon bien être et de celui d'Amar. On sait très bien que tu t'en fou ! Tu es le seul Erudit ! Et je me souviens de ton identité aussi, Eric Junior Coulter, fils de Jeanine Mathews et Eric Coulter.  
Je sentis une rage en moi, je le plaquait l'autre côté du mur en le tenant fermement.  
\- Jeanine est ma belle mère et non ma mère ! J'admirais et respectais autant que toi Amar ! Moi aussi je souffre de sa mort. Je suis d'accord avec toi Jeanine est responsable de sa mort. Mais ce n'est pas moi le novice qui vous a dénoncé. Réfléchis deux minutes, on me soupçonnerais direct. Et je pense que le novice qui vous a dénoncé à supposer que tout le monde ferait se rapprochement. Je suis la personne qui le hait le plus Jeanine au monde, jamais je l'aiderais !

Je partis le laissant là.

Jeanine m'avait enlever deux personnes que j'aimais, je ne permettrais pas que cela n'arrive encore. Je serais heureux quand je lui aurais mis une balle dans la tête à cette salope.

Je me dirigeais vers le dortoir, pour me préparer pour la soirée de fin initiation convaincu de cette bonne résolution.

 **** _ **  
**_ **POV Daniella**

On était mercredi, j'attendais Eric depuis quinze minutes, quand il apparut. 

« Désolé, c'est que … je ne veux pas en parler dit Eric.  
Il s'assit, je m' assis à côté de lui. Eric me prenait la main. Je me demandais ce qu'il me cachait.  
\- Tu as une copine et tu...baisais avec elle.

\- Non pas de tout… Amar mon instructeur est ...mort.  
Eric se mit à pleurer, je le pris dans mes bras, il posa sa tête sur mes jambes, je lui caressais les cheveux.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je.  
\- C'est...la faute de Jeanine ... Amar… Quatre.  
Je ne compris pas entre les sanglots d'Eric, le rapport entre Jeanine, Tobias et Amar.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Ton frère a dû refaire les simulations car il y avait un problème du système. Quelqu'un a dénoncer la relation proche entre ton frère et Amar. Quatre pensait que c'était moi. Je pense qu'ils soupçonnaient ton frère d'être Divergent et donc les Erudits se sont dit qu'Amar était Divergent ou les protégeaient. Pour moi Amar ne s'est pas suicidé mais les Erudits l'on tué avec l'aide des Audacieux.  
\- Tobias est Divergent dis-je doucement.  
Eric ne m'entendit pas.

J'avais entendu mon père parler avec Andrew Prior, des Divergents. Ce sont des personnes qui sont un danger pour le système des factions car elles ont des aptitudes pour plusieurs factions. Ils pensent différemment et sont imprévisibles.

Je repensais au mots que Marcus à prononcer au retour de la cérémonie du choix et qu'il m'a dit que mon frère avait choisit les Audacieux : « _Si je fais ça c'est pour votre bien, pour vous protégez. Ton frère n'aurait jamais dû choisir les Audacieux, il risque de mourir.C'est la faute de votre mère. Si Tobias ne se conduit pas en Audacieux, il le tueront. Je suis le seul qui puissent vos protéger contre Jeanine »_

Si ma mère, mon frère … et moi nous étions Divergents.

\- Nikky ça va ? Tu t'inquiète pour lui ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est premier, je suis second, il m'a piqué ma place de leader.  
Je me levais folle de rage.  
\- Il ne t'as rien voler, il est juste meilleur que toi. C'est bien un comportement Erudit, vous ne supporter pas l'échec.  
\- Tu comprends pas je dois être leader.  
\- Pourquoi ?!  
\- Je dois y aller à mercredi prochain.  
\- Non, ne viens plus, je veux pas être amie avec quelqu'un qui déteste mon frère !  
\- Il t'as abandonné ! Maintenant il est Audacieux ! Il a oublié toute les personnes de son passé ! Je serais là mercredi prochain. Si tu ne viens pas, je serais que ta décision de plus me voir est définitive.

Eric sauta du train, sans un regard pour moi. Je m'effondrais en pleurs.

Un moment je regardais ma montre, mon père allait rentrer dans 20 minutes. Je courrais comme une folle à travers la faction des Fraternels et Altruiste. J'avais à peine refermer la porte de ma chambre que Marcus entra à la maison.

 **Certaines scènes sont tirées ou inspirées du livre « Quatre », de Véronica Roth. Alors votre avis sur un Eric touché par la mort d'Amar ? Et le chapitre en général ?**

 **Je publierais demain « Désir Audacieux ».**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Message auteur : J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**

 **Message auteur 2 : Je sais pour les lectrices qui suivent aussi mes fictions « Désir Audacieux » et « mon amour mon ennemi » . J'avais écrit sur le dernier chapitre de « mon amour, mon ennemi », que la prochaine fiction qui serait publiée, ce serait « Désir Audacieux. Mais voilà j'ai avancé plus vite ce chapitre, de cette fiction « Daniella Eaton. » . Mais j'ai terminé, aujourd'hui le chapitre 19 de « Désir Audacieux », j'ai envoyé ma bêta, j'attends qu'elle corrige , normalement publication , mercredi .**

 ***************************************************************************

 **POV Quatre**

Le fait que j'ai obtenu la première place du classement me permet d'avoir un appartement pour moi tout seul. Cela me convient parfaitement. Les Audacieux de mon âge vivent en colocation ou en couple. Les Audacieux ne supportent pas la solitude, contrairement à moi.

On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez.  
Je pensais que c'était Shauna ou Zeke. Mais non c'était Max. Je ne comprenais pas ce que le chef de leader des Audacieux faisait chez moi à 8h00 du matin un samedi.  
\- Salut dis-je d'un air faussement décontracté.  
\- Je pensais que tu déciderais de vivre avec tes camarades.  
\- Je préfère vivre seul.  
\- C'est vrai, cela doit être difficile de se défaire des habitudes de son ancienne faction, il doit falloir du temps.

\- Cet après-midi, tu vas choisir ton métier dans la faction. Tu as déjà une idée ? Demanda Max.  
\- Cela dépend des opportunités, mais je me verrais bien dans la formation comme Amar.

Max prit une chaise, la retourna et s'assit à califourchon dessus.

-Je pense que le novice, premier du classement peut viser plus haut. Voilà, l'un des leaders est un peu âgé. Et nous pensons, les trois autres leader et moi, que cela serait bien d'injecter du sang neuf, au sein de la direction. Des idées nouvelles concernant la faction surtout à propos de l'initiation. Souvent la fonction de leader de l'initiation est confiée au leader le plus jeune. On a eu l'idée de proposer une formation pour les meilleurs novices issus des trois dernières initiations. Cette formation durera un an, elle sera rigoureuse et exigera des compétences dans des nombreux domaines. Tu es dispensé de la réunion des métiers cet après-midi. La formation commence demain à 9h00.  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix ? Demandai-je.  
\- Si mais je pensais que cela te plairait plus que garder la clôture avec un fusil à l'épaule ou apprendre à des novices à se battre. Mais j'ai dû me trompé ?

\- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé. Je vais le faire. Je vous remercie.  
\- Parfait. »

Le leader des Audacieux se leva et quitta mon appartement.

Le lendemain, je me réveille un petit déjeuner Altruiste, je fais mon lit comme un Altruiste. Et je ne reste pas longtemps sous l'eau pour l'économiser. Bref je me comporte comme un parfait petit Altruiste sauf que je suis habillé comme un Audacieux.

Zeke et Shauna ont peut-être raison, il serait temps que j'ai un rencard avec une fille, comme n'importe quel Audacieux. Cette Nicole est jolie, je vais l'inviter à boire un verre, cela n'engage à rien.

Je sors de mon appartement et je traverse toute la fosse, les bureau des leaders, les salles de réunions et les habitations des leaders et assistants se trouvent de l'autre côté. Je monte les neuf étages à pied, je ne veux pas monter dans un ascenseur en raison de ma claustrophobie.

Je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle de conférence. J'aperçois Eric qui tourne à gauche, je vais le suivre, il doit savoir où cela se trouve.

En tournant, je vois Max dans une salle de conférence au parois vitrés, entourés de jeune Audacieux. Eric ouvre la porte et rentre. Je bloque la porte avec mon pied, pour éviter qu'il la referme. L'ancien Erudit me voit, il lâche un juron entre les dents.

Il ne reste que deux sièges, Eric et moi, nous sommes obligés de nous asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre.

Avec nous, il y a une fille qui porte un anneau dans le nez, un garçon avec les cheveux vert fluo.  
Je me sens banal, étranger face à toute leur excentricité. Eric ressemble plus à un Audacieux avec des piercing sur le visage, ses tatouages aux bras et sur le cou.

« Bien tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez montrés de l'enthousiasme pour votre faction et son avenir. Chicago évolue a une vitesse phénoménale et donc, il nous faut changer, devenir plus fort, plus courageux. Il se trouve que parmi vous, des gens peuvent nous aider, il faut trouver lesquels. Dans les prochains mois, vous allez suivre des cours et de test de compétences. Vous allez commencer par me remplir cette fiche information. Cela va nous permettre de mieux vous connaître dit Max.

Il nous donne la fiche et un stylo

Q **uestion 1 : Quel est votre nom ?  
** _Quatre_ ****

 **Question 2 : Quel est votre âge ?  
** _17 ans  
_ **  
Question 3 : Quelle est votre faction origine ?  
** _Altruiste  
_ **  
Question 4 : Votre nombre de peurs ?  
** _4_ **  
**

Les deux premières peurs sont faciles à définir contrairement aux deux autres **  
Question 5 : Définir vos peurs ?  
** _\- Peur du vide  
\- Peur de la claustrophobie  
\- Perte de contrôle  
\- Menace physique dans un espace fermé._ ****

 **Veuillez répondre aux questions suivantes en répondant « d'accord » ou « pas d'accord »**

 **Question 6 : Ce n'est pas grave de voler si c'est pour aider quelqu'un ?  
** _D'accord  
_ **  
Question 7 : Certaines personnes méritent plus d'être récompensées que d'autres ?**

 _D'accord_

 **Question 8 : Le pouvoir ne devrait revenir qu'à ceux qui l'ont gagné ?  
** _D'accord_ **  
Question 9 : Les circonstances difficiles forment des hommes plus forts ?  
** _D'accord  
_ **  
Question 10 : On ne peut pas connaître la force de quelqu'un tant qu'elle n'a pas été mise à l'épreuve ?  
** _D'accord_

 __Après la première journée de cours informatique, donner par Lauren, je rentre chez moi. La porte est entrouverte et je suis certain de l'avoir bien fermé en partant ce matin. Je pousse la porte doucement avec mon pied et je m'attends à tomber sur un intrus. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Cela peut être un acolyte de Jeanine qui cherche une preuve de ma Divergence ou Eric.

Tout est à sa place, sauf une feuille de papier sur la table.

 _Le jour que tu détestes le plus  
A l'heure où elle est morte  
A l'endroit de ton premier saut_

Au début ses phrases n'ont aucun sens, puis je réfléchis.

Le jour que tu détestes le plus :Le mercredi, le jour où Marcus rentre d'une humeur massacrante, des réunions du conseil.

A l'heure où elle est morte :Une seule personne est morte dans mon entourage, ma mère. J'ai su par des Altruiste que l'heure de sa mort était estimé à 2h00 du matin.

A l'endroit de ton premier saut : Cela ne pouvait faire allusion qu'au quai de la voie ferrée, quand j'ai intégré la faction des Audacieux.

C'était un message pour un rendez vous : Mercredi sur le quai de la voie ferrée à 2h00 du matin.

Une seule personne avait pu envoyé ce mot : Marcus.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était arrivé à quelque chose à Daniella ? Non Marcus ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses enfants. Le grand Marcus Eaton devait avoir besoin de moi ? Ou savait-il pour ma Divergence et il voulait me protéger ? . Je ne voyait pas Marcus s'inquiéter pour moi.

Je ne savais pas encore si je me rendrais au rendez-vous. ****

 **POV Eric**

 ****J'entendis tambouriner à la porte, j'ouvris un œil, je vis qu'il était 8h30. Anya fut réveiller aussi par le bruit.

Hier soir, j'avais trompé Anya et je n'étais pas rentré avant 4h du mat. Cette nuit j'avais essayé d'oublié le rejet de Nikita, dans les bras d'une fille qui lui ressemblait. Je ne cessais de penser à Nikita et au fait que mon arrogance à peut-être détruit notre amitié. Si elle refuse de me voir définitivement, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le supporter. Ces quelques heures avec elle sont comme une bouffée d'oxygène, c'est vital pour moi. Et plus je vois Nikky, plus je suis amoureux. J'aime Anya, mais c'est un amour plus calme, je n'éprouve pas autant de passion qu'avec la sœur de Tobias Eaton.

« Anya va faire du café s'il te plaît, je vais qui voir qui c'est dis-je  
\- Eric il faut qu'on parle de hier soir répondit ma copine .  
\- Promis.

J'ouvris la porte, je fus surpris c'était Max, le chef des leaders. Il entra.  
« Bonjour Eric.  
\- Bonjour, Max. Vous souhaitez un café, Anya est entrain d'en faire.  
\- Non, merci, je dois apprendre à ma petite dernière à faire de l' escalade, donc je vais être direct. Voilà cet après-midi, tu vas choisir ton métier, as-tu une idée ?  
\- Je voudrais être leader.  
\- Cela tombe bien, nous souhaitons injecter du sang neuf, au sein de la direction de la faction. Le nouveau leader s'occupera de l'initiation. C'est pour ça qu'on attends des novices qui suivront cette formation, des nouvelles idées surtout concernant l'initiation. Sache que le formation dure un an et qu'elle demande des compétences dans des nombreux domaines, elle sera difficile.  
\- Max, la difficulté ne me fait pas peur.  
\- Bien, tu es dispensé de la réunion des métiers. La formation commence demain à 9h00. A demain Eric.  
\- A demain, Max. »

A peine Max sortit de l'appartement qu'Anya sortit de la cuisine.  
\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, dit Anya.  
\- Oui j'y suis presque.  
\- Où étais-tu hier soir ? Demanda ma copine .  
\- Avec une autre fille.  
\- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
\- Si, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me contenter de baiser toujours la même femme. Cela n'a rien avoir avec ce que je ressens pour toi, ce que je veux construire avec toi.  
\- Tu veux qu'on soit un couple libertin ?  
\- Tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir trompé ?  
\- Ce qui compte c'est que tu m'aimes et que tu veux avoir un avenir avec moi. Tu peux coucher avec autant de fille que tu veux et moi autant de mec que je veux, le temps que ça ne mets pas en cause nos relations sexuelle entre nous.  
\- Tu es géniale ! Je t'aime dis-je en l'embrassant. »

Le lendemain, je me rends à la salle de conférence, où d'autres Audacieux sont déjà là. Par malchance je dois m'asseoir à côté du Pète-sec. Après son discours, Max nous donne la fiche information et un stylo.

Q **uestion 1 : Quel est votre nom ?**

 _Eric_  
 **  
Question 2 : Quel est votre âge ?  
** _17 ans_ ****

 **Question 3 : Quelle est votre faction origine ?**

 _Erudit_ ****

 **Question 4 : Votre nombre de peurs ?  
** _6_ ****

 **Question 5 : Définir vos peurs ?  
** _\- Peur des chiens,  
\- Peur des serpents,  
\- Peur de la solitude,  
\- Peur de mourir enterrer vivant.  
_Les peurs concernant Daniella était plus difficile à expliquer sans trahir mon secret.  
 _\- Peur de perdre l'affection d'un proche,  
\- Peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger .  
_ _ **  
Veuillez répondre aux questions suivantes en répondant « d'accord » ou « pas d'accord »**_

 _ **Question 6 : Ce n'est pas grave de voler si c'est pour aider quelqu'un ?  
**_ _Pas d'accord  
_ _ **  
Question 7 : Certaines personnes méritent plus d'être récompensées que d'autres ?**_

 _D'accord  
_

 _ **Question 8 : Le pouvoir ne devrait revenir qu'à ceux qui l'ont gagné ?  
**_ _D'accord  
_ _ **  
Question 9 : Les circonstances difficiles forment des hommes plus forts ?  
**_ _D'accord_ _ ****_

 _ **Question 10 : On ne peut pas connaître la force de quelqu'un tant qu'elle n'a pas été mise à l'épreuve ?  
**_ _D'accord_

 __Puiscommença le début de la formation de leaders.

« Bien que cela peut vous surprendre, il est important que les Audacieux occupant des hautes fonctions comprennent le fonctionnement de certains programmes. Comme celui de surveillance de la salle de contrôle. Un leader peut être amené à contrôler ce qui se passe dans la faction ou dans les autres quartiers. Il y aussi le programme de simulations afin d'évaluer les novices. Et celui de devises, par rapport au échanges commerciaux, au sein de notre faction. Certains de ces programmes son assez complexes, vous allez devoir acquérir rapidement des compétences en informatique dit Max.

J'ai déjà un avantage parmi mes rivaux, je suis le seul Erudit aucun Sincères, donc aucun n'a de notion en informatique.

Lauren celle qui était là à la soirée des défis avec Amar était à côté de Max.

\- Lauren, va vous enseigner des notions en informatique, puis vous aurez une évaluation. Lauren est l'instructrice des natifs mais en dehors de la période de l'initiation, elle travaille au siège en tant qu'informaticienne. C'est son côté Érudit qu'on lui pardonne dit Max ne plaisantant.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil, elle sourit.

\- Je vous laisse avec Lauren, je reviens dans une heure dit le leader.

\- Alors aujourd'hui nous allons aborder le fonctionnement d'un programme. Ceux d'entre vous qui on des notions ne sont pas obligés de suivre. Les autres soyez attentif je me répéterais pas ordonna Lauren.

J'écoute les explications de Lauren d'une oreille, je connais déjà tout ça. Je dessine en pensant à Nikita j'espère qu'elle sera là ce soir. Les autres semblent perdu, même le Pète-sec. Etre leader va être plus facile encore que je le pensais.

\- Sur le bureau de votre ordinateur, vous trouverez un fichier intitulé « Test de programmation ». Ouvrez-le. Il s'agit d'un examen à effectué dans le temps imparti. Vous allez découvrir une série de programmes et signaler selon vous les erreurs qui sont responsable du dysfonctionnement du programme. Il peut s'agir d'erreur de codage, que un mot ou une balise mal placés. On vous demande pas de les corriger pour l'instant juste les identifier. Il y a une erreur par programme dit Lauren.

Je me penche discrètement vers le Pète-sec.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y avait un ordinateur au moins dans ta maison ? Demandai-je en connaissant la réponse.  
\- Non.  
\- Attends je te montre, pour ouvrir le fichier, il faut cliquer là. Tu vois c'est pareil qu'une feuille de papier mais c'est un écran.  
J'adorais montrer ma supériorité face à lui.  
\- Ferme-là !

Sans surprise je finis premier.  
\- Félicitation, Eric.  
Une Audacieuse native de nom de Gaby finit seconde puis le Pète-sec. Lauren s'approcha de lui.  
\- Parfait Quatre, tu as finis troisième.  
-Attends, tu ne voulais pas m'expliquer ce que c'était un écran. J'ai besoin de ton aide, je suis archi nul se moqua Quatre. »  
Je le foudroie du regard, mais il se marre.

 ****

 **POV Daniella**

Le mercredi après-midi, nous n' avons pas cours, pour faire des activités extra-scolaire. Chez les Audacieux c'est sport. Chez les Érudits c'est lecture à la bibliothèque ou apprentissage d'un instrument de musique. Chez les Fraternels, aide au champs. Chez les Sincères c'est cours sur les procès historiques ou cours de droit. Chez nous, c'est aide aux sans-faction. Donc nous voilà Béatrice et moi ainsi que son con de frère sous la supervision de Nathalie Prior à aider les sans-faction.

Caleb est avec sa mère entrain de distribuer des vêtements ou couvertures. Mon amie et moi nous distribuons de la nourriture. Je m'ennuie je distribue sans un regard, sans un mot pour le sans-faction.

Un moment je vois les Audacieux sauter du train, je les regarde avec admiration. Je vois que ma meilleure amie aussi. Puis elle fut appeler par sa mère.  
« Un jour je serai une Audacieuse murmurais-je.  
\- Tu sembles plus intelligente que ces crétins Audacieux.  
Je tournais et vis une sans-faction me parler, elle était maigre, elle avait de long cheveux châtain bouclés, les yeux bleus, la sans-faction portait un pantalon Audacieux, une chemise Altruiste et des bottes Fraternels.

Elle était jolie, je me trouvais un air de ressemblance avec cette femme.

\- Comment vous pouvez savoir que je suis intelligente ? Rétorquais-je  
\- Une intuition. Tu es la fille de Marcus Eaton ?  
\- Oui est alors ? Vous souhaitez que je transmette une demande à Marcus. Vous savez je n'ai aucune influence dis-je séchèment.  
\- Personne en a, même pas Andrew Prior dit-elle plus à elle-même que à moi.  
\- Vous connaissiez mon père ? Vous êtes une ancienne Altruiste ?  
Elle regardait la foule.  
\- Où est ton frère ?  
\- Il est chez les Audacieux, il est partit il y a quelques mois dis-je sans réfléchir.  
\- Et dans deux ans, tu feras ton choix aussi, je te promets qu'on se reverra Daniella.  
Puis elle se fondit dans la foule. »

Le soir j'étais au train entrain d'attendre Eric. Je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à cette sans-faction.  
« Nikky.  
Je sursautais.  
\- Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis heureux que tu sois là dit Eric.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que …

Je ne savais comment lui expliquer. Eric s'approcha de moi et me caressa le visage.  
\- Nikky tu peux tout me dire.  
\- Voilà aujourd'hui lors de la distribution aux sans-faction, une femme sans-faction m'a parlé, elle semblait s'intéresser à moi et Tobias. Eric elle me ressemblait. Je sais c'est fou mais j'ai cru un moment que c'était ma mère.  
\- Nikky ta mère est morte. Je sais ce que tu éprouves, quand je croise une femme aux yeux bleus, venant de n'importe quelle faction voir sans-faction, je crois que c'est ma mère, encore aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu sais la veille de son départ Tobias m'a remis un coffre que lui avait donné notre mère. Le jour de la cérémonie du choix, j'ai trouvé un mécanisme secret dans ce coffre. A l'intérieur un mot de ma mère : « _Tobias, Protège ta petite sœur contre Marcus, moi je ne pourrais plus le faire. Pardonne mon geste. Je t'aime. Ta maman. »_ Et si ma mère avait rejoint les sans-factions ?  
\- En vous abandonnant. Ce mot ressemble plus à une femme qui a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours dit Eric.  
\- Oui tu as raison. Pardon pour l'autre fois.  
\- Non tu avais raison dit Eric. »

On discuta encore un moment, comme d'habitude, il m'embrassa à la commissure de mes lèvres. Il rentra chez les Audacieux, je rentrais chez les Altruistes. _  
_****

**Certaines scènes ou dialogues sont tirés ou inspirés du livre « Quatre », de Véronica Roth.**

 **Le questionnaire est aussi tiré du livre « Quatre ».**

 ****

 **Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Avez-vous aimé l'apparition d'Evelyn ?**

 **On se retrouve en mars ,pour le chapitre 6. Ce sera le dernier chapitre pendant l'initiation Quatre/Eric.**

 **PS : Est-ce que certains ou certaines d'entre vous on lu le nouveau livre de Véronica Roth  
« Marquer les ombres » ? J'aimerais votre avis car j'hésite à l'acheter .  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DANIELLA …. NIKITA**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 **Message auteur :** **J'ai oublié de précisé dans les précédents chapitres, les personnages de Daniella Eaton (Nikita), Anya, T.J et Rob, m'appartiennent exclusivement et tous les autres personnages dans cette fiction hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente**

 _ **Message auteur 2 :**_ **De mars à mai, ma bêta ne pourras pas corriger, donc désolé pour les fautes restantes .** **  
**********************************************************************

 **POV Quatre**

Je décide de me rendre au rendez-vous, à 1h30 je quitte la faction des Audacieux . La lune est voilée par les nuages, les rues sont plongées dans le noir . Je me mets à courir à travers les rues désertes .

Je traverse le quartier des Erudits, je vois la Ruche et des ombres derrière les fenêtres .

Mon cœur bat à la chamade, je suis arrivée à la voie ferrée. Je marche de long en large impatient et terrifiée et pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. J'entends le bruit d'un train .

Je ne savais pas que les trains circulaient encore à cette heure, en raison des économies d'énergies. Marcus Eaton a peut-être demandé une faveur aux sans-faction . Je n'imaginais pas Marcus prendre le train, s'abaisser à prendre le transport des Audacieux, qu'il considérait comme des brutes sans cervelles .

A ma grande surprise au dernier wagon, je ne vis pas descendre une silhouette masculine mais féminine .

Elle vient vers moi à grande enjambée. Quand elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Je distingue ses traits . De longs cheveux bouclés. Un nez fort ,busqué, un Pantalon noir Audacieux, une chemise Altruiste, des bottes marron de Fraternelle .Son visage est amaigri et marqué.

Cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu mais je reconnus : Evelyn Eaton .

« Je sais cela doit te faire un choc dit-elle  
\- Tu es censée être morte dis-je platement  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu étais vraiment enceinte ?

\- Enceinte ? C'est ce qu'on t'as raconter ? Je pensais que vous seriez plus grand, Marcus l'expliquerais à toi et à ta sœur.

\- Tu croyais que Marcus Eaton admettrait que sa femme le quitte . Et qu'il assumerait cet échec face à ses enfants ? M'énervai-je  
\- Vous êtes ses enfants, ils vous aime .  
\- Nous aimer ! Après ton départ, c'est sur moi qu'il s'est défoulé . Il voulait s'en prendre à Daniella mais je l'ai toujours protégé jusqu'à …  
\- Tobias je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à vous . Sinon j'aurais…  
\- Tu n'as rien fait, tu nous abandonné à ce fou sadique . Au fait comment tu sais que j'ai choisi la faction des Audacieux ? Demandai-je  
\- C'est Daniella qui me l'a dit, je l'ai vu cet après-midi à la distribution, pour les sans-factions.  
\- Comment elle a réagi, quand elle a su ton identité ?  
\- Elle ne sait rien, Nathalie Prior, ne m'a pas laissé le temps répondit Evelyn .  
\- Cela fait sept ans que tu nous as abandonné, pourquoi aujourd'hui ?  
\- J'aurais voulu te contacter, le jour de ton test aptitude, avant la cérémonie de ton choix, mais je suis la leadeuse des sans-factions, je dois éviter de m'exposer .  
\- Oh j'ai des parents importants quelle chance ironisa-je .  
\- Je sais que tu m'en veux . Je t'ai l'ai jamais dit mais je ne suis pas une Altruiste native, je viens de la faction des Erudits .Si j'ai choisi la faction des Altruistes, c'est que ton père, qui venait d'être élu leader des Altruistes m'avait promis, de me protéger, je suis Divergente, Tobias . En tant qu'ancienne Erudite, je sais que la Divergence peut être héréditaire . Est-ce que tu es Divergent ?  
Je mis quelques secondes à répondre .  
\- Oui.  
\- Les Erudits et les Audacieux sont les factions les plus virulentes, dans la traque des Divergents. Je te propose de rejoindre les sans-factions . Si j'ai voulu rentrer en contact avec ta sœur, c'est pour la même raison, si elle est Divergente, je voulais l'extirper du système avant la cérémonie du choix l'année prochaine .  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour nous maintenant, c'est nouveau ! Sache que je suis premier du classement des Audacieux. Les leaders m'ont proposé de les rejoindre rétorquais-je.  
\- Tu n'as rien à voir avec ces crétins sans cervelles . Ne sois pas naïf, ils ne veulent pas d'un nouveau leader, mais d'un pion à manipuler . C'est pour ça que Jeanine Matthews traîne beaucoup au siège des Audacieux. Elle place des nouveaux valets dans votre faction . Tous ces changements de votre initiation, ce n'est pas l'œuvre des Audacieux,cela ne leur viendrait pas à l'idée ce type de changement . Ces changements servent à traquer, pour eux la nouvelle menace, les Divergents .

\- Jamais je ne trahirais ma faction et si je deviens leader, je pourrais aider les Divergents comme moi . Jamais je ne rejoindrais les sans-factions. Ne prends plus jamais contact avec moi et laisse aussi Daniella tranquille !  
Je me retourne ,et dévale la voie ferrée. J'entends crier Evelyn  
\- Si tu changes d'avis, fais-moi passer un message via un sans-factions, il me parviendra ! Cria Evelyn Eaton. »

Cette nuit-là je ne réussis pas à dormir. J'arpente fiévreusement mon appartement et je décide de jeter tous mes vestiges Altruistes.

A la première heure, je me rendis au studio de tatouage . Tori est là  
« Bonjour Quatre, un problème ? Je dois aller courir avec Bud dit l'Audacieuse.

-Avec un peu de chance, tu feras une exception.  
\- J'ai jamais vu de demande de tatouage urgente.

\- Il y a une première fois pour tout .  
\- Ok, tu veux quoi ?  
\- L'autre fois, il y avait un tatouage chez toi, quand on est venus chez toi, pour mon défi. Un tatouage avec toutes les factions ensemble . Tu l'as encore ? Dis-je.  
Elle se raidit, je crus voir de la peur dans ses yeux.  
\- Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça .  
J'ai repensé à ce tatouage en quittant Evelyn cette nuit. Elle pense que pour quitter les limites des factions, je devrais la rejoindre . Mais je refuse de quitter ceux qui m'ont accueilli comme l'un des leurs. Je peux dépasser les limites d'une factions en restant chez les Audacieux.

Tori regarde autour d'elle  
\- C'est juste un dessin idiot, on va te trouver autre chose.  
Elle me fit signe de la suivre .  
\- Je ne peux pas te le faire au studio, cela ferait de toi un traite , une cible vivante.  
\- Je veux que tu me le fasses dans le dos, sur la colonne vertébrale.  
\- Tu ne fais rien à moitié. Tu sais ne te vantes jamais de ton tatouage,sinon tu serais considéré comme Divergent dit Tori .  
\- Un quoi ?  
Je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre, mais un jour Marcus , fait rare m'avait expliqué ce que c'était un Divergent quand je lui avais demandé après avoir entendu ce terme au lycée .  
\- Ce sont des personnes qui restent lucides pendant les simulations et qui refusent les catégories.

Cela me définit parfaitement,Evelyn a raison, je suis Divergent .

\- Merci pour l'explication .

\- Pas de quoi, en fait je crois que tu aimes en baver . Un vrai comportement Audacieux pour une personne qui a eu Altruiste. Je vais laisser un mot à Bud . dit Tori .

Je vérifie que le coin du pansement qui dépasse de mon col est bien en place, avant de rejoindre les autres pour la formation de leaders.. Ce matin, Tori a dessiné les contours des deux premiers symboles, Audacieux et Altruistes qui seront les plus imposants, l' un car c'est la faction que j'ai choisie, l'autre celle pour laquelle j'avais des aptitudes.

La flamme des Audacieux est la seule visible quand je porte un T-shirt.  
 **  
POV Eric**

Aujourd'hui Max nous à tous convoquer dans la salle de conférences . Nous l'avions pas vu depuis que Lauren nous donnait des cours informatiques . Quatre n'est pas là , il se serait dégonflé cela m'étonne pas pour un Pète-sec.

Mais non, il franchit la porte .  
« Merci de nous honorer de ta présence . J'espère que tu ne t'es pas levé pour nous lui lance Max.  
On ricane tous .  
\- Je disais donc qu'aujourd'hui j'aimerais entendre vos propositions sur la manière d'améliorer la faction. La vision que vous avez de l'avenir de la faction. Je vais vous prendre par deux en commençant par les plus vieux . Les autres réfléchissez . Ethan , Amanda , vous commencez dit Max.  
Max sortit avec les deux candidats 

\- Je me trompe où tu es retard parce que tu te faisais tatouer dis-je en désignant le bord du pansement.  
\- Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Dis tu devrais consulter un médecin, tu as remarqué tu as pleins de bouts de métal sur la figure  
\- Très drôle. C'est rassurant de voir quelqu'un qui a eu ton éducation a eu de l'humour. Ton père ne semble pas un mec marrant .  
\- Je crois savoir d'où tu tiens cette information dit le Pète-sec.

Je pris peur mais je ne montrais rien . Est-ce qu'il savait pour sa sœur et moi ? Aurait-il finit par aller la voir ? Puis je repensais qu'il croyait que j'étais l'informateur de Jeanine Matthews.  
\- En effet, mes doutes ont été confirmé dis-je à voix basse .

Les autres sortent à fur et à mesure, il ne reste que Quatre et moi . Max nous fit entrer dans son bureau, il ferma la porte derrière nous . Il s'installa à son bureau et nous fit signe de nous asseoir .  
\- Bien, Eric tu commences. As-tu des idées sur ce qui pourrait améliorer la faction des Audacieux ? Interrogea Max .  
\- Oui, je pense qu'il faut opérer des changements dès l'initiation .

\- A quoi penses-tu ?  
-Les Audacieux ont toujours entretenu l'esprit de compétition. Cela nous stimule, elle fait ressortir de ce qui a de meilleur en nous, de plus fort. Je pense que l'initiation devrait intensifier cet esprit, pour avoir les meilleurs novices possibles, donc les meilleurs Audacieux .Les novices ne font que se battre pour obtenir les meilleurs scores et passer à l'étape suivante. Je pense qu'ils devraient se battre les uns contre les autres, pour franchir des éliminatoires.

Quatre se tourna vers moi.  
\- Au bout de quinze jours, des éliminatoires ? Dit mon rival.  
\- Et ceux qui échouent ? Demanda Max.  
\- Ils deviennent sans-factions répondis-je.  
Mon rival ricana à côté de moi .  
\- Si on pense vraiment que notre faction est supérieure aux autres, que ses objectifs sont prioritaires . Alors devenir un Audacieux devrait être un honneur et non un droit continuais-je.  
\- C'est une blague ? Les gens choisissent une faction car ils partagent leurs valeurs ou car ils ont les compétences. Ce que tu proposes c'est de virer des gens car ils ne savent pas sauter d'un train en marche ou gagner un combat. Cela privilégie les plus grands, les plus forts au détriment des plus faibles et intelligent rétorqua Quatre .  
\- Les plus frêles ou les plus intelligents ont leur place chez les Pète-sec ou les Erudits, pas chez les Audacieux . Tu n'accordes pas assez de crédit à nos nouveaux membres potentiels, Quatre. Ce système mets en avant les plus motivés répondis-je.  
\- Débat intéressant et toi Quatre ? Demanda Max.  
\- Je l'améliorais en privilégiant le vrai courage à la brutalité . En supprimant les lancers de couteaux. En préparant les gens physiquement et mentalement à défendre les plus faibles contre les plus forts. C'est ce que prône notre manifeste . On devrait revenir aux fondements des valeurs des Audacieux.  
\- Et après on se tient en se donnant la main comme les Fraternels cela ne fait pas très Audacieux dis-je  
\- Non ce que je veux c'est qu'on se donne les moyens de réfléchir, sinon on risque de se faire évincer ou contrôler.  
\- Quatre, personne ne cherche à nous évincer, tu es paranoïaque mon garçon . Eric laisse-nous nous dit Max.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard , Quatre sortit du bureau . Max me fit signe d'y entrer .

\- Félicitation Eric, tu deviens leader . En tout cas, tu vas suivre la formation . Tu seras avec Matt qui te formera quelques semaines avant la prochaine initiation , en tant que « leader initiation » dit Max  
\- Et Quatre demandai-je surpris .  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?  
\- Non je pensais qu'il se battrait plus.  
\- Quatre c'est désisté, il veut revenir sur son premier choix et devenir instructeur et travailler à la salle de contrôle . »

Quelques jours plus tard, j'emménageais, avec Anya, dans un appartement avec une chambre, au dernier étage, avec accès sur une immense terrasse .

« Nous devrions fêter notre emménagement, en inaugurant l'appartement et aussi fêter ta nouvelle fonction au sein de la faction, me susurra Anya à l'oreille, en passant ses mains, sous mon T-shirt  
\- Tu as raison, on devrait commencer par la douche,vu comment on est en sueur après l'emménagement.

Anya se détacha de moi et commença à enlever son T-shirt en marchant vers la salle de bain et au fur à mesure qu'elle marchait, un vêtement tombait sur le sol. Cela me rendait complètement dingue, je fis de même .

En arrivant dans la salle de bain, nous étions nus. On s'embrassait sauvagement, pendant que nos mains caressaient le corps de l'autre avec douceur .

Je la plaquai contre le mur de la douche, je descendis mes lèvres vers sa jugulaire, pendant que je pris ses seins dans les paumes de mes mains et avec mes pouces je titillais ses tétons.  
\- Eric gémit Anya  
Ma compagne avait la tête en arrière les yeux clos .

Puis je descendis mes lèvres vers son téton gauche durci et je commençais à le sucer, pendant que mes doigts s'étaient faufiler entre ses cuisses

\- Eric !

Je fis de même à l'autre téton, pendant que mes doigts continuaient à explorer son intimité

J'enlevais mes doigts de vagin, puis je mis à genoux, je la tenais par les hanches, pendant que léchais,mordais son corps. Ma copine se tenait à mes cheveux, en se cambrant, en gémissant mon nom .

Je descendis ma langue jusqu'à ses cuisses, je remontais doucement ma langue le long de ses je m'arrêtais devant son intimité. J'attendais sa supplication qui ne tarda pas à arriver .  
\- Eric s'il te plaît supplia ma copine.

J'entrais délicatement ma langue en elle, je l'entendis émettre des soupirs de plaisirs, je continuais en entrant ma langue plus profondément en elle, jusqu'à trouver son clitoris. Je m'amusais à jouer avec.  
-Eric ! Hurla Anya.  
Je la sentis au bord de l'orgasme et je m'arrêtais. Puis je me relevais .  
\- Eric dit-elle d'un air frustré.  
Je me plaquais contre elle.  
\- Tu préfères pas mon sexe en toi, alors occupe toi de moi dis-je.

Ma compagne descendait ses lèvres, sur ma jugulaire, pendant que ses mains parcouraient mon corps avec délicatesse .  
\- Continue Anya .

J'empoignais ses fesses,que je caressais et je remontais mes mains le longs de sa chute de rein elle émit un jappement. Puis ses lèvres prirent la place de ses mains. Elle descendit vers mon épaule, qu'elle mordit, puis lécha. Ce mélange de douleur et de douceur, me fit pousser un gémissement. Elle continua sa progression en léchant, embrassant, mes pectoraux, puis mon ventre qu'elle griffa.

Anya était à genoux, devant mon pénis en érection et sans hésitation le prit en bouche .Je lui tenais les cheveux et imposai le rythme de la fellation. Puis je la fis se relever , je fis retourner Anya et la plaqua contre le mur

Je caressais ses fesses, pendant que je l'embrassais dans le cou.  
\- Je vais te pilonner ton petit cul, tu aimes ça.  
\- Oui Eric.  
Anya se cambra, je la tenais par les hanches,puis j'entrai en elle et je la pilonnais brusquement.  
\- AH ! Hurlait-on .  
\- Plus fort ? lui dis-je.  
\- Oui !  
Je la pilonnais encore plus fort, je lui mordillais l'oreille, jusqu'à l'orgasme .

Je posais ma tête contre son épaule, on reprit notre souffle . Je n'ai jamais été un amant doux, ni patient . Mais Anya semblait aimer ma brutalité .

Après avoir repris nos esprits, nous prîmes en vitesse une douche . T.J et Rob devaient arriver pour la crémaillère avec leurs copines . 

****

**POV Daniella**

Le mercredi quand j'arrivais au train , Eric était déjà là, . Il avait dans les mains, un sac.  
« C'est quoi dans ton sac ? Demandai-je curieuse .  
\- Tu es curieuse, ce n'est pas bien Pète-sec me taquina Eric  
Je lui souris  
\- Alors c'est quoi ?  
Il sortit un emballage rond.  
\- Cela s'appelle un hamburger, la base de l'alimentation chez les Audacieux . C'est pour fêter la fin de l'initiation chez les Audacieux, je suis leader . En fait en formation pour l'être,pour être plus exacte.  
\- C'est génial !  
On s'assit et Eric sortit un hamburger pour chacun de nous, des frites et une bouteille de coca,avec des verres.  
J'enlevais l'emballage et je croquais à pleine dents.  
\- Humm c'est très bon dis-je en me délectant du plat.  
\- C'est sûr cela te change de la viande rassis et des légumes.  
\- Elle n'est pas rassis.  
\- Ah bon ce n'est pas égoïste de manger une viande comestible me nargua Eric.  
Je me mis à rire. Eric m'observait et cela me mettait mal à l'aise.  
\- Eric, pourquoi, tu me regardes, comme ça ?

\- Car tu es très jolie, quand tu manges.  
Je rougis .  
Il avança sa main vers mon visage, son pouce toucha le coin de mes lèvres.  
\- Tu avais de la sauce dit Eric.  
\- Merci . Comment se passe la formation, pour être leader ?  
\- Je vais être leader des initiations, donc pendant la période initiation, je suivrais l'initiation, sous la supervision de Matt, l'actuel leader de l'initiation .  
\- Que fait un leader de l'initiation, hors initiation ?  
\- Il aide les autres leaders . Max est chargé des relations inter-faction, étant notre chef leader . Et il supervise tout ce qui se passe au sein de la faction . Matt va devenir leader protection factions. Donc il sera chargé des soldats qui protègent la faction des Audacieux mais aussi des autres factions. Gaby est leader des missions extérieur, il en charge des gardiens de la clôture, de gérer les conflits avec les sans-factions. Mais depuis quelques temps, il est aider du leader de l'initiation et celui de la protection des factions,en raison du problème des Divergent. Carl, lui est le leader de la faction, son rôle est de gérer tous les événements interne de la faction des Audacieux, cela va de la déclaration de naissance ou décès, de l'attribution des logements, des métiers dans le privé, comme tatoueur, l'approvisionnement en armes et nourriture, vêtements …  
\- Ah d'accord .  
Une question brûlait mes lèvres .  
\- Et Tobias, il a choisi quoi comme métier au sein de la faction ?  
\- On est obligé de parler de ce connard s'énerva Eric .

Je me levais et je fis tomber les frites . J'allais quitter le train, quand Eric me retient, il me plaqua contre lui, il mit ses mains autour de ma taille.  
\- J'en ai marre qu'on se dispute à cause de lui dit Eric .  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à me répondre !  
\- Quatre… Tobias a refusé le poste de leader , tu vois encore une preuve qu'il est lâche .  
\- Il a peut-être refusé, pour ne pas se retrouver en face de Marcus !  
\- Pourquoi tu le défends ?  
\- C'est mon frère !  
\- La faction avant les liens du sang dit Eric par automatisme.  
\- Alors il occupe quel poste ?  
\- Il sera instructeur lors de l'initiation et sinon il travaillera à la salle de contrôle .  
\- Moi, non plus j'aime pas qu'on se dispute dis-je.

Eric m'embrassa doucement, je répondais à son baiser. Je sentis ses mains passer sous ma robe, le contact de ses mains sur ma peau m'électrisa.

L'Audacieux mit fin au baiser en enleva vite ses mains sur mon corps, comme s'il avait été brûler .

\- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dit Eric.  
-Pourquoi j'ai aimé . Pas toi ? Tu as une copine ?  
\- Cela n'a rien à avoir, tu es encore une enfant, tu as 14 ans.  
\- J'ai eu 15 ans, il y a quelques jours .  
\- Tu aurais dû me dire, je t'aurais offert un truc .  
\- Je ne veux rien . Et si Marcus l'avait découvert, fini mes escapades.  
\- Tu as raison . L'année prochaine, pour tes seize ans, je t'offrirais un truc, toute façon tu rejoindras les Audacieux non ?  
\- Oui répondis-je .  
\- S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous, je préfère que tu sois majeur et chez les Audacieux, tu comprends .  
\- Oui. »

On finit de manger et on rentra chacun dans sa faction ****

 ***************************************************************************

 **Certaines scènes ou dialogues sont tirés ou inspirés du livre « Quatre », de Véronica Roth.**

 **Voilà l'initiation Eric et Quatre est terminée . Les trois prochains chapitres se passeront entre leur initiation et celle de Tris et sera plus présente .**

 **Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **On se retrouve en avril pour le chapitre 7. La prochaine fiction publiée aussi en avril, sera « mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric »**

 **PS : Est-ce que certains ou certaines d'entre vous on lu le nouveau livre de Véronica Roth  
« Marquer les ombres » ? J'aimerais votre avis car j'hésite à l'acheter .**


	7. Chapter 7

**DANIELLA …. NIKITA**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Message auteur :** **J'ai oublié de précisé dans les précédents chapitres, les personnages de Daniella Eaton (Nikita), Anya, T.J et Rob, m'appartiennent exclusivement et tous les autres personnages dans cette fiction hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente**

 _ **Message auteur 2 :**_ **De mars à mai, ma bêta ne pourras pas corriger, donc désolé pour les fautes restantes .**

 **Message auteur 3 : Je sais que j'avais dit que je publierais le chapitre 7, que le mois prochain, mais voilà j'avance bien côté écriture pour cette fiction , pour l'instant j'ai écris les onze premiers chapitres, donc les deux prochains mois, je publierais deux chapitres dans le mois . Ensuite on verra en fonction de l'avancé de l'écriture.** ****

 **ATTENTION MINI LEMON !**

 ****************************************************************************

 **POV Quatre**

Zeke était avec moi, pour la formation à la salle de contrôle . Nous étions six. Shauna avait choisi gardien de la clôture . C'était Lauren qui nous formait

« Je suis Lauren, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis la responsable de la salle de contrôle .Quelqu'un peut me dire, en quoi consiste le poste ?

Une Audacieuse leva la main.  
\- Oui, ton nom ?  
\- Ash  
La fille que Shauna avait dégommée lors d'un combat .  
\- Nous t'écoutons dit Lauren.  
\- Le rôle d'un employé de contrôle est de surveiller ce qui passe dans notre faction et dans les autres factions . Nous sommes en lien avec les soldats à l'intérieur de la faction, mais également les gardiens de la clôture.  
\- Oui mais pas seulement …  
\- Nous nous occupons aussi de la maintenance informatique des Audacieux, mais aussi des autres factions, donc on peut être mené à se déplacer chez les Erudits et les Sincères . Nous nous occupons aussi de la maintenance des machines de simulations dit Zeke  
-Ton nom ?  
\- Zeke.  
\- Parfait, Zeke , par contre ne prends jamais la parole sans l'autorisation d'un supérieur. Nous restons des soldats, des Audacieux .  
\- Oui Lauren .  
\- Donc la salle de contrôle est ouverte 24h/24h,7 jours/7. Donc vous pouvez bosser du matin 23h-7h00, ou journée , 7h00-15h00 ou soirée 15h-23h . Vous travaillez 2-4 jours par semaine, dont une week-end sur 2 .  
\- Comment on fait quand on a un autre métier ? Par exemple, moi je travaille au salon de tatouage.  
\- C'est vu avec le service emploi, pour vos horaires. Ceux qui occupent un second métier travaille que 2-3 jours par semaine, pour vous ayez au moins un jours de repos par semaine .  
\- Et moi, je vais aussi suivre la formation instructeur, vu que c'est sur 6 jours, comment cela se passe ? Demandai-je.  
\- On a annualisé ton contrat, donc tu ne travailleras plus hors période initiation et tu ne travaillerai pas, pendant l'initiation répondit Lauren .  
\- D'accord.  
\- Tout est clair ?  
\- Oui répondit-on »

La journée passa vite . Je rentrais en repensant à la conversation Eric. Celle-ci m'avait perturbé. Comment il pouvait savoir, pour mon père et Daniella ? La réponse était simple , Jeanine Matthews avait dû parler d'eux et vu que c'est son fils .

Zeke me rattrapa dans les couloirs.

« Hey, Quatre cela te dis une soirée mec avec alcool, pizza et vieux film américain, la saga « Die Hard » Demanda Zeke.  
\- Ouais parfait, j'ai besoin de ça .

Quand j'arrivais il y avait Uriah, des natifs Audacieux et Shauna.

\- Je croyais c'était soirée mec dis-je.  
\- Shauna c'est ma copine dit Zeke

\- Et toi aucune fille te plaît ici ? Demanda Shauna  
\- Je ne sais pas trop et je suis nul. Tu as vu avec cette Nicole .  
\- C'est vrai , tu as fais fort, Quatre se mit à rire Shauna .

\- Pourquoi tu ris Shauna ? Demanda Zeke.  
\- Tu te souviens du rencard, arrangé avec Nicole.  
\- Ah oui une catastrophe . Mec tu es un super pote, mais faudra apprendre à être un séducteur.  
\- Quatre, si tu veux des conseils, adresse toi à moi, car sinon , dans 20 ans tu seras toujours puceau , si tu suis les conseils de Zeke. Oh fait c'est Danny dit l'Audacieux.

\- Merci du conseil . »

Je n'étais pas vraiment pressé à me mettre en couple . Je ne voulais pas forcer le destin, le jour où je rencontrerais la fille, je le serais .

Ce soir-là, je pris ma seconde cuite , depuis mon arrivée chez les Audacieux, en pensant à ma sœur que j'avais abandonnée .

 **POV Daniella**

Je sortis des toilettes et j'allais rejoindre Béatrice à la sortie du lycée . Quand je vis une bande de quatre Sincères s'en prendre à mon amie .  
« Allez dit moi la vérité, vous garder de la nourriture pour vous, vous ne les donnez pas aux sans-faction dit un jeune homme.  
Tris ne répondit pas . Des Sincères, Des Audacieux et des Erudits regardaient la scène. Une jeune Sincères à la peau mat prit la défense de mon amie.  
\- Peter fous lui la paix .  
\- Christina tu n'a pas lu les articles des Erudits ?  
\- Les Erudits mentent ils sont connus pour être des manipulateurs répondit la fameuse Christina  
\- L'article mettait en doute sur le fait que Marcus Eaton prenait une part de la nourriture destinée aux sans-faction. On n'accusait pas la faction des Altruistes dit un Erudit  
\- Hey l'Erudit je t'invite chez moi, tu verras que je mange que des légumes et la viande que vous ne voulez pas les Erudits répliquais-je .  
\- Je m'appelle Will. J'ai pas dit que je croyais à cet article… j'expliquais juste .  
\- Et le fait que ton frère est parti chez les Audacieux,c'est vrai qu'il le battait ? Il te bat aussi ? Demanda une grosse Sincère . Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Molly.  
J'essayais de rester impassible devant son attaque et je répliquais .  
\- Tu veux une vérité, la Sincère, j'ai vu ton mec, Peter baiser une fille dans les toilettes. Vous aviez un air de famille, mais elle était plus fine , ta sœur, je suppose ?  
La Sincère devient toute pâle .  
\- Qu'il y a t-il la Sincère un problème avec la vérité me moquais-je

Là je vis un poing à quelques centimètres de mon visage retenu par une main .

\- Tu n'as pas honte de frapper une femme, sans défense dit un jeune Audacieux, noir  
Peter ne répliqua pas et partit avec sa bande .  
\- Merci …  
\- Uriah .  
\- Daniella.  
\- Je sais qui tu es . »  
Il partit rejoindre sa bande d'amis .

On rentra en silence avec Tris . Pleins de pensées m'assaillaient . J'en avais marre que les gens me connaissent, je voulais qu'on oublie que j'étais la fille de Marcus Eaton . Cet Audacieux avait raison, j'étais une fille faible, je pris une résolution, je ne serais plus faible , je tiendrais tête à mon père .  
Je me laisserais plus emmerder par personne .

Le soir, Marcus rentra . J'étais en train de préparer le repas, qui consistait à juste un bouillon de légumes, pomme de terre ce soir .  
« Daniella, j'étais à la cérémonie du choix, ce soir et j'ai croisé, Madame Sanders.  
Madame Sanders était ma professeur anglais et assistante de Jeanine Matthews . Est-ce que Madame Sanders, était présente, pendant mon altercation avec ce Sincère ?

\- …  
\- Madame Sanders m'a dit que tu t'es fait remarquer, aujourd'hui en te disputant avec un Sincère. Daniella je t'ai dit quoi pas rapport à ton comportement.

Marcus commença a enlever ta ceinture .  
\- Le Sincère ont demandé à Béatrice, si on gardait de la nourriture pour nous au lieu des sans-factions . Pas rapport à l'article sortit sur toi , la semaine dernière . Une autre Sincère m'a demandé si Tobias  
\- Ne prononce plus son nom sous mon toit !  
\- S'il était parti car tu le battait . Je t'ai défendu . J'aurais pu dire la vérité, j'ai menti.  
Marcus ricana . Il me frappa .  
\- Personne ne t'aurait cru .  
Je serrais les dents face à la douleur .  
\- Et si j'avais montré les marques sur mon dos, à ton avis ?!  
\- Si tu l'a pas fait petite idiote, ce n'est pas par Altruisme , car tu es en incapable . C'est juste que tu sais, que si je perds ma place au sein de la faction et je deviens sans-faction, tu le deviens aussi, car nous n'aurons plus de maison .  
\- Les Prior ou d'autres Altruistes me recueilleront dis-je.  
\- Ils n'ont pas aidé ta mère, ni ton frère, pourquoi ils t'aideront .Les Altruistes sont des faibles, des lâches, des moutons . Monte je ne veux plus te voir . »

Je montais dans ma chambre, le ventre vide . Je pleurais . Marcus avait raison, si je le dénonçais, personne ne m'aiderait . Il est ma seul famille, maintenant .

Le mercredi je rejoignis Eric au train comme d'habitude .

«Bonjour Eric, j'ai un service à te demander .  
\- Salut Nikky, d'habitude ce n'est pas les Altruistes qui rendent service me taquina Eric  
\- Te moques pas .  
\- Bon ok que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
\- Apprends-moi à me battre .  
\- Nikky…

\- Ecoute ,j'en ai marre que mon père me frappe, puis il y a un Sincère qui nous a emmerdés,moi et mon amie Béatrice . Si un Audacieux n'était pas intervenu , je me serai manger une droite . Je ne veux plus paraître faible .  
\- Tu n'es pas faible .

\- Eric s'il te plaît .  
\- Bon ok . Montre moi ta position de combat

Je me mis dans une position qui semblait adéquate  
\- Mets-toi de profil, les jambes plus écartées, ton poing gauche plus proche de ton visage dit Eric  
Je corrigeais ma position .  
\- C'est mieux . Maintenant attaque moi.

Je lui envoyais un coup de poing mais il le para et il passa sa jambe autour de la mienne et il me fit tomber . Je me relevais .  
\- Maintenant c'est moi qui vais t'attaquer dit l'Audacieux .

Il m'envoya un coup de poing que je parais mais je ne vis pas son autre poing arrivé sur mon visage .

\- Dans un combat tu dois surtout observer ton adversaire, presque savoir sa prochaine attaque . On recommence dit Eric .

On se remit en position . Eric m'attaqua en premier, il m'envoya un coup de poing que je parais et j'évitais son croche pied et je lui envoyais un coup de genou dans le ventre un peu fort . Je vis Eric se plier .

\- Oh Eric, pardon, je …

Eric m'attrapa le bras et me bloqua contre lui, mon dos était contre son torse . Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma nuque, cela me fit frissonner .

\- L'adversaire peut bluffer, tant qu'il est pas à terre et qu'il ne se relève plus, le combat n'est pas terminé . Compris ?  
Je sentis ses lèvres contre la peau de mon cou  
\- Oui... Eric, compris .  
\- Pardon Nikky, je n'aurais pas dû .

Eric me lâcha le bras, ce qui me permit de me retourner et je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Eric ouvrit la bouche et nos langues se caressaient, c'était étrange comme sensation mais plaisant. Je suivais les mouvements des lèvres Eric . L'Audacieux me porta, j'enroulais mes jambes autour des siennes. Il me plaqua contre la parois d'un train . Nos corps frottaient l'un contre l'autre . Je gémis dans sa bouche . Puis Eric s'arrêta, il me posa et recula de quelques mètres .

\- Pardon, pardon Nikky, je suis allé trop loin, alors que je n'aurais dû dit Eric .

Il semblait déboussolé, parce qu'il avait fait .  
\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser, si tu regrettes,car c'est moi qui t'as embrassé la première .  
\- Ce n'était pas un simple baiser, j'ai faillis te faire l'amour ici. Oui je regrette…  
\- Je comprends je suis qu'une Altruiste, les Audacieuses sont magnifiques. Tu as sûrement une copine . Comment j'ai pu penser que t'intéressait à moi, que tu éprouvais la même chose . 

Eric s'approcha de moi et je lus de la surprise dans son regard.  
\- Depuis quand tu es amoureuse de moi ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, je ne peux pas te donner de date précise. Mais j'aime quand tu m'embrasses dans la commissure des lèvres . J'attends avec impatience nos retrouvailles, je pense sans cesse à toi . Je suis heureuse quand je pense à toi, quand je suis avec toi dis-je  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre . Mais je ne veux pas que ta première fois se passe ici . Je veux que cela se passe dans un lit chez les Audacieux, qu'on prenne notre temps . Quand toi tu le décideras . Avant je veux te montrer que je tiens à toi, en t'offrant des cadeaux, des restaurant . Essayer d'être romantique . Un truc que je n'ai jamais été . Je veux me montrer différent avec toi qu'avec les autres filles . Je veux te traiter comme une princesse, comme une reine .  
\- J'aimerais tellement déjà avoir 16 ans et être avec toi chez les Audacieux . Je te promets d'être patiente . Est-ce que tu voudras juste me prendre dans mes bras et m'embrasser ? Demandai-je  
\- Juste les bras, pas d'embrasser, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie , je veux te montrer que je suis un mec différent . Car tu verras quand tu seras chez les Audacieux, ils voudront tous te mettre dans leur lit .  
\- Je ne veux être qu'avec toi, Eric .  
\- Pour l'instant, mais tu rencontreras des novices de ton âge, des amitiés se formeront voir plus. Je ne t'empêcherais jamais .

\- Eric je ne veut être qu'avec toi, je te répète. Eric as-tu une copine ?

\- Non, juste une relation purement sexuelle, avec une fille du nom Anya.  
\- Ok.  
Il me prit dans ses bras .  
\- Nikky, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je dois rentrer . »

Eric m'embrassa sur le front et il partit .

 ****

 **POV Eric**

Je rentrais à la faction sans me cacher , maintenant que j'étais un Audacieux, je pouvais circuler librement dans les rues de Chicago .

Daniella Eaton alias Nikita m'avait avoué ces sentiments ce soir . J'étais heureux mais aussi perdu .  
J'arrivais devant la porte de mon appartement que je partageais avec Anya . J'ouvris et refermais doucement la porte et j'allais dans la chambre ou j'essayais de me déshabiller sans faire de bruit, puis je me glissais sous les draps en enlaçant Anya .  
« Où étais-tu ? Dit-elle à moitié endormie  
\- Je suis parti observer les soldats de la clôture, en tant que futur leader, je dois m'intéresser à tous les métiers de la faction mentis-je  
\- OK.  
Et je sentis à sa respiration qu'elle s'était rendormi .

Je m'en voulais d'avoir menti à Nikky, quand elle m'avait demandé si j'avais une copine . Mais si je lui disais la vérité je la perdais . J'appréhendais mais en même temps j'étais impatient que Nikky arrive chez les Audacieux . J'avais la trouille que mes deux mondes se rencontrent , les deux femmes . Il faudra que je fasse un choix .

Je m'endormis sur ses pensées .

Le lendemain matin j'arrivais à la fosse .

« Bon Eric, hier tu as observé un cours entraînement donner au corps à corps . Aujourd'hui tu vas diriger le cours des gamins de huit ans . . Ces derniers n'ont aucune notion de combat , ils doivent d'abord acquérir des bases de combat . Ensuite ils commencent les combats . Lors de l'initiation, tu devras êtres plus présent, avec les transferts en tant que leader. Comme les gamins que tu vas entraîner aujourd'hui, ils n'ont aucune notion. Avec les transferts tu as un vrai travail instructeur, tu dois épauler les instructeurs .  
\- Pourquoi on les test pas les transferts direct, comme ça on sait qui est digne d'être un Audacieux ou non ?

\- Je sais que l'année prochaine, tu seras à ma place et donc tu comptes virer les plus faibles chez les sans-faction, mais pour l'instant tu suis les ordres .  
\- Tu désapprouves ?  
\- Oui chacun à sa place chez les Audacieux .

En arrivant du côté de la salle entraînement réservé au plus jeunes , je vis Quatre avec le nouveau instructeur des transfert, Ted, qui retournerait en tant que soldat dès que Quatre serait former au poste .  
« Alors Quatre, on avait peur de m'affronter, pour le poste de leader. Sache quand je serais leader, tu devrais obéir à mes ordres.  
\- Je m'en réjouis d'avance dit-il ironiquement  
\- Toute façon je suis le seul, à me rendre compte que tu es un lâche, comment tu pourrais protéger la faction des Audacieux, si tu es incapable de protéger ta sœur contre ton père .  
\- Je … »  
Je partis rejoindre Matt avant que Quatre ne puisse répondre

 ****

*****************************************************************

 **Chapitre plus cours (2782 mots). Voilà ce chapitre 7 est terminé, qu'avez-vous penser de l'apparition de Christina, Will et Uriah ? Qu'ils se rencontrent avant l'arrivée chez les Audacieux ?**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent sauf les personnes paru dans la saga « Divergente »,ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth.**

 **Message auteur : Voilà j'ai dit fin mars que j'arrêtais,en raison du manque de retour, mais suite aux messages de kyara74 et SadakoTama, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'écriture et la publication de cette fiction .  
** **  
Message auteur 2 :Désolé pour les fautes, ma bêta ne peut pas corrigé jusqu'au mois de juin** ****

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 8**

 _peurs en italique_

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 _1 an plus tard_ ****

 **POV Quatre**

Et voilà c'était le grand jour, j'étais officiellement instructeur . J'accueillais pour la première fois , les novices en bas du filet .

Sans surprise, le premier ou plutôt la première sauteuse fut une Audacieuse native , Lynn, la petite sœur de Shauna .

Les novices transferts furent les derniers à sauter. La première fut une Sincère, la peau mate, les yeux gris, de longs cheveux bruns, grande, élancée , avec une belle poitrine.  
\- Quel est ton nom ?  
\- Cathe…  
\- Tu peux changer de nom.  
Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.  
\- Kat dit-elle

En tout pour cette initiation on avait 30 novices dont seulement six transferts . Trois Erudits, deux Sincères et un Fraternel , aucun Altruiste . Les novices natifs allèrent avec Lauren, les novices transferts restèrent avec moi .

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Quatre, je serai votre instructeur, pendant ses huit semaines initiation. Sinon je travaille à la salle de contrôle . Suivez-moi je vais vous faire visiter la faction .

\- Voici la fosse, l'endroit de vie des Audacieux, où on s'amuse et on s'entraîne dis-je

Ils étaient tous impressionnés par la hauteur, je les vis émerveillé .

\- On avance, on n'a pas toute la journée , je vais vous montrer où vous allez vivre pendant l'initiation ordonnais-je.

Je leur montrais le dortoir, mais surtout la salle de bain .

\- C'est une blague . Les filles et les garçons ne sont pas séparés dit un Erudit .  
\- Non, chez les Audacieux on encourage la promiscuité. Heureusement qu'il y a pas de Pète-Sec . Changez-vous et brûlez vos affaires . Je vous attends dans 5 minutes dans la fosse .

Eric arriva derrière moi .

\- Pour les retardataires , vous dégagez dit-il .  
\- C'est le premier jour dis-je  
\- On est chez les Audacieux, ils faut qu'ils apprennent la discipline répliqua t-il .

Heureusement tous les novices transferts,étaient là à l'heure . Eric était assis à quelques mètres de moi .

« L'entraînement se fera en deux étapes . La première est physique . Vous pousserez votre corps au maximum pour maîtriser les techniques de combat . La seconde est psychologique, il vous poussera aussi à la limite , ce sont vos peurs que vous devrez vaincre,avant qu'elle ne le fasse . Votre groupe sera séparé de celui des natifs, mais vous serez classé ensemble. Votre rang déterminera le travail auquel vous pourrez prétendre, par la suite : rejoindre le gouvernement,garder la clôture ou empêcher les sans-faction de s'entre-tuer dis-je.  
Vous serez classez aussi dans un tableau, tous les jours . Ceux qui seront en dessous de la ligne,seront évincé après chaque épreuve dit Eric.  
\- Évincé ? Pour aller où ? S'étonna un Erudit  
\- N'ayant pas le droit de retourner dans leur famille. Ils devront vivre sans-faction.  
\- Personne, ne savait ça dit Kat  
\- C'est tout nouveau  
\- Des nouvelles règles ?Pourquoi on nous a pas dit ça ?  
\- Pourquoi tu aurais fais un choix différent ? Tu aurais eu peur ?Si c'est le cas de l'un d'entre vous,qu'il parte maintenant. Les véritables Audacieux vont prendre le risque avec plaisir. Vous nous avez choisis à nous de vous choisir dit le leader. »

Eric partit après avoir foutu la trouille aux novices . Je commençais à leur apprendre les techniques de combat .

*************************************************************

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Eric arriva pour observer les combats . Le combat entre Sam, l'ancien Fraternel et Kat était en cours . Sam était au sol . Kat s'arrêtait . J'avais refusé que les novices se battre jusqu'à que l'un d'entre eux aille à l'infirmerie .

\- C'est quoi ça, Quatre ? Vous continuez de vous battre dit Eric .  
\- Mais le combat est terminé dit Kat .  
\- Tu contredis un ordre de ton leader. Le combat sera terminé quand je le dirais, je veux que l'adversaire ne plus bouger . C'est valable pour vous tous ici . Ceux qui n'appliqueront pas cette règle, perdront des places dans le classement dit Eric .

Eric mit fin au combat, quand Sam eut le nez fracturé et deux côtés sûrement failler.

\- Quatre, je te conseille de suivre mes consignes , si tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à Max et que tu te retrouves gardien de la clôture dit Eric d'un air menaçant . »

*****************************************************  
 _  
Quelques semaines plus tard_

Au début de l'initiation il y avait trente novices, déjà dix novices n'étaient pas dignes d'être des Audacieux selon Eric . Huit natifs dont un suicide et Sam et James, un Erudit .

Lors de l'épreuve du drapeau, Eric gagna contre moi, ce qui ne fit augmenter son air suffisant .

Le lendemain, commençait l'épreuve des simulations Kat fut la dernière a passé.

 _Sa première peur fut celle des serpents . Je ne sus comment, mais elle réussi à la faire disparaître_

 _Sa seconde peur peur, elle se trouva dans une maison en feu . Je la vis ouvrir une porte ._

 _Sa troisième peur , elle se trouva dans un immeuble en hauteur, suspendu à une fenêtre, elle se fit glisser, pour arriver à la fenêtre en dessous d'elle ._

 _Sa quatrième peur, elle se retrouva dans une cabine en verre, elle brisa la vitre ._

 _Sa cinquième peur, elle se retrouva devant une inconnue, avec une arme chargée, comme moi, elle détournait les yeux quand elle tira._

 _Sa dernière peur, elle était chez les Sincères, ils allaient lui injecter le sérum de vérité ._

 _« Tu vas dire la vérité, tu vas dire le vérité disent en chœur la foule des Sincères .  
\- Je refuse cria t-elle . »_

Elle se réveilla et se leva précipitamment.

« C'est fini dis-je .  
Je la vis reprendre son souffle .  
\- Ah ton avis, tu as mis combien de temps ? Demandai-je  
\- Je ne sais pas , trente minutes .  
\- Six minutes dis-je .  
\- C'est bien non ?  
\- Exceptionnel .  
\- Lorsque tu étais dans la maison , comment as-tu créerla porte ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas crée dit-elle sur la défensive .  
\- Sache que je peux t'aider dis-je . »

Elle s'enfuit apeurée . Je n'étais pas sûr, mais je pensais que Kat était comme moi, une Divergente . Je voulais l'aider à vaincre ses peurs comme une Audacieuse, comme Amar l'avait fait pour moi . __

  
Un jour, nous avions fini une séance de simulation .  
« Quatre, est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous voir ou nous entendre ? Demanda Kat  
\- Non répondis-je .  
\- Tu as raison, je suis Divergente . Comment peux-tu m'aider ?  
\- Je vais t'aider à réagir comme une Audacieuse . »

Un soir, j'étais à une rambarde à regarder les autres s'amuser .  
« Tu ne t'amuses pas avec tes amis ? Demanda Kat qui arriva .  
\- Toi non plus répondis-je .  
\- Disons que j'ai peur qu'ils découvrent mon secret .  
\- Je comprends  
Kat s'approcha de moi .  
\- Tu es le seul à me comprendre .

La novice m'embrassa, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille . C'était chaud, agréable mais je la repoussais .

\- Kat, je ne suis pas Eric, je ne sors pas avec les novices .  
\- Lui ne sort pas , il couche . La faction n'interdit pas les relations entre novice et Audacieux .  
\- Je sais .

\- Mais tu me désires pas,tu m'aimes pas .  
\- En effet, je ne t'aime pas , je suis désolé . »

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

C'était l'épreuve finale des simulations en présence de Jeanine Matthews et quelques Erudits .

Kat réagit comme une Audacieuse . Elle réussit parfaitement la dernière épreuve . On ne reparla plus jamais de baiser échangé, un soir .

Elle finit 5ème du classement sur dix . Encore dix novices furent renvoyés de la faction . Parmi les Transferts, il ne restait que Kat et Sacha, une Érudite . 

**POV Eric**

Voilà cette année, j'étais officiellement leader de l'initiation . J'accueillais pour la première fois, les nouveaux novices . J'étais stressé, je devais montrer aux autres leaders, que j'en avais la carrure d'être leader que j'étais capable de faire appliquer mes directives .

Je vis le train arrivé de la cérémonie du choix et des silhouettes sauter du train. Parmi les novices, un ne réussit pas à sauter , il se tuera quelques mètres plus bas

« Approchez tous . Je suis Eric, je suis l'un des leaders Audacieux . C'est moi qui serais en charge de votre initiation . Pour rentrer chez les Audacieux, vous devez sauter par là dis-je en désignant le trou béant du toit .  
\- Il y a un filet, de l'eau ? Demanda un Erudit .  
\- Tu le découvriras si tu as le courage de sauter .

Parmi les transferts, l'Erudit qui avait posé la question et une Fraternelle refusa de sauter .

\- Je vous souhaite une vie heureuse chez les Sans-Factions dis-je avant de partir . »

Ensuite je descendis rejoindre les deux instructeurs et les novices . Pendant que Quatre fait visiter la faction aux novices transferts, je suivis Lauren et les novices natifs qui se rendaient directement à la fosse pour faire mon discours. D'abord je laissais Lauren faire son discours de présentation des deux phases de l'initiation.

« L'initiation se fera en deux phases . La première un entraînement physique , avec combats rapprochés et maniement des couteaux et des armes à feu . Vous avez un avantage contrairement aux transferts, vous avez appris depuis l'enfance à vous battre et à vous servir de couteaux .

\- Ouais , il ne restera aucun transferts on est lesmeilleurs dit un natifs .

Les autres applaudirent, sifflèrent . Lauren attendit que le calme revienne .

\- Par contre le maniement des armes est nouveau . Même si lors de la première phase, vous avez un avantage, lors de la seconde vous allez vous retrouver à égalité avec les transferts , car vous devrez affronter vos peurs avant que celle-ci prennent le dessus et vous contrôle . On veut des soldats fort physiquement mais aussi mentalement . Je laisse la parole à notre nouveau leader de l'initiation, Eric Coulter dit-elle .

\- Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont déjà au courants, mais vous ne saviez pas si c'était des rumeurs ou non . A partir de cette année , la classement ne déterminera plus votre place dans le classement . Les trois premiers choisissent leur fonctions, les autres affecter en fonction des besoins . Non ceux qui seront sous la ligne à la fin de chaque épreuve seront envoyé chez les Sans-Factions.

\- Quoi, on nous dit depuis qu'on est gamins que chacun à sa place rétorqua un natifs .  
\- Si chacun avait sa place, les sans-factions n'existeraient pas . Vous êtes nés Audacieux, montrez-nous que vous l'être dis-je . »

Ensuite j'allais au dortoir des transferts . Les natifs avaient leur propre dortoir, ils n'avaient pas le droit à avoir des contacts avec leur famille . La devise du système érigeait chaque instant de nos vies : « la faction avant les liens du sang ».

*************************************************************

 _1 mois plus tard  
_  
Le lendemain soir de la fin de la première phase de l'initiation, c'était épreuve du drapeau . Après cette épreuve aucun élimination , juste des places gagnées ou perdues par les novices dans le classement . Quatre et moi on avait réuni, tous les novices dans le train qui se dirigeait vers la place de la Grande Roue, un site abandonné de Chicago ou trône une grande roue .

Novices ! Écoutez moi . Ce soir c'est l'épreuve du drapeau . Quatre et moi on sera les chef d' équipe. Votre but sera de vous emparer du drapeau de l'adversaire . Pour ça vous aurez ces armes qui tirent des flèches qui provoque une douleur équivalente à une vraie balle . Je commence, Matt dis-je .  
\- Frank dit Quatre.  
\- Brittany  
\- Lysa

\- Pol dis-je  
\- Kat

On continua à annoncer les noms des novices jusqu'à qu'ils ne restent aucun . Le train arriva, on descendit tous . Je réunis mon équipe derrière le mur d'une maison délabrée .

« Éteignez vos lumières. J'attends vos suggestions dis-je .  
Cela parlait dans tous les sens.  
\- Je pense… qu'il faudrait mettre le drapeau... dans un endroit en hauteur avec peu d'entrée, comme le clocher en face. Peu de personne à la surveillance et comme c'est un endroit en hauteur on peut voir leur drapeau . La majorité d'entre nous les attaque dit Brittany  
\- Ok parfait . Brittany, Pol et Matt, je vous charge d'aller planquer le drapeau au clocher. Quand vous avez trouver le leur, Pol tu redescends nous le dire . Brittany et Pol vous monterez la garde . Allez tous au clocher ordonnais-je

Grâce aux informations des trois novices ont su où étai le drapeau , de l'équipe adverse.  
J'avais diviser les novices en quatre équipes, l'une prenait entrée nord, une autre le sud, une autre est enfin une autre ouest . J'avais désigné des capitaines pour chaque équipe, sauf ouest que je dirigeais.

On les prit en tenailles, on tira plusieurs coups de feu, je touchais même Quatre à la jambe. On récupéra le drapeau .

On remonta dans le train .

\- Voilà Quatre, pourquoi je suis leader et toi instructeur dis-je en allant rejoindre, la novice Brittany, que j'avais prévu de mettre dans mon lit ce soir . Le fait de gagner était un vrai aphrodisiaque sur moi .

On alla au bar avec Brittany, où se trouvaient des chambres à l'étage . On avait établit une règle avec ma copine , on ne devait jamais ramener l'une de nos conquêtes chez nous sauf lors d'une partie à trois . D'ailleurs au loin je vis Anya accompagné d'un inconnu, on se sourit .

On monta à l'étage et on entra dans la première chambre de libre . Il y avait un lit et un canapé . Je m'assis sur le canapé, le lit je trouvais ça trop « romantique ».  
« Déshabille-toi ordonnais-je.

Brittany fit glisser lentement la fermeture de sa veste, pendant qu'elle enlevait avec ses pieds ses chaussures et ses chaussettes .

Puis elle passa ses mains sous son T-shirt et l'enleva, son soutien-gorge tomba l'instant d'après aussi . J'admirais son ventre plat, ses petit seins parfaitement ronds .

Ensuite Brittany se retourna, pas par pudeur , mais pour monter la températures ,elle ondula des fesses, pendant qu'elle enlevait son pantalon et son string suivit la seconde d'après . 

La novice se retourna .  
\- Brittany approche dis-je  
La novice s'exécuta .  
\- Déshabille-moi maintenant ordonnais-je

Brittany se mit à califourchon pour m'enlever mon T-shirt. Puis elle s'agenouilla pour m'enlever mes chaussures, chaussettes et défit la ceinture de mon pantalon puis me débarrassa de mon pantalon et mon boxer. La novice s'apprêtait à se relever.  
\- Qui t'a dit de te relever dis-je d'un air vicieux.

La novice comprit ce que je voulais et commençai à sucer doucement mon phallus.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça, Brittany

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir , j'empoignais ses cheveux et l'obligeais à me prendre entièrement en bouche et à un rythme effréné. Je fermais les yeux sous le plaisir .

Je la fis s'arrêter et la fis allonger sur le canapé. Je me mis entre ses jambes. Pendant que je l'embrassais, je la doigtais. Vu les gémissements de la novice et comment elle écartait les cuisses elle aimait ça.  
Je descendais ma bouche vers ses seins et je commençais à titiller ses tétons.  
\- Oui Eric ! Hurla la novice.  
Je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder sur les préliminaires.  
\- Je vais te culbuter maintenant  
\- Oui Eric,..  
Je rentrais violemment en elle et je pilonnais sauvagement.  
\- Eric ! Eric Hurla Brittany à s'époumoner . »  
Elle jouit puis je jouis.

Brittany savait que je n'aurais aucun geste tendre donc elle partit .

*************************************************************

 _Un mois plus tard_

« Voilà c'est le grand jour qui est digne d'être un Audacieux, qui est digne d'être un Sans-faction. Voici le classement . » dis-je .

 _ **1\. Matt  
2\. Brittany  
3\. Gaby  
4\. Nora  
5\. Kat  
6\. Sacha  
7\. Pol  
8\. Emett  
9\. Magali  
10\. Ben  
11\. Frank  
12\. Lysa  
13\. Pat  
14 Florent  
15 Val  
16 Zora  
17 Lens  
18 Jim  
19 Jane  
20 Arya**_

 _ ****_\- Pour les dix premiers, je vous attends à 8h00 pile, pour parler de votre avenir. »

Ensuite je montais à l'entrée des Audacieux et je regardais au loin, en pensant à Nikita qui serait sur ce toit l'année prochaine . 

**POV Daniella**

Un jour, nous étions à la cafétéria avec Béatrice . Quand Peter et sa bande s'approchèrent de nous .

« Alors ton chevalier servant Audacieux n'est plus là pour te protéger ricana Peter.  
\- Pourquoi, tu oserais attaquer, une faible Altruiste comme moi me moquais-je  
\- Sois sur tes gardes Eaton, je me vengerais siffla Peter

Avant de retourner en cours, Béatrice était parti aux toilettes . Je trouvais qu'elle était longue, je décidais d'aller voir. Là je vis Peter s'en prendre à Béatrice, il ne me vit pas.

J'arrivais par-derrière et lui donna un coup de pied à l'arrière de la cuisse , ce qui le fit tomber. Béatrice se dégagea et courut vers la sortie . Peter se releva, il voulut me donner un coup mais je l'arrêtait et lui donna un coup de coude dans le nez .

\- Que se passe t-il ici ?  
Je vis une professeur Erudite accompagnée de Béatrice qui était aller chercher l'aide.  
\- Madame, elle m'a frappé dit Peter .  
\- Peter, Béatrice m'a tout raconté . Vous ne faites pas honneur à votre faction par ce mensonge . Vous êtes renvoyé pendant trois jours . Et vous , vous auriez dû aller chercher de l'aide, plutôt que de vous prendre pour une Audacieuse .  
\- S'il vous plaît, madame, ne dite rien à mon père dis-je .  
Elle réfléchit .  
\- Bien d'accord . Allez en cours mesdemoiselles.  
La professeur me prit par le bras .  
\- Eaton, cela fait deux fois . Restez à votre place Altruiste. Si vous voulez , dans un an vous changerez de faction, mais pour l'instant comportez-vous comme une parfaite Altruiste .  
\- Oui, Madame.  
\- Bien allez en cours . »

Deux jours plus tard, on était jeudi. Hier soir j'avais vu Eric . On partit en cours avec Béatrice . Caleb restait chez lui, il était malade .

« Daniella en rentrant d'une collecte avec ma mère, je t'ai vu rentrer chez toi . Que faisais-tu dehors ?  
\- Ta mère m'a vu ? Demandai-je inquiète .

\- Non . Alors Daniella ?  
\- Je suis parti voir Eric en cachette .  
\- Notre voisin ?  
\- Non, Eric le nouveau leader Audacieux .  
\- Oui mon père en a parlé . Il l'aime pas . Comment vous vous connaissez ? Pourquoi tu le vois ?

-Eric vient des Erudits . La vieille de la Cérémonie du Choix, il s'est baladé pour réfléchir, il m'a vu dehors . On a discuté et il a découvert que Marcus me frappait . Il m'a promis de venir tous les mercredis jusqu'à que je rejoigne les Audacieux . Je suis amoureuse de lui ,Béatrice . S'il te plaît ne dit rien .  
\- Promis . Je vais te dire un secret aussi . Je ne vais pas rester chez les Altruiste, je ne suis pas comme Caleb, lui il aide les gens c'est naturel, pas moi .  
\- Tu sais quelle faction, tu vas choisir ?  
\- Non, j'espère que le test aptitudes m'aidera . »

**********************************************************************

 **La scène où Eric est assis et Quatre parle des deux phases de l'initiation et la scène où Eric accueil les novices chez les Audacieux sont tirés du film « Divergente »  
**  
 **Voilà un chapitre plus centré sur le travail instructeur de Quatre et de leader d'Eric . La relation Eric/Daniella est un peu mis de côté . Alors votre avis .**

 **Je vous rassure , Quatre oubliera cette règles de ne pas avoir de relation avec une novice quand, il rencontrera Tris .**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre , Eric et Daniella se voit une dernière fois avant que Daniella rejoint les Audacieux, quelques jours plus tard . Une apparition d'Evelyn Eaton aussi . Il est déjà écrit, publication dimanche de la semaine prochaine .**

 **Mercredi ou vendredi, je publierais le chapitre 21, de ma fiction « Désir Audacieux ».**


	9. Chapter 9

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Le** **s personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent exclusivement hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente**

 **Message auteur : Ma bête reprendra les corrections à partir de juin.  
** **  
** **Message auteur 2 : j'ai republié le chapitre 4, car j'avais écrit A.J au lieu de TJ, dans le classement final**

 **Message auteur 4 : Merci à Kyara74 pour sa review et aux 400 vues sur cette fiction ainsi que les mise en favori et follow** **  
Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **  
**

 *****************************************************************************

 _1 an plus tard_ ****

 **POV Quatre**

Depuis la fin de l'initiation, il y a six mois, tous les mercredis j'observais de la salle contrôle, le quartier des Altruistes où je m'y rendais quand j'étais en repos , en gardant mes distances .

Bien sûr je regardais ma sœur qui s'occupait de distribuer de la nourriture, des vêtements ou des produits d'hygiène aux sans-factions.

Mais surtout je cherchais dans la foule des sans-faction, ma mère, Evelyn Eaton qui avait dit qu'elle voulait sauver , Daniella, car ma mère pensait que ma sœur était Divergente aussi, en lui disant de rejoindre les sans-factions.

Je devais empêcher cela, ma petite sœur ne serait jamais en sécurité chez les Sans-Factions . Si elle se ne présentait pas au Test Aptitudes à la Cérémonie du Choix, elle serait considéré comme Divergente et donc traqué par les Audacieux .

Je savais que mon père, Marcus Eaton avait dû la préparer au Test Aptitudes, comme moi, pour qu'elle a comme Résultat : Altruiste .

Même, si Daniella quitterait la faction des Altruistes pour celle des Audacieux, j'en étais certains, je pourrais la protéger .

Soudain, je fus tiré de mes pensées par une silhouette qui attira mon intention et qui se dirigeait vers ma sœur . Je me mis à courir et je tirais par le bras, Evelyn Eaton .

« Suis-moi discrètement dis-je à oreille de ma mère .  
Elle hocha la tête .

On se mit à l'écart .

\- J'en étais sûr que tu te pointerais un jour dis-je .  
\- Tobias, pourquoi tu m'as empêché de sauver ta sœur ? Je n'ai pas pu le faire pour toi, mais laisse-moi le faire pour elle, avant qu'il soit trop tard .  
\- Si Daniella ne se présente ni au Test Aptitudes, ni à la Cérémonie du choix, les Audacieux la traqueront, c'est comme si elle avouait qu'elle était Divergente . Et Jeanine Matthews voudra encore plus sa mort que n'importe quel Divergent, car c'est la fille de Marcus Eaton, l'homme qui l'empêche d'atteindre le pouvoir et l'empêche d'éliminer les Sans-Factions et donc les Divergents .  
\- Si elle se présente au Test Aptitude, ils le seront comme même .  
\- Non, Marcus nous a entraînés pour que le test soit Altruiste .  
\- Même si elle passe le Test Aptitude, tu sais bien qu'elle ne restera jamais chez les Altruistes.  
\- Non, mais je sais, qu'elle choisira la faction des Audacieux, donc je pourrais la protéger .  
\- Et si tu te trompais ? Et qu'elle choisit les Sincères par exemple .  
\- Je connais, Daniella .

\- Tobias, en deux ans une personne change .  
\- Ne t'approche plus d'elle, ni de moi dis-je froidement .

\- D'accord, mais si un jour toi ou elle avez-vous besoin de moi. Vous pourriez toujours compter sur moi . Frappe-moi. Evelyn dit son dernier mot en chuchotant .  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On nous regarde,fais-le .  
Je lui donnais une claque au visage .  
\- Si tu essayes encore de voler, la prochaine fois je te tue dis-je assez fort que les autres Audacieux m'entendre . »

Puis je retournais au train, pour rentrer chez les Audacieux .

Le lendemain matin, je me pointais devant chez Tori qui s'apprêtait à aller courir .

« Salut Quatre, si tu veux un tatouage, passe au salon dit-elle.  
\- Non j'avais envie d'aller courir et je n'avais pas envie de le faire seul .  
Tori comprit dans mon regard que je voulais lui parler de quelque chose important.

\- Allons jusqu'au marché des médisants dit-elle

J'attendis qu'on soit assez éloigné de la faction, pour commencer à parler .

\- Voilà ma sœur Daniella doit passer le test Aptitude dans quelques jours. Je sais qu'elle est Divergente… me demande pas comment . Je me demandais s'il y avait une solution,pour que Daniella passe avec toi .  
\- Non, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur la liste de jeunes qu'on attribue, mais Lauren oui , en tant que responsable du test aptitudes chez les Audacieux . Elle est chargée de la réception des sérums auprès des Érudits, de vérifier le fonctionnement des machines de simulation avec eux et je sais qu'elle s'occupe des listes, elle fait aussi passer le test des simulations . Elle protège les Divergents aussi .  
\- Pourquoi ? Et comment tu le sais ?  
\- Ses raisons je les ignore ,mais j'avais falsifié le test aptitude . pour un novice ici et Lauren l'avait découvert, elle m'avait dit que mon secret serait bien gardé.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Je fis exprès de planter le logiciel des simulations, où je m'entraînais sur mes propres peurs . Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Lauren et je rentrais. Eric était là .  
« Oui, Quatre ? Demanda Lauren.  
\- Je me suis entraîné à mes paysages des peurs et le logiciel à planter, je n'arrive pas à faire redémarrer la machine des simulations .  
\- Quatre, tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé dit Eric.  
\- Cette machine va servir pour le test aptitudes, si elle a besoin d'une grosse réparation faut mieux que j'aille voir dit Lauren  
\- Ok, on finira la liste des audacieux devant se présenter au test aptitudes plus tard dit Eric.  
\- Lauren, tu recrutes, toujours quelqu'un de la salle de contrôle, pour faire passer le test aptitudes, en plus de toi et Tori, j'aimerais bien y participer dis-je.

\- Ezekiel Petrad a été choisit… Et si c'était pour revoir ta sœur… car elle a seize ans cette année non ? dit Eric  
\- Oui...mais …  
\- Si c'était pour la revoir, Quatre, on aurait fait les listes pour que tu évites d'être en contact avec des Audacieux et des Altruistes, pour une raison de neutralité expliqua Lauren .  
\- Ok.  
\- Je te suis. A ce soir Eric dit Lauren  
\- A ce soir, Lauren, j'emmène quoi ?  
\- Emmène le vin dit Lauren

On marcha dans les couloirs .  
\- Je ne savais pas ami, avec Eric dis-je.  
\- Ami, c'est un grand mot, mais je m'entends bien avec lui . Tu sais il est différent dans le privé. Et puis toute façon, il faut mieux , Eric est le meilleur ami de T.J .

Lauren et T.J sortaient depuis quelques mois ensemble .

On arriva à la salle . Lauren se mit devant la machine et mit quelques minutes à comprendre que c'était moi qui avait fait planter la machine

\- Quatre, tu m'expliques, pourquoi tu as fais planter la machine ?  
\- Tori, m'a dit que tu aidais les Divergents…

Lauren me regarda inquiète .  
\- Je suis Divergent… Ecoute ma sœur l'ai aussi. Me demande pas comment je le sais . Je voudrais que tu interagie au niveau de la liste que Daniella soit avec toi ou Tori .  
\- On est trois Audacieux à faire passer les test ils sont trois Erudits. Vu que ta sœur n'ait ni Erudite ,ni Audacieuse elle peut passer avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous . Mais je vais essayer, de la mettre avec moi ou Tori quand je rencontrerais James, l'Erudit qui s'occupe des dispatche avec moi, des jeunes entre les six personnes qui font le test Aptitudes .  
\- Merci Lauren . »

Quelques jours plus tard, Matt l'ancien leader de l'initiation qui était devenu leader-adjoint avait été viré de la faction des Audacieux, pour avoir battu sa femme, aujourd'hui dans la nuit . Le procès qui avait eu lieu, le jour même avait été un événement de la faction . Eric avait fait un discours pour clôturé le procès .

« Aujourd'hui , un leader a été démis de sa fonction de leader-adjoint, il n'ai même plus un Audacieux, il devait penser que sa place au sein de notre faction, lui donnait un passe-droit. Mais la faction des Audacieux en tant que faction protectrice de Chicago doit protéger ses propres membres et ne tolère pas qu'on frappe impunément une femme ou un enfant ou qu'on viol une femme . On ne fermera pas les yeux devant c'est actes ignobles, comme une certaine faction

Il évoquait implicitement, mon ancienne faction, la faction des Altruistes

\- Je voudrais dire aux femmes et aux enfants qui sont soumis à c'est violence, non vous n'êtes pas faibles, mais vous le deviendrez en vous taisant. Donc je vous demande d'agir comme des véritables Audacieux et d'en parler que ce soit à nous en tant que leader ou à une personne de confiance termina Eric  
\- Max à dû lui dicter son texte dis-je d'un ton méprisant .  
\- Tu te trompes, Quatre, c'est Eric qui a découvert que Nadia se faisait battre par Matt et qui a été voir directement Matt, pour parler d'un procès . Bien sûr Max et les autres leaders ont validé toute de suite dit Lauren  
\- Je pensais pas qu'Eric s'inquiétait du sort des femmes et des enfants .  
\- Tu vois on apprends tous les jours, sur une personne qu'on pensait connaître…  
Je vis Lauren hésiter dire un truc .  
\- Quoi, Lauren ?  
\- Eric… semblait… particulièrement toucher par ce qui était arrivé à Nadia…  
\- Comme si cela lui était arrivé dis-je .  
\- Oui, ou quelqu'un proche de lui répondit Lauren .

Eric aurait été battu comme moi et Daniella ? ****

 **POV Eric**

Un jour, je marchais rapidement comme n'importe quel Audacieux , je me rendais à mon bureau où devait m'attendre Lauren . On devait établir le nombre de jeunes Audacieux qui a 16 ans, le 21 juin, le jour de la Cérémonie du Choix . Pour dans un premier temps envoyé, les convocations dans les familles . Chaque faction faisait la même chose . En plus nous et les Erudits on organisait le test Aptitudes et le Cérémonie du Choix .

Dans un mois, il y aurait une réunion ici avec Jeanine Matthews, la leadeuse des Erudits et James son assistant, Max et Matt, le leader-ajoint . Pour confirmer le nombre d'Erudits et Audacieux qui feront passer le test, on les appelle les « contrôleurs » .

Confirmer aussi la liste des jeunes qui passe avec tel contrôleurs, voir si le contrôleur ne connaît bien aucun des jeunes à qu'ils va faire passer le test .

La liste des jeunes permet aux Erudits de savoir combien il faut ouvrir de salle de classe pour le test aptitudes et le nombre de sérum à faire .

La réunion permet aussi d'organiser la Cérémonie du Choix, au niveau de la sécurité .Nous la liste nous permet de savoir combien de soldats déployer pour la sécurité .

Le jour de la cérémonie du choix, des Audacieux sont à chaque entrée et contrôle l'arrivée de chaque jeune et sa famille . D'autres Audacieux sont prêts à intervenir s'il y a des déserteurs et les arrêter .

Donc me voilà entrain de marcher dans les couloirs de la faction, quand je bousculais par mégarde, Nadia, la femme de Matt. Toutes ses courses furent étalées et dans sa chute, l'Audacieuse perdu ses lunettes de soleil .

Je pus voir un belle hématome autour de son œil .

« C'est Matt qui t'as fait ça ? Demandai-je  
\- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers .  
Je la poussais dans un endroit désert .  
\- Pour une Audacieuse, vos tenus sont plutôt longues. Je suis sûr que c'est pour cacher les marques .  
\- Eric, je dois rentrer, Matt ne supporte pas le retard dit-elle avec peur .  
\- Venez avec moi et allons parler à Max .  
\- Matt est leader, il ne sera jamais condamné . Je sais un jour je m'étais plein de mon père, qui était l'assistant de Marcus Eaton, avant Andrew Prior . Marcus Eaton n'a pris aucune sanction . Moi je suis parti chez les Audacieux, mais je suis sûr que mon père à continué de battre ma mère et mes sœurs . Si j'étais venu ici, c'est que j'espérais une autre vie, mais je me suis trompé.  
\- Marcus Eaton bat lui même ses enfants et la faction des Altruistes sont des faibles . Je vais vous prouver que la faction des Audacieux protège les siens . Si la faction des Audacieux agit comme les Altruistes, je ne veux plus être Audacieux dis-je .  
\- Bien, allons-voir Max dit Nadia .  
\- Avant je dois passer à mon bureau , prévenir Lauren du report de notre rendez-vous .

On alla à mon bureau . Lauren attendait déjà à l'intérieur .

\- Ah te voilà Eric, j'ai commencé … Que fais Nadia ici ?  
\- Lauren, on va reporter notre rendez-vous . On doit aller voir, Max avec Nadia … D'ailleurs tu peux venir avec nous s'il te plaît .  
\- Euh oui … bien sûr »

On entra tous les trois dans le bureau de Max qui était en train de lire de la paperasse .

\- Max, on peut t'interrompre ? Demandai-je  
\- Oui, que faites-vous là ?  
\- Allez-y , Nadia dis-je d'une voix douce  
\- Matt… me … je ne peux pas dit Nadia.  
\- N'ayez crainte dis-je .  
\- Matt, me frappe dit-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux Max .  
\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous accusez, votre mari Matt Zimmer de vous battre. C'est de grave accusation, votre mari peut devenir sans-faction . En avez-vous conscience, Nadia ? Demanda Max.  
\- Max, tu mets en doute la parole de cette femme ! Notre faction aussi protège aussi les hommes qui bats leurs femmes ! Il faut quoi, sa mort pour qu'on réagisse ! Ou alors cela ne changerait rien ! Criais-je  
\- Eric, tu te calmes, immédiatement ! Cette histoire me touche personnellement, j'ai sauvé moi-même ma première femme d'un homme violent . Carl Laurence, le leader chef avant moi . Mais je sais aussi par expérience que certaine femme accuse leur mari d'acte de violence, simplement par vengeance . Donc on doit être prudent . Je ne remets en aucun cas la parole de Nadia . Nadia accepteriez-vous de passer un interrogatoire sous le sérum de Vérité des Sincères ?  
\- Oui, toute façon je dis la vérité dit-elle . »

Max avait été marié une première fois, avec une femme prénommée Eva .. Elle est morte lors d'une altercation avec un Sans-faction. Je n'ai pas connu cette femme .

Par contre je connais sa nouvelle femme, Tia, elle était novice avec moi lors de mon initiation .

Dès notre sortie de son bureau, Max avait organisé le procès avec l'aide de Jack Krang, pour obtenir du sérum de Vérité .

Le lendemain, à 14h00, le procès avait lieu . Le long d'une grande table était disposé quatre chaises, une chaise par leader . Celle du centre était occupée par Max . A sa droite, Savannah, la leadeuse des relations intérieures . A gauche , Kyle, leader de la Defense . Et moi, j'étais à la gauche de Savannah .

En face de notre table, assis sur deux chaises ,l'une Nadia, l'autre Matt .

Tous les Audacieux étaient là, pour ce grand jour . La foule était excitée 

« Silence ! On va commencer. Comme vous savez tous, nous sommes réunis, pour établir la culpabilité de Matt ou non , à propos des accusations de battre sa femme . Jack, Krang, ici présents,à accepter de nous donner du sérum de Vérité, pour qu'on puisse faire la lumière sur cette affaire . Je déclare le procès Matt contre Nadia, le 25 mai 2016 à 14h00 ouvert. Les leaders peuvent poser autant de questions qui le souhaite Dit Max.

Une Audacieuse notait sur un ordinateur le procès-verbal du conseil. Max fit signe à Jack Krang d'injecter le sérum de Vérité .

\- Voulez-vous décliner votre nom et prénom ? Demanda Max.  
\- Nadia Zimmer, née Nadia Pratt.  
\- Quel âge avez vous ? Demanda Max  
\- 42 ans .  
-Quelle est votre profession au sein de la faction ?  
\- Je suis l'assistante de mon mari  
\- Avez-vous des enfants ?  
\- Aucun  
\- Ces questions de routines, permettaient de savoir si le sérum fonctionnait .  
\- Bien . Leader des questions ?  
\- Raconte-nous votre rencontre? Demande Kyle  
-Matt et moi on s'est rencontrés pendant notre initiation, il y a 26 ans . On s'est rapproché au fil de l'initiation, au début on sortait en bande . Un soir on c'est écarté de la bande, on c'est embrassé la première fois . A la fin de l'initiation a emménagé ensemble . Matt a commencé par travaillé en tant qu'instructeur, moi je travaillais à la salle de contrôle . Puis cinq ans plus tard, il est devenu leader de l'initiation, poste qu'il a occupé jusqu'à l'année dernière, quand il est devenu leader-adjoint . Et moi j'ai quitté mon poste à la salle de contrôle dès qu'il est devenu leader de l'initiation, car c'est ce qu'il voulait . Il disait qu'être son assistante, nous permettrait de nous voir . Contrairement si lui était leader et je restais à la salle de contrôle .  
Quand on commencer les coups ? Demanda Savannah .  
\- Dès qu'on a vécu ensemble . Je pensais que en quittant mon poste que j'adorais à la salle de contrôle , il se calmerait mais ça empiré .  
\- Quels étaient les motifs pour lesquelles, Matt vous frappait ? Demandai-je  
\- Parce que je croisais le regard d'un homme ou j'arrivais en retard . Ou ma tenue lui plaisait pas, soit il me trouvait trop sexy ou au contraire pas assez répondit Nadia  
\- Pourquoi porte plainte maintenant, alors que ça dure depuis plus vingt ans ? Demanda Kyle  
\- Car je suis enceinte et je sais que c'est ma dernière chance d'être mère . A cause des coups que j'ai reçu de Matt dans le ventre, j'ai perdu trois bébés ? Dit Nadia  
-Votre mari vous battait mais vous continuez à faire l'amour ? Demanda Kyle .  
\- Faire l'amour non . Matt me forçait que je sois sous la douche, en train de dormir, quand il le voulait dit-elle en pleurant .  
\- D'autres questions ? Demanda Max .  
\- Non répondit-on tous les leaders en même temps .  
\- Passons à interrogatoire de l'accusé Matt Zimmer Veuillez accusé décliner votre identité . dit Max

\- Matt Zimmer,  
\- Quel âge avez vous ? Demanda Max  
\- 45 ans .  
-Quelle est votre profession au sein de la faction ?  
\- Adjoint leader Audacieux  
\- Avez-vous des enfants ?  
\- Aucun  
\- Bien . Leader des questions ?  
\- Pourquoi avez-vous voulu que votre femme quitte, un métier qu'elle aimait? Demande Kyle  
\- Vu nos deux métiers prenants et avec des sacrés horaires, j'avais peur que notre vie de couple en souffre. Et je pensais qu'un métier comme assistante de leader serait plus valorisant pour elle  
Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous critiquiez la façon de votre femme de s'habiller ? Demanda Savannah .  
\- Ma femme ne se rend pas compte de son look, étant femme de leader, elle doit donner une bonne image .  
\- Donc votre femme à la capacité de vous assister mais pas de bien se vêtir . Moi je trouve que sa tenue est très correcte et classe pour une femme de leader . Messieurs vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Savannah  
\- Très bien disent-on en chœur  
\- Et à propos de votre jalousie ou de vos crise pour son retard ? Demanda Max.  
\- Quand on est amoureux on est jaloux et en tant qu'Audacieux on doit être à l'heure  
\- Et à propos des viols que faisiez subir à votre femme ? Demandai-je  
\- Je la violait pas on faisait l'amour .  
\- Est ce qu'elle vous suppliait d'arrêter ?  
Je vis que ma question déstabilisait et je le vis se tordre de douleur .  
\- Plus vous essayerez de cacher la vérité plus le sérum sera douloureux dit Jack Krang  
\- Oui, elle me demandait d'arrêter avoua Matt  
\- D'autres questions ? Demanda Max .  
\- Non répondit-on tous les leaders en même temps .

Trente minutes plus tard, notre verdict tomba à l'unanimité : Matt était reconnus coupable .. Nous étions les 4 leaders à la rambarde qui surplombait la fosse  
\- Matt vous avez été reconnu coupable de battre votre femme . Pour cela la faction, vous condamne à devenir Sans-faction dit Max .

Le verdict fut acclamé par la foule par des cris et applaudissements . Max s'approcha de moi .  
\- Vu que ce procès est grâce à toi, je te laisse faire un discours dit le chef leader

Matt fut conduit par des soldats à la sortie de la faction .

\- Aujourd'hui , un leader a été démis de sa fonction de leader-adjoint, il n'ai même plus un Audacieux, il devait penser que sa place au sein de notre faction, lui donnait un passe-droit. Mais la faction des Audacieux en tant que faction protectrice de Chicago doit protéger ses propres membres et ne tolère pas qu'on frappe impunément une femme ou un enfant ou qu'on viol une femme . On ne fermera pas les yeux devant c'est actes ignobles, comme une certaine faction .  
Je voudrais dire aux femmes et aux enfants qui sont soumis à c'est violence, non vous n'êtes pas faibles, mais vous le deviendrez en vous taisant. Donc je vous demande d'agir comme des véritables Audacieux et d'en parler que ce soit à nous en tant que leader ou à une personne de confiance Dis-je.

Mon discours fut applaudi au même moment, Matt fut conduis par des soldats à la sortie de la faction .

Le soir, je me rendais chez Marcus Eaton , on avait une réunion, pour évoquer la traque des Divergents et les déserteurs à Cérémonie du Choix . Jeanine était aussi convier à sa repas .

Marcus nous avait convier en tant que chef du gouvernement du Chicago, seul un leader Audacieux et le leadeuse Erudit étaient convier, car ce sont ces deux factions qui s'occupent de la Cérémonie du Choix et activement de la Cérémonie du Choix

 **  
POV Daniella**

 **«** Tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre ! Te battre avec ce Sincère, tu veux vraiment me faire honte ! Tu seras privé de dîner ce soir ! Et surtout ne fait pas de bruit , je reçois des invités ce soir . 

Marcus Eaton claqua la porte et je m'étais mis à pleurer . Je ne savais pas comment, mais il avait su que je m'étais bagarré avec Peter Hayes pour protéger Béatrice .

Un moment j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir . Je me glissais discrètement hors de ma chambre et je m'assis près de la rambarde des escaliers ,pour suivre la soirée .

« Bonjour Andrew et Nathalie. Bonjour les enfants dit mon père .  
\- Bonjour Marcus disent Nathalie et Andrew Prior.  
\- Bonjour monsieur disent Caleb et mon amie Béatrice Prior.  
\- Allez dans le salon . On attend Jeanine et Max dit mon père .

Quelques minutes plus tard on frappa de nouveau à la porte d'entrée .  
\- Bonjour Jeanine . Bonjour Eric, que faites-vous là ? Où est Max ?  
Mon cœur rata un battement quand j'entendis le nom d'Eric .  
\- Les Sans-factions ont brûlé une grange avec de la nourriture chez les Fraternels. Le feu prend de l'ampleur . Max a été avec des hommes éteindre l'incendie. Donc il m'a chargé de prendre sa place.  
\- Bien . Suivez- moi  
Ils se saluèrent tous .  
\- On peut passer à table dit Marcus Eaton .  
\- Vous n'avez pas une fille ? Où est-elle ? Demanda Eric .  
\- Si, vous êtes bien renseigné . Daniella est malade, une gastro .  
\- Votre fils parle souvent d'elle .  
\- Je vous demanderais de pas l'évoquer dans cette maison dit Marcus .  
\- Je peux lui préparer un bouillon, elle a besoin de s'hydrater dit Nathalie Prior .  
\- Elle doit dormir, vous la réveillerez , Nathalie dit mon père d'un ton excédé .  
\- J'espère que votre fille sera remise, pour le test Aptitude et la Cérémonie qui a lieu la semaine prochaine dit Jeanine .  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera remise .  
\- Et vous aussi, vous passer votre test Aptitudes et la Cérémonie du Choix cette année, les enfants dit Jeanine .  
\- Ils ont seize ans , ils sont adultes maintenant .Donc une semaine il feront un choix qui déterminera le reste de leur vie dit Eric d'une façon abrupte .  
\- Toute façon ils ont pas le droit de parler de leur choix. Je crois que cette règle est commune à toutes les factions, non Jeanine ? Dit Andrew Prior.  
\- Bien sûr .  
\- Où sont vos toilettes ? Demanda Eric .  
\- En haut, troisième porte à droite dit mon père . »

Je remontais vite dans ma chambre, en laissant la porte entrouverte, espérant qu'Eric viendrait .

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit .

« Nikki chuchota Eric,

\- Je suis là, sur le lit .  
L'Audacieux s'approcha du lit et s'assit . On s'enlaça . Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de douleur quand, Eric me serra trop fort

Eric souleva ma chemise de nuit sans ménagement . Mon corps était recouvert d'hématomes

\- Le salaud, je vais le tuer et je vais t'emmener avec moi dit Eric énervé mais en chuchotant dit-il en se levant .  
\- Je le retiens par le bras .  
\- Eric, on sera découvert. On risque de finir Sans-faction pour avoir désobéi à la règle aucune relation inter-factions. Dans une semaine, on sera enfin ensemble, chez les Audacieux .  
\- Pardon, tu as raison, parfois mon côté impulsif Audacieux, prends le dessus . A propos de ton arrivée chez les Audacieux, au début on devra faire semblant de pas se connaître, au bout d'un moment on pourra s'afficher .  
\- Je sais Ne change pas, j'adore ça.  
\- Je te promets . Sache que j'ai réussis à faire condamné un leader Audacieux car il battait sa femme . Un jour je ferais condamné Marcus pour ce qu'il t'as fait .  
\- Tu ne peux pas interférer dans les décisions d'une autre faction, mais cela me rassure que ma prochaine faction condamne ses agissements . Cela me donne encore plus envie de rejoindre les Audacieux  
\- Nikita ...quand tu seras chez les Audacieux, tu verras sûrement une image de moi qui te plaira pas ...mais je n'ai pas le choix c'est mon rôle de leader .  
\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi . Tu devrais redescendre .  
\- Tu as raison . Mais avant j'ai quelque chose pour toi .

Eric sortit de sa poche une chaîne avec un médaillon avec le symbole de la faction des Audacieux .  
\- Joyeux anniversaire .  
\- Je ne peux pas le porter.

\- Cache le bien et tu le portera chez les Audacieux .  
\- D'accord . 

Eric m'enlaça , je m'imprégnais de son odeur . C'est dans cette position que nous trouva mon amie, Béatrice Prior . Elle portait un plateau.

\- Pardon, je voulais pas vous déranger dit mon amie.  
Je vis de l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Eric .  
\- Elle sait pour nous deux .  
\- Je ne dirais rien dit mon amie .  
\- Nikita, tu es inconsciente. Que fais-tu là en plus, Béatrice Prior s''énerva Eric  
\- J'ai confiance en Béatrice.  
\- Je suis venu lui apporter à manger, ma mère à réussit à convaincre ton père .  
\- Tu remercieras ta mère  
\- J'espère pour nous deux, que ton amie est vraiment une amie . On devrait redescendre . Pose ce plateau et descend avec moi ordonna Eric  
Eric m'embrassa sur le front  
\- Merci Béatrice .  
\- De rien .  
Puis Eric et Béatrice sortirent de ma chambre. Je posais le plateau que Béatrice avait mit su mon bureau sur mon lit et je mangeais .

*****************************************************************

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre où Daniella est Daniella . Dans le prochain, elle deviendra Nikita et Béatrice, Tris . Les filles vont arriver chez les Audacieux . Daniella va revoir Quatre .**

 **Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **J'ai publié le chapitre 8, il y a quelques jours, pour ceux qui l'ont pas encore lu .**

 **En mai, je publierais les chapitre 10 et 11, le début de l'initiation chez les Audacieux .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Le** **s personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent exclusivement hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente**

 **Message auteur : Ma bêta reprendra les corrections à partir de juin.** ****

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Message auteur : Ma bêta reprendra les corrections à partir de juin.  
**

 **Message auteur 2 : Pour les lectrices qui suivre ma fiction « Mon amour, mon ennemi », je sais que j'avais dit que serait ma première fiction de mai de publié, mais j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture . Mais je vous rassure, j'ai bien avancé, mais je vous avoue, j'ai un peu mal à me mettre à l'écriture cette semaine. J'espère la terminée lundi . Donc voilà j'avais ce chapitre d'avance, de ma fiction daniella Eaton ...Nikita Audacieuse .**

 **Message auteur 3 : Merci pour les follow et favori sur cette fiction . Merci à kyara74 et SadakoTama pour leur fidélité . Merci à pour sa review sur cette fiction également, oui j'ai repris ,car kyara74 et SadakoTama m'ont poussé à continuer et toi aujourd'hui . J'espère avoir tes reviews régulièrement .** ****

 ************************************************************************************

 **POV Daniella**

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de Test Aptitude, je faisais la vaisselle, pendant que mon père lisait le journal .

Je posais la dernière assiette sur évier, je m'essuie les mains avec un torchon .

« Bon j'y vais,je vais rejoindre Béatrice et Caleb devant chez eux dis-je.  
\- Bien. N'oublie pas Daniella, ce que je t'ai appris .  
\- Oui . »

Je mis rapidement mes chaussures et mon manteau et je sortis de cette maison . Je savourais ce moment de liberté loin de lui, demain je serai chez les Audacieux, loin de sa présence néfaste et avec Eric .

Je marchais en souriant jusqu'à la maison des Prior . Béatrice et son frère m'attendaient devant la porte.

« Bonjour Daniella. Tu semble bien heureuse, tu n'ai pas stressé ? Demanda mon amie .  
\- Non je sais quel choix, je vais faire .  
\- Moi toujours pas. J'espère que le Test Aptitudes me guidera me chuchota mon amie  
\- Bonjour parla fort Caleb .  
\- Bonjour dis-je .  
\- ah quand même trois fois. Béatrice tu ne devrais pas la fréquenter dit Caleb .  
\- Je fréquente qui je veux répliqua Béatrice . »

On arriva au lycée . Nous étions tous les trois dans la file des Altruistes. Chaque faction avait son entrée dans le lycée .

Soudain on entendit le bruir des trains Audacieux arrivée . Mon amie et moi on regarda avec admiration cette faction sauter .

Avant de commencer le Test Aptitude, nous étions tous réunis dans une grande salle, pour écouter le discours d'une Erudite .

«Il y a 100 ans,après la guerre, nos fondateurs ont créer un système visant à prévenir les conflits et instaurer la paix. Ce Test Aptitude et de Personnalité, vous attribue l'une des Factions ,choisir la faction indiquée par votre test et préférable pour assurer le succès du système . Mais vous pourrez à la Cérémonie du Choix ,choisir n'importe quelle faction quelque que soit votre résultat . Par contre fois une fois ce choix fait, impossible de revenir dessus » Dit l'Erudite .

Puis on se dirigea vers les salles . Caleb et Béatrice Prior passèrent avant moi . Puis je rentrais dans la même salle que mon amie Béatrice .  
Ce fut une belle Audacieuse au teint mat qui était là . J'étais heureuse que cela soit une Audacieuse et non une Erudite .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'admirer dans un miroir, chez les Altruistes les miroirs étaient prohibés, sauf lors de la coupe des cheveux, le premier jeudi de chaque mois . Je me trouvais jolie, malgré ma tenue Altruiste .

« Les Altruistes et les miroirs dit l'Audacieuse froidement

\- Les Audacieux et les tatouages répliquais-je .  
Elle me regarda et me sourit .

Je m'appelle Tori . Assis-toi .  
\- Daniella .  
Je pris place sur le siège  
\- Je supervise le Test . Tu vas être confrontée à ton choix testant tes aptitudes pour chaque faction afin d'obtenir un résultat . Ne t'inquiète pas 95 % des sondés obtiennent leur faction origine .

Au contraire je m'inquiétais d'un coup, je voulais aller dans n'importe quelle faction sauf la mienne . Au plutôt je voulais que le Test me confirme que j'étais bien une Audacieuse . Tori me tendit un verre .

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Boit .  
Je bus cela avait un goût amer .

Je me réveillais j'étais dans la salle de Test Aptitude, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas Tori . Je me levais et je m'approchais des miroirs, je me vis en plusieurs fois

\- Choisi me dit l'un de mes reflets .  
Je vis dans des coupelles de la viande ou des couteaux .

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Choisi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard .

Puis elle disparut laissant place à un berger allemand qui m'aboya dessus . J'étais terrifiée . Je regardais vers les coupelles qui étaient vides . Il m'attaqua, je réussis à le repousser . Il revient à la charge. Je me laissais glisser sur le sol . L'animal devient un gentil chiot .

Soudain moi une enfant apparut . Le chien redevient un berger allemand féroce et la coursa . Je me mis à courir et le sautai dessus .

L'instant d'après je me réveillais

\- Lève toi. Sortons avant qu'un surveillant arrive dit l'Audacieuse paniquée .  
\- Quel a été mon résultat ? ! Dites-moi Audacieux suppliais-je .  
\- Viens dit-elle en me tirant par le bras vers la sortie .  
\- Mon résultat ?  
\- Dis à ta famille que le sérum t'as rendu malade dit Tori .  
Non je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça, il me frapperait .  
\- Il ne faut pas que mon père sache mon résultat dis-je paniquée .  
\- Bien .  
\- Dites-moi que mon résultat est tout sauf Altruiste .  
\- Altruiste, Audacieuse et Erudite .  
\- Je suis Divergente dis-je abasourdi .  
\- Oui. Si tu veux un conseille, ne va pas chez les Erudits,ni chez les Audacieux, ni les Sincères . Reste dans ta faction ou va chez les Fraternels. »

Tori m'ouvrit la porte et me fit sortir .

Je rentrais encore chez moi sous le choc de cette révélation . A ce moment-là j'aurais voulu que Tobias soit là, il m'aurait dit quoi faire .

Je finis par m'endormir tard cette nuit là .

 _Le lendemain_

Je me rendis avec mon père et les Prior à la « Ruche », le centre névralgique de la faction des Erudits et le bâtiment le plus grand de Chicago .

On monta les escaliers et on se rendit à l'amphithéâtre. Il était immense . Chaque faction avaient sa place dans l'amphithéâtre .

« A tout à l'heure, Marcus . Bon courage Daniella dit Andrew Prior en s'éloignant avec sa famille .  
\- A tout à l'heure Andrew. Bonne chance les enfants dit mon père aux enfants Prior .

Il attendit que son bras droit et sa famille s'éloignèrent pour me parler .  
\- Pas de bêtise Daniella, trouve toi une place dit Marcus en se dirigeant vers la scène . »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard tout le monde était là . Jeanine arrive sur la scène pour faire son discours d'inauguration de la Cérémonie du Choix 2014 .

« Le système des factions est vivant, composé de cellules, vous tous . Il ne peut survivre et fonctionner que si chacun de vous y occupe sa place . L'avenir appartient à ceux qui savent trouver leur voie. »

Puis mon père fit son entrée sur scène

\- En quittant cette salle, vous ne serez plus des enfants, vous ferez partie intégrante de notre société. La faction avant les liens du sang .

Tout le monde répéta dans la salle : « la faction avant les liens du sang »

Puis mon père commença la liste des jeunes de 16 ans, en commençant par la fin de l'ordre alphabétique .  
\- Jonathan Ziegler .  
C'était un Erudit qui choisit sa faction .  
\- Jeffrey Yates.  
Ce fut un Audacieux qui choisit les Audacieux.  
-Morgan Stokes.  
Ce fut un Sincère qui choisit les Fraternel, le premier transfert de la Cérémonie .  
Puis d'autres noms furent appeler .  
\- Caleb Prior  
Le frère de mon amie choisit, les Erudits.  
\- Béatrice Prior .  
Mon amie choisit les Audacieux, j'en fus comblée .

D'autres noms furent encore appelés, enfin mon père m'appela .

\- Daniella Eaton .

J'avais réfléchi, toute la nuit aux paroles de l'Audacieuse, Tori, j'avais enfin fait mon choix .

Je regardais droit dans les yeux mon père et je fis couler mon sang dans la coupelle Audacieuse . J'étais enfin libre .

Les Audacieux m'accueillirent les bras ouverts, l'un me laissa sa place à coté de Béatrice. On se sourit .

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée , les Audacieux nous donnèrent le signal du départ . Béatrice jeta un dernier regard en arrière vers ses parents .

« T'inquiète pas Béatrice, nous sommes sembles ensemble chuchotais-je.  
\- Oui tu as raison dit mon amie ».

On sortit de la « Ruche » et on se mit à courir comme les Audacieux, je me débarrassais de mon gilet que je laisser tomber parterre, pour être plus à l'aise .

Puis des Audacieux commencèrent à monter sur des pilonnes. On se regarda avec Béatrice et on commença à monter, ce n'était pas simple avec nos robes . On arriva au quai.

Là on vit le train qui roulait à vive allure , il nous passait devant .

« Les filles courrez, il ne s'arrête pas Cria un Audacieux qui nous doublait .

On se mit à courir avec mon amie et on réussit à monter dedans . Béatrice tomba sur une Sincère .  
\- Désolé s'excusa mon amie .  
\- Pas grave . Ils veulent nous tuer ou quoi dit la Sincère .  
\- Vous êtes chez les Audacieux, maintenant dit L'Audacieux que nous a prévenu que le train ne s'arrêtait pas .

Je reconnus, le jeune homme qui nous avait défendu auprès de Peter, l'année dernière .

\- Au fait je m'appelle Christina dit la Sincère .  
\- Béatrice .  
\- Daniella .  
\- Uriah . Les filles quand vous entendrez un signal , il faudra vous lever et sauter du train sur le toit. C'est comme ça qu'on accède à l'entrée des Audacieux .  
\- Merci de l'info dis-je  
\- Que deviennent ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à accéder ou ceux qui ne saute pas ? Demanda un Sincère .  
Il était accompagner de Peter .  
\- Ils deviennent Sans-faction. Les lâches n'ont pas leur places chez les Audacieux répondit Uriah .  
\- Te voilà prévenu , Al dit Christina . »

Le signal se fit attendre, on se leva tous .

« Suivez moi Prenez de l'élan et ne pensez à rien dit Uriah avant de sauter .  
\- On y va les filles .

Je sautais et je tombais en m'égratignant les mains . Béatrice et Christina sautèrent à côté de moi, en se prenant une bonne chute . Elles se mirent à rire . ****

 **POV Eric**

J'étais sur le rebord du toit. J'attendais fébrilement l'arrivée de Nikita . Là j'entendis le train arrivé et je vis des silhouettes sautées .

\- Écoutez tous , approchez ! Criais-je .  
Je cherchais une silhouette grise et je la trouve planté devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire .

\- Je m'appelle Eric, je suis l'un de vos leaders . L'entrée des Audacieux se trouvent ici. Si vous n'avez pas le cran de sauter, c'est que vous n'être pas l'un des nôtres dis-je en désignant de la main le trou béant dans le toit .  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a de l'eau en bas ? Demanda un Erudit  
\- Tu le découvriras … ou pas . Il faut vous lancer qui sera le premier ? Demandai-je en regardant Nikita .

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche, mais l'autre Altruiste la devança .

\- Moi dit-elle .

Elle s'approcha du toit et monta dessus avec difficulté . Elle enleva son gilet .  
\- Continue Pète-Sec dit un novice .  
\- Aujourd'hui novice dis-je excédé .

Elle sauta . La seconde fut Nikita .

 ****

 **POV Quatre**

A ma grande surprise, la première sauteuse fut une Altruiste . Une seconde personne arrive, de nouveau une Altruiste . Je fus plus que surpris, de voir ma sœur, même si je savais qu'elle rejoindrait les Audacieux et super heureux . Elle avait changé,elle ressemblait plus à une femme qu'à la petite fille que j'avais quitté , il y a deux ans .

« Daniella dis-je en souriant .  
\- On peut changer de nom, non ? Demanda froidement .  
\- Oui .  
\- Ce sera … Nikita maintenant .  
\- Bien . Seconde sauteuse Nikita ! Criais-je .

Elle se mit avec l'autre Altruiste et j'accueillis tous les novices jusqu'au dernier.

Cette année il était 10 Transferts et 20 Natifs .

« Les Audacieux Natifs avec Lauren , les Transfert avec moi . En général, je travaille dans le renseignement, pendant l'initiation, je serai votre instructeur . Je m'appelle Quatre .  
\- Quatre comme le chiffre ? Demanda une Sincère

\- Oui,comme le chiffre .  
\- Tu t' étais fait grillé, par un , deux et trois .

Mon nouveau nom, pouvait susciter les moqueries, quand on en connaissais pas la signification . Je devais imposer mon autorité tout de suite . Je m'approchais de la novice.  
\- Quel est ton nom ?  
\- Christina répondit la novice.  
Je m'approchais d'elle .  
\- Je vais t'apprendre la première règle si tu veux survivre chez les Audacieux, ferme là . D'autres remarques pertinentes ? Dis-je en fusillant les novices du regard .

Il eut un silence de mort .

Je leur fis visiter la Fosse et leur dortoir .

\- Changez-vous dis-je en partant .

 **POV Daniella / Nikita**

Après s'être changer , on alla au réfectoire. J'avais sorti le collier d'Eric et je l'avais mis autour du cou, avant de jeter mes fringues au feu .Christina, Béatrice, ah non maintenant c'est Tris . Malheureusement pour moi, il ne restait que trois places à côté de mon frère . Tris se mit à côté de mon frère, Christina à côté d'elle . Moi j'étais en face de lui, entre un inconnu et Uriah. Al était à côté de l'inconnu .

« Tu n'as jamais vu hamburger ? Demanda Christina à Tris .  
\- Si, mais j'en ai jamais mangé .

\- Les Altruistes mangent des plats simples, végétarien sans sauce, avec peu assaisonnement dit l'inconnu.  
\- Toi, tu as avalé un manuel dit Christina .  
\- Ravi de te connaître, Will, Erudit  
J'essayais de chercher Eric dans la foule . Tris me fit comprendre du regard d'arrêter  
\- Ne les prenez pas mal les filles, mais c'est égoïste de manger dit Christina.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont virés, on mangeais trop dis-je.  
\- Je ne savais pas que les Altruistes avaient de l'humour dit Uriah.

\- Ils on en pas, c'est la seconde raison, pour laquelle je me suis barré .  
\- Tu oublies la bouffe dégueulasse dit Tris  
\- Je comprends les filles, que vous vous êtes barré dit Uriah  
\- Il faut vraiment du courage, pour être amie avec une Sincère, les filles dit Will  
\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est mal rétorqua Christina  
\- Tu n'as pas de filtre .  
\- Style t'es un crétin, Wil dis-je  
\- Merci Nikita.  
Les Erudits disent la vérité, pas rapport au fait .

\- Je ne veux pas vous entendre, parler de vos anciennes factions, vous êtes des Audacieux intervient Quatre .  
\- C'est vrai, c'est plus simple d'oublier d'où on vient, les gens qu'on aime rétorquais-je  
Il posa son verre violemment.

Eric arriva avec une jeune femme qui l'enlaçait par la taille .

\- Quatre tu me présentes dit Eric

\- Je te présente, Tris, Christina, Will et Dan … Nikita  
Je vis Eric esquisser un sourire en entendant mon nouveau prénom, je le vis regarder le collier . Nos regards ne se lâchèrent plus .  
\- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part dit l'Audacieuse .  
\- Bien sûr, c'est la fille de Marcus Eaton. Alors Quatre heureux de voir ta sœur répliqua Eric . 

Je ne comprenais pas à quoi jouait Eric, il savait que je ne voulais pas qu'on m'associe à mon frère, ni à mon père .

\- C'est ton frère. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Demanda Christina .  
\- Parce que pour moi, il est mort, le jour où il est parti .  
\- Pourtant tu es ici .  
\- Depuis que je suis petite, je savais que j'allais rejoindre les Audacieux .  
\- D'accord .  
-Dis moi Eric, ton look plein de tatouage et de piercing, c'est pour faire oublier à ta nouvelle faction, ta véritable identité, faire oublier l'Erudit . Je crois que tes parents sont aussi connu que mon père , Eric Coulter et Jeanine Matthews c'est ça ? Chez les Erudits, tu aurais été un simple larbin, au mieux un assistant quelconque. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu ta place de leader, car le premier c'est désisté,bref un choix de substitution dis-je

Il me regarda furieux et il partit .

\- Tu es suicidaire, tu sais quel poste en tant que leader ,chez les Audacieux , il occupe ? Demanda Uriah .  
\- Non mentis-je .

\- Celui de l'initiation .  
\- Tu as du cran, mais tu es morte . Enfin, je te rencontre , Quatre,me parle souvent de toi. Je m'appelle Shauna .  
\- Salut .  
\- Moi c'est Zeke .  
\- Bonjour .  
\- Daniella commença Tobias .  
\- Tobias insistais-je  
\- Il faut …  
\- Qu'on parle, hors de question . Tu es mon instructeur . Je suis novice point . Au fait maintenant c'est Nikita, Quatre .

Je quittais la table suivit de Tris et je me mis à pleurer dans un coin .

\- Tris, pourquoi Eric m'a fait ça ? Pourquoi le destin me met en face de mon frère ?  
\- Je pense que Eric a réagit comme ça vis-à-vis de cette fille . Et tu devrais parler à ton frère .  
\- Ouais . Allons marcher, profiter de nos premières heures de liberté .

On marcha à travers la faction, on découvrit les magasins, les restaurants … le salon de tatouage .

********************************************************************************

 **Voilà Tris et Nikita sont chez les Audacieux . Alors votre avis ?**

 **Chapitre inspiré fortement du film et livre « Divergente ».  
**

 **Le chapitre 11 sera publié d'environ 15 jours, il est déjà écrit . Mais j'aimerais garder un avance de deux chapitres et écrire le chapitre 13 avant de publié.**

 **J'ai aussi publié ma fiction « Désir Audacieux »  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages** **Daniella Eaton (Nikita), Anya, T.J et Rob et l'histoire m'appartiennent . Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente** **appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **  
Message auteur : Désolé pour les fautes restantes, ma bêta revient le mois prochain .** ****

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **************************************************************************

 **POV Daniella/ Nikita**

Le lendemain, on fut réveillé par une cuillère qu'on tapait contre une casserole . J'ouvrais les yeux et je levais la tête, pour voir qui faisait ce boucan . C'était Quatre .

« Debout , on vous attend dans trente minutes, pour le début de l'initiation dit mon frère.

On se leva tous les novices rapidement, pour avoir accès à la douche . Malheureusement Christina, Will eux réussit à avoir une place, mais pas Tris et moi .

On se lava les dents et le visage et le corps avec un gant . J'espérais qu'on aurait accès à la douche,ce soir . Puis je m'habillais d'un débardeur noir, d'un pantalon de jogging, d'un sweat à capuche, d'une paire de chaussettes, d'une paire de basket . Tris optait pour le T-shirt noir au lieu du débardeur .

La faction nous fournissait trois pantalons, cinq débardeurs et cinq T-shirt, deux sweat, 10 paires de chaussettes noires et deux paires de basket pour les filles . Pour les garçons c'était la même chose sauf qu'au lieu de cinq débardeurs et cinq T-shirt, ils avait dix -T-shirt .

Ensuite, vu qu'on allait être en retard, Al, Christina,Will et Tris prirent une brioche et un café à emporter, moi juste un café , je ne mangeais jamais le matin. On avala notre déjeuner tous le chemin, pour aller à la fosse

« Tu ne manges rien ? Demanda Will .  
\- Non, je n'ai jamais mangé le matin.  
\- Tu devrais perdre cette habitude, vu les efforts physiques qu'on va nous demander dit Will en coupant sa brioche en deux et en m'en tendant la moitié.  
\- Merci . »

Quand on arrivait , Quatre et Eric étaient déjà là . Le leader de l'initiation me regardait et me sourit, je tournais la tête et je fixais , mon frère qui commençait à expliquer le déroulement de l'initiation. J'étais toujours fâchée contre Eric .

« L'initiation va se passer en deux temps . La première sera physique, on va vous enseigner le combat rapprocher, le maniement des armes. La seconde sera psychologique, vous devrez affronter vos peurs comme un Audacieux ou une Audacieuse, et pas que ces peurs contrôlent votre vie dit Quatre.  
\- J'ai entendu dires que depuis l'année dernière, il y a un classement , c'est vrai ? Demanda Christina.  
\- En effet c'est la vérité. Ceux qui ne sont pas dignes d'être des Audacieux dégagent. Est-ce que on vous a dit où vous dégagiez ? Demanda Eric .  
\- Non répondit Christina .  
\- Chez les Sans-faction. Ceux qui essayent de réintégrer leur factions finiront toutes façon Sans-faction, leur familles finiront aussi Sans-faction et leur faction aura des sanctions. Vous voilà prévenu . Je vous parlerais du classement à la fin de la journée. N'oubliez pas une mantra qui vous servira pendant toute votre vie ici , un Audacieux ou Audacieuse, n'abandonne jamais . Quatre je te laisse les entraîner, je vais voir les natifs dit Eric.  
\- Ok. Pour votre information,hier en visitant la fosse, vous avez vu un coin dédié aux appareils de sport . Sachez que c'est ouvert aux novices de 20h à 23h, du lundi au vendredi. Lauren et moi on est présent. Le samedi et dimanche c'est ouvert à tout le monde de 8h00 à 23h00. Je vous conseille de vous entraîner . Voilà c'est dit, commençons dit notre instructeur

 **POV Eric**

Je quittais furieux la partie de la fosse alloué aux novices transferts. Mais je ne savais si c'était contre Nikky ou moi . La sœur de Quatre avait détourné la tête, dès que je lui avais adressé un sourire .

Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait d'avoir dit devant tout le monde , son lien de famille avec Marcus Eaton et surtout Quatre et elle s'était vengé en disant devant toute la faction qui était mon père et ma belle-mère .

Les seules personnes au courant sont Max, Rob, Maya T.J, Lauren et Nikita . Les trois derniers savent que Jeanine est ma belle-mère et non ma mère et que ma mère est décédée. Les autres pensent que Jeanine Matthews est ma mère .

« Alors Lauren, les natifs ? Demandai-je  
\- On a déjà commencé les combats rapprochés .  
\- Tu peux déterminer ceux qui passeront l'initiation ou non ?  
\- Tu es trop pressé, un défaut chez les Audacieux .  
\- Non une qualité, ma chère Lauren . Voyons le niveau des natifs . Uriah, Liam sur le ring dis-je .

Les deux novices se mirent en position. Liam attaqua en premier , Uriah se décala, arrêta son poing et lui fit un croche pattes et il s'arrêta là .  
\- Uriah, le combat n'est pas fini dis-je .

Liam profita que son adversaire me regarda pour le faire tomber à son tour . Mais Uriah se réceptionna sur une main et donna un coup de pied à Liam qui était en train de se relever . Uriah se releva à une vitesse impressionnante et donna un coup de poing à son adversaire.

Les deux novices se relevèrent .

\- Liam, si tu veux rester un Audacieux, il faudra rester plus de deux minutes sans tomber . Et toi Uriah, si tu veux rester un Audacieux , n'hésite plus dis-je . » 

**POV Quatre**

Quelques heures plus tard, Eric débarqua .  
« Alors les novices sont prêts à se battre ? Demanda Eric .  
\- Pas du tout .  
\- On va voir ça . Première sauteuse, dernière sauteuse sur le ring.

La première sauteuse était Tris, l'amie de Daniella, ah non c'était Nikita. Je sais pas si j'arriverais à me faire à ce nouveau nom . Même si je comprenais ce besoin de changer d'identité, pour se créer une nouvelle vie, laisser le passé derrière soi .

La dernière sauteuse était Molly qui venait des Sincères .

Eric leur fit signe de commencer .

Plus Molly avançait, plus Tris reculait et allait sortir du ring, ce qui était éliminatoire . Tris devait le savoir car elle avança timidement.

« Vas-y Tris, tu peux le faire l'encourageaient Christina et ma sœur . »

Les encouragements de ses amis, la rendait plus déterminée, elle avança d'un pas décidé vers on adversaire . Mais l'ancienne Altruiste ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter l'uppercut au niveau de l'œil suivi d'un coup de genou dans le ventre .

Tris ne se relevait pas. Molly regarda Eric qui lui fit un signe de tête . L'ancienne Sincère donna un coup de pied dans le visage de Tris .

A la fin du combat, Tris était soutenue par Daniella et Christina

« Christina, Niki...ta où allez-vous ? Demanda Eric d'une voix froide .  
\- On accompagneTris à l'infirmerie , pour se faire soigner répondit ma sœur

Je voyais tous les novices trembler de peur face à Eric, mais elle non, elle semblait très calme.  
\- On n'est pas chez chez les Pète-sec . En tant qu'Audacieux on savoir gérer la douleur, il y auras pas toujours une infirmerie à proximité lors d'un véritable combat contre les Sans-faction. Donc vous restez ici , elle ira à la fin du cours de ce matin .  
\- D'accord dit Nikita .

Ma sœur était obéissante comme un soldat face son leader .

\- Nikita à ton tour de monter sur le ring … Tu te battras contre Peter .

Les deux novices montèrent sur le ring . Ma sœur se débarrassa de son sweat pour être plus à l'aise.

« Oh une Pète-sec qui se déshabille dit Peter.  
\- Déjà ta vannes n'était pas drôle la première fois, mais encore moins la seconde .  
\- Tu veux pas continuer ?  
Ma sœur le regarda de haut en bas et arrêta son regard vers son entrejambe .  
\- Je préfère les hommes qui remplisse leur pantalon .  
\- Je vais te faire payer ça ! S'énerva Peter .  
\- Si tu t'énerves c'est que c'est la vérité .  
\- Je vais te taper comme le faisait ton père .  
Je regardais le visage de Daniella, il était impassible .  
\- Déjà bats-toi, tu parles beaucoup pour un Audacieux . Le bla bla est l'apanage des Erudits.  
\- Nikita, a raison bats-toi Peter, sauf si tu as peur de te faire battre par une fille dit Eric.  
\- Mais elle aussi à parler rétorqua Peter .  
\- Continue comme ça et je t'envoie direct chez les Sans-faction dit Eric .

Les deux novices se mirent en position. Peter commença par un coup de poing, ma sœur le para avec son bras et tapa la paume de sa main contre le nez de son adversaire . Ce qui le fit reculer, elle voulut en donner un autre mais Peter attrapa son bras et lui tordit le poignet . Je la vis serrer les dents .

Elle lui donna un coup de pied de la tibia , ce qui lui fit lâcher son bras, mais il attrapa la chaîne du collier et tira dessus . Peter était en train d'étrangler ma sœur .

\- Putain Eric arrête ça !  
Je vis dans le regard de mon rival une réelle inquiétude .  
\- Pet…

Daniella utilisa le poids de son corps pour le faire tomber à terre ainsi qu'elle, puis elle donna plusieurs coups de coude ce qui fit lâcher l'ancien Sincère. Elle reprit son souffle, elle se retourna et lui donna plusieurs coups de poing . Elle arrêta quand le visage de son adversaire était assez en sang.

Daniella ramassa le médaillon et la chaîne . Je me demandais où elle l'avait eu . Ses amis s'approchèrent d'elle . J'allais aussi la voir .

\- On fait une pause de quinze minutes dit Eric .  
\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demandai-je .  
\- Cela t'intéresse maintenant dit-elle en s'éloignant .  
\- Laisse-lui le temps Quatre . Tu lui avais promis de venir la voir, les mercredis et tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse dit Tris  
\- Ah elle te l'as dit .  
\- Daniella… Nikita ne me cache rien . Je sais ce que Marcus vous faisait .  
\- Je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule . Je ne pouvais pas, car si je m'étais fait choper, je risquais de devenir Sans-faction et je ne l'aurais pas pu l'aider maintenant .

\- Elle avait besoin de ton aide avant.  
\- Je te jures qu'elle aura besoin de mon aide, maintenant aussi ...merci Tris. »

Je partis, peur d'en avoir trop dit . Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sentais que Tris serait une alliée précieuse dans la réconciliation avec ma sœur et que je pouvais lui faire confiance comme Daniella lui faisait confiance .

 **POV Eric**

 _Quinze minutes plus tard_

« Novice, approchez criais-je !

J'avais voulu voir comment allait, Nikita pendant la pause, mais il y a toujours ses amis avec elle, ainsi Uriah que j'avais vu toucher la marque autour de son cou .  
J'avais serré les poings tellement fort que mes jointures étaient blanches .

Ils arrivèrent tous en courant, Nikky en face de moi, se massant le cou .

\- Ce classement sera votre vie pendant les dix prochains mois. Il sera mis à jour à 19h00, les jours de l'initiation .Ceux qui sont au dessus de la ligne rouge, vous serez des Audacieux, les autres deviendront des Sans-faction. Comme vous savez, la faction vous verse 50 $ par semaine, pour vos dépenses de vêtements, sorties . Depuis l'année dernière, en fonction de votre classement, vous aurez de l'argent en plus verse chaque vendredi .Les trois premiers auront 200 $. Les novices de la place quatre à dix auront 100 $ . De la place onze à vingt vous aurez 50 $ . Les autres rien . Voici le classement . 

**1\. Uriah.  
2\. Nikita  
3\. Edward  
4\. Peter  
5 .Mira  
6 . Willy  
7 . Olivia  
8 .Will  
9 Deborah  
10\. Liam  
11\. Molly  
12 .Jared  
13\. Robyn**

 **15\. Rose  
16 .Jack  
17\. Christina  
18 .Lorena  
19\. Mariah  
20\. Soraya  
21\. Al  
22\. Léa  
23\. Ben  
24\. Sam  
25\. Chris  
26\. Dean  
27\. Cole  
28\. Prue  
29\. Billy  
30\. Tris**

Les vingt premiers seront des Audacieux à la fin des Audacieux les 10 autres des Sans-faction. L'initiation se déroulait du lundi au vendredi de 8h30 à 12h30 puis de 13h30 à 18h00 .

A la fin de l'initiation, j'allais m'enfermer dans mon bureau et je me mis à mon bureau où je tapais un code pour avoir les caméras dans le dortoir des novices puis je tapais le code 5, pour avoir sur mon écran juste le coin où dormait Nikky . Elle était assise sur son lit avec son amie Altruiste, en face d'elles, le lit de l'Ancienne Sincère, du côté droit du lit de Nikky, l'autre Sincère qui était arrivé 21 dans le classement et , l'Erudit . Dommage que je ne pouvais pas entendre leur conversation . Au moins dès qu'elle bougerait, je le serais .

Je me mis à remplir de la paperasse pour ce premier jour initiation tout en zieutant mon écran ordinateur de temps en temps .

 **POV Daniella/ Nikita**

Après les résultats du classements , Christina, Will, Al, Tris et moi, on était retournés au dortoir . Tris était assis sur mon lit . Al et Will sur le lit de Will à notre droite, Christina était assise sur son lit en face du nôtre .

« Je vais faire finir Sans-faction dit Tris.  
\- Tris ce n'est que le premier jour dis-je .  
\- En plus tu peux faire une progression renchérit Christina .  
\- Christina, tu dois dire la vérité en tant que Sincères dit Tris .  
\- Je ne suis plus et puis c'est vrai .  
\- Elle a raison, tu peux que progresser . Et puis on peut t'aider à t'entraîner hors de l'initiation, rien l'interdit dis-je.  
\- Tu es sûr Nikky, cela nest pas une nouvelle règle d'Eric dit Will.  
\- J'irais lui demander .  
Il sme regardaient tous éberlués .  
\- Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda Al .  
Je me mis à rire . Ils se mirent aussi .  
\- Par contre tu peux demander à ton frère dit Al .  
\- Je veux rien lui demander, Al m'énervais-je.  
\- Ok stop . Si on allait faire un truc fun comme se faire tatouer proposa Christina .  
On accepta tous .  
\- Ouais je vous rejoins, je veux voir si je peux acheter une nouvelle chaîne pour mettre à mon médaillon dis-je .  
\- Comment tu as eu un médaillon ? Demanda Christina .  
\- Euh… cela appartenait à ma mère, c'est le seul truc que j'ai d'elle mentis-je . »

On quitta le dortoir et aux marcha à travers les nombreux longs couloirs de la faction . On se sépara devant la boutique de bijoux .

« Tu veux qu'ont t'attendre ? Demanda Tris .  
\- Non allez-y , je vous rejoins au salon de tatouage dis-je. »

 **POV Eric**

Sur les caméras de surveillance, j'avais vu Nikita quitter le dortoir avec ses amis, puis j'avais suivi son parcours à travers la faction . Elle s'était arrêter devant une boutique de bijoux, ses amis l'avaient laissé seule . Enfin j'allais pouvoir lui parler .

Quand j'arrivais à la boutique, Nikita regardait une vitrine . Je me mis derrière elle, en posant ma main dans le bas de son dos . La novice Audacieuse faillit me donner un coup de poing que j'arrêtais . Elle se retourna.

« Oh désolé Eric dit Nikita .  
\- Je t'ai fais peur ? Demandai-je .  
\- Oui … tu sais Marcus arrivait toujours par-derrière pour me frapper .  
\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois . Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Et toi ? dit-elle froidement .  
Cet aparté de gentillesse était terminé, elle était toujours en colère contre moi .  
\- Je sais que je me suis comporter, comme un con hier, et je m'en excuse .  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
\- Je sais pas, j'avais peur. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde pouvait voir à travers mes yeux, ce que je ressens pour toi .  
\- Je comprends, désolé d'avoir été méchante .  
\- Non, tu as eu raison .  
\- Qui était cette Audacieuse avec toi ? Demanda la sœur de Quatre .  
\- C'est Anya, la fille avec qui je couche régulièrement mentis-je  
\- Tu penses la quitter quand on sera ensemble ? Si tu veux encore qu'on soit ensemble ?  
\- Bien sûr que je veux être avec toi et que la quitterais. mentis-je encore .  
\- D'accord . J'avais peur qu'elle soit ta copine  
\- Non. On doit être discret, pour l'instant . Et donc que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je cherche une chaîne pour remplacer celle casser lors du combat contre Peter et le remettre sur le médaillon que tu m'as offert .  
\- Et alors tu en as vu une ? Interrogeais-je  
\- Oui celle au fond toute fine, en argent à vingt dollars, j'attendrai mes sous de vendredi .  
\- Un conseil, ,ne porte plus de bijoux pendant les entraînements dis-je en touchant son cou  
\- Oui je m'en souviendrais dit Nikky .  
\- Ton cou ça va ?  
\- Oui l'infirmière m'a donné de la crème, pendant la pause de quinze de minutes que tu nous as donné . Eric je vais y aller, les autres vont se demander ce que je fais . Je leur ai promis de les rejoindre au salon de tatouage .  
\- Ok . Tu penses te faire tatouer ?  
\- Pas ce soir, je vais regarder les dessins .Ah au fait, est-ce qu'on peut s'entraider entre novices, pendant l'initiation

\- Tu penses à tes ami , Tris et Al ?  
\- Al n'est pas mon ami, je le supporte car les autres l'apprécient. Mais oui je pensais à Tris .  
\- Rien ne l'interdit .  
\- Super. A demain, Eric .  
\- A demain Nikky. »

Oui je voulais être avec elle mais la fidélité ce n'était pas mon truc, donc si elle voulait qu'on soit ensemble, elle devrait l'accepter. Mais pour l'instant la situation me convenait comme ça .

 **POV Daniella/ Nikita**

Quand j'arrivais au salon de tatouage, Al regardait les motifs . Christina était en train de placer les différents carré de verre avec les motifs sur des parties différentes de son corps . A ce que je comprenais de loin, elle demandait son avis à Will .

Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose à l'amour, mais c'était clair qu'il y avait eu un coup de foudre entre les deux .

Puis je vis Tris qui se faisait tatouer par Tori . Je m'approchais d'elles .

« Coucou Tori dis-je  
\- Toi aussi, tu es là, vous êtes folles.  
\- Tu es …commença Tris.  
\- Vous l'être toutes les deux .  
On se sourit avec Tris, enfin on allait pouvoir parler de notre secret .  
\- Nikita, ton frère l'est aussi, il pourra vous aider, pendant les simulations dit Tori.  
\- Je ne veux rien le devoir dis-je brusquement .  
\- Si tu veux survivre, tu devras l'écouter dit Tori .  
\- C'est quoi ton tatouage ? Demandai-je à Tris pour changer de conversation et excéder par les propos de la tatoueuse .  
\- Trois choucas, chacune symbolise l'un des membres de ma famille .  
\- C'est super .  
\- Et toi une idée de tatouage ?  
\- Pas vraiment, je verrais plus tard.

Christina et Will s'approchèrent de nous .

\- Regarder les filles dit Christina en dévoilant son omoplate gauche . C'était le symbole Sincère dans la moitié du cercle, dans l'autre moitié celui des Audacieux.  
\- Très jolie Chris. Et toi Will ? Demandai-je  
\- Je vais réfléchir, j'ai vu plusieurs trucs . Et toi ?  
\- Pas vraiment regarder .  
\- Et toi Al ? Demanda Tris .  
\- Pareil je réfléchis .  
\- Merci Tori . Vraiment Merci dit Tris .  
\- De rien, faites attention à vous dit Tori. »

On rentra au dortoir et après s'être douché chacun à notre tour . On se glissa sous les couettes et on s'endormit. Demain sera une nouvelle journée .

******************************************************************************

 **Voilà le premier jour de l'initiation alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **Je publierais le chapitre 12 et 13, le mois prochain . Le chapitre 12 est déjà écrit et le 13 pratiquement terminé .**

 **Je vous avoue que j'ai pas trop idée pour l'initiation . Je sais juste qu'au chapitre 14, Eric et Nikita seront officiellement ensemble .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Relation : Eric /OC**

Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages m'appartiennent .

 **Message auteur : Je ne sais plus exactement la durée de l'initiation, dans le livre, mais moi, dans ma fiction, elle dura 10 mois .**

Message auteur 2 : Désolé, je l'ai pas fait au précédent chapitre, mais j'aimerais remercier ,victoria leanansidhe,SadakoTama ey kyara74, pour vos reviews et votre fidélité . Sachez que c'est ce qui me donne la motivation à continuer à écrire.

Message auteur 3 : Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre

Message auteur 4 : Ma bêta a eu un soucis de boite mail, donc elle n'a pas pu corrigé, désolé pour les fautes .

Message auteur 5 : Pour les personnes qui ont lu « mon amour, mon ennemi », j'ai dit que je publiais dimanche, mais vu que je ne sais pas trop ce que vais faire ce week-end, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de publier . Et semaine prochaine, je reprends le boulot . Donc voilà pourquoi je publie ce soir .

Rating : M

Chapitre 12

 _1 mois plus tard  
_ **  
POV Daniella/ Nikita**

La journée initiation était terminée . Comme tous les soirs, Will, Christina , Al, Tris et moi, on allait à la salle de sport .

Will et Al soulevaient des haltères, Christina et moi on était au tapis de course, pendant que Tris tapait sur un punching-ball .

Ce soir c'était Quatre, qui était le coach à la salle de sport . Eric était pile en face de moi, torse nu, en train de soulever des haltères.

« Nikky, Uriah n'est pas là, pour l'entraînement ce soir ? Demanda Christina  
\- Il va arriver, un peu plus tard, ils devaient aller s'acheter une nouvelle paire de basket, les siennes sont déjà mortes **  
-** Tu sais toi et Uriah vous feriez un beau couple .  
\- On est juste amis, Christina .

\- Oui, alors un autre homme te plaît, comme Eric lâcha mon amie  
\- Chris, tu racontes n'importe quoi, Uriah ne me plaît pas,ni Eric .  
J'espérais que je ne rougissais pas en prononçant le prénom du leader Audacieux  
\- En tous cas, Tris et ton frère semblent proches dit l'ancienne Sincère

Je tournais la tête, je vis mon frère qui était collé contre Tris, bon ok, pas coller mais très proches d'elle, les mains sur ses hanches, la faisant tournée . Tris l'écoutait et surtout affichait un sourire béat .

J'arrêtais la machine suivit de Christina . Je m'approchais de mon amie et de frère, ils rigolaient ensemble .

« Tu t'amuses bien, Tris ? On a fini, on peut passer au combat dis-je .  
\- Quatre, me montrait des techniques sait tout dit Tris

\- Vous rigoliez .  
\- Ouais, on rigolait . Tu sais si tu ne sais pas t'amuser, je vois l'intérêt d'avoir quitté les Altruistes.  
\- Ok bah si tu prends pas cet entraînement plus sérieux, je laisse tomber . Ce n' est pas moi qui risque de finir Sans-Faction dis-je .

Je fis quelques mètres, quand Tris me retient par le bras

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu détestes ton frère, que je dois faire pareil dit Tris .  
\- Tu l'aimes ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, mais je sais que je le trouve mignon et gentil .  
\- Tris, je t'interdis de sortir avec mon frère .  
\- Tu n'as pas à me dire à ce que j'ai à faire ou non . Est-ce que moi, je te dis de ne pas sortir avec Eric .  
\- On ne sort pas ensemble.  
\- Pourquoi, maintenant que tu es là ?  
\- Il m'a dit que c'était trop tôt, qu'il avait peur que les autres se doutent d'un truc .  
\- Ou il te ment .  
\- Non, Eric ne me ferait jamais ça .  
\- Si tu le dit . Désolé de faire ma Sincère, mais tu mérites mieux que lui .

\- J'aime Eric et cela ne changera jamais .Tris,je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi et je ne veux pas non plus que tu ailles chez les Sans-Factions .  
\- Moi non plus , je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, ni aller chez les Sans-Factions . »

On se sourit, puis on retourna voir les autres . Uriah était arrivé.  
« Tout va bien les filles ? Demanda Will.  
\- Ouais t'inquiète dit Tris . »

 **POV Eric**

 _Mardi soir_

J'arrêtais l'entraînement, pour aujourd'hui et je vis Nikky s'entraîner avec ses amis . Quand j'arrivais Christina et Tris venaient de finir de se battre . C'était l'ancienne Sincère qui avait gagné, mais vu la tête bien amochée de celle-ci, l'amie de Nikky avait bien dû se défendre.

« Bon Nikky, un combat contre le meilleur de l'initiation dit Uriah  
\- Profite bien de ta place de premier, car bientôt , elle sera à moi rétorqua l'ancienne Altruiste .

Ils se mirent tous les deux en position de combat . Elle attaqua la première, elle lança son poing , qu'Uriah para, mais c'était une feinte, elle lui fit une balayette. Il tomba.

\- Elle a raison, tu ne vas pas rester longtemps premier taquina Will.  
\- On va voir ça dit Uriah.

Il lui lança des coups de poing rapide, qui atteignirent, tous les deux le visage de Nikita, puis il lui fit une balayette, il était déjà sur elle, elle ne pouvait pas se relever .

\- Alors, tu abandonnes dit Uriah .

Elle essaya de se débattre ou plutôt faisait semblant, ils semblaient plutôt s'amuser tous les deux . Elle leva deux doigts, signe de l'abandon chez les gladiateurs .

\- C'est quoi ça m'énervais-je  
\- C'est le signe abandon des gladiateurs expliqua Will .

\- Merci, je sais ce que c'est crétin ! On est chez les Audacieux, pas dans une arène de gladiateurs , donc on abandonne pas ! Nikky, je te vois abandonner une fois, je te vire ! C'est clair !  
\- On s'amusait juste, ce n'était pas un vrai combat, Eric, Tu sais très bien qu'autrement je n'abandonne jamais .

\- Ne recommence pas . »

Je partis

 **POV Daniella/ Nikita  
** **  
** _Le lendemain -Mercredi_

Eric annonça les combats de la matinée .

« Edward contre Peter , Christina contre Prue ,Molly contre Nikita,Tris contre Will,,Al contre Billy annonça Eric .  
\- Pardon, je n'ai pas compris , je me bats contre qui ? Demanda Prue  
\- Tu n'as qu'à écouter, à non c'est vrai tu es sourde, tu ne lis pas sur les lèvres , un truc de ce style . Les handicapés n'ont rien à faire chez les Audacieux dit Eric .

Prue venait des Fraternels, elle était sourde, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle n'était pas resté chez elle, sa place n'était clairement pas ici .

Christina s'approcha d'elle et lui fit signe que c'était avec elle, qu'elle combattait ce matin . Prue lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance .

Le premier combat fut celui entre Edward et Peter . C'était Edward qui gagna .

Puis ce fut le tour de Christina contre Prue.

Prue donna un premier coup de poing, mais Christina le para et lui donna un coup de poing de visage, qui fit reculer l'ancienne Fraternelle . Christina enchaîna avec un coup de genou dans le ventre qui la fit tomber à terre et Christina lui redonna un coup dans le visage .

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Molly et moi .

Molly essaya de me donner plusieurs coups de pied et poing, mais j'étais trop rapide pour elle et je l'ai parais tous et je rendais chaque coup . Mon adversaire avait le visage en sang, alors moi aucune trace . Elle était à terre , j'allais l'achever .

Quand je vis Eric, discuter avec une belle grande rousse avec des yeux verts incroyables . Ils se souriaient, rigolaient . Eric ne faisait clairement plus attention moi et n'avait que des yeux, pour cette femme, qui avait environ son âge.

Je me sentis tombé à terre sous le poids de Molly, je lui attrapais les poignets , pour pas qu'elle m'atteigne et je la repoussais avec mes pieds . Je sautais sur mon adversaire , elle tomba, je lui assénai plusieurs coups de poings .

\- Nikita, Stop ! Cria Quatre .  
Eric retourna son attention vers moi .  
\- Ouais, Stop Nikita dit Eric .  
La femme dit au revoir à Eric et elle est partie .

Ensuite ce fut Will contre Tris . Ma meilleure amie combat super bien, elle avait fait de grands progrès, mais pas assez pour battre Will . Mais bon, elle l'avait quand même bien amoché .

Enfin ce fut au tour d'Al et Billy,c'est Billy qui gagna .

Cela recommença l'après-midi .

Cette fois je me battais contre Edward, que je battus . Will se batta contre Peter, l'ancien Erudit gagna . Tris combat, Prue, mon amie gagna . Christina était contre Molly, mon amie gagna .  
Billy eut comme adversaire Peter . Ce dernier l'envoya à l'infirmerie.

A la fin de la journée, on alla tous voir le classement de la journée.

 **1\. Uriah.  
2\. Nikita  
3\. Edward  
4\. Peter  
5 .Olivia  
6 . Mira  
7 . Will  
8 .Willy  
9 .Liam  
10\. Deborah  
11\. Jared  
12 .Christina  
13\. Robyn**

15\. Dan  
16 .Jack  
17\. Ron  
18 .Lorena  
19\. Tris  
20\. Al  
21\. Rose  
22\. Soraya  
23\. Mariah  
24\. Léa  
25\. Chris  
26\. Dean  
27\. Cole  
28\. Ben  
29\. Billy  
30\. Prue

Tris sautait partout de joie, elle était au dessus de la ligne rouge .

Le soir, on se dirigeait tous vers le réfectoire .

« Nikky, tu pourrais aider Prue à apprendre à se battre, comme tu le fais pour Tris et Al dit Christina.  
\- Pourquoi, je ferais ça ? Tu m'as pris pour une Altruiste . Cette fille a choisi, les Audacieux, elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait . Elle est nul et viens jamais aux entraînements du soir . En plus j'aide Tris, simplement car elle est mon amie et Al, je le fais parce qu'il est le vôtre .  
\- Sympa dit Al .  
\- C'est la vérité, Al qui te dérange ? Je pensais que tu aimais ça, vu que tu étais un ancien Sincère .  
\- Tu es cruelle. En tant qu'ancienne Altruiste, tu devrais aider les autres dit Christina .  
\- Non c'est cette putain de vie qui est cruelle et les Altruistes aide juste cette vermine de Sans-faction, mais pas les Altruistes qui ont besoin d'eux !

Je courrais pour m'éloigner de mes amis, j'avais besoin d'être seule . Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches, je trouvais un coin isolé à la fosse . Je m'assois avec les jambes dans le vide .

« Ah, tu es là, je m'inquiétais, quand je t'ai vu partir dit Eric en s'asseyant à côté de moi .

\- Pourtant, tu devrais savoir, cela fait trois semaines, qu'on se rejoint en cachette, ici .

Il y a trois semaines, j'avais eu besoin de m'éloigner du groupe,de me retrouver seule, dans le silence . Moi qui détestais le silence et la solitude chez les Altruistes, maintenant parfois je les recherchais . Les Audacieux vivaient sans cesse ensemble, cette faction ne dormait jamais vraiment .

Eric m'avait trouvé et on avait reprit nos conversations, comme dans le train .

\- C'est vrai, que c'est-il passé avec tes amis ? Demanda Eric .  
\- Ils attendent de moi, que j'ai encore des réflexes d'Altruiste, comme si avoir vécu 16 ans, dans une faction, on garde des comportements. Christina voulait que j'aide, cette fille, Prue, comme je le fais avec Tris et Al . Sauf que Tris est mon amie et Al, je le fais car, il fait partie de la bande, mais ce n'est pas mon ami. Et que Prue ne venait jamais aux entraînements du soir et je leur ai pas dit, mais je pense que les handicapés n'ont pas leur place ici .  
\- Je comprends, Max pense parfois que vu que je viens des Erudits, je vais résoudre, tous les problèmes de la faction et plus particulièrement celui des Divergents dit Eric .

Parfois j'oubliais que selon Chicago, j'étais le problème numéro 1, alors que moi je ne voulais pas être Divergente, je voulais être une Audacieuse . Eric était le chasseur et moi la proie, mais bizarrement, je me sentais toujours en sécurité, quand il était prêt de moi. Comme pendant ses deux ans, savoir qu'Eric et moi, on se voyait était comme un rempart à la cruauté de mon père et qu'Eric avait faillit ,devenir Sans-faction, juste pour me soustraire aux griffes de mon père .

Je me mordis les lèvres, pour ne pas lui poser des questions à propos de la rousse, de ce matin, mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il envisageait pour nous , suite à ma dispute avec Tris, hier .

\- Eric, je peux te poser une question ? Demandai-je .  
\- Bien sûr .  
\- Quand, on pourra s'afficher ensemble, celai fait un mois que je suis ici, personne ne pourra se douter qu'on se connaissait avant .  
\- Nikky, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, qu'on nous voit ensemble, pendant ton initiation . Tout le monde sait que Quatre est ton frère, si en plus on est ensemble, les gens penseront de toi que tu es une arriviste dit Eric  
\- Je m'en fous de l'avis des autres. Mais toi non, il semblerait !  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu subisses la même chose que Tia . Même si aucune loi, l'interdit chez les Audacieux, cela n'est jamais bien vu . Les Audacieux semblent ouverts d'esprits, ils le sont pour certaines choses, mais pas pour tout . Tia a vécu un enfer, pendant qu'elle était novice et sortait avec Max, en plus eux y avait leur 26 ans de différence d'âge . Je veux juste te protéger dit Eric .

Je me levais en colère contre lui .  
\- Tu mens, tu m'as fais espérer un avenir ensemble, mais tu as menti . J'étais juste la fille que tu venais voir le mercredi soir !

Je voulus partir, mais Eric me retient et me plaqua contre une paroi de la fosse, en me maintenant les poignets au dessus de la tête, avec une seule main . Il m'embrassa sauvagement, pendant que sa main caresserait ma hanche et remontait le long de mon corps.

J'avais peur de qui était en train de se passer et je repoussais avec mon genou . Eric finit par comprendre le message, il me lâcha et fit quelques pas en arrière .

\- Désolé Nikky, je ne voulais juste pas que tu partes .  
\- Ce n'ai pas grave . Eric , j'en ai marre d'attendre, si tu ne prends pas une décision, nous concernant. Je finirais par la prendre, pour nous deux . Je te laisse une semaine, passer ce délai, la réponse est claire .  
\- J'aime pas qu'on me force la main, Nikky .  
\- Et moi j'aime pas les hommes qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent ».

Je partis rejoindre mes amis qui devaient être au dortoir vu l'heure .

En arrivant, Christina accourut .  
« Où tu étais, on t'a cherché partout dit Christina inquiète .  
\- On a faillit prévenir Eric dit Will .

\- Eh bien, si tu l'avais trouvé, tu m'aurais trouvé répliquais-je .  
\- Toi et Eric ! S'exclama Christina .  
\- Non ! Christina . Ah dégueux mentis-je .  
\- Tu parles Eric ou de sexe dit Will .  
\- Les deux, ah j'ai les images et berk.  
Alors que je repensais à son baiser et sa main me maintenant et l'autre me caressant, cela m'avait effrayé autant que j'avais aimé .  
\- Ok, et vous avez fait quoi avec Eric , alors ?  
\- On a joué aux cartes . Non j'avais besoin de parler et il m'a écouté . Il semble plus sympa dis-je .

Mes amis s'éloignèrent et Tris vient me voir .  
\- Eric et toi, alors ?  
\- Je crois que c'est terminé, d'un côté, il y a jamais vraiment rien eu .  
\- C'est mieux comme ça. Et puis Eric est un danger, pour nous deux .  
\- Tu as raison, cela n'en est pas moins douloureux . »

 **POV Eric**

Après notre dispute avec Nikita, j'allais frapper à l'appartement de mon ami, T.J. Ce fut Lauren, sa copine qui ouvrit .  
« Salut Lauren. T.J est là ? Je ne dérange pas ?  
\- Ouais il est là. Vas-y rentre .  
Je rentrais dans leur salon où T.J regardait un film en DVD . Il y avait deux plateaux repas posés sur la table basse.  
\- Salut T.J . Désolé, j'aimerais te parler si c'est possible  
\- Ouais pas de problème dit mon ami en se levant et en prenant sa veste sur une chaise .  
Il embrassa Lauren .  
\- Je te promets de pas rentrer tard dit T.J à Lauren .  
\- Pas de problème, bonne soirée dit Lauren .

\- Bonne soirée Dis-je . »

On sortit de l'appartement et on alla dans un bar . On se mit à une table un peu à l'écart . La serveuse nous avait apporter les deux bières qu'on avait commandées . On buvait en silence .  
« Bon Eric, tu vas parler ou merde dit mon meilleur ami .  
\- Tu sais, depuis un mois Nikita et moi on se retrouve en cachette . Elle veut qu'on soit officiellement ensemble. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse ce qu'avait subi , Tia . Nikky m'a donné une semaine pour prendre une décision .

\- Une sacrée femme cette Nikita . D'un côté, il faut bien ça pour te supporter à vie se moqua mon amie .  
\- Très drôle T.J  
\- On sait très bien la véritable raison, pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble, elle s'appelle Anya . Si cette dernière découvre tes escapades ,t'es mort mec .  
\- Je sais .  
\- La seule raison que je ne veux pas être avec Nikita n'est pas qu' Anya, mais moi aussi . Je sais que Nikita rêve d'un mec fidèle, tendre . Elle le mérite après tout ce qu'elle a vécu . Je ne peux pas lui donner ça .  
\- Eh bien laisse-là faire sa vie alors .  
\- Je ne peux pas , elle m'ait aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire . Quand l'autre fois, je l'ai vu avec Uriah… je sais pas, un sentiment m'a parcouru .  
\- Cela s'appelle la jalousie, Eric . Mec tu es vraiment mordu de cette fille . Ce qui est drôle c'est que c'est la sœur de ton rival de toujours .  
\- Que veux-tu j'ai un karma de merde .Tu sais c'est vrai, aussi que je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse , ce qu'à vécu Tia .  
\- Je comprends, mais explique-lui . Demande même à Tia de lui raconter . Mais avant tout quitte, Anya avant .  
-J'aime les deux répondis-je  
\- Tu es dans la merde .

\- Je sais. »

 **POV Quatre**

 _Jeudi soir_

J'étais au bar avec Zeke, Shauna et d'autres Audacieux . D'où j'étais je pouvais observer, surveiller Daniella et ses amis . Soudain, je vis son amie, Tris se lever et se diriger vers le bar avec son pichet, sûrement pour reprendre de la bière .

« Excusez-moi, je reviens dis-je en me levant .  
\- Vas-y Quatre, va draguer me lança Shauna.  
Je ne relevais pas sa remarque et j'essayais de me frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar . On me retient par le bras .  
\- Hey,Quatre, tu danses ? Demanda Kat **,** un peu ivre .  
\- Pas ce soir, Kat une prochaine fois .  
Mes yeux étaient fixés vers Tris, j'espérais pouvoir l'atteindre avant qu'elle rejoigne les autres. Elle attendait au bar .

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tris était toujours au bar en, attendant qu'on le serve .  
\- Tu sais, Tris, si tu te fais pas entendre on te servira jamais. Hey Bud , Tris attend ! Criais-je.  
\- Oh désolé je l'avais pas vu dit Bud en prenant le pichet .  
\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'imposer. Merci Quatre dit Tris.  
\- Moi aussi au début j'avais du mal, cela viendra avec le temps .  
\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer ne pas savoir t'imposer. Je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps d'apprendre, vu le classement .

\- Mais si, tu resteras, il faut y croire .  
\- Tu dis ça à tous les novices répliqua Tris.  
\- En effet, mais toi je pense vraiment que tu as du potentiel . Et puis avec les deux meilleurs du classement qui t'entraîne, tu ne peux pas que réussir.  
\- Pas faux .  
\- Oh, je suis venu, te voir pour m'excuser, je suppose que ta dispute avec Daniella … Nikita, franchement je m'habituerai jamais à ce prénom… bref je pense que j'en étais le sujet .  
\- C'est vrai, même si tu n'étais pas le seul sujet de notre dispute . Daniella … Nikita, tu n'ai pas le seul à avoir du mal. Elle te vois, comme un monstre, alors qu'à côté d'Eric, tu es un ange . Je lui ai dit qu'Eric elle pouvait tout lui pardonner mais pas à toi .Et puis elle c'est mit en tête que j'éprouvais un truc pour toi . Je lui ai rétorqué que même si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas ses affaires...ok c'est pas le cas …. J'en ai trop dit .  
Tris rougit .  
\- Eric ? Je comprends pas Daniella aime Eric  
\- Fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit, Nikita me tuerait si elle le savait .  
\- Tris tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, et t'inquiète cette conversation restera privée .  
\- Voilà, quelques jours avant la cérémonie du Choix, J'étais chez Marcus avec mes parents et Caleb . Max et Eric y étaient aussi , pour parler des Divergents . Eric est monté à l'étage, pour aller aux toilettes. Quand j'ai apporté à manger à Nikita, car ton père l'avait consigné dans sa chambre, sûrement pour pas qu'on voit ses coups, Eric était là . Il a vu les marques sur Daniella et il était prêt à casser la gueule à ton père et emmener Daniella avec lui, chez les Audacieux .Daniella lui a dit qu'il perdrait son poste et que pire, ils finiraient tous les deux Sans-faction.  
\- Eric a voulu la protéger alors que moi je ne l'ai pas fait, pendant deux ans .  
\- Oui .  
\- Voilà la bière de la demoiselle .  
\- Merci Bud . Merci de m'avoir parler , Tris . Au fait, Tris, tu es très jolie ce soir .  
Elle portait un jean's noir avec un débardeur et un boléro .  
\- Merci dit-elle en rougissant .  
C'est vrai que la meilleure amie , de ma sœur est une jolie femme, mais je ne devais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain là  
\- Bon je te laisse rejoindre tes amis et moi les miens dis-je . »

Je partis rapidement pour m'éloigner d'elle, car avec les quelques bières que j'avais bu, j'avais failli l'embrasser .

 **POV Daniella/Nikita**

 _Vendredi matin_  
 _  
_Pendant que je m'habillais, je chantonnais « I don »t need a man », des Pussycat Dolls qui passait à la radio dans toute la faction .

« Tu as une très belle voix dit une voix de femme .  
Je me retournais,c'est la belle rousse de mercredi .  
\- Que faites-vous ici ? Et puis qui êtes-vous d'abord ?  
\- Désolé je me suis pas présenté , je m'appelle Tia, je suis la première leadeuse .  
Eric, avait parlé d'une Tia,hier est-ce que c'était elle ?  
\- Vous êtes quoi ?  
\- Je suis …  
\- Une première leadeuse et la compagne ou femme du chef leader des Audacieux intervient Will.  
\- Merci l'encyclopédie dis-je en rigolant .  
\- De rien .  
\- Tu es bien Nikita ? Demanda Tia.  
\- En effet .  
\- Enchanté de te rencontrer, on parle beaucoup de toi. Je peux te parler seule à seule ? Demanda la première leadeuse .  
\- Oui dis-je en enfilant ma paire de basket.

On sortit du dortoir et on fit quelques mètres .  
\- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser avec Eric .  
\- Vous allez le dire à Max ?  
\- Non, je veux juste que tu saches à quoi t'engager si tu es avec Eric . Pendant ton initiation, tu auras des insultes, on te planquera des fringues alors que tu te douches . Cela n'est rien . Pourtant je n'étais pas dans les premiers du classement et on essayé de me tuer, en essayant de me balancer par dessus le ravin . Si ton frère et Eric n'était pas intervenu ce soir-là, je serai morte .  
\- Je ne savais pas,désolé .  
\- Les gens qui paraissaient tes amis, le seront plus par jalousie . J'aime Max et je ne regrette pas un seul instant ma vie avec lui, mais cela m'a rendu très seule aussi .  
\- Mes amis ne sont pas comme ça .  
\- Si tu le dis . Peut-être qu'avec toi, ce sera différent, mais Eric n'ai pas très fidèle, en amour .  
\- Eric, m'aime et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Merci Tia  
\- De rien, toute façon, si deviens sa copine, on assistera au mêmes repas, avec les autres leaders .  
\- Leader Audacieux ? Demandai-je inquiète.  
\- Non, tous les leaders de Chicago .  
\- Ok dis-je terrifiée. Cela signifiait revoir Marcus . Je me sentais pas prête pour ça .  
\- Je ne vais pas te retarder, va prendre un déjeuner avant de commencer l'entraînement .  
\- Au revoir, Tia . »

Quand j'arrivais au réfectoire, mes amis étaient installés avec Uriah, son frère, Shauna et mon frère . Je m'habituais peu à peu à sa présence aux repas, même si je ne lui adressais toujours pas la parole .  
Quand j'arrivais, cela parlait de la rencontre Parents / Enfants qui a lieu cet après-midi.

« Je ne sais pas si ma mère viendra dit Tris .  
\- Alors que tu voulais la première leadeuse ? Demanda Will.

\- Rien juste me féliciter dis-je  
Soudain, je vis Eric entrer dans le réfectoire enlaçant une femme .  
\- Je me demande comment une femme peuxtaimer , Eric dit Christina .  
\- C'est juste un plan cul, Christina répliquais-je .  
\- Tu sembles bien au courant .

\- Je sais pas,j'ai entendu dire qu'il changeait souvent de fille .  
\- Eric et Anya sont sont libertins . Même si je suis une Audacieuse, je refuserais que mon mec couche avec une autre fille que moi dit Shauna  
Eric m'avait mentit .  
\- Cela fait longtemps ,qu'elle vit avec lui ? Demanda Christina  
\- Depuis l'initiation, donc environ deux ans répondit Shauna.  
Je m'étranglais avec mon café.

\- Tu vas bien ? Je sais comment on peu aimer aussi longtemps un monstre comme lui dit Uriah .  
Deux ans , j'avais la tête qui tournait, je sentais les larmes me montées au yeux . Je quittais précipitamment le réfectoire .

 **Et voilà Nikita sait pour Eric et Anya . Les prémices de la relation Quatre/ Tris se dessinent. Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ?**

 **On se retrouve dimanche prochain, pour le chapitre 13 . Je l'ai envoyé à ma bêta, j'espère qu'elle pourra le corriger .**

 **PS : j'ai publié mon amour, mon ennemi , mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric et Désir Audacieux**

 **Bon week-end et bonne semaines à toutes et tous**


	13. Chapter 13

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **L'histoire ainsi que le personnage principal Daniella/ Nikita m'appartient, ainsi que les autres novices et tous les personnes de cette fiction exclusivement** **hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth .** ****

 **Message auteur : Désolé pour les fautes restantes aucune nouvelle de ma bêta, je lui ai envoyé le chapitre il y a un peu plus d'une semaine . J'essaye toujours de lui envoyé une semaine avant, la date de publication .  
** _ **  
Message auteur 2 : Merci SadakoTama et victoria leanansidhe pour leur review .**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : Merci aussi aux lecteur de l'ombre et aux 268 vues sur le précédent chapitre .**_

 _ **Message auteur 4 : Ouah 20 reviews, continuez comme ça !**_ ****

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **POV Daniella/Nikita** ****

Je courrais à travers la faction, comme une folle . Si j'avais été chez les Altruistes, j'aurais été prise pour une folle, mais ici , courir c'est normal .

Je ne sais comment, mais mes pieds me conduisirent, jusqu'à l'endroit où Eric et moi on se voyait . Je m'assis laissant mes jambes pendent dans le vide et je laissais mes larmes coulées .

Je sentis une présence derrière-moi .

« Tris, laisse-moi, je veut être seule. Je ne veux pas parler d'Eric.

Une personne s'assit à côté de moi, ce n'était pas Tris, mais Tobias.

\- Oh pardon, Tobias, je t'ai pris pour Tris .

\- Ce n'est pas grave . Et à moi,tu en voudrais en parler, après si tu veux pas, on peut reste juste comme ça Daniella ...Nikita dit Quatre .  
\- Non, tu peux m'appeler Daniella, c'est étrange, j'ai pris un nouveau nom, pour repartir à zéro et ne plus entendre mon véritable nom, me manque . Pourtant il signifie tant de souffrance .  
\- Je comprends. Personne ne m'appelle plus par mon véritable nom, vu que personne ne le connaît ou la oublier . Tu veux bien m'appeler Tobias ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Tu veux en parler .

\- Il y a pas grand-chose à dire, Eric m'a menti . Je pensais qu'il mentait à tout le monde, sauf à moi . Je croyais avoir perçu sous cette carapace, un homme sensible,enfin qu'il se souciait de moi, qu'il pouvait me comprendre. Il m'a dit qu'elle n'était rien, pour lui , que c'était juste sexuel entre eux . Comment il a pu me manipuler, me mentir autant de temps ?  
\- Il t'a menti juste un mois, pas des années me dit mon frère .  
Je ne pouvais pas dire à Tobias, qu'Eric et moi, on se connaissait depuis deux et moi, on finirait sans-faction.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu . C'est le premier, depuis toi qui était prêt à prendre ma défense vis-à vis de Marcus . Il était prêt ce soir-là à m'emmener, chez les Audacieux, à risquer sa place .  
\- Eric est connard, mais je dois lui reconnaître ça, sans lui, Nadia, la femme de Matt, un ancien-leader serait toujours battu par son mari . Je le pensais comme Marcus, mais je me suis trompé.  
\- On serait né ici, maman ne serait jamais morte et Marcus serait Sans-faction dis-je .  
\- Oui. Daniella. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse .  
\- Je sais et je te pardonne . Tu penses que si maman était toujours vivante, elle serait venue à la rencontre parents/enfants ?  
\- Elle n'aurait jamais désobéi à Marcus.  
\- Sûrement . Tobias tu penses que maman est morte naturellement, en tout cas sous les coups de Marcus ?  
\- Oui et pas d'une fausse couche comme nous on raconté les Altruistes .  
\- Tobias, tu sais le coffre que tu m'avais donné . Un jour j'ai trouvé une cachette avec un mot dedans qui t'était adressé, il disait : « _Tobias, Protège ta petite sœur contre Marcus, moi je ne pourrais plus le faire. Pardonne mon geste. Je t'aime. Ta maman. »._ Si elle s'était suicidée ?  
Mon frère était silencieux, je le voyais réfléchir .

\- C'est une possibilité, les Altruistes condamnent le suicide, pour eux c'est un acte égoïste .  
\- C'est vrai .  
\- Daniella, je sais que tu es Divergente et je te promets de t'aider lors des simulations .  
\- Tris l'ai aussi, avouais-je .  
\- Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Tori, nous a fait passer notre test à toutes les deux et elle nous là dit, lorsque on s'est rendu, pour la première fois, au salon de tatouage. »

 **POV Tris**

 **** _Le lendemain -samedi_ __

La vieille au soir, Christina, Will, Al, Uriah, moi et Daniella on s'était retrouvés en soirée, dans l'appartement de Quatre . Il y avaient aussi Shauna et Zeke .

Je crois que Quatre n'avait dû inviter que sa sœur, voir Uriah vu que c'était le frère de Zeke. La sœur de mon instructeur, avait dû lui forcer la main, la connaissant, pour qu'il nous invite aussi .

Je frappais à la porte de son appartement . Il ouvrit . Je restais plusieurs secondes à le regarder sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, il était mignon avec ses cheveux humides en batailles, des gouttes d'eau perlaint sur son T-shirt, qui fit que le T-shirt le collait au niveau des pectoraux .

« Salut Tris . Comment vas-tu ? Demanda t-il ?  
\- B...ien . Voilà je crois que j'ai oublié ma veste en partant  
\- Ah c'est la tienne , je croyais que c'était celle de Daniella . Tu sais je te l'aurais rendu lundi . Vas-y rentre .

Je rentrais, j'étais toujours impressionné par l'immensité de son logement et côté épuré avec des meubles industriels, de récupération . Cela faisait un mélange Audacieux-Altruiste .

\- Tu veux rester manger ? Sauf si tu as déjà mangé ou que tu rejoindre ma sœur et tes amis dit-il précipitamment.  
\- Non Daniella avait rendez-vous avec Tori, pour ce faire tatoué une grande flamme Audacieuse, dans le dos . Al est avec elle, il est parti se faire tatoué aussi . Christina et Will font une soirée en amoureux .  
\- Pas sympa de te laisser seule .  
\- Daniella voulait pas me laisser seule, mais je lui dis que j'avais besoin .  
\- Oui, je comprends . Parfois l'agitation, le fait d'avoir toujours du monde. Comme si les Audacieux ne supportait la solitude , le silence. Donc parfois, je mange ou passe du temps, ici seul dit Quatre .  
\- Ta proposition tient toujours pour ce repas ? Demandai-je.  
\- Ouais, par contre le seul plat que je sais faire, c'est des pâtes au gruyère dit-il en souriant .  
\- Tu as des lardons, de la crème fraîche, un oignon, des œufs ? Demandai-je.  
\- Ouais, je crois pourquoi ?  
\- Si tu veux, je peux nous faire des pâtes carbonara.  
\- Ouais, bonne idée dit-il en souriant . »

On se dirigeait vers la cuisine qui était semi-ouverte sur le salon . Les deux pièces étaient séparées par un bar, elle était noire.

Pendant que l'eau bouillait pour les pâtes. Je préparais la sauce, avec la crème, les œufs, le sel et le poivre . Pendant que je laissais Quatre , le mauvais boulot, éplucher l'oignon et l'émincé . Il avait les yeux rouges et pleurait cela me faisait rire .

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire dit Quatre en souriant .  
\- Ta tête répondis-je .  
\- Tu es méchante, ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer . Je te pensais une fille gentille .  
\- Je le suis .C'est Christina qui déteint sur moi avec son coté Sincère .

Quatre mis l'oignon à cuire.

\- Tu devais être contente de voir ta mère, hier dit Quatre.  
\- Oui, hésitais-je.

Je ne voulais pas montrer trop mon attachement à ma mère, c'était interdit d'être attaché à sa famille , par le système . « La faction avait les liens du sang » était notre devise  
\- Elle a été voir ton frère, il me semble qu'il est chez les Erudit ?  
\- Oui, Caleb est chez les Erudits . Oui, elle a pu aller, le voir . La rencontre Parents/ Enfant était le matin chez les Erudit .  
\- C'est bien ça .  
\- Oui mais …

Puis il ajouta les lardons et moi les pâtes .

\- Tu sais, Tris tu peux me faire confiance . Jamais je ne jugerais ton attachement à ta famille . Même si moi, ma famille se résume à Daniella .  
\- Ma mère m'a dit que Caleb n'était pas venu .Ma mère est pudique comme n'importe quelle Altruiste, donc elle n'a rien montrer, mais je sens que cela lui à fait mal. Je me sens coupable d'avoir quitté mes parents, j'ai l'impression de les avoir trahi . Mais je me sentais pas à ma place chez les Altruiste, Tu me diras, je ne suis pas à ma place ici non plus . La défection de mon frère m'a étonné, car lui c'était Altruiste parfait .

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, même si tes parents te le reprochent .  
\- Mon père oui, il est venu voir aucun d'entre nous . Mais ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était fière de moi, que parfois ça lui manquait ce côté désinvolte des Audacieux .  
\- Ta mère était Audacieuse ?  
\- Oui je l'ai appris juste hier . D'un côté en réfléchissant, elle faisait des trucs interdit par les Altruistes . Elle laissait ses cheveux détachés à la maison . Elle enlevait son gilet, elle laissait ses épaules dénudées . Parfois quand je descendais boire un verre d'eau, j'ai surpris mes parents s'embrasser, se touchait beaucoup, il gémissait de plaisir dis-je en rougissant.

Je crois que Quatre rougit aussi .

Les cheveux détachés et les épaules dénudées étaient un signe de séduction chez les femmes . Bien sûr les Altruistes ont le droit de faire l'amour, juste pour procréer, mais n'ont le droit d'avoir aucun plaisir .

\- Je n'ai jamais vu aucun geste tendre entre mes parents avoua Quatre  
\- Je suis désolé dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

On se regardait plusieurs secondes, puis il mit sa main dans sienne et m'attira vers lui . Il me fit juste un baiser chaste.  
\- Pardon, Tris j'espère que je ne t'ai pas effrayé . Désolé pour cette réaction si …  
\- Audacieuse dis-je en souriant .  
\- Oui, tu me plaîs beaucoup, non c'est plus que ça, j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi, Tris Prior . Je n'avais jamais ressentis pour aucune fille .  
\- Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour personne .

Quatre me sourit et m'embrassa de nouveau, sauf que le baiser fut plus intense. Il m'embrassa d'abord chastement, puis il lécha du bout de sa langue, ma bouche, comme pour me demander l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser, j'entrouvris les lèvres, Quatre caressa ma langue avec sa langue avec tendresse . Je suivis le mouvement, même si je ne savais pas ce que faisais était bien . Il me plaqua contre lui avec son bras. Ses doigts frôlaient le bas de mon T-shirt

Je mis fin au baiser.

\- Quatre, je ne suis pas prête à aller plus loin dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux .  
\- Juste t'embrasser me va très bien .  
\- Je sais que les Audacieuses avec qui te sort d'habitude, doivent être plus entreprenantes .  
\- Les Audacieuses avec qui je sors ?  
\- Bah oui avec qui tu … fais l'amour… baise, je ne connais pas le terme qu'emploie les Audacieux dis-je en rougissant  
Quatre éclata de rire .  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire comme ça dis-je un peu en colère .  
\- Zeke et Shauna ont essayé de me présenter, plusieurs filles et cela a été toujours une catastrophe, je suis pas très doué, pour séduire et une fille . Et cela n'a jamais dépassé le stade de boire un verre .  
\- Et cette fille Kat ?  
\- Kat aurait bien aimé, mais elle était novice et puis je la considère plus comme une petite sœur à protéger vu de sa Divergence comme Daniella . Tris je suis puceau comme on dit. Je me suis dis ma première fois avec une fille, je veux être amoureux d'elle. Et tu es la seule dont je suis tombé amoureux .  
\- Je suis heureuse d'être la première pour toi, comme tu seras le premier pour moi . Je suis heureuse que tu saches aussi pour ma Divergence . Cela doit être dur de cacher un secret comme ça, à l'homme ou la femme qu'on aime .  
\- Oui sûrement dit Quatre .  
\- Daniella devait souffrir de la cacher à Eric .  
\- Heureux que leur brève aventure n'ait pas duré plus d'un mois et qu'elle voit quel homme, il est en réalité «

Je me mordis les lèvres, pour ne pas lui dire qu'ils se connaissent depuis deux ans .

Puis on passa à table, le repas n'était pas fameux, les lardons et les oignons avec brûles et les pâtes étaient trop cuites .

« Bah écoute, Tris, toi qui te vantais de tes talents de cuisinière, je te mets zéro dit Quatre en plaisantant .  
\- D'habitude je ne suis pas distraite dis-je ne souriant.  
-Tris, si on pouvait garder notre relation secrète, pour l'instant dit Quatre .  
\- Pourquoi ? Rassure-moi tu n'as pas une copine cachée comme Eric dis-je en colère.  
\- Bien sûr que non . Juste je viens à peine de me réconcilier avec Daniella et je ne sais pas sa réaction, donc je préfère que ça aille vraiment mieux entre nous deux et je lui dirais .  
\- D'accord, je te fais confiance dis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois. »

Puis j'allais rejoindre Daniella et Al au salon de tatouage . Ce dernier c'était fait un dragon sur le bras gauche . Le tatouage de Daniella était magnifique, les flammes partaient de sa chute de rein, jusqu'à ses épaules .

D'ailleurs,cela me fit penser au tatouage de son frère, je me demandais ce que cachais, les lignes qu'on voyait dépassé de son T-shirt .

« Alors t'as soirée ? Demanda Daniella .

\- J'ai été récupéré ma veste chez Quatre . Puis Je me suis baladé, par contre désolé j'ai mangé dans un fast-food, je ne vous ai pas attendu.  
\- Pas grave dit Daniella. »

Je fus étonnée par moi-même d'avoir réussi à mentir aussi facilement . Est-ce qu'à force de cacher ma Divergence, j'avais développé une compétence dans l'art du mensonge .

 **POV Eric**

 _Deux jours plus tard-lundi matin_

Le vendredi, le jour de la rencontre parents/ enfants, j'avais vu Nikita quitté le réfectoire précipitamment. J'aurais voulu la suivre, mais j'étais avec Anya, donc je pouvais pas, sans risquer un interrogatoire de ma copine . Puis je vis Quatre, suivre sa sœur .

Le samedi, Anya travaillait . Elle était assistante de Savannah, la leadeuse des relations intérieures, ma copine travaillait, un samedi sur deux . Kyle lui aussi avait un assistant . Max, c'était Tia qui occupait cette fonction, en tant que première leadeuse . Et moi, j'avais refusé d'avoir quelqu'un .

En cherchant dans toute la faction, je finis par trouver , Nikky au salon du tatouage, mais il y avait trop de monde, pour que je le puisse lui parler . Vu qu'on n'était pas, un jour de l'initiation, je n'avais aucune raison valable de lui parler .

Le dimanche, cela me taraudait. Anya me posait des questions, mais je lui disais juste stresser, par initiation . Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, j'ai un certain attachement pour les novices et c'est pas par sadisme que je les envoie chez les Sans-faction, pour les plus faibles entre eux . Mais en tant qu'Audacieux, on doit protéger Chicago, comme les menaces extérieures comme intérieurs et pour ça j'ai besoin Audacieux aussi fort physiquement que mentalement .

C'est pour ça que je me montre intraitable, avec eux, je veux qu'ils poussent leur limite physique, mais aussi mental en combattant .

Enfin on était lundi, j'allais pouvoir parler à Nikita . Je compris très vite, en voyant ses yeux pleins de colère, que j'étais la raison, pourquoi elle s'était enfui du réfectoire vendredi

« Approchez-tous, voici les combats pour ce matin .

\- Edward contre Molly, Tris contre Billy ,Will contre Al, , Peter contre Christina,Nikita contre Prue , dis-je.

Le seul combat qui m'intéressait, c'était le dernier de la matinée . Donc j'allais voir les natifs qui s'entraînait avec les armes à feu.

Je reviens une heure après . C'était Christina contre Peter . Ce dernier était en train d'achever son adversaire en lui donnant un dernier coup dans le visage .

« Alors, Quatre les résultats des premiers combats ? Demandai-je.  
\- Edward à gagné contre Molly . Tris contre Billy . Will a gagné contre Al . Et comme tu as vu Peter a gagné contre Christina .  
\- Plutôt laminé tu veux dire . Nikita, Prue sur le ring dis-je

Nikita monta sur le ring, mais Prue ne bougea pas .  
\- Hey, la sourde tu montes sur le ring ! Hurlais-je .  
\- Comme tu dis, elle est sourde, donc elle ne t'entend pas dit Quatre .

\- Une handicapée n'a pas sa place chez les Audacieux  
\- Chacun à sa place,ici rétorqua Quatre .

Il alla voir, Prue et lui fit comprendre, qu'elle devait se battre contre Nikita . 

Nikky attaqua la première d'un coup poing, mais son adversaire se décala ,dont le poing resta dans le vide et Prue en profita pour mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre de Nikita . La douleur fit reculer de quelques centimètres Nikita . Mais son adversaire n'enchaîna pas assez vite sur une autre attaque, l'ancienne Altruiste profita de cette ouverture, pour plonger sur son adversaire pour la faire tomber, Nikky avec l'élan de la chute se releva plus vite que son adversaire, elle se mit à califourchon, et lui donna plusieurs coups de poing . Prue essaya de se débattre, mais Nikita était plus forte, en raison de ses heures de musculation, ses épaules était plus développé,mais ça restait très féminin .

\- Bien, parfait. On va pas à utilisation d'armes …  
Ils se mirent tous à crier de joies .  
\- Ne vous emballez pas, pour l'instant on passe qu'au couteaux dis-je

Quatre et moi, on se dirigea vers les cibles .

\- Regarder bien, car je ne remontrais pas cinquante fois dis-je en prenant trois couteaux .

Je me mis en position prêts à tirer .

\- Bien, vous prenez bien fortement le manche, vous passer votre bras derrière votre oreille, votre corps se penche légèrement, vos pieds doivent être bien ancrer dans le sol, pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre , puis bien sûr vous fixer bien la cible. Puis vous ramener votre bras, vos corps suit toujours le mouvement et quand votre bras est bien tendu, vous lâcher .

Bien sûr mon couteau était au centre de la cible .

\- Je vous remontre encore deux fois dis-je

Je refis deux fois ma démonstration .

Puis chaque novice se mit devant une cible et commença à tirer . Beaucoup de couteaux tombèrent au sol . Al, Will, Christina, Tris et Nikita, se mirent chacun devant une cible, les amis ne se séparaient jamais . Al ne mit aucun couteau dans la cible . Will visa la cible même si ce n'était pas au centre . Christina fit tomber le premier couteau, mais les deux autres, elle les mit dans la cible, même si n'était pas dans le centre . Tris m'impressionna, elle mit du premier coup, les trois couteaux au centre. Et bien sûr, Nikita les mit au centre, en plus très rapproché, limite on avait l'impression d'avoir qu'un couteau .

Les novices purent aller chercher leurs couteaux et recommencer, quand Quatre et moi, on leur disait. Je m'approchais de Daniella .

«Salut dis-je .  
\- Salut dit-elle froidement.  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi, tu es en colère contre moi.  
\- Je te laisse réfléchir dit-elle énervée en lançant le couteau qui se planta dans le mur .  
\- Je pensais que tu m'avais pardonné, ce que j'avais fait le premier jour .

Elle lança de nouveau un couteau qui tomba au sol .

\- Tu m'en veux toujours de pas être le mec fidèle à sa copine dis-je un peu plus fort que je pense en voyant les autres se retourner vers moi .

\- Bien, tu ne veux répondre, mais je te promets que tu répondra à mes questions lui dis-je au creux de l'oreille ».

L _undi après-midi_

Pendant le repas, j'ai eu une idée, pour parler à Nikita, sans éveiller les soupçons. Je savais que la jeune femme m'en voudrait à mort, mais je ne reculerais devant rien, pour qu'elle me parle .

Je revenais à la salle entraînement, tous les novices étaient déjà là . J'étais tellement impatient que je mis immédiatement mon plan à exécution .

« Je vais annoncer les combats de l'après-midi, ensuite vous retournerez vous entraîner aux couteaux . Premier combat Nikita contre Tris. .. 

Je savais que Nikita ne mettrait pas en « pièces », son amie. Et donc je la convoquerais, pour ne pas avoir obéi à mes ordres .

\- Second combat Will contre Christina, troisième combat Molly contre Al, Quatrième combat, Peter contre Prue, cinquième combat Edward contre Billy. Nikita, Tris sur le ring dis-je .  
\- Je refuse répondit Nikita .  
\- Tu refuses de te battre ?  
\- Oui, car tu te venges .  
\- Bien, si tu refuses de te battre, tu n'as pas à ta place ici . Donc je vais t'escorter jusqu'à la sortie de la faction . Et vu qu'elle n'aura pas combattu, aujourd'hui, Tris perdra beaucoup de points et se retrouvera de nouveau sous la ligne rouge, c'est ce que tu veux Nikita ?  
\- Tu bluff .  
\- Je bluff .Je te laisse deux minutes pour dire adieu à tes camarades, car tu vas quitter la faction et devenir Sans-faction.  
\- Nikita, Eric ne vaut pas la peine que tu sacrifies ton rêve, de devenir Audacieuse . Donc battons-nous dit Tris .  
\- Ouais, tu as raison, il en vaut pas la peine rétorqua la sœur de Quatre .

\- Que tu gagnes ou perds Nikita, tu perdras des points pour insubordination . Puis on va avoir une discussion,dans mon bureau à la fin de la journée d'initiation . Si tu te présentes pas à 18h15 pile, je te vires.. Compris ?  
\- Oui répondit sèchement Nikita  
\- Je vous rappelle, qu'on forme des soldats pas des rebelles dis-je au groupe .

Les deux novices finirent par monter sur le ring , comme je m'attendais , Nikita retenait ses coups et ne parait même pas ceux de son adversaire . Elle perdue le combat contre sa meilleure amie .

Son entraînement aux couteaux ne fut guère mieux, elle les lançait dans le mur ou ils tombèrent au sol .

Au milieu de l'après-midi, jusqu'à la fin de la journée, j'allais voir l'évolution des novices natifs .

 **POV Daniella/Nikita**

L _undi-18h15_ ****

Bien sûr, mon niveau dans le classement, était désastreux entre ma rébellion contre Eric et ma mauvaise journée . Je finis à la place dix-huit . Ma seule consolation, c'était que j'étais devant Al qui stagnait à la place 20 . Tris avait une sacré remontée, elle avait gagné cinq places, elle était passé de la place 19 à 14 . Will était à la place cinq et Christina à la place dix .

Je me rendis au bureau d'Eric . Je frappais à la porte .

« Entrez dit Eric de l'autre côté de la porte .  
Je rentrais .  
\- Déjà, tu ne seras pas viré, par manquement au rendez-vous dit Eric  
\- Tu l'aurais vraiment fait ?  
\- Oui, je suis leader et je n'accepterais aucun manque de respect et si tu refuses de te battre, tu n'as aucune raison de rester ici . Tu savais très bien que un moment tu te serais battus, contre tes amis en raison de l'équité  
\- Tu as fais ça pour te venger pas par équité .  
\- Tu avais qu'à me dire, pourquoi tu m'en voulais.  
\- Tu es un grand malade !  
\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es en colère ? Tu m'a laissé une semaine, ton ultimatum expire dans deux jours.  
\- Toute façon, tu n'accepteras jamais, vu que tu as une copine qui accepte tes infidélité . Je sais pour Anya ! Cela fait deux ans que vous êtes ensemble. Deux ans , Eric !  
\- C'est vrai j'aurais dû te dire . Mais je suis perdu, je vous aime toutes les deux .  
Il contourna le bureau et s'approcha de moi, je mis une main devant moi . Il s'arrêta, il ne força pas cette limite 

\- Eric, je ne crois plus un mots qui sort de ta bouche . Je repasse chaque moment, pendant ses deux ans passer avec toi, je me demande sur quoi tu as menti encore . Je veux un homme Eric, qui n'aime que moi, qui me menace pas, qui s'en prend pas à mes amis, quand je suis contre lui . Je ne veux pas vivre dans la peur, comme ma mère avec mon père .  
\- Tu me compares à lui, jamais je ne lèverais jamais la main sur toi.

\- C'est une violence psychologique.

\- Je fais juste mon boulot de leader, même si on était ensemble, jamais je ne t'aurais autorisé à me répondre. Et puis il fallait qu'on parle et tu refusais  
\- Oui ça je peux le comprendre, mais pas parce que je refuse de te parler que tu te venges sur moi ou sur les gens que j'aime . A partir de maintenant, notre relation ne sera que professionnel .

\- Bien si c'est que tu veux. Si pour toi, je suis un mec qui te traumatise, tu as raison, on a rien à faire ensemble . Franchement me comparer à Marcus,c'est une insulte, alors que j'ai toujours défendu les femmes et les enfants battus par leur conjoint . Je supporte pas les filles faibles, qui m'en veulent parce que je les bouscule un peu . Je m'excuserais pas . Sors de mon bureau , j'ai du boulot .  
\- Bien. »

Je sortis en claquant la porte .  
*************************************************************************

 **Et voilà Tobias et Nikita sont réconcilier . Voici le début de la relation Tris et Quatre.**

 **Alors votre avis ?**

 **Est- ce que vous avez aimer le POV Tris ? Si oui j'essayerais d'en faire d'autres et aussi de d'autres personnages comme Tia, Will, Christina, Uriah …**

 ****

 **Dans les chapitre 14 et 15, Eric et Nikita se réconcilient. Ils sont déjà écrits, ils seront publier en juillet . J'ai été obliger de séparer le chapitre 14 en deux car il faisait plus de 8000 mots soit environ 16 pages !**

 **Je vous avoue qu'ensuite je sèche pour le reste de l'initiation . J'ai écris le chapitre où ils s'enfuit à cause de leur Divergence et le chapitre suivant on on découvre le secret Eric . Pour l'instant ce sont les chapitre 24 et 25 .**

 **PS : Oui je sais que certaines d'entre-vous veulent savoir si j'écrirais la première fois de Tobias et Tris (petite coquines! ) oui c'est prévu, mais pas tout de suite . Premier lemon de Tobias et Tris que je vais écrire .**

 **Le week-end prochain je publierais le chapitre 25 de Désir Audacieux .**

 **Si vous aimez cette fiction, vous serez peut-être intéresser par mes autres fictions en cours :**

 **-« mon amour mon ennemi » (point de vu de June-OC) qui existe aussi du point de vu d'Eric**

 **« mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric »**

 **\- Désir Audacieux**

 **Sinon j'ai deux autres fictions terminées :**

 **\- « Divergente : Télé-réalité ou Véritable réalité »**

 **\- Un amour plein ironie – UA (notre monde) – 5 chapitres**


	14. Chapter 14

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages m'appartiennent .**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Message auteur : Merci à DivergentePansycake46 et kyara74 pour leur reviews.  
Message auteur 2 : Désolé pour les fautes, ma bêta m'a toujours pas envoyé les corrections .**

 *************************************************************************  
** 1 mois _plus tard_

 _Samedi_ **  
** **  
** **  
POV Tris**

Quatre et moi, on était sur son canapé . Sa tête était posée sur mes genoux et je lui massais la tête .  
« Quatre …  
\- Appelle-moi, Tobias, Tris, quand on est dans l'intimité .

\- Tobias . J'ai tellement peur de me tromper quand on est à l'initiation . Tellement peur que les autres comprennent, dans mon regard ce que j'éprouve pour toi .  
\- Ah et tu éprouves quoi ? Me taquina t-il .

\- Tu le sais très bien .  
\- Dis-le Tris .  
Je t'aime Tobias dis-je en l'embrassant .  
-Tobias, j'ai peur pour Daniella .  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda mon copain .  
\- Elle ne mange pratiquement plus rien . Une nuit, je me suis réveillée, elle n'était plus au dortoir . J'ai essayé d'en parler avec elle, mais elle refuse . Elle donne le change à tout le monde, mais je sais qu'elle a du mal à gérer sa rupture, ce n'est pas une rupture . Mais le fait qu'elle et lui, ne soit pas ensemble .  
\- Oui, donner le change, c'est truc qui nous connaît chez les Eaton . Pourtant je la trouve libérer et elle semble s'être rapproché d'Uriah .

\- Oui,c'est une bonne chose . J'espère qu'elle tombera amoureuse de lui et oubliera Eric . » ****

 **POV Daniella/Nikita**

Une semaine plus tard- un samedi soir .

J'étais seule au dortoir, tous les novices étaient partis s'amuser . Christina, Will et Tris avaient insisté pour que je vienne avec eux au bar. J'avais été méchante avec eux. Mais Christina m'avait soulé à savoir pourquoi, je ne voulais pas savoir .

Je sais que c'était l'inquiétude de la part de Christina,tout comme les autres . J'étais consciente que mon comportement était suicidaire, le fait de peu dormir, faire beaucoup de sport et ne pas m'alimenter . Certes j'ai toujours été d'une nature mince, mais là je savais que j'avais perdu beaucoup de poids, on voyait mes côtés, mes clavicules étaient saillantes .

J'avais dû me racheter des vêtements, car je flottais dans les miens . Et là je découvris que je faisais du 34 et qu'il était un peu grand . En arrivant ici , je mettais du 36-38. J'avais découvert ma taille de fringues, car chez les Altruistes tous les vêtements étaient en taille unique .

Je me laissais mourir à petit feu, car je n'avais pas le courage de sauter .

Je jouais avec le pendentif qu'Eric m'avait offert, en pyjama allongé sur mon lit en regardant le plafond .

« Il est intéressant le plafond dit Uriah en rentrant dans le dortoir .

\- Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je voulais visiter le dortoir des transferts plaisanta Uriah.  
\- Très drôle dis-je froidement .  
\- Tu vas t'habiller et on va sortir.  
\- Si les autres t'ont chargé de venir me chercher, je leur dit la même chose qu'à toi, non .

\- Ouais mais la différence entre eux et moi, c'est que moi je suis un natif et donc notre devise « un Audacieux n'abandonne jamais » est inscrit dans mon ADN.  
\- Ce n'est pas votre devise dis-je  
\- Tu crois qu'Eric en a quelque chose à faire, que tu ne mange plus, que tu ne dors plus.  
Uriah était le seul à savoir avec Quatre et Tris, la vrai raison de ma tristesse .

\- Eric depuis un mois a repris ses habitudes de culbutés tous ce qui bouge en plus de sa copine . Il s'en fout de toi . Contrairement à ton frère, Will, Al, Christina , Tris et moi !  
\- Pas besoin de gueuler . Eric est différent avec moi répliquais-je .  
\- Quand tu as fais ton malaise, il y a trois jours, est-ce qu'il est venu te voir , pour prendre de tes nouvelles? Non . La seule chose qu'il a fait c'est te menacer de te virer .  
\- Je suis une idiote, si j'avais accepté qu'il ait d'autres relations, il aurait quitté Anya . Je dois aller le voir et lui dire que j'accepte.  
\- C'est ça fait ta Pète-sec, perd toute fierté et écrase toi devant lui, comme on t'as appris dans ton ancienne faction ! Quand Eric aura obtenu ce qu'il veut de toi et t'auras baiser dans toutes les positions du kamasutra, il te quittera ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'Eric s'intéresse à toi, juste parce que tu es la sœur de Quatre . Eric veut juste faire mal à Quatre et c'est comme ça depuis le premier jour . Mais jusqu'à là, il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé un vrai truc, pour faire souffrir , Quatre . Eric sait que Quatre ne supportera jamais qu'Eric te touche, mais Quatre se taira car il t'aime . Tu es juste un trophée de plus pour Eric ! Tu sais il y a d'autres mecs, ici qu'il veulent juste faire ton bonheur et qui serait heureux d'être à côté et qu'il te serait fidèle dit Uriah  
\- Tu penses à Al ?me mis-je à rigoler .  
\- Oui .

\- Jamais je ne sortirais avec lui, plutôt devenir lesbienne .  
\- Ah ce point-là tu changerais de bord .  
\- Ouais .

Uriah arrivait toujours à me faire rire, à me remonter le moral . Il était mon meilleur ami. On avait un lien indescriptible. Je pouvais tous lui dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il comprenait . La seule chose que je pouvais pas lui dire, c'était ma Divergence !

\- Tu sais Nikita, tu t'es comporté en vrai Audacieuse de pas avoir accepté les conditions d'Eric . Ok,c'est dur de voir la personne qu'on aime, en aimer une autre ..  
A ce moment-là j'ai l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas seulement d'Eric et moi .Est-ce qu'Uriah m'aimait ? Mais non je chassais vite cette idée stupide de ma tête .

\- Mais quand la douleur sera passé, tu seras que tu as pris la bonne décision . Ok tu souffres maintenant, mais si tu avais accepté les conditions d'Eric, tu aurais souffert toute ta vie, car tu n'aurais jamais accepté cette situation, vu que ce n'ai pas tes convictions .

\- Tu as sûrement raison.  
\- Bon, tu viens alors . Ils t'attendent tous, pour jouer un Audacieux ou Sincère .  
\- Ok j'arrive .

Je pris des vêtements dans le tiroir qui m'était destiné . Les armoires était séparées en quatre tiroirs, un pour chaque novice et on partageait la penderie .

J'enfilais des sous-vêtements, jean's noir brut effet déchiré, un T-shirt noir avec le logo des Audacieux déchiré en bas qui laissait apparaître mon ventre et mon nouveau piercing au nombril.

Côté maquillage, je fis un maquillage rock, comme m'avait appris Christina, avec un regard charbonneux et un rouge lèvre rouge sombre .

Côté coiffure j'empruntais le fer à lisser de Christina et j'ondulais quelques mèches, pour un effet « sauvage ».

Puis je retournais dans le dortoir, enfilé ma paire de boots cloutés .

\- Alors verdict dis-je en tournant sur moi-même.

\- Tu es … magnifique . »

On rejoignit les autres au bar .

 **POV Quatre** ****

J'étais au bar avec mes amis, Zeke et Shauna . J'avais aussi invité, Tia car je l'a trouvait très sympa tout d'abord . Et je sais que sa relation avec Max, l'avait rendu bien solitaire .

Tia depuis qu'Eric et moi, on l'avait sauvé de connards qu'il voulait la tué, simplement parce qu'ils pensaient que Max avantagerait lors de notre initiation, simplement parce qu'il était ensemble.

C'est la seule fois où Eric et moi, on a fait quelque chose ensemble . Vu qu'on était amis tous les deux avec Tia, on essayait de faire des efforts lorsqu'elle nous invitait à manger .

Il y avait aussi Tris, Will, Christina et Will . On était assis autour d'une banquette . Uriah était parti chercher Nikita

C'était dur de pas être proche de Tris, de pas pouvoir l'embrasser où même juste frôler ses doigts . Mais nous avions décidé d'un commun accord, de pas le dire à Nikita pour instant .

Là je vis Uriah accompagné de ma sœur . C'est là que je me rendis compte, qu'elle avait beaucoup maigri .

«Salut Quatre . Salut Tia, heureuse de te revoir . Christina, Tris, Will et Al, je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement dit Daniella .  
\- Salut tu vas bien ? Demandai-je .  
\- Oui bien .  
\- Moi aussi très heureuse de te revoir dit Tia .  
\- Quel comportement dit Christina en souriant .

L'ancienne Sincère n'était pas rancunière .

\- Bon on va commencer, le jeu . Cela s'appelle Audacieux et Sincère Je commence . Je vais choisir ...Al. Action ou vérité ? dit Shauna. **  
-** Vérité dit Al  
\- Quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

\- J'ai peur des chiens . Je me suis fais mordu quand j'étais gamins .

\- Ne soit jamais patrouilleurs dans les factions, car ils ont des chiens dit Shauna  
\- Merci de l'info . Donc à moi de poser une question . Tiens à Christina . Action ou Vérité ?  
\- J'ai dit la vérité pendant seize ans donc action répondit Christina  
On se mit à rire devant la remarque de l'ancienne Sincère . Je comprenais pourquoi, Tris et Daniella l'appréciait, c'était une fille toujours de bonne humeur, certes avec un caractère bien trempé .  
\- Tu dois embrasser ta voisine de gauche dit Al  
Sa voisine de gauche était ma sœur . Les deux femmes se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de façon langoureuse .  
\- Bon à moi . Shauna action ou vérité ? Dit Christina  
\- Vérité. Contrairement à toi, je fais des défi tous les jours .

\- Alors Quel est l'endroit le plus insolite où tu as fait l'amour ?  
\- Dans le bureau de surveillance avec Zeke, la semaine dernière. Quatre action ou vérité ?  
\- Action.  
\- Tu dois aller embrasser une fille dans la foule . Une inconnue, je précise .

Je regardais qui était en face de moi, elle me fit un léger sourire acquiescement. Je n'aimais pas les défis de mes amis, car cela concernait la drague avec une fille . Mais je préférais ça que dire une vérité sur moi.

J'allais dans la foule, je trouvais une fille assise seule à un bar. Je m'approchais d'elle , je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa . C'était froid, je ne ressentais rien. Contrairement aux doux baiser avec Tris, que je trouvais incandescent.

Je sortis de l'argent de ma poche et mis sur le comptoir .

\- C'était un défi, pour m'excuser je te paye ta consommation dis-je .  
\- Ok . Si tu veux on peut faire connaissance dit l'inconnue .  
\- Désolé je suis en couple et fidèle lâchais je sans m'en rendre compte .

\- Elle a de la chance dit l'inconnue .

Je retournais auprès de mes amis .

\- Défi relevé . Tia action ou vérité ?  
\- Vérité  
\- Quel est la plus grande honte de ta vie ?  
\- Je vous explique le contexte . C'était le premier jour de l'initiation , à l'époque les dortoirs et les salles de bains était à l'opposé . Il fallait traverser un couloir. On jouait à action et vérité. J'ai choisit action . Une copine m'avait mis au défi de traverser nue du dortoir à la salle de bain et de revenir . Quand je suis revenue, arrivé au bureau de Max qu'il partageait avec Matt,le l'ancien leader de l'initiation, pendant que celui-ci était en rénovation . Max a ouvert la porte et j'étais nue .  
\- Et il a succombé à ton charme dit Shauna

\- Je ne crois pas car j'ai eu un avertissement car j'étais dans les couloirs après l'extinction des feux à 23h. Bon je défi Will .

\- Vérité .  
\- Quel est ton fantasme ?  
\- J'aimerais le faire dans un lieux public répondit Will.  
\- Cela peut s'arranger chéri répondit Christina .  
Ils s'embrassèrent .  
\- Bon à moi , Zeke action ou vérité ?  
\- Action, je suis un vrai Audacieux .  
\- Fais un suçon à l'endroit souhaité à Shauna dit Will.

Zeke souleva le T-shirt de Shauna et lui en fit un sur le ventre . Mon amie gémit sous l'effet du suçon de son partenaire . Shauna chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son copain .  
\- Bon à moi . Petit frère Action ou Vérité ?  
\- Action .

\- Daniella doit être a califourchon sur toi et vous devez vous embrasser pendant une minute .  
\- Je refuse, trouve un défi qui ne concerne que moi .

\- Non, je suis d'accord, si tu es ok Uriah dit ma sœur .  
\- Ok, te sens pas obliger, Nikita dit Uriah .  
\- Je t'ai dit ok .  
Daniella se mit à califourchon sur les genoux d'Uriah. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches . Ma sœur avait les mains autour de sa nuque .  
\- Prête ? Demanda Uriah .  
\- Oui.  
En les voyant tous les deux, je les trouvais bien ensemble . Je savais qu'Uriah serait tendre, patient avec ma sœur, il ne la ferais pas souffrir . J'espérais qu'Uriah puisse faire oublier Eric à Daniella .

Le baiser était maladroit, tendre. Uriah pressa Daniella contre lui. La baiser devient plus chaud, plus brusque . J'étais gêner.

\- C'est bon cela fait une minute dit Zeke .

Ils mirent fin au baiser, je vis bien au plus regret d'Uriah . Mais Daniella ne quitte pas ses genoux .

\- Bon à moi, action ou vérité, Nikita ? Demanda Uriah  
\- Action .  
\- J'ai entendu que tu avais une belle voix, donc je te défie d'aller chanter

\- Ok . »

Daniella se leva des genoux d'Uriah et alla vers la scène .

 **POV Eric**

J'étais au « salon des leaders », à l'étage du bar . Il était réservé aux leaders et à leur conjoints, . Bien sûr les leaders et leur femmes pouvait inviter famille ou amis .

Il y avait moi, Anya, T.J et Lauren .

Toute à l'heure ,j'étais accoudé à la rambarde, j'avais vu Nikky arrivé avec Uriah. Depuis un mois, j'avais aperçu leur nouvelle relation . Il était à chaque repas ensemble, à chaque moment de libre ensemble . Je voyais le visage de Nikita s'éclairer dès qu'elle voyait Uriah .

Mais j'avais aussi remarqué son impressionnante maigreur. Je voyais la femme que j'aime se détruire, perdre goût la vie, sauf quand il était là . Et cela me rendait fou, de les imaginer ensemble.

D'ailleurs depuis un mois , Anya subissait mes colères, surtout quand Nikita avait fait son malaise .

 _Flashback – 3 jours avant_

 _Nikita était en train de se battre contre Peter. Soudain elle tombe ._

 _« Je l'ai pas touché dit Peter .  
\- Quatre on a d'autres combats, emmène-là à l'infirmerie dis-je froidement  
Quatre porta sa sœur jusqu'à l'infirmerie . Je ne voulais pas montrer ma peur, devant les autres novices ._

 _A la fin de la journée de l'initiation, j'allais la voir à l'infirmerie. Il y avait Quatre et ses amis dont Uriah . J'allais partir quand Nikita me vit ._

 _« Eric, tu es venu dit-elle plein espoir .  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi .  
\- Oui, pour te dire que tu es dernière du classement, vu que tu n'as pas fini le combat . La prochaine fois que tu a un malaise, je te vire . Les gens faibles n'ont pas leur place ici . Si physiquement ton corps peut pas suivre, tu n'ai pas une Audacieuse . Tu semblais une novice prometteuse , mais je me suis trompé, tu restes une Pète-sec faible dis-je froidement ._

 _Je vis des larmes perlés au coin de ses yeux .  
\- Tu mens, tu pense pas un mot ce que tu dis .  
Je m'approchais d'elle .  
\- On paraît que le regard ne ment jamais . Alors je vais te répéter ce que je viens de te dire . Tu semblais une novice prometteuse, mais vu tes résultats en chute libre, je me suis trompé . Aujourd'hui, tu es dernière, car tu n'as pas finis ton combat . Si tu as un nouveau malaise, je te vires . Les personnes faibles n'ont pas leur ici . Si physiquement tu ne peux pas suivre, c'est que ta place est pas chez les Audacieux, tu aurais dû rester chez les Pète-Sec . Et là, je mens Nikita .  
_

 _Elle se releva un peu dans son lit ._

 _\- Je te promets que je vais retrouver ma première place , que je suis digne d'être une Audacieuse .Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux , je serais plus forte que tes humiliations ._

 _\- C'est ce qu'on verra, Nikita . Il reste encore 8 mois initiation. »_

 _Quand je rentrais chez moi, je tapais mes poings contre le mur . Putain j'avais été vraiment un con . Pourquoi dès qu'on n'ai plus seul, je la fais souffrir ? Pour la même raison, que lors de son arrivée chez les Audacieux, je ne veux pas que les gens découvrent, ma facette plus douce. Quand je suis avec Nikita, le tigre devient un chaton inoffensif. Je sais que Nikita est le seule femme à qui j'accorderais toute ses volontés . Elle a un tel pouvoir sur moi. Et donc a chaque fois, je veux la faire souffrir pour ramener une sorte équilibre ._

 _Anya me retrouva à genoux, les phalanges écorchés. Elle s'agenouilla._

 _«Eric qu'as-tu fait ?  
\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je veux que tu dégages .  
\- Eric, tu ne pense pas un mot ce que tu dis, tu veux pas que je partes .  
\- Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, vous ne croyez pas ce que je dis !  
Elle se releva .  
\- Eric, j'en ai marre de tes accès de colère . Règle ton problème rapidement, ou nous deux c'est terminé ! Je vais passer la nuit chez ma sœur ! »_

 _Fin du Flashback_

Après avoir discuté avec mes amis et ma copine, je m'accoudais de nouveau à la rambarde, pour observer Nikky . Cela me stressait de pas l'observer chaque seconde . Et là je la vis sur ses genoux en train d'embrasser Uriah.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette vision de eux deux. Je laissais mes amis et ma copine en plan, sans aucune explication. Je me dirigeais vers le garage en sous sol et je pris ma moto .

Je roulais à vive allure, sans but. Je quittais le quartier des Audacieux et je me retrouvais dans celui des Erudits .

« Il est fou ! « Cria une Erudite qui c'était pousser, pour éviter que je la tue .

A ce moment-là je ressentais rien ma douleur m'euthanasiais.

Les images d'Uriah et Nikita faisant l'amour s'insinuait dans mon esprit. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, que je ne vis pas la voiture des Audacieux qui revenait d'une patrouille.

La collision fut inévitable, je fus projeté à plusieurs mètres et je tombais lourdement . Je vis une ombre portant une tenue d'Audacieux s'approcher de moi .

« C'est Eric dit une voix masculine .

\- Nikky gémis-je »  
Puis plus rien .

**************************************************************************  
 **J'ai séparé le chapitre 14 en deux parties (chapitre 14 et 15) , car il faisait 8000 mots soit 16 pages .Donc c'est pas par sadisme (bon ok un peu!) que je vous laisse sur un Eric mourant .**

 **Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre 14 ?**

 **Je publierais rapidement le chapitre 15. Il y aura le défi de Nikita et vous allez découvrir l'état Eric .**


	15. Chapter 15

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages m'appartiennent .**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 15**

 _ **Message auteur : Et voilà grâce à ma bêta, chapitre publié avec deux jours avance ! Elle s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger.**_ ****

 **Message auteur 2 : Guest oui, Eric est un con, mais il va se faire pardonné dans ce chapitre.  
**

 **Message auteur 3 : Merci à pour sa review**

 **Message auteur 4 !Et voilà le chapitre 15 vous allez avoir des nouvelles Eric !**

 _Suite de la soirée de Samedi_ **  
**  
 **POV Nikita**

 ****Je me dirigeais vers la scène et je demandais au DJ de mettre la chanson « Only Girl » de Rihanna. J'espérais pouvoir toucher Eric et qu'il nous donne une chance.

La musique commença. Je la connaissais par cœur cette chanson.  
 **  
LA LA LA LA**

 **LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA **

**I want to love me,like l'm a hot guy** ( _je veux que tu m'aimes,comme si j'étais un mec sexy)  
_ **Keep thinkin' of me doin' what you like** _( Que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à moi, fais ce que tu veux)  
_ **So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon'be me and tonight** ( _alors chéri oublie le monde, ça va être toi et moi ce soir )  
_ **I wanna make you beg for it,then imma make you swallo you pride** _( je voudrais te faire supplier pour ça et te faire ensuite ravaler ta fierté)  
_

Je mettais mis au fond de la scène et marchais d'une façon sexy en faisant glisser ma main de mon cou jusqu'à mes seins.

 **** **Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world(** _Je veux que tu me fasses me sentir comme la seule fille au monde)_ **  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love** **(** _Comme si j'étais la seule que tu aies jamais aimé)_ **  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart** **(** _Comme si j'étais la seule à connaitre ton cœur)_

 _A ce moment-là je regardais à l'étage vers le salon des leaders, en espérant qu'Eric me regardait.  
_ **  
Only girl in the world** ** _(_** _ _La seule fille au monde...)__ **  
Like I'm the only one that's in command** ** _(_** _ _Comme si j'étais la seule à commander)__ **  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man (** _ _Car je suis la seule à faire de toi un homme)  
__

 _J'ondulais en ouvrant et fermant les cuisses. Plus aucun Auda_ _ _cieux n__ _e parlaient, ne dansaient, ils m'observaient tous et cela me pétrifiais. Mais au lieu que la peur me paralyse, cela fit augmenter le côté sexy en moi. J'ondulais mon corps, je me caressais.  
_ **  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world** ** _(_** _ _Je veux que tu me fasses me sentir comme la seule fille au monde)__ **  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love** ** _(_** _ _Comme si j'étais la seule que tu aies jamais aimée)__ **  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart** ** _(_** _ _Comme si j'étais la seule qui connaisse ton cœur)__ **  
Only one...** **(** _La seule…)_

 _De nouveaux en prononçant ses paroles, je tournais ma tête vers le salon des leaders, je chantais fort tel un cri vers lui.  
_

 **Want you to take me like a thief in the night** ** _(_** _ _Je veux que tu me prennes comme un voleur en pleine nuit)__ **  
Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right** ** _(_** _ _Serre-moi comme un oreiller, fais-moi me sentir bien.)__ **  
Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside** ** _(_** _ _Chéri je te dirai mes secrets, tu peux venir en moi)__ **  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night(** _Et quand tu rentreras, tu ne sortiras pas, sois mon prisonnier cette nuit. )_

 __ _En chantant d'une voix suave et sexy je me tournais et je fis bouger mes fesses._

 **Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world** ** _(_** _ _Je veux que tu me fasses me sentir comme la seule fille au monde)__ **  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love** ** _(_** _ _Comme si j'étais la seule que tu aies jamais aimée)__ **  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart** ** _(_** _ _Comme si j'étais la seule à connaitre ton cœur)__ **  
Only girl in the world** ** _(_** _ _La seule fille au monde…)__

 _De nouveau je regardais vers l'étage, je prononçais ses paroles, d'une voix tremblante, je sentais les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je respirais et je repris le show._

 __ **Only girl in the world** ** _(_** _ _La seule fille au monde...)__ **  
Like I'm the only one that's in command** ** _(_** _ _Comme si j'étais la seule à commander)__ **  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man (** _ _Car je suis la seule à faire de toi un homme)__

 _De nouveau je me tournais et fis bouger mes fesses, je voyais le regard plein de désir des hommes, c'était plutôt excitant ce pouvoir sur la gente masculine. Même si le seul regard brûlant que je voulais voir, c'était celui d'Eric. D'ailleurs je l'imaginais devant moi, plus rien n'existait et je dansais d'une façon plus séductrice._ __

 **Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world** ** _(_** _ _Je veux que tu me fasses me sentir comme la seule fille au monde)__ **  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love** ** _(_** _ _Comme si j'étais la seule que tu aies jamais aimée)__ **  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart** ** _(_** _ _Comme si j'étais la seule qui connaisse ton cœur)__ **  
Only one...** **(** _La seule…)  
_ **  
**

**Take me for a ride** ** _(_** _ _Prends-moi pour un tour)__ **  
Oh baby, take me high** ** _(_** _ _Oh bébé, emmène-moi haut)__ **  
Let me make you first** ** _(_** _ _Laisse-moi te la faire d'abord)__ **  
Oh make it last all night** ** _(_** _ _Oh fait durer ça toute la nuit)__ **  
Take me for a ride** ** _(_** _ _Emmène-moi pour un tour)__ **  
Oh baby, take me high** ** _(_** _ _Oh bébé, emmène-moi haut)__ **  
Let me make you first** ** _(_** _ _Laisse-moi te la faire d'abord)__ **  
Oh make it last all night** ** _(_** _ _Oh fait durer ça toute la nuit)__

 _J'ondulais d'avant en arrière, je me caressais partout en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux._

 **Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world** ** _(_** _ _Je veux que tu me fasses me sentir comme la seule fille au monde)__ **  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love** ** _(_** _ _Comme si j'étais la seule que tu aies jamais aimée)__ **  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart** ** _(_** _ _Comme si j'étais la seule à connaitre ton cœur)__ **  
Only girl in the world** ** _(_** _ _La seule fille au monde…)  
__ **Like I'm the only one that's in command** ** _(_** _ _Comme si j'étais la seule à commander)__ **  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man (** _ _Car je suis la seule à faire de toi un homme)  
__ **Only girl in the world** ** _(_** _ _La seule fille au monde…)  
__ **Only girl in the world** ** _(_** _ _La seule fille au monde…)__

 _Tout le monde m'applaudit, des garçons sifflèrent. Il y a pas à dire, je n'étais pas une Pète-sec, j'adorais attirer l'attention sur moi et plus particulièrement celle de la gente masculine. Je pourrais me servir de ce « pouvoir » pour séduire un mec et rendre jaloux Eric. Mais je ne veux pas me comporter comme une salope avec un autre mec, juste pour récupérer Eric._

 _Je regardais une dernière fois vers la rambarde, je ne savais pas s'il me voyait, les spots qui m'éblouissaient m'empêchait de voir qui était là-haut._

 _Je retournais auprès de mes amis._

 _« Alors Uriah défi relevé ? Demandai-je.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Ouah une vraie Audacieuse, il est idiot s'il n'a pas compris le message lâcha Tia.  
\- De qui elle parle ? Demanda Christina.  
\- De personne. Bon je crois qu'il ne reste que toi, Tris. Action ou Vérité ?  
\- Vérité.  
\- Est-ce que tu quelqu'un te plaît ou es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un dans la faction ?  
\- Je … Hésita mon amie.  
\- Allez Tris dit nous, cela restera entre nous.  
\- C'est ….  
\- C'est moi répondit mon frère.  
\- Toi, elle te l'a dit ?  
\- Oui, on est ensemble depuis un mois avoua Tobias.  
\- Un mois !  
Je me levais furieuse contre mon frère et ma meilleure amie. Tobias me bloqua le passage.  
« Tobias, laisse-moi passer dis-je froidement.  
\- Non, Daniella. Tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté.  
Je croisais les bras et fis un regard noir.  
\- Tu peux faire tes yeux noirs, tu sais bien que cela n'a jamais marché sur moi.  
\- Vas-y parles.  
\- Si on t'a rien dit avec Tris, c'est qu'on avait peur de ta réaction. Je ne voulais pas de nouveau te perdre. Puis en ce moment on sait tous les deux que tu souffres et on ne voulait pas t'accabler encore plus.  
\- En clair, vous pensiez que je serai contre cette relation ? Dis-je sèchement.  
\- Oui, on le pensait surtout vu ta réaction lorsque Quatre m'aidait lors d'un entraînement. Je te rappelle que tu t'es mis en colère, on s'est même disputé. En ce moment tu es à fleur de peau, on ne peut rien te dire sans que tu te mette en colère intervient Tris._

 _Il fallait bien avouer que déjà d'habitude j'étais assez impulsive, mais depuis que j'avais appris la vérité sur la relation d'Eric et Anya, ce qui avait anéanti toutes mes chances d'avoir une relation avec notre jeune leader Audacieux, j'étais une bombe à retardement._

 _\- Je sais que ces dernières semaines, je n'ai pas été facile à vivre et je m'en excuse. Je vous promets à tous de faire un effort. Pour répondre à ta question, Christina, l'homme qu'évoquait Tia toute à l'heure est Eric.  
\- Tu es amoureuse d'Eric dit surprise Christina.  
\- Oui.  
\- Depuis quand ?  
\- Depuis le premier jour que je suis arrivée ici. Dès que je l'ai vu sur le toit. Je sais que c'est incompréhensible pour vous et je ne vous demande pas de comprendre. Eric m'a fait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de possible entre nous. Bien sûr, il ne m'a jamais parlé d'Anya. Eric voulait bien quitter sa copine à condition que j'accepte ses infidélités comme elle. J'ai refusé, je lui ai dit que s'il voulait qu'on soit ensemble, je le veux fidèle sinon autant qu'elle reste avec elle._

 _Je ne parlais pas qu'Eric avait voulut m'emmener avec lui chez les Audacieux, quand il était venu chez mon père et avait vu les marques sur mon corps. Car Tobias aussi était concerné par le fait que notre père nous tapait dessus et je voulais pas passer pour une victime._

 _\- Tu as bien fait dit Christina.  
\- Je sais, cela ne rend pas la chose plus facile pour autant._

 _ _Quelques heures plus tard__

 _ ___ _Un homme environ l'âge de mon frère s'approcha de nous. Il était grand, vraiment très grand, il devait bien mesurer deux mètres, musclé, de type indien avec des cheveux courts noirs et les yeux marrons._

 _«Salut, tu es Nikita ? Demanda l'homme.  
\- T.J si tu fais le messager, pour Eric, Nikita n'est pas intéressé répliqua mon grand frère.  
Il ne regarda même pas mon frère.  
\- Nikita, Eric t'a appelé …  
\- Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on siffle répliquais-je.  
\- Eric est dans le coma, il a eu un accident de moto. L'Audacieux qui l'a emmené à dit qu'avant de tomber dans le coma, il a prononcé ton nom.  
\- T.J emmène moi auprès de lui dis-je terrifié.  
Tobias m'attrapa le bras.  
\- Eric a peut-être prononcer le nom d'Anya et non le tien. Eric t'a traité comme de la merde et toi tu cours à son chevet.  
\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun cœur, Eric est entre la vie et la mort lâche moi ! »  
Il me lâcha et je suivis T.J en marchant rapidement._

 _En arrivant à l'infirmerie, T.J me conduisit direction à la chambre d'Eric. C'était horrible de le voir entouré de tous ces tuyaux. Lauren, l'instructrice des natifs et la copine d'Eric étaient là._

 _« Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici celle-là ? Dit Anya en s'adressant à T.J .  
\- Eric a demandé après elle.  
\- Tu dégages la Pète-sec !  
\- Je suis une Audacieuse ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Si Eric veut que je parte, il me le dira à son réveil, pour l'instant je reste ici.  
\- Tu n'ai rien pour lui, je suis sa copine.  
\- Il voulait te quitter pour moi …  
\- Stop ! Eric est dans le coma. Il va peut-être mourir, donc vous pourrez reprendre vos disputes plus tard ordonna Lauren.  
\- Quel sont les pronostics des médecin ? Demandai-je.  
\- Ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire répondit T.J.  
Tia fit son apparition.  
\- J'ai parlé aux médecins, ils disent qu'Eric ne souffre d'aucune séquelle au cerveau. Juste un œdème, qui devrait se résorber très vite. Ils pensent qu'il peut se réveiller dans quelques heures ou dans deux jours maximum c'est pour ça qu'il est dans le coma. Et juste quelques contusions sur le corps. Les médecins disent qu'il a de la chance de s'être retrouvé dans ce talus, cela a amorti sa chute dit Tia.  
\- Comment tu as fait pour que les médecins te parlent ? Demandai-je.  
\- Le privilège d'être première leadeuse répondit Tia. »_

 _On s'assit chacun autour du lit d'Eric. Je n'osais faire aucun geste vers lui, de peur d'énerver sa copine. Par contre, elle ne se gênait pas pour lui caresser les cheveux, lui prendre la main, lui parler. Sale pétasse !_

 _Tia, Lauren et T.J finirent par partir._

 _On resta seules avec Anya qui finit par s'endormir. J'en profitais pour m'allonger à côté d'Eric, lui caresser les cheveux, lui parler._

 _« Il paraît que les gens dans le coma entendent. Eric je t'aime et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Tu resteras mon premier amour. Je ne sais pas si tu as prononcé mon nom ou le sien et cela m'est égal. Même si je t'aime, je ne peux pas accepter comme elle, que tu me trompes. Quand tu te réveilleras, je voudrais qu'on discute de ta méchanceté envers moi. Je ne veux pas que ces deux mois détruisent notre relation de deux ans, tu reste la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, même avant Tobias. Je ne peux pas croire que l'homme que j'ai vu pendant deux ans, tous les mercredis n'était qu'un mirage. Je sais qui tu es véritablement Eric. Christina, Will, mon frère, Tris, Uriah et tous les autres ne comprennent pas que je t'aime, mais il ne savent pas que je te dois la vie. Sans tes visites, je me serais sûrement suicidé. Je fais croire à tout le monde que je suis forte, à toi encore plus qu'aux autres, car je veux que tu sois fière de moi, mais je ne le suis pas. Je restes une petite Altruiste faible. »_

 _Je m'endormis contre lui._

 __ _ _Le Dimanche__ __

 _Je me réveillais avant qu'Anya se réveille. Tia était là et m'observait sans rien dire. Elle m'avait apporté de quoi me doucher, me changer et un croissant avec un café. Elle avait fait la même chose pour Anya._

 _Je la remerciais et elle s'excusait de pas pouvoir rester, mais repasserait._

 _Anya se réveilla. On ne s'adressa pas la parole. Elle déjeuna puis elle prit dans un sac les affaires que Tia avait laissé pour elle, la copine d'Eric alla se doucher et revient vingt minutes plus tard._

 _Je pouvais pas nier que cette femme était jolie, mais je me savais aussi très jolie._

 _Je m'étais habitué au bruits des machines qui l'entourait. Je ne faisais que le fixer, je regardais son visage, ses mains, tout son corps pour trouver un signe de réveil, un infime mouvement, mais rien._

 _Non ce n'était pas possible, que j'ai attendu deux ans, pour le rejoindre et qu'on me l'enlève aujourd'hui. Pourquoi roulait-il aussi vite, en plus de nuit ? J'étais en colère contre son inconscience._

 _Lauren et T.J passèrent la journée avec nous et repartirent tard dans la soirée. Tia était revenu le midi nous apporter à manger et le soir._

 _Quand Anya s'endormit, je me blottit contre Eric et je m'endormis contre lui._

 _ _Le Lundi__

 _Tia vient me réveiller._

 _« Hey Nikita, il est 7h, tu dois être à l'initiation dit Tia  
\- Je ne veux pas, je veux rester ici.  
\- Si tu n'y va pas, tu vas te faire éliminer. Tu ne veux qu'à se réveil, Eric apprend ton renvoi.  
\- Non, pourquoi se réveille t-il pas ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Mais sois confiante, Eric est un Audacieux, rien ne peut nous abattre, nous les Audacieux.  
\- Oui. »_

 _Quand j'arrivais, mes amis viennent à ma rencontre.  
« Alors comment va Eric ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Il est toujours dans le coma, mais il a aucunes séquelles. C'est sa commotion à la tête qui l'empêche de se réveiller.  
\- Les médecins savent quand il va se réveiller ? Demanda Will.  
\- Ils espèrent aujourd'hui.  
\- Tris, Nikita, Will, Christina vous parlerez plus tard ! Cria Quatre de l'autre bout. »_

 _Cette journée passa très lentement, mais le fait de pas décevoir Eric, j'avais gagné tous mes combats, j'avais marqué tous les points lors du cours d'armes blanches et à feu. Je retrouvais ma seconde place derrière Uriah._

 _Après la visite d'Eric à l'hôpital, il y a cinq jours, les deux jours suivant, je fis une remontée fulgurante et je passais de la place 19 à 5 et aujourd'hui j'avais gagné 3 places._

 _Il était 18h00, j'allais retourné auprès d'Eric quand je le vis. Il s'avançait vers moi tel un dieu, sa démarche, son allure dégageait une aura. Mes jambes restaient sur places, elles flageolaient._

 _ **POV ERIC**_

 _Je me réveillais groggy, avec un mal de crâne, comme après une bonne cuite. J'avais rêvé de Nikita, elle était entouré de deux enfants et en attendait un autre. Elle m'accueillait chez moi. J'avais toujours rêvé d'être père d'une famille nombreuse.  
« Nikky gémis-je en me réveillant. »_

 _J'entendis un bruit d'une personne qui se lève, des pas, puis d'un claquement de porte._

 _J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Lauren.  
« Eric, ne bouge pas, tu sors d'un coma de deux jours. Tu es à l'infirmerie. T.J est parti chercher le docteur dit Lauren.  
\- Lauren, j'ai soif.  
Elle me servit un verre d'eau et me donna à boire.  
\- Merci, que c'est-il passé ?  
\- Tu te souviens de quoi ?  
\- Je me souviens d'être en moto, une voiture m'a percuté puis le trou noir.  
\- C'est ça, ton accident t'a provoqué une commotion cérébrale, tu es resté dans le coma deux jours. Pourquoi avoir prit ta moto ?  
\- Je …  
J'hésitais à répondre puis je me lançais.  
\- J'ai vu Nikky avec Uriah et ils s'embrassaient, cela m'a rendu fou. Cela m'était insupportable, donc j'ai voulu prendre l'air. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu la voiture.  
\- Eric, il paraît que tu as prononcer son nom avant de tomber dans le coma, nous a dit l'Audacieux qui t'a percuté et ramené ici. Et là tu l'a prononcer en te réveillant. Anya était là dit Lauren.  
\- Oh merde !  
\- Nikita était là aussi pendant ses deux jours, dès que T.J lui a dit. Tia l'a obligé à aller à l'initiation  
\- Oui, elle a eu raison.  
\- Eric, il va falloir faire un choix.  
\- Je sais. Il est fait. Quand j'étais dans le coma j'ai rêvé d'une vie de famille avec Nikita et pas Anya. Je crois que ma inconscient m'a donné la réponse à mon dilemme.  
\- C'est …_

 _Le médecin entra suivit de T.J  
\- Comment te sens-tu, Eric ? Demanda le médecin.  
\- Je vais bien, à part que j'ai mal à la tête.  
\- Je voudrais te faire passer des examens et te garder en observations deux jours.  
\- Deux jours ! Je vais très bien. Je veux sortir maintenant, donner-moi une décharge.  
\- Mec tu as faillit mourir. Je te la ramène s'il ne faut que ça pour que tu restes dit T.J  
\- Je me sens très bien. Je dois reprendre l'initiation rapidement. Quatre n'a pas dû respecter mes consignes.  
\- Eric, je veux que tu reposes chez toi dit le médecin.  
\- Jamais ! Donnez-moi cette décharge.  
\- Bien, au moindre signe, tu reviens ici.  
\- Ok, docteur. »_

 _Le médecin m'enleva tous les fils. Je me levais, je remis mes fringues. J'allais à l'accueil signer cette décharge T.J et Lauren essayaient de me convaincre de rester deux jours de plus._

 _Après être sorti de l'infirmerie, je me dirigeais direct vers chez moi, je savais qu'Anya y serait sûrement et il fallait qu'on parle._

 _Je me trompais pas, quand j'arrivais, je trouvais Anya sur le canapé qui avait pleurée. Sa sœur jumelle, Alessandra était avec elle._

 _«Bonjour Eric. Je crois que je vais vous laisser dit Alessandra en se levant du canapé et en prenant sa veste._

 _\- Salut dis-je  
Elle partit.  
\- Comment elle a su que tu étais là ? Demandai-je  
\- Elle m'attendait dans la salle attente, depuis deux jours. Quand elle m'a vu sortir en furie, après que tu es prononcé le nom de cette novice, on a discuté ici m'expliqua Anya.  
\- Elle s'appelle Nikita.  
\- C'est nouveau, maintenant tu connais le nom des novices. Pourquoi tu m'a jamais dit que tu avais une relation avec elle ?  
\- Car, il en a jamais eu. Anya ...  
\- Elle m'a dit que tu allais me quitter, pour elle. Mais il me semble que tu m'ait choisi. Donc je te pardonne d'avoir prononcer son nom. Écoute, je peux comprendre que tu fantasmes sur cette fille, je dois reconnaître qu'elle est jolie. Si tu veux coucher avec elle vas-y ou si c'est pour rendre dingue son frère.  
\- Anya si Nikita est moi on est pas ensemble, c'est parce qu'elle voulait que je sois fidèle …  
\- Nous savons tous les deux qu'une relation monogame ne te satisfait pas.  
\- Écoute, Anya, je vais être franche avec toi, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour Nikita. Si je suis insupportable depuis un mois, c'est parce qu'elle m'a rejeté en sachant que j'étais avec toi. Si j'ai eu mon accident, c'est parce que je l'ai vu embrasser Uriah et cela m'a rendu fou. Je n'avais jamais été jaloux de ma vie, toi quand tu couchais avec d'autres mecs cela m'excitait, elle je ne le supporte pas.  
\- Eric, si pour te rendre heureux, elle doit être ta maîtresse, je n'y voit aucun inconvénient.  
\- Tu n'est pas jalouse ?  
\- Je sais que cela ne dura pas, car Pète-sec un jour, Pète-sec toujours, elle restera une fille frigide, c'est peut-être son côté vierge, inaccessible qui t'attire. Et si ça dure et bien ça dura. Tu sais j'ai vu ma mère être triste parce qu'elle avait divorcer de mon père, car il avait une maîtresse. Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait son choix, elle aurait été plus heureuse en acceptant la nouvelle femme de mon père. Je ne veux pas vivre ça.  
\- Quel est ta limite, Anya ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Je crois que je pourrais te demander de me laisser coucher avec toutes les filles de la faction. Tu dirais oui. Si j'avais une maîtresse, tu dirais oui, même deux. Si un jour je te demandais d'élever l'enfant d'une autre femme, tu le ferais ! Bref tu te plieras à n'importe laquelle de mes volontés.  
\- Oui, parce que je t'aime, Eric.  
\- Nikita refuserait. Tu as peut être raison c'est peut-être son côté Pète-sec, qui l'a rends aussi coincé, mais cela me plaît. Tu sais pourquoi, j'ai prononcer son nom toute à l'heure, simplement parce que je rêvais de ma vie de famille avec elle.  
\- Je croyais que tu en voulais avec moi.  
\- Je croyais aussi, sincèrement, je pensais faire ma vie avec toi, je pensais que tu étais la femme de ma vie. Mais quand je l'ai vu arrivé chez les Audacieux, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Je pensais que ce serait passager, mais non. Oui, je t'aime Anya, mais tu n'ai pas mon âme-sœur. Je crois que je l'ai trouvé. Si tu veux, je te laisse l'appartement. Je vais dormir chez Lauren et T.J, le temps de trouver un autre logement.  
\- Non, je vais chez ma sœur. Eric, c'est moi la femme de ta vie, tu t'en rendra vite compte.  
\- Anya, je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes, car je ne reviendrais pas. Sache que les deux ans qu'on a vécu ensemble resteront à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. J'ai été heureux avec toi. Je dois y aller, Anya, mais sache que si tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là.  
-Merci . »_

 _J'allais à la salle de initiation, je regardais ma montre, 17h55. Je marchais rapidement, pour éviter de la rater. Quand j'arrivais dans la salle, je la cherchais du regard. Je la trouvais en compagnie de Tris et Christina. Elles me virent._

 _J'accélérais le pas, pour me retrouver vite près d'elle.  
« Tris, Christina, dégagez dis-je froidement  
\- A toute à l'heure Nikky dit Christina.  
Les deux amies de Nikita partirent  
\- A toute à l'heure les filles dit Nikita sans détacher son regard du mien.  
\- Enfin seuls pour une fois. J'en ai marre de voir tous ses gens autour de toi, je ne peux jamais te parler.  
\- Là, on est seuls. Donc tu va m'expliquer, pourquoi tu as risqué ta vie ?! Et me sors pas, parce que je suis un Audacieux ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ou pire finir paralysé et tu serai devenu Sans-Faction ! Cria Nikky  
\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à embrasser Uriah ! Tu es avec lui ?!  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé.  
\- Je vous ai vu, samedi soir, alors ne mens pas Nikita.  
\- Ah tu parles de ça. On jouait à Audacieux et Sincère et le défi d'Uriah était de m'embrasser. C'était un baiser innocents, on est amis.  
Je me sentais rassurer.  
\- Tu n'as pas entendu ma déclaration d'amour, que la chanson « Only Girl » s'adressait à toi ? Demanda Nikky.  
\- C'était ton défi ? C'était après Uriah ?  
\- Oui c'est lui qui me la lancer.  
\- J'étais déjà parti. Nikky, moi je veux être le seul homme au monde dans ta vie.  
\- Tu veux être le seul, mais pas que je sois la seule pour toi. Tu es jaloux d'un simple baiser et moi, je dois accepter que tu couches avec d'autres femmes, que tu ai une copine s'énerva Nikita.  
\- Anya et moi c'est terminé. Je viens de la quitter. Avant toi, je n'avais jamais éprouvé de la jalousie. Anya pouvait embrasser, coucher avec tous les mecs qu'elle voulait, je m'en foutais, cela m'excitait mais me rendait pas jaloux. Alors que quand je vois Uriah près de toi, cela me rend dingue. Je veux le tuer.  
\- Ok, tu l'a quitté mais tu refuses de m'être fidèle ?  
\- Je veux essayer pour toi. Je veux être différent avec toi, d'ailleurs je l'ai toujours été. C'est pour ça que j'étais si méchant avec toi, dès qu'on se retrouvait ensemble entouré de monde. Tu fais de moi, un autre homme. Un homme qui se plierais à tes quatre volonté, juste pour te voir sourire. Alors que d'habitude, c'est les gens qui se plient aux miennes. Cela ne me gêne pas que tu me vois comme ça, mais je refuse les autres le voit. Nikita, je veux essayer de construire quelque chose de différent avec toi, je veux te séduire, te couvrir de cadeaux, te traiter comme une reine avant de penser au reste. Je sais pas où ne mènera cette relation, mais je veux prendre le risque. Et toi ?  
\- Moi aussi, je veux prendre le risque. Mais il faut que tu essayes de bien te comporter avec moi, même quand je suis avec mes amis, car j'ai besoin d'eux autant que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu comprends ?  
\- Oui.  
Elle s'approcha de moi et mit ses mains autour de mon cou, moi je posais les miennes sur ses hanches.  
\- Alors comme ça, je peux te faire plier à mes quatre volontés ? Me taquina t-elle.  
\- N'abuse pas trop non plus.  
\- Est-ce que j'abuse si je te demande de m'embrasser ?  
\- Non.  
Je l'embrassais chastement pour pas la brusquer.  
\- Je veux un vrai baiser Audacieux, pas de Pète-sec dit-elle._

 _Cette fois-ci, nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent et nos langues se découvrait doucement. Nikita passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, moi je la plaquais contre moi. Le baiser devient plus sauvage. J'arrêtais tout avant d'aller trop loin. Je posais ma tête dans son cou, pour respirer son odeur._

 _On resta enlacés comme ça plusieurs minutes._

 _\- Tu veux bien qu'on rejoigne les autres au bar ? Tu pourra inviter Lauren et ton ami. Je ne sais plus son nom.  
-T.J  
\- Cela veux dire quoi ses initiales ?  
\- Il n'a jamais voulu nous le dire, son nom doit être vraiment pourri dis-je en rigolant. »_

 _On quitta la salle initiation pour aller vers chez Lauren et T.J._

 _********************************************************************  
_ _ **A propos de la phrase de Nikita : « Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ou pire finir paralysé et tu serai devenu Sans-Faction ! » C'est juste que les Audacieux pour moi, valorise plus la mort et rejette les handicapés, car pour eux,ce sont des personnes inutiles .**_

 _ **Et voilà notre couple est ensemble ! Et Nikita sait pour la relation de son frère et son amie . Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **Je vous avoue que je n'ai plus trop idées maintenant . Sauf deux, une qui concerne Tris l'autre**_ _ **Christina, mais cela fera un chapitre . Et une idée qui sera le fil rouge de la relation Eric/Nikita pendant initiation . Alors j'attends vos idées .**_

 _ **PS : J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre de fin initiation et le chapitre de la découverte du secret Eric . Je vous rassure la fic ne s'arrêtera pas là . Après la découverte du secret, il devrait rester environ 5-10 chapitre plus épilogue  
**_

_**PS2 : Dimanche 23, je publierais « Désir Audacieux » chapitre 26.**_ __


	16. Chapter 16

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages m'appartiennent .**

 **Rating M : Le rating M signifie scènes de sexe explicites, langages vulgaires voir scènes de viol, tortures (aucune scène de viol et torture dans mes fictions), mais ma fiction est destinée à un public adulte .  
** **  
** **  
** _ **Message auteur : Ma bêta a retrouver sa connexion internet, donc voilà un chapitre avec moins de fautes!**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Merci à pour ta review et ta fidélité . Oui tu as raison c'est pour qu'on l'aime, car parfois (non souvent), il se comporte comme le dernier des connard.**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : Merci pour les 25 reviews !**_

 _ **ATTENTION LEMON ! Tobias et Tris, leur première fois . Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, car jamais écrit de lemon concernant ce couple et rarement des première fois.**_

 _ **Voilà un long chapitre de 14 pages !**_

 **  
Chapitre 16**

 **POV Eric**

Des personnes me maintenaient de force et m'obligeaient à regarder. J'entendais ses cris sous les coups. 

« Je vous en supplie arrêter ! Stop ! Arrêter ! Je vous en supplie ! Hurlais-je

Je me réveillais en sueur, j'essuyais les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mon visage . Cela semblait tellement réel.

Chaque nuit, depuis des années, je fais ce cauchemar. La situation change, mais à chaque fois je suis impuissant pour sauver cette inconnue, quelques fois elle prend les traits de Anya ou Nikita. D'ailleurs elle prend de plus en plus souvent les traits de ma nouvelle copine.

Je me lève et vais dans le salon. Je me sers dans le bar, un verre un whisky. Je prends la bouteille et je la pose sur la table basse, je m'assois dans le canapé et je commence à boire. Je vais sûrement enchaîner les verres jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme sur le canapé.

Combien de fois, Anya m'a trouvé au petit matin endormi sur le canapé, avec la bouteille alcool à proximité. Mon ex-copine ne disait rien. Quand elle osait dire un truc, je la rembarrait.

Souvent j'arrivais à me réveiller et à regagner le lit avant qu'elle voit ce spectacle désolant. Mais je devais puer l'alcool.

Malheureusement, les seules nuits où je m'endors sans ses foutu cauchemar, c'est quand je rentre d'une soirée ivre.

En buvant mon verre, je prends ma tablette et me connecte aux caméras du dortoir. Je fais un gros plan sur Nikita, la couverture est descendu sur ses fesses, son T-shirt est un peu relevé laissant apparaître quelques centimètres du bas de son dos, recouvert de cicatrices synonymes des sévices que Marcus lui faisait subir.

J'aimerais tellement caresser et embrasser chacune de ses cicatrices, j'embrasserais chaque centimètre de son dos, jusqu'à sa nuque, pendant que mes mains remonteraient le long de ses cuisses. Je respirais calmement et évitais que mon esprit divague plus.

Je voudrais tellement sentir son corps chaud contre le mien. Me réveiller à ses côtés le matin, ne pas l'observer à dormir ou se réveiller sur un écran, mais en vrai. Demain, je lui proposerais qu'on dorment ensemble.

 **Le lendemain midi- Samedi.**

Je quittais mon bureau où j'avais passé la matinée à faire des rapports sur chaque novice pour Max.  
La première partie concerne leur classement, leur progression, il y a aussi les blessures, le comportement et mon avis sur eux. Tous les mois, j'envoie ce type de rapport à Max. Cela faisait trois mois que l'initiation avait débuté, il restait deux mois avant la fin de la première étape.

La seconde partie concernait si je suspectais des cas de Divergence chez le novice. Je savais que Max envoyait une copie de cette partie à Jeanine Matthew. C'était pour accroître la surveillance lors des simulations de ces novices suspects. Je suspectais quatre novices de Divergence, dont la meilleure amie de Nikita, Tris.

Je les vis tous m'attendre, Al, Will, Christina, Quatre, Tris et ma copine étaient déjà devant le restaurant.

Ils avaient tous des visages fermés, sauf Nikita qui m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle était magnifique avec ces cheveux tombant en cascade, ce maquillage naturel qui se composait juste d'un peu de mascara et de crayon noirs, ce short en jean's mettait en valeur ses longues jambes, je suis sûr qu'il lui faisait un cul d'enfer. Au pied, une paire de basket de ville noire. En haut, elle portait un T-shirt court noir avec le signe des Audacieux, le T-shirt dévoilait, un infime carré de peau de son ventre. J'aimerais tellement lécher cet endroit.

Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu de période d'abstinence, depuis ma première fois à 15 ans, chez les Erudits. C'était aussi sa première fois, pour cette Erudite. Elle était amoureuse de moi, mais ce n'était pas réciproque, j'aimais juste la baiser. Elle s'appelait Céline ou Camille, ou Carla, bref un prénom commençant par un C.

Elle n'était pas la seule avec qui je couchais chez les Erudits, je ne sais pas si elle le savait ou pas.

En arrivant chez les Audacieux, plus le nombre de mes tatouages et piercing augmentaient, ainsi que ma musculature, plus j'avais de conquêtes. Même si très vite Anya et moi on s'est mis en couple, cela ne m'empêchait pas d'aller voir ailleurs. Puis après on a opter pour le libertinage.

Avec Nikita, je savais que je devrais me montrer patient, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente forcer, je veux m'assurer que lorsqu'on on fera l'amour ensemble, elle sera vraiment prête. Je ne dois pas oublier qu'elle vient des Altruiste même si elle se transforme peu à peu chaque jour, en Audacieuse, pour faire oublier l'Altruiste.

 **POV Daniella/ Nikita**

Enfin Eric était là, il m'attrapa par la taille, pour m'embrasser. Je me crispais sous les contacts de ses mains, ce matin j'avais commencé mon tatouage dans le dos pour cacher les sévices de Marcus.

«Nikita, je t'ai fais mal dit Eric inquiet.  
\- J'ai commencé ce matin mon tatouage dans le dos, donc c'est un peu sensible. J'y retourne demain et lundi soir après l'initiation. Au fait je n'ai pas eu mon baiser répondis-je.

On s'embrassa, on se sourit. Puis on entra dans le restaurant avec les autres. On s'installa tous à une table, réservé par mon frère. Je m'assis à côté de mon compagnon.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit pour ton tatouage, je serai venu dit Eric.  
\- Tu avais du travail, je ne voulais pas te déranger et Tris m'a accompagné répondis-je.  
\- Tu dois arrêter avec cette tendance de ne pas vouloir déranger, tu es chez les Audacieux. Et moi, pourquoi je n'ai pas pu venir ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Et toi perdre ta fâcheuse habitude à dire ce qu'il te passe par la tête ma chère Christina dis-je en souriant.  
\- Que veux-tu, c'est dans mon ADN répliqua Christina.  
\- Au fait c'est quoi ton tatouage ? Demanda Will.  
\- Un truc simple, le symbole des Audacieux.  
\- Il recouvre tout ton dos ? Demanda Al.  
\- Oui.  
\- N'imagine pas trop Al, taquina Will.  
\- Non, pas du tout c'est juste une question dit Al tout confus.  
\- Il faut mieux que cela soit juste une question innocente répliquai Eric froidement.  
Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer.  
\- Moi j'ai déjà eu mal à l'omoplate, alors dans tout le dos, non merci. Tu es une grande malade, pourquoi dans le dos ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Je … j'ai quelques cicatrices dans le dos et je voulais les recouvrir.  
\- Tu as fais une chute ?  
\- Euh…  
\- Stop les questions ! Ordonnèrent Quatre et Eric.  
Je regardais mon frère pour demander l'autorisation de parler, cela le concernait aussi. Il hocha la tête.  
\- Les Erudits racontent beaucoup de conneries, mais c'est la vérité, Marcus nous frappait, comme il a frappé notre mère avant nous. Je pense qu'elle est morte sous ses coups et que les Altruistes l'ont couvert, ces moutons dis-je avec rage.  
Eric m'embrassa sur la tête et me prit la main pour me réconforter.  
\- Marcus a commencé à frapper Nikita dès mon départ chez les Audacieux dit tristement mon frère.  
\- Tu n'est pas responsable, toute façon rester chez les Altruistes n'aurait rien changer, on aurait été séparer tout autant. Tu aurais été dans le centre de formation des Altruistes et après Marcus aurait tout fait pour nous empêcher de nous voir, en invoquant la devise « la faction avant les liens du sang » rassurais-je mon frère.  
\- Si tu avais été chez les Sincères, il aurait été condamné. Quelle faction hypocrites, la faction des Altruistes, ils sont sensés aider les autres dit en colère Christina.  
\- Oui, ils aident ces rebuts de Sans-Faction dis-je.  
\- Chez les Erudits, je ne sais pas quelle aurait été la réaction avoua Will.  
\- L'omerta répondit Eric.  
\- Bon changeons de sujet, tu as fais quoi ce matin, mon amour ? Demanda Nikita.  
\- Rien de passionnant, j'ai rempli des rapports pour chaque novice. Je devais rendre ça pour ce midi à Max.  
\- Cela consiste en quoi ?  
\- Votre classement, votre comportement, mon opinion sur vous.  
\- Et tu as mis quoi sur moi ?  
\- Que j'étais fou amoureux de toi.  
\- Non sérieusement.  
\- Je ne peux rien dire, j'ai un droit de réserve.  
\- Tu parles aussi de la suspicion de Divergente dit Will.

J'enlevais ma main, comme si la cuisse d'Eric est un brasier ardent.  
\- Je le sais mon père est chargé de lire chaque rapport des novices et traquer la Divergence. J'ai déjà vu ces rapports sur son bureau.  
\- Ton père devrait être plus discret rétorqua Eric.  
\- Tu mets aussi nos observations à Lauren et moi, Eric ou seuls les tiennes comptes ? On te les a rendu, il y a plus d'une semaine dit Tobias.  
\- Je m'appuie sur vos observations quand elles sont pertinentes.  
\- Quand elle vont dans ton sens en clair.  
\- S'il vous plaît, dis-je.  
\- Si on allait faire du shopping proposa Christina.  
\- Ouais super idée dis-je.  
\- Tris ? Demanda l'ancienne Sincère.  
\- Sans moi les filles.  
\- Allez on a besoin de tes conseils dis-je.  
\- Puis il faut que je revois ton look.

\- Chris dit Tris désespérée.  
\- Bon,Nous on va aller faire du sport avec Al dit Will.  
\- Non, tu viens, j'ai besoin de ton avis chéri dit Christina.  
\- Toi aussi, Eric tu viens dis-je.  
\- Je crois que j'ai pas le choix, Nikky.  
\- Non, en effet.  
\- Bon, je viens aussi, je vais pas laisser ma copine entre vos mains les filles dit Quatre. »

On arriva dans la première boutique qui était spécialisé en chaussures. Christina entra comme une furie, elle était en train d'essayer sa troisième paire de chaussure, alors que Tris et moi, on regardaient encore les modèles.

« J'ai trouvé deux paires de chaussures les filles. Et vous ? dit Christina arrivant les bras chargés.  
\- On n'a pas fini notre tour dis-je.  
J'essayais une paire escarpins noirs cloutés sur le devant, je fis trois pas et je faillis me casser la gueule.  
Les garçons se mirent à rire. J'enlevais l'une des chaussures.  
\- Attention, je suis armé dis-je en pointant la chaussure vers eux.  
\- Attends je vais t'apprendre, Nikky dit Christina.

Elle enfila une paire escarpins, Tris aussi. L'ancienne Sincère était au centre, elle fit quelques pas dans le magasin, pour nous montrer.

\- A votre tour dit Christina.

Tous les clients ainsi que les vendeuse s'étaient arrêter pour nous regarder. Tris et moi on marchaient d'une façon un peu canard pas du tout sexy, les Audacieux présent souriaient. Chez les Audacieux se n'était jamais de la moquerie méchante, c'était toujours bon enfant.

\- J'abandonne, avant de me faire mal dit Tris.  
\- Moi aussi.  
Christina croisa les bras et fit un regard sévère.  
\- Tris, Nikita on abandonne pas on est chez les Audacieux dit-elle d'une voix grave et sévère.  
Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Eric.  
\- Tu imites lesquels des deux ? Demandai-je.  
\- Un mixte répondit Christina.

Avec Tris, on reprit notre marche avec les escarpins. Quatre et Eric viennent nous aider. Mon frère, sa copine, Eric et moi. Quand il me prit le bras je le repoussais.  
\- C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller seule dis-je séchèment.

Eric se recula et serra les dents. Depuis que Will et Eric avaient parlé de la Divergence, je ne sais pas, à chaque fois que mon petit ami me touchait, j'étais mal à l'aise.

Je fis quelques pas et je faillis tomber. Quatre se mit au centre, on lui tient chacune le bras.

\- Tu t'emmerdes pas mec, deux belles filles à ton bras dit une voix derrière-nous.

On se retourna c'était Zeke qui avait parlé. Il était avec sa copine Shauna.

\- Je te rappelle que celle de droite est ma sœur. Si c'est ton fantasme, tu devrais en parler à Shauna taquina mon frère.  
\- Uriah n'est pas là ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non, il est partis faire de la tyrolienne avec des potes. Il sera au « Black », ce soir, si tu veux le voir répondit Zeke.  
-Ok, merci.

Tris et moi on réussit à marcher avec les chaussures. On prit chacune la paire escarpin qu'on avait au pied. Moi je pris une paire de bottes en plus. Tris une paire de ballerine et une paire de basket en ville.

Arrivée en caisse, mon frère paya la paire escarpin à sa petite copine, qui était la paire la plus cher, parmi les trois choisi par mon amie. Quatre me proposa de payer aussi la mienne mais je déclinais l'offre en le remerciant. Eric sortie sa carte bleue, pour payer mes achats.

\- C'est bon, je peux payer mes achats seule, dis-je froidement. »  
Mon copain serra de nouveau les dents et il dit rien. Je sortie le liquide de mon porte-feuille.

Ensuite on alla faire les magasins de fringues. On promit à Zeke et Shauna de les rejoindre au « Black », ce soir.

Je m'achetais deux hauts et une jupe. Puis là je vis une superbe veste en cuir, avec une fermeture asymétrique et une ceinture. Je l'essayais.  
\- Tu es superbe avec dit Tris.  
\- Merci, le prix est beau aussi.  
\- Je peux te l'acheter si tu veux dit Eric arrivant derrière-nous.  
\- Non, je vais économisé et je l'achèterais plus tard.  
\- C'est débile, j'ai les moyens de te l'offrir répliqua mon copain.

Tris nous laissa seuls.  
\- Eh bien je suis une idiote dis-je énervée.

\- Ok, je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ou pas, pour que tu sois en colère contre moi ! Deux fois que tu m'a envoyé chié ! C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir, car tu voulais qu'on fasse plus de truc de couple.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de dépendre de toi financièrement, j'ai besoin de me prouver que je peux me débrouiller par moi-même. Je ne peux plus faire comme si tous ses regards n'existaient pas, quand on s'embrasse, quand on se touche. Ils se disent que je suis avec toi, pour réussir l'initiation.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour réussir l'initiation.  
\- Et puis je supporte de moins en moins les regards inquisiteur de mon frère et mes amis. Et ton attitude froide et hautaine face à eux. Tu leur a pas dit bonjour. J'aimerais qu'ils sachent dis-je en chuchotant cette dernière phrase.  
\- Nikky, tu ne peux pas leur dire. Je te promets de faire un effort, avec eux. Mais tu sais très bien qu'ils m'aimeront jamais et moi pareil.  
\- Je sais. Je veux bien que tu me l'offres cette veste. Tu m'embrasses dis-je ne souriant. »

Eric m'embrassa tendrement, mais moi j'initiais un baiser plus sauvage, plus triste, je retenais les larmes.

Certes je ne voulais pas qu'il m'entretienne mais je m'en foutais des préjugés de mes proches ou des autres Audacieux sur notre relation.

Est-ce que ma vie sera comme ça, à partir de maintenant ? Une vie de mensonge, mentir à mes amis, à l'homme que j'aime, à n'importe quelle personne. Dès que j'entendais quelqu'un parler des Divergents, je me crispais, j'avais peur, je regardais autour de moi pour savoir comme fuir.

Je savais que Quatre et Tris ont raison, ma relation avec Eric nous mets en danger. Dès que le leader Audacieux parle des Divergents, une alarme s'allume dans me cerveau, mais la plus pars du temps, je l'éteint, je me berce illusion qu'Eric ne me fera rien s'il apprenait que j'étais Divergente. Je l'aime et mon bonheur tient en quatre lettres : ERIC.  
 **  
POV Eric**

On s'était expliqué avec Nikita et maintenant après être passer par les dortoirs des novices transferts déposer leurs achats, on se dirigeait vers le bar « Black ». Nikita avait la veste que je lui avais finalement acheter. Zeke et Shauna nous firent signe. Il y avait avec eux, son frère Uriah. Dans le foule j'aperçus T.J. Il me vit aussi, je lui fis signe de nous rejoindre.

On s'installa tous autour d'une grande table avec banquettes autour. Zeke et Shauna avaient déjà commander les pichets de bière.

« Salut Uriah, je suis contente de te voir. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec nous ? Dit Nikita.  
Nikita était assise à côté de moi. En face d'Uriah.  
\- Désolé le shopping très peut pour moi, je me taperais cette corvée, le jour où j'aurais une copine.  
\- Et pour notre compagnie dit Christina faussement offusquée.

\- Je vous vois pratiquement tous les jours.  
\- Regarde comment il nous prend de le haut le natif dit Will.  
T.J et Lauren arrivèrent.  
\- Salut on peut s'incruster demanda Lauren.  
\- Bien sûr dit Shauna.  
Lauren et T.J se mirent en face de moi. Lauren était entre Uriah et son mec.  
\- Et acceptez-vous une première leadeuse ? Demanda Tia.  
On ne l'avait pas vu.  
\- Bien sûr, plus on de fou, plus on rit rétorquais-je.  
Tia se mit à côté de Nikita.  
\- Alors Nikita, j'ai pleins de trucs à te raconter sur notre leader dit mon meilleur ami.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.  
\- Tu sais le premier jour qu'il est arrivé ici, notre instructeur Amar, nous a expliqué les simulations. Bien sûr en tant qu'Erudit, il a pu s'empêcher de la fermer. Amar l'a obligé a passé le premier. Il nous a tous impressionner, par la maîtrise de ses peurs. Mais ensuite monsieur super fort est allé vomir ses tripes.  
\- J'avais fais la fête chez les Érudits la vielle me défendis-je.

T.J m'avais entendu vomir mais pas pleurer les quelques minutes auparavant.

Mon meilleur ami raconta encore plein anecdotes. Puis Nikita fut appeler par son amie Christina.

\- Hein, tu en penses quoi, Nikita ? Questionna l'ancienne Sincère.  
\- De quoi, Chris, je n'écoutais pas.  
\- Non, Tia me disait que le dimanche soir, ici, des Audacieuses se produisent, elles chantent et dansent. On pourrait le faire Tris, toi et moi. Je pensais à la chanson Lady Marmelade, en plus avec ta super voix.  
\- Tris, tu serais partante ?  
\- Ce que Christina a oublié de dire et qu'elle a expliqué à Shauna et Tia, sur cette chanson les chanteuses sont peu habillés répondit Tris.  
\- Comment ça peu habillé ?  
\- Les filles portent juste de la lingerie expliqua Tris.  
\- Ah dit ma copine.  
\- Les filles vous êtes des Audacieuses ou des Pète-sec provoqua Christina.  
\- Tris, je le fais pas sans toi dit Nikky.

\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Après, je vous aider à trouver de la lingerie sexy mais assez couvrante dit Tia.  
\- Cela peut être fun, Tris, puis on a dit qu'on ferait toute notre initiation ensemble dit ma copine.  
\- Je pense pas qu'on parlait de ça, Daniella...Nikita se reprit son amie.  
\- Franchement pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser.  
\- A une condition, que vous veniez faire de la tyrolienne avec moi dit Tris.

\- Pas de problème, Nikky ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Ok. »

«Hâte de te voir comme ça. Chuchotai-je à l'oreille de ma copine.

\- Ah oui et pas m'entendre chanter me taquina Nikky.  
\- Aussi.  
Puis le regard de Nikita fut attiré par l'avant bras de Tia.  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Un tatouage, on en a beaucoup chez les Audacieux plaisanta Tia.  
\- Très drôle Tia, non pourquoi le nom de Max ?  
\- Nous aussi on a nos noms tatoué. Moi celui de T.J dans le creux du poignet et .T.J a le mien sur la clavicule dit Lauren.  
\- Ah ok.  
\- Nous aussi. C'est une tradition chez les Audacieux, au lieu de porter une alliance, on se tatoue, le noms de la personne qu'on aime expliqua Zeke.  
\- Le pauvre mec qui change régulièrement de copine ria Will.  
-Non, c'est comme le mariage, cela signifie que c'est sérieux dit Tia.

Nikita monta sur mes genoux et commença à tirer sur mon T-shirt, au niveau du col.  
\- Nikky si tu veux me déshabiller, faut le dire. Si tu veux je peux enlever mon T-shirt ça ira plus vite dis-je en plaisantant.  
\- Je cherche si tu as Anya tatoué sur le corps dit sérieusement Nikita.  
Ma copine était éméchée, je crois que les nombreux verre de bière et les deux verres de champagne lui étaient monter à la tête.

\- Non, je n'ai pas tatoué Anya sur moi. Mais je tatouerais le tien là dis-je en posant sa main sur mon cœur.  
\- Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à un endroit aussi, tu as des suggestions dit-elle en m'embrassant et faisant parcourir ses mains sur mon corps.

Je savais que c'était l'alcool qui la désinhibait comme ça.  
\- Si on allait chez moi lui murmurais-je.  
Elle n'était pas assez éméché pour avoir perdu toute peur.  
\- Juste dormir. Je veux juste qu'on dorme ensemble dis-je »  
Elle hocha la tête.

On salua tout le monde et on partit, on passa au dortoir chercher quelques affaires de Nikita, puis on alla chez moi.

Je la laissais déambuler sans rien dire.

« C'est spacieux et beau… Tu partageais cet appartement avec Anya ?  
\- Oui. Mais j'aimerais que ça devienne chez nous, tu pense pouvoir faire ça ? Demandai-je.

\- Je vais essayer. Toute façon, je dormirais pratiquement tout le temps au dortoir.  
\- J'aimerais que tu viennes vivre ici.  
\- Le week-end si tu veux, comme fait Tris avec mon frère. Mais pas la semaine, le dortoir fait partit de l'initiation.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Eric, je suis crevée, tu peux me montrer où je peux me changer.  
\- Bien sûr.

Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre où je lui montrais la salle de bain attenante.

Pendant qu'elle se changeait, je fis de même. Ma tenue comprenait un simple boxer noir.

Nikita sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un T-shirt court et d'un short, elle s'arrêta net en me fixant.

\- Eric tu pourrais au moins mettre un bas s'il te plaît dit Nikita.

\- Oui bien sûr.  
J'allais chercher un pantalon de jogging que j'enfilais et je rejoignis Nikita qui s'était mit au lit. Elle se blottit contre moi.

\- Pardon dit-elle.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- D'être aussi coincée, je suis sûr qu'Anya se baladait nue devant toi.  
\- Nikita, même si tu veux le nier, tu viens des Altruistes, tu n'avais pas vu un corps nu, avant le dortoir et tu n'étais pas déshabillé devant tout le monde. Il faut du temps.  
\- J'aimerais effacer Altruiste en moi.  
\- Comme moi j'aimerais effacer l'Erudit, mais parfois il refait surface. Laisse toi du temps. Et au moins, nu, je te prouve que Anya n'ai tatoué nul part dit en plaisantant pour détendre atmosphère. »

Elle se mit à rire.

Ce fut la première nuit, depuis des années que mes cauchemars ne m'assaillaient pas. J'avais trouvé le remède, Nikita blottit contre moi.

 **POV Tris**

Après le départ de Nikita et Eric, je vis mon copain se tendre. On finit par rentrer chez lui ...chez nous. Il ne supportait pas que j'emploie le terme, chez lui. Will, Christina, Al et Uriah rentrèrent au dortoir, pour les trois premiers au dortoir des transfert et le dernier au dortoir des natifs. Et les trois autre couples rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

En rentrant, je pris une douche pour me délasser de la journée. Je pris avec moi l'un des paquets, de mes achats. C'était une nuisette noire en satin, avec le string noir qui allait avec. Je l'avais prise sur les conseils de Christina. J'avais acheter cette tenue pour une occasion exceptionnelle, je me sentais prête à faire l'amour pour la première fois avec Tobias.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, je l'admirais quelques instants, il était beau allongé sur le lit, son T-shirt noir épousait bien son torse musclé, mon regard descendait plus bas, son pantalon de jogging était près du corps et mettait bien en évidence son sexe imposant. Puis mon regard remontait vers son beau visage et ses yeux marrons presque noir, c'est la première chose qui m'a frappé, lorsque il m'a sortit du filet, son regard perçant, électrisant. Ce soir, je voyais que ce regard fixait le plafond, il était préoccupé. J'en savais la raison, la même depuis un mois : Nikita et Eric.

« Tobias appelais-je.  
\- Putain déjà de les voir s'embrasser c'est dur. Mais là de la voir sur ses genoux et qu'elle lui fasse toucher son corps dit mon petit-ami en fixant toujours le plafond.  
\- On dirait un mec jaloux dis-je pour plaisanter.  
\- Ce n'ai pas drôle, Tris.  
\- Tobias …  
\- Putain juste imaginer ma petite sœur perdre sa virginité avec cette ordure.  
\- Tobias !  
\- Tu es folle de crier, Tris !  
\- C'est bon, j'en ai marre, depuis un mois, ton seul sujet de conversation c'est Nikita et Eric ! Est-ce que je peux avoir un peu d'attention de mon mec où c'est trop demander !

Je me dirigeais vers mon sac de voyage et je commençais à ranger mes affaires. Je sentais les larmes à me monter aux yeux. Je sentis des bras m'enlacer.

\- Pardon, Tris. Reste s'il te plaît dit Tobias.  
Je me retournais vers lui.  
\- Mais imaginer Niki...  
Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
\- Si tu prononces encore le nom de ta sœur et celui d'Eric, je me casse Tobias. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'avais acheté une nuisette.  
\- Pardon.  
Mon petit-ami me regarda.  
\- J'aime beaucoup dit Tobias.

\- Juste aimer beaucoup dis-je d'un ton joueur, en me collant à lui et en embrassant son cou. Ses mains qui étaient sur mon dos descendirent vers mes fesses et les empoignèrent.  
\- Oh Tris… tu es sûr ?  
-Humm Tobias ... Oui et toi ? Demandai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Oui.

Tobias m'emmena jusqu'à notre lit. On s'allongea tous les deux. On commença à s'embrasser doucement, nos mains découvrirent le corps de l'autre à travers les vêtements, moi je caressais son torse, lui mon ventre.

Puis je nichais mon nez dans son cou j'adorais son odeur. Je me collais contre lui. Mes mains continuaient à caresser son torse. Lui embrassait mon épaule gauche, pendant que ses mains parcouraient mon corps. Le mélange de son odeur et de ses caresses me donnait chaud.

Je repris mes baisers dans son cou, car j'ai remarqué toute à l'heure qu'il aimait ça. D'ailleurs sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il m'empoigna sous les fesses et me fit asseoir sur lui. Je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. L'un de ses bras autour de ma taille et son autre main dans ma chevelure.

\- Oh Tris gémit mon copain.

Il embrassa mon épaule en remontant vers mon cou, je penchais la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Sans me rendre compte nos sexe se frôlaient à travers nos vêtements.

\- Oh putain, Tris !  
\- Tobias gémis-je.

Sa main qui était dans mes cheveux fit tomber mes bretelles de mes épaules, tout en continuant à m'embrasser les épaules.

Moi je passais mes mains sous son T-shirt et je lui enlevais, je commençais à caresser son torse. Mon amant reprit possession de ma bouche, notre baiser était plus fiévreux que le premier, en même temps il fit descendre ma nuisette juste pour découvrir ma poitrine.

Il l'admira, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Ma poitrine était petite, je faisais qu'un 85B. Je n'avais jamais eu de complexe, avant mon arrivée chez les Audacieux avant que j'apprenne que les mecs aimaient les femmes avec une poitrine généreuse et les filles aimaient les mecs avec un gros sexe.

Tobias dû sentir mon mal à l'aise.

\- Ils sont magnifique Tris, comme le reste de ton corps. Tu es une femme superbe, mon amour.

Je lui souris, rassurée.

Mon copain les embrassa tendrement, mes mains autour de sa nuque et je me cambrais maintenu par des bras forts.

\- Tobias gémis-je.

Puis je sentis sa bouche ou plutôt le bout de sa langue, lécher mon téton gauche.

\- Oh Tobias !

Mon amant fit la même chose à l'autre, il alternait, il n'arrêtait pas de les lécher, je les sentais durcir à chaque coups langue de mon amant.

\- Tobias ! Tobias !

J'ondulais, je me cambrais, mes mains maintenaient sa tête contre ma poitrine, je voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, je sentais mon sexe humidifié.

Mon petit-copain m'allongea sur le lit, il me regarda, en faisait glisser ma chemise de nuit, je l'aidais en soulevant mes fesses.

Puis mon chéri repartit à l'assaut de ma poitrine avec sa bouche. Il prit l'un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, ses mains remontaient le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à mes hanches. Les miennes caressaient son dos où plutôt le griffait et je descendis mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses où je lui enleva son pantalon,puis elles remontèrent. Ma bouche quand à elle avait reprit sa place dans le cou de mon amant.

\- Tris gémit mon copain en faisant descendre sa bouche le long de mon corps.  
\- Tobias gémis-je en soulevant mon corps sous le contact de la bouche de mon amant.

Mon corps était un brasier, chaque fibre était tendu de plaisir, prit dans l'élan de la passion, je le fis basculer et je pris rageusement possession de sa bouche, pendant que mes mains parcouraient tendrement chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses mains à lui étaient perdus dans mes cheveux, sur mon dos, dans le creux de mes reins. Nos corps ondulaient, chaque contact de nos deux sexes, nous électrisaient.

Puis je descendais ma bouche vers son cou, pendant que je continuais mes caresses sur son corps. Sa bouche aussi était perdu dans le creux de mon cou, gémissant mon nom comme une prière. 

Ensuite, comme lui me l'avait fait, j'embrassais chaque parcelle de son corps virile, je découvris le goût de sa peau que j'adorais, son odeur si virile, si enivrante. C'est la seconde chose qui m'a troublé chez lui après son regard. Quand en descendant du filet, j'ai faillit tomber, il m'a retenu et je me suis retrouvé collé contre lui.

\- Tris gémit mon amoureux.

Un moment je me retrouvais les yeux face à son sexe, son boxer déformé cachait mal son érection, je restait interdite, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Tobias me fit basculer sur le lit, il m'embrassa tendrement tout en faisant remonter sa main le long de ma cuisse, jusqu'à ma hanche.

\- Pardon, Pardon Tobias.  
\- Ce n'ai rien, mon amour.

Mon petit-ami descendit sa bouche vers ma poitrine offerte et commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Ce simple contact, me fit oublier ce qui venait de se passer et je me laissais emporter, par le plaisir de la langue de Tobias à présent qui jouait avec mes tétons. Je m'agrippais à ses cheveux, criant son nom. Je me cambrais instantanément et je sentis mon intimité s'humidifier encore plus. Mon amant parcourut mon corps de ces magnifiques lèvres, qu'il remplaça vite par sa langue.

\- Tobias ! Tobias !

Il descendit sa bouche à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, il alternait, baiser et coups de langue.

\- Oh oui Tobias !

Mon copain remarqua que ses coups de langues avaient plus effets, donc il les intensifia. J'écartais les cuisses, je me cambrais, mon corps était déjà un brasier, je me consumais de plaisir.

Je pensais avoir atteint le point de plaisir culminant, mais je trompais, quand Tobias enleva mon string et entreprit de plier mes jambes et que je sentis la langue de Tobias à l'intérieur de mon sexe. Au début c'était une sensation bizarre, puis soudain je sentis des vagues de chaleur, des décharges de plaisir m'envahir.  
\- Tobias ! Tobias … Continue haletais-je.

Les décharges de plaisir étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, plus intense, je savais que j'étais pas loin de l'orgasme.

\- To .. Tob… Tobias, je veux ...te sentir en moi.  
Mon homme arrêta, il enleva son boxer et se positionna doucement à l'entrée de mon intimité.  
\- ça va me demanda t-il?  
\- Oui.  
Il entra plus profondément et bougea lentement du bassin, je sentis une douleur. Il dû le voir car il arrêta et embrassa mes seins. Cela me détendit.  
\- C'est bon continue dis-je.  
Il continua à entrer lentement en moi et la douleur fut remplacer très vite par un sentiment de plaisir.  
\- Tobias plus vite.  
\- Bien mon amour.  
On fut emporter tous les deux, par l'extase. Alors c'était ça l'orgasme, j'étais sur un petit nuage, je sentis des bras m'enlacer.  
\- Alors c'est ça, c'est merveilleux dis-je en souriant comme une idiote.  
\- Oui,c'est merveilleux.

On resta blottit comme ça de longues minutes, heures, on ne savait plus. Mais je voulais arrêter le temps, rester dans notre bulle. Je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, Tobias et moi, on reste enfermés chez lui, dans notre petite bulle.

Le lundi, je retrouvais Christina et Nikita à l'entraînement.

« C'est quoi, ce sourire béat ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Quatre et moi ...on l'a fait.  
\- Alors, Quatre est doué ? Demanda Christina en souriant.  
\- Très … rougis-je.  
Christina se tourna vers Nikita.  
\- Et toi et Eric, c'était comment ? Demanda Christina.  
\- On a l'a pas encore fait avoua mon amie.  
\- Ok, je pensais après votre départ, samedi soir.  
\- Non… vous pensez qu'il voulait ? Demanda Nikita.  
\- J'ai entendu Eric, entendre te dire que vous dormirez juste dis-je.  
\- C'est vrai c'est ce qu'on a fait, après avoir parler de mon emménagement chez lui. Eric voulait que je vivre chez lui .  
\- Et tu as lui as dis quoi ?  
\- Comme toi qui vit chez mon frère, juste le week-end. Donc vous pensez, Eric voulait… qu'on baise.  
\- Que vous faisiez l'amour rectifiais-je.  
\- Ouais, qu'on fasse l'amour. Chris tu en pense quoi ? Demanda Nikita.  
\- S'il t'a dit qu'il voulait juste dormir c'était peut-être vrai.  
\- Tu es une Sincère, tu ne peux pas mentir.  
\- Je ne suis plus une Sincère.  
\- Ton avis en tant qu'amie alors ?  
\- C'était chaud entre vous l'autre fois et Eric est un mec …  
\- Je t'arrête, Christina, Quatre a bien attendu que je sois prête. Eric est peut-être pareil avec Nikita m'énervais-je.  
\- Tu es la seule fille que Quatre a connu disons intiment. Eric avait une copine et se tapait tous ce qui avait un paire de seins.  
\- Donc, tu penses que je devrais coucher avec lui dit Nikita.  
\- Non, il faut que tu le fasses quand tu te sens prête. Mais je suis désolé de me montrer direct, mais je pense qu'Eric te trompera dit Nikita.  
\- Il m'aime.  
\- Il aimait Anya soit disant aussi et pourtant il l'a trompait. J'ai peur que tu sens obliger, car il va devenir insistant et que tu va le regretter. C'est ce qui c'est passé pour moi, l'année dernière, mon petit copain m'a forcé la main et je le regrette. C'était horrible.  
\- Il t'a violé ? Demanda Nikita.  
\- Non, mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il irait voir ailleurs. Je croyais l'aimer, mais je me trompais, l'amour c'est ce que je vis avec Will.  
\- Will est au courant ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui et je regrette de pas avoir l'avoir fait avec Will. Aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à dépasser le stade des baiser et des caresses, d'aller au bout. Mais, Will m'a dit qu'il serait patient dit Christina.  
\- Eric peut l'être aussi avec moi dit Nikita.

On entendit un sifflement !

\- Hey novices, vous voulez pas le café et les croissants ! Ramenez vos fesses ici, immédiatement ! Cria Eric.  
On courut pour rejoindre les autres.  
\- Deux points pour retard, pour chacune de vous dit Eric.  
\- On est ici depuis 7h50 dit Christina.

\- Tu te crois maligne novice. Si l'initiation t'ennuie, je te donne ta journée.  
Si Christina ne participait pas à la journée, elle se retrouverait dernière du classement, donc risque d'être Sans-faction.  
\- Eric, Ok Christina devrait apprendre à fermer sa bouche, mais on est en initiation, donc on est en phase d'apprentissage et ton travail et celui de Quatre est de nous apprendre à être des bons soldats et donc en la virant pour la journée pour insubordination, là tu la condamne comme si elle était un véritable soldat dit Nikita.

Un soldat qui faisait de l'insubordination, risquait de perdre de l'argent, son grade donc les avantages qui vont avec et dans les cas les plus grave, ils sont virés de la faction donc deviennent Sans-faction. C'est T.J qui nous a raconté ça samedi soir, mais la dernière option, n'ai jamais arrivé encore.

Eric ne dit rien pendant de très longues minutes.

\- Ok. Christina tu perdras trois points en plus, donc ça fera cinq points. »

****************************************************************

 **Bon voilà une grande avancé pour le couple Tris/ Tobias ! Et une petite avancée pour notre couple Nikita/ Eric, il vivent à mi-temps ensemble .**

 **Voilà si vous avez des idées faites-en moi part . J'ai quelques nouvelles idées de scènes qui germent dans ma tête, pour l'initiation sauf je ne sais pas dans quelle ordres, elles apparaîtront. Sauf le chapitre finale de la première étape .**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 17, ce mois-ci .**

 **La semaine prochaine, sûrement dimanche , je publierais le chapitre 35 de « mon amour, mon ennemi »**

 **Merci de me suivre ,sur mes trois fictions Divergente, cela me motive à continuer à écrire et à essayer de tenir les délais de publication . Même si trois fictions en cours, c'est beaucoup de travail et parfois manque inspiration ou de motivation pour écrire, mais parfois écrire une autre fictions, me permet de « débloquer »,sur une autre .**

 **** ****


	17. Chapter 17

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages m'appartiennent .**

 **Rating M : Je souhaiterais rappeler que le rating M signifie scènes de sexe explicites, langages vulgaires voir scènes de viol, tortures (aucune scène de viol et torture dans mes fictions), mais ma fiction est destinée à un public adulte .  
** **  
** **  
** _ **Message auteur : Ma bêta est absente en ce moment désolé pour les fautes**_ _ **.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Merci à SadakoTama et pour leur fidélité.**_

 _ **************************************************************************_

 **POV Nikita**

Cela faisait un mois qu'on répétait avec Tia, la chorégraphie pour le show de samedi soir prochain, cela voulait dire dans une semaine jour pour jour . C'était la première fois qu'on mettait nos tenues de scènes : On arrivait toutes vêtues d'un kimono noir en satin . En dessous Christina avait une guêpière noire, le string qui allait avec ainsi qu'un porte-jaretelle des bas résilles et des escarpins aux pieds . Tris portait un corset avec une nœud avec un shorty, ainsi que des bas et des boots. Moi je portais simplement un soutien-gorge noir, un shorty rouge et des cuissardes

« Bon les filles, on recommence, je veux du regard langoureux ,de la démarche sensuel, les hommes doivent vraiment vouloir coucher avec vous, et même les filles ! Hurla Tia  
\- Putain, elle est pire que Quatre et Eric réunis dis-je .  
C'était là … je sais plus passer la dixième fois, j'avais arrêter de compter .

\- Non personne n'est pire qu'Eric lâcha Christina .  
\- Répète, Chris. Il faisait que son taf dis-je en me rapprochant  
\- Ton mec est un sadique et prends son pied à terrifier les gens . En fait c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il te touche pas,car tu n'as aucune crainte de lui et il te fera jamais mal pas rapport à ton passé lâcha Christina .  
\- Stop les filles ! Cela fait une semaine que ça dure !Je ne veux pas choisir donc vous réglez vos problèmes où je refuse de vous parler ! Hurla Tris.

Mon amie quitta la salle .

\- Les filles, je refuses de travailler dans ces conditions dit Tia en partant aussi .

 _Flashback – 1 semaine avant_

 _On était en entraînement. Molly et Christina combattaient . L'ancienne Sincère était à terre_

 _« Allez relève-toi dit-on avec Tris en chuchotant_

 _Eric tournait autour du ring .Christina perdrais beaucoup de points car Molly est plus « faible qu'elle . Depuis le début de l'initiation, Christina a gagné six combats et Molly que trois ._

 _Molly s'acharnait sur Christina tout comme Peter quand il combattait contre Christina. Ok ce mec défonçait tout le monde, mais il y avait un rancœur entre les trois anciens Sincères ._

 _Christina se recula .  
\- Stop j'arrête , j'abandonne dit Christina .  
Le leader de l'initiation s'approcha d'elle ,quelle serait la sanction ?_

 _\- Tu arrêtes le combat ? Demanda Eric .  
\- Oui.  
\- Ok . Donne-moi la main dit-il en lui tendant la main .  
Christina était incrédule mais lui tendit et le remercia  
\- On va faire une pause ! Hurla Eric .  
C'était pratiquement l'heure du repas, on passa tous un pont suspendu pour rejoindre le self. Eric et Christina était devant nous,il la réconfortait en posant sa main sur sa taille . Je ressentis un court moment de la jalousie.  
\- Comment te sens-tu ? Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Eric à Christina .  
\- Oui,merci je vais mieux .  
Il la poussa dans le vide et elle s'accrocha d'un main, l'autre était tenu par Eric.  
\- Agrippe la rambarde … ou pas.  
\- Tu as trois options : Accroche-toi et j'oublierais ta lâcheté,Tombe et meurt ou abandonne. Mais dans ce cas tu dégages énonça Eric.  
\- Accroche-toi, Chris dit Tris.  
Notre leader tourna la tête vers elle, j'étais à côté de mon amie, nos regards avec Eric se croisèrent. Je le suppliais du regard d'arrêter . Au bout de longues secondes .  
\- C'est bon dit Eric._

 _Will et Tris la remonta, elle s'effondra en pleure dans les bras de notre amie.  
\- Les Audacieux n'abandonne jamais dit Eric .  
Il regards se croisèrent avec Christina, je lu de la colère .  
\- Chris … dis-je en m'approchant.  
Will se mit devant elle comme pour faire rempart.  
\- Tu as choisi ton camp, Nikita dit Will froidement . »  
Je regardais Tris, elle semblait désolée mais aussi partager l'avis de Will ._

 _Ce midi là je ne mangeais pas . L'après-midi on s'entraîna aux lancers de couteaux et aux armes donc j'ai eu aucun contact avec mes amis ._

 _A la fin de la journée, je retournais sur ce même pont et je m'assis avec les jambes suspendues dans le vide . On était vendredi soir, normalement, je devais passer le week-end chez Eric, mais je refusais le voir . Je ne pouvais pas retourner au dortoir, j'avais senti tout l'après-midi les regards des tueurs des autres transferts . Même Peter et Molly étaient aller voir Christina, pour voir comment elle allait . Et je ne pouvais pas non plus me réfugier chez mon frère, Tris devait y être ._

 _Une personne s'assit à côté de moi, c'était Uriah ._

 _« Je suppose que tu sais dis-je .  
\- Oui, qu'Eric a suspendu Christina ?  
\- Et que je n'ai rien dit .  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas, il est ton supérieur lors de l'initiation, tu aurais été juger pour insubordination, vu le nombre de fois que tu t'es opposé à Eric, même si tu étais une novice . Et vu que tu es novice, tu ne peux pas être rétrogradé, donc tu aurais été viré dit Uriah.  
\- Ah bon, je ne le savais pas . Je n'ai aucun endroit pour dormir . Je refuse de passer le week-end avec Eric. Tris est sûrement chez mon frère. Tous les transferts veulent me tuer, donc si je met les pieds au dortoir des transferts ,je suis morte .  
\- Je vais en parler à Zeke et Shauna, ils accepteront de t'héberger .  
\- Je ne veux pas les déranger .  
\- Arrête de faire ta Pète-Sec . Allons chercher tes affaires chez Eric dit Uriah en se levant et me tendant la main . »_

 _Je la pris et on alla chez mon copain . Eric n'était pas là, je pris mon sac de voyage et je mis dedans rapidement mes fringues, j'allais chercher mes affaires de toilettes . Uriah m'attendait dans le salon ._

 _Je sais ce que je faisais n''était pas digne d'une Audacieuse, mais je décidais d'écrire un mot ._

 _J'allais dans ce bureau, je n'y étais jamais rentré . Là sur son bureau, je trouvais des ouvrages médicales traitant de la Divergence. En cherchant du papier, je fis tomber une photo ._

 _Je la ramassais c'est la photo d'une femme d'une trentaine année,blonde aux yeux bleus . Elle avait les mêmes yeux et le même regard doux, qu'Eric posait sur moi ._

 _Soudain j'entendis la voix d'Eric et la voix d'Uriah plus faible. L'instant d'après, Eric avait claqué tellement fort la porte que cela me faisait sursauté . Il s'était appuyé contre la porte pour empêcher mon ami de rentrer. Le regard d'Eric sur moi, n'était plus le regard doux, mais ce regard dur qu'avait le droit les novices .Uriah criait derrière mon nom._

 _«Tu comptais partir sans rien dire, sans me donner une explication dit Eric froidement.  
\- J'allais te laisser un mot .  
\- Très courageuse comme attitude, une vraie attitude Audacieuse se moqua Eric .  
-Tu as raison dis-je piqué au vif  
\- Dis-le de dégager,sinon je m'en occupe ._

 _J'allais vers la porte, Eric se décala pour que je puisse ouvrir la porte .  
_

 _\- Comment ça va , Nikita ?  
\- T'inquiète, on a besoin de discuter avec Eric . Merci de m'avoir écouter, Uriah.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te laisse seul avec ce sadique .  
\- Eric n'ai pas sadique et arrêter de croire tous qu'il me fera du mal dis-je séchèment .  
-D'accord, je te fais confiance._

 _Je sentais Eric s'impatienter.  
\- Pardon, Uriah, de t'avoir parler comme ça .Mais j'en ai marre des jugements.  
\- Bien, on se reverra plus tard  
\- Oui à plus tard. »_

 _On entendit Uriah partir ._

 _Eric s'approcha de moi et posa sa paume sur ma joue .  
« Si j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'a blessé, j'en suis désolé .  
\- Tu comprends qu'en te prenant à mes amis, tu t'en prend à moi ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça Christina ?! Eric tu t'en rends compte qu'elle aurait pu mourir si elle avais lâché . Will et les autres ne veulent plus me voir ! Je suis une paria parmi les novices .J'en ai marre de me trouver entre toi et mes amis . Cela m'épuise. Si Christina était morte, jamais je ne te l'aurais pardonné Eric dis-je en me reculant de lui .  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais laissé tombé dit Eric.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas, c'est juste que tu montres un visage très différent .  
-Je suis dur, intransigeant, mais jamais je ne laisserais mourir un novice ! Nikita comment tu peux me croire capable de ça une seconde . Tu as peut-être raison, tu devrais peut-être partir .  
\- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux dis-je en passant devant lui . Eric m'attrapa par le bras .  
-Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes . Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je te laisserais le temps nécessaire . Tu regrettes qu'on soit ensemble ? Tu voulais me quitter ? Demanda Eric d'une voix brisée.  
\- Je ne regrette pas qu'on soit ensemble, jamais je ne te quitterais . Tu es l'homme de ma vie . C'est juste que j'avais besoin de prendre du recul .  
\- Tu en as encore besoin ?  
\- Non, je veux juste que tu te montres plus humain dirons nous . Susciter la terreur n'était pas une bonne chose. S'il te plaît montre toi plus sympa .  
\- Ok j'essayerais promit. Toi promet moi d'arrêter de me défier devant les novices dit Eric .  
\- Pas rapport à ton autorité ?  
\- Tu sais je suis un transfert, les autres leaders désapprouve ma nomination, donc ils essayent de trouver une façon de me faire tomber . Tu sais si les leaders demande ton renvoi pour insubordination, je serais impuissant. Max commence à m'apprécier, mais je sais qu'il aurait voulut ton frère .  
\- Pourtant c'est toi qu'il a choisi .  
\- Ma belle-mère l'a poussé . Heureusement nos relations sont meilleures maintenant. C'est grâce à Tia, elle m'a souvent défendu et disons protéger face aux autres leaders . Elle fait l'unanimité parmi les leaders ainsi que le reste de la faction .  
\- D'accord je te promets de plus le faire .  
\- Plus devant les novices, mais autrement je veux ton avis. J'aimerais que tu devienne mon assistante, ma conseillère dit Eric.  
\- Tu sais je sais pas me servir d'un ordinateur .  
\- Je t'apprendrais .  
\- Cela me plairait de travailler avec toi.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- C'est ta mère dis-je en montrant la photo qui était dans ma main._

 _\- Oui. Je garde cette photo, car j'ai peur de l'oublié . Je me souviens qu'elle m'apprenait à lire quelques phrase du livre qu'elle était entrain de me lire . Elle souriait toujours, je me souviens qu'elle sentait toujours la vanille ._

 _\- Moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir, si aucune photo de ma mère ._

 _\- Ton frère te parler jamais d'elle, pourtant il avait mon âge quand votre mère est morte .  
\- Si, mais ce n'ai pas pareil .  
\- Oui. »_

 _Eric et moi on alla ranger mes affaires et on sortit au restaurant ._

 _Fin du Flashback_

  
\- Chris, je réprouve ce qu'Eric a fait …  
\- Ah bon pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir défendu.  
\- Je fais que ça te défendre auprès d'Eric , Christina. Je lui a dit après quand on s'est retrouvé chez lui, on s'est même fortement disputé . A l'initiation, je reste novice tout comme toi et Eric mon leader . Il m'a dit que je pouvais exprimer mon opinion quand on était tous les deux mais pas devant les autres .  
\- Si j'avais lâché ton opinion n'aurait pas compté.  
\- Eric t'aurais retenu. Jamais il t'aurais laisser as déjà vu Tris dire quelque chose à Quatre parce qu'il désapprouvait ces méthodes d'instruction ?  
\- Non, en tout cas pas devant nous .Mais lui nous pousse certes mais c'est pour notre bien alors qu'Eric.

\- Eric aussi, il veut vous préparer à affronter les Sans-faction car selon lui ils sont plus dangereux qu'ils n'y paraissent .  
\- Si tu le dit. Comment tu peux vivre avec un mec qui s'en prend à tes amis . Al qui a obligé à se mettre devant une cible, heureusement qu'il a réussit le test. Et Tris on dirait qu'il veut qu'elle dégage, elle passe son temps à l'infirmerie rétorqua Christina .  
\- Je sais qu'aucun de vous n'aime Eric, mais si tu me demande de choisir.  
\- On ne te le demande pas. On espère que tu le feras toute seule .

Mets-toi à ma place deux minutes. Imagine que Will soit leader et toi novice .Si Will écoutait et suivait les opinions d'une novice trop souvent même si c'était sa copine, à ton avis on penserait quoi .  
\- Qu'il paraîtrait faible. C'est pour ça que tu tais. Tu protège ton homme et je peux le comprendre mais si Will vous avait fait ça, je ne serais pas rester avec lui . Quand tu quitteras Eric, le jour où l'un de nous sera mort ou grièvement blessé ou point de n'être plus apte à être Audacieux selon lui. et qu'Eric ne ferait rien contre les coupables  
\- Eric punirait les coupables .  
\- Tu es en sûr ?  
\- Certaine .  
\- J'espère que tu as raison .  
\- Cela veut dire qu'on est toujours fâché.

Là d'un coup je me mis à pleurer comme si je lâchais la pression de ces trois derniers mois . Christina me prit dans ses bras .

\- Non, je te pardonne car ça doit être difficile, d'être écarteler entre lui et nous. »

 **Le Samedi**

Christina, Tris et moi, nous attendions derrière le rideau, en tenue . On passait en dernière . Le groupe de fille et garçons avant nous dansait avec des tenues SM, c'était incroyablement sexy . On se demandait si on arriverait à faire mieux .

« Pour clôturer cette soirée, trois novices transferts vont nous prouver ce soir, qu'elles sont bien des Audacieuses . Veuillez accueillir Christina, Tris et Nikita dit Tori .

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle . Puis la musique commençait .

On était tous les trois sur les marches, dans la pénombre . On commença à chantonner les premières paroles

« **Where's all my soul sisters ?**  
 _Où sont mes âmes sœurs ?_  
 **Let me hear you all flow sisters**  
 _Laissez-moi vous entendre parler (mes) sœurs_  
 **Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister**  
 _Hé (ma) soeur, vas-y (ma) sœur, âme sœur, parle (ma) sœur_  
 **Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**  
 _Hé (ma) sœur, vas-y (ma) sœur, âme sœur, vas-y (ma) sœur_

Puis Christina descendit la première vêtue du peignoir qui cachait la tenue sexy en dessous . Mon amie avait une voix grave et chaude.

 **He met Marmalade**  
 _Il a rencontré Marmelade_  
 **Down in old Moulin Rouge**  
 _En descendant le long du vieux Moulin Rouge_  
 **Strutting her stuff on the street**  
 _Se pavanant dans la rue_  
 **She said, 'Hello, hey Joe**  
 _Elle a dit 'Salut, hé Joe_  
 **You wanna give it a go ? ' Oh !**  
 _Veux-tu y faire un tour ? ' Oh !_

 _Arrivée en bas notre amie était de profil, ondulait son corps, tout en se caressant de sa main ne tenant pas le micro ._

 _Puis Tris et moi on descendit rejoindre notre amie, en chantant les paroles avec elle._

 **Getcha getcha ya ya da da (hey hey hey)**  
 _T'attraper t'attraper toi toi da da (hey hey hey)_  
 **Getcha getcha ya ya here (here oh)**  
 _T'attraper t'attraper toi toi ici (ici oh)_  
 **Mocha chocolatta ya ya (ooh yeah)**  
 _Mocha chocolatta toi toi (ooh ouais)_

 **(Mya) Creole lady Marmalade (ohh)**  
 _(Mya) Mlle Marmelade créole (ohh)_

 _On arriva en bas, chacune du côté de Christina, puis nous aussi on commença à se caresser, en chantant toutes les trois le refrain._

 **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? (oh oh)**  
 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? (oh oh)_  
 **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**  
 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? (ouais ouais ouais ouais)_

 _Ensuite ce fut au tour de Tris de chanter en solo , elle marchait d'une façon sexy à travers la scène en jouant avec son boa . Christina et moi, on continuait à avoir des pauses sexy .  
_  
 **He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**  
 _Il s'assit dans son boudoir alors qu'elle se rafraîchissait_  
 **Boy drank all that magnolia wine**  
 _Le garçon bu tout ce vin magnolia_  
 **On her black satin sheets**  
 _Sur ses draps en satin noir_  
 **Is where he started to freak, yeah**  
 _C'est là qu'il a commencé à se droguer, ouais_

 _Puis Tris nous rejoignit et on reprit les paroles ensemble_

 **Getcha getcha ya ya da da (da da yeah)**  
 _T'attraper t'attraper toi toi da da (da da ouais)_  
 **Getcha getcha ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)**  
 _T'attraper t'attraper toi toi ici (ooh ouais ouais)_  
 **Mocha chocolatta ya ya (yeah, yeah)**  
 _Mocha chocolatta toi toi (ouais, ouais)_

 **Creole Lady Marmalade, uh**  
 _Mlle Marmelade créole, uh_

 _Ensuite on se dirigea vers les paravent, tout en chantant le refrain on défit le peignoir. Puis on sortit avec nos tenues sexy . Des sifflements se firent entendre dans la salle ._

 **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? (ce soir)**  
 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? (ce soir)_  
 **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? (ooh)**  
 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? (ooh)_

 **On monta sur des chaises en dansant toutes les trois, Christina chantait de nouveau en solo**

 **Yeah, yeah, ah**  
 _Ouais, ouais, ah_  
 **He come through with the money and the garter belts**  
 _Il survit grâce à l'argent et aux porte-jarretelles_  
 **I let him know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate**  
 _Je lui ai appris que nous nous partagions le gâteau, en dernière confidence_  
 **We independent women, some mistake us for whores**  
 _Nous sommes des femmes indépendantes, certains nous confondent avec des prostituées_  
 **I'm saying 'Why spend mine when I can spend yours ? '**  
 _Je dis 'Pourquoi dépenser mon argent quand je peux dépenser le vôtre ? '_  
 **Disagree ? Well that's you and I'm sorry**  
 _Pas d'accord ? Bien c'est ton problème et je suis désolé_  
 **I'm gonna keep playing these cats out like Atari**  
 _Je vais continuer de jouer avec ces matous comme sur Atari_  
 **Wear high-heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes**  
 _Porter des chaussures à talons hauts, pour être aimée des machos_  
 **Four bad-ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge**  
 _Quatre poulettes de mauvaise vie du Moulin Rouge_

 _Puis là on s'assit sur la chaises en écartant les jambes, en faisant descendre notre main libre de nos seins à notre entre-jambe. On pouvait apercevoir des regards masculins au premier rang brûlants. Malheureusement on ne voyait pas nos hommes, mais on savait qu'eux nous voyait ._

 _Ensuite on chanta de nouveau ensemble_

 **Hey sisters, soul sisters**  
 _Hé sœurs, sœurs noires_  
 **Betta get that dough sisters**  
 _On ferait mieux de prendre cet argent mes sœurs_

 _Tris chantait de nouveau seule, on se cambrait sur les chaises, où on reçu un saut d'eau, nos tenues deviennent transparentes avec l'eau.  
_  
 **We drink wine with diamonds in the glass**  
 _Nous buvons du vin avec des diamants dans un verre_  
 **By the case, the meaning of expensive taste**  
 _De ce fait, la signification d'un goût de luxe_  
 **We wanna getcha getcha ya ya (come on)**  
 _Nous voulons t'attraper t'attraper toi toi (vas-y)_  
 **Mocha chocolatta (what ? )**  
 _Mocha chocolatta (quoi ? )_  
 **Creole lady Marmalade**  
 _Dame Marmelade créole_  
 **One more time, come on now**  
 _Encore une fois, viens maintenant_

 _On se leva et on se mit de dos en bougeant nos fesses et en chantant toutes les trois._

 **Marmalade (ooh)**  
 _Marmelade (ooh)_  
 **Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)**  
 _Mlle Marmelade (ooh ouais)_  
 **Marmalade (no ohh)**  
 _Marmelade (non ohh)_

 _Ensuite ce fut mon solo, j'allais sur le devant de la scène, je m'assis en écartant les jambes, en me caressant presque à me masturber._

 _Hé, hé, hé !_  
 **Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh**  
 _Le toucher de sa peau est soyeux, oh_  
 **Color of cafe au lait, alright**  
 _Couleur de café au lait, d'accord_  
 **Made the savage beast inside**  
 _Cache une bête sauvage à l'intérieur_  
 **Roar until he cried**  
 _Hurle jusqu'à ce qu'il crie_

 ** _Les filles chantaient derrière moi  
_** **More !**  
 _Encore, encore..._

 **More ! Criais je**  
 _Encore !_

 _Puis je repris seule les paroles suivantes en glissant de la chaise, j'étais à genoux toujours les jambes écartées ondulant._

 **Now he's back home doing nine to five**  
 _Maintenant il est de retour à la maison il travaille de 9h à 17h_

 **Nine to five !**  
 _de 9h à 17h !_

 **Living a gray flannel life**  
 _Vivant une vie de flanelle grise_

 **But when he turns over to sleep, memories creep**  
 _Mais quand il finit par s'endormir, les souvenirs continuent_

 **Les filles chantaient ces paroles à l'unisson avec moi**  
 _Encore, encore..._

 **More ! Criais-je**  
 _Encore !_

 **Puis on se rejoignit tous les deux trois, en bougeant pour les dernière paroles .**  
 **Getcha getcha ya ya da da (da da)**  
 _T'attraper t'attraper toi toi da da (da da)_  
 **Getcha getcha ya ya here (ohh)**  
 _T'attraper t'attraper toi toi ici (ohh)_  
 **Mocha chocolatta ya ya (ooh)**  
 _Mocha chocolatta toi toi (ooh)_

 **Creole lady Marmalade**  
 _Mlle Marmelade créole_

 **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? (ce soir)**  
 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? (ce soir)_  
 **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?**  
 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?_

 _toutes mes sœurs, ouais_

 _Puis je repris ses paroles seule_  
 **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? (ce soir)**  
 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? (ce soir)_  
 **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? (ohh)**  
 _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? (ohh)_

 **Come on, uh**  
 _Viens, uh_

 **Nikita ! Cria Christina**

**Oh Lay' - ohh ! Dis-je**  
 _Oh Dam' - ohh !_

 **Christina ! Cria Tris**

**Tris : Lady Marmalade !**  
 _Mlle Marmelade !_

 **Tris ! Criont-on, moi et Christina**

**Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh ! Ensemble**  
 _Hé, hé, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh !_

 **Nikita ! Cria mes amies**

Les reste de la chason on la chanta ensemble

 **Oh oh ohh !**  
 _Oh oh ohh !_

 **Rockwilder baby !**  
 _Bébé sauvage !_

 **Baby !**  
 _Bébé !_

 **Moulin Rouge !**  
 _Moulin Rouge !_

 **Ah-ooh !**  
 _Ah-ooh !_

 _Mlle Marmelade créole, ooh oui-ah !_ __

 _On eut le droit à un tonnerre applaudissement et des sifflements ._

 _Puis on alla se rhabiller, je gardais ma tenue je mis pas dessus juste une combinaison noire qui s'attachait par un cordon au cou. J'espérais faire craquer Eric. Dès qu'on dépassait le stade du baiser et que je souhaitais aller plus loin, il me repoussait ._

 _Ensuite on rejoignit nos petits amis et nos amis . Il y avait mon frère, Will, Eric, mais aussi Al, Tia, TJ et Lauren . Ces deux derniers, nous avaient invité à dîner , le week-end dernier . C'était étrange de voir Lauren hors du contexte de l'initiation, même si elle était pas mon instructrice. Elle était plus accessible, elle paraissait moins hautaine ._

 _Mais celle dont je me suis rapproché entre les entraînements pour le show et les soirées autrement, c'est Tia . Elle me comprend mieux que personne pas rapport à ma relation avec Eric . Parfois j'aimerais lui confier mon lourd secret._

 _Je m'assis sur les genoux d'Eric, je mis mes bras autour de son cou ._

 _« Alors tu as aimer ? Demandai-je .  
\- Tu étais magnifique dit Eric .  
\- Et tu as une très belle voix. Même si vous chantez aussi très bien Tris et Christina, mais Nikita la tienne est impressionnante répliqua Lauren.  
\- Merci. Et sinon notre instructrice est fière de nous ? Demandai-je à Tia .  
\- C'était géniale .  
\- Ouais, car elle nous a fait souffrir, pire que toi dit Tris à Quatre .  
\- Elle mens j'étais pas aussi horrible dit Tia.  
\- Si ! Dit-on en chœur.  
On se mit tous à rire .  
-Eric, j'ai gardé ma tenue. Tu pourrais la voir de prêt lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille. »_

 __ _ **POV Eric**_ __

 _On dit au revoir à tout le monde puis on rentra chez nous ._

 _« Va t'asseoir dans le canapé dit Nikita.  
\- Bien madame .  
Je m'assis sur le canapé. Là ma copine enleva sa combinaison, qu'elle fit tomber à ses pieds, elle souleva ses pieds .Ma petite-amie me laissa admirer son ensemble de lingerie en dentelle rouge, il y avait un noueux au niveau des siens et elle se retourna, il y avait le même au niveau de ses reins ._

 _Puis mes yeux descendirent vers ses cuisses ou remontaient ses cuissardes, mais on voyait sa cuisse entre ses bottes et son shorty. J'aimerais embrasser cet endroit._

 _Nikita vient se mettre à califourchon sur moi, elle m'embrassa fougueusement, mes mains faisaient des cercles sur ses cuisses, pendant que les siennes me tiraient les cheveux et ondulait contre mon bassin._

 _Ses lèvres s'étaient déplacée dans mon cou, je m'entendis gémir . Mes lèvres embrassaient chaque endroit accessible à mes lèvres, mes mains étaient remonter vers son ventre, Nikita prit mes mains et enlaça nos doigts,tout en continuant à bouger contre mon sexe ._

 _A travers les brumes de l'alcool, je mis fin à tout ça et je la repoussais._

 _\- Eric dit-elle d'un air confus .  
\- Tu n'ai pas prête dis-je .  
\- Bien sûr que si .  
\- Alors pourquoi avoir pris mes mains, quand je t'ai touché le ventre ?  
\- Car j'ai honte de mes cicatrices, mais j'ai envie que tu me fasse l'amour .  
\- Tu as envie ou tu te sens obligé car tes copines l'ont fait ? Demandai-je.  
\- J'en ai envie.  
\- Tu en es sûr ? Puis on a bu tous les deux ce soir, ce n'est pas une bonne idée répliquais-je._

 _Elle se leva de mes genoux et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de notre chambre ._

 _Je sais que j'ai été un peu dur, mais je savais que j'avais raison .Je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'étais resté sur le canapé, mais quand j'arrivais dans notre chambre, Nikita était au lit et dormait;quand je me glissais dans les draps ._

 _ **Le lendema**_ _in_

 _Je rentrais chez moi, après une séance de sport intensive, une heure-trente de courss et une heure-trente de frappe dans un punching ball, quand j'étais parti, le soleil était en train de se lever . Nikita dormait toujours ._

 _Cette séance de sport avait pour but évacuer la tension sexuel provoqué par ma compagne et son ensemble de lingerie .Je crois que si elle s'était arrêter là, j'aurais pu gérer, même si je rêvais d'arracher le bout de tissu qui cachait son intimité avec mes dents et sentir ses tétons dressés à travers son soutien-gorge sous mes doigts. Mais non tu te racontes des conneries, mon cher Eric, dès que sa combinaison est tombé au sol , la seule chose que tu voulais c'était te jeter à ses pieds et embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps ._

 _Mais dès qu'elle s'est mis à califourchon sur toi et t'as embrassé, tu es devenu un pantin entre ses doigts. Tu es devenu insatiable du goût de sa bouche, comme depuis le premier baiser échangé, il y a deux ans, mais hier soir, tu as découver le toucher de sa peau douce sous tes doigts, puis tu as goûter sa peau ._

 _Même je sais que j'ai arrêter avant que ça aille trop loin, car malgré ce que dit Nikita, j'ai ressenti sa peur . Mais si elle avait insisté j'aurais succombé._

 _Quand je rentrais chez moi, une odeur de bacon me chatouilla les narines. Et de la musique à fond emplissait l'appartement . Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et là je vis Nikita en train de danser tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner . Elle était vêtu d'un T-shirt qui laissait entrevoir une épaule nue. et d'un short. Ce short moulait parfaitement son petit cul . Je devrais lui interdire de porter des short, car il mets en avant son petit cul que je rêve d'embrasser et de pilonner ._

 _Nikita se retourna vers moi et me sourit . Je m'approchais d'elle et l'enlaça , je lui fis un bisous sur son épaule nue ._

 _« Tu m'en veux pas pour hier soir ? Demandai-je .  
\- Tu as raison j'avais peur, mais j'avais aussi très envie . Ce n'ai pas normal d'avoir peur la première fois ?  
\- Si . Mais je veux qu'on aie les idées claires, toutes les deux . Bon je vais me doucher . »_

 _Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain et je me déshabillais puis je filais sous la douche où je fis couler de l'eau froide pour calmer mon érection naissante .Mais rien à faire, les images de Nikita et moi hier soir et l'image de ma copine bougeant dans ce short ne faisait qu'augmenter mon érection . Je décidais pour une fois à me laisser aller à mon fantasme, je pris mon érection entre mes doigts ._

 _J'imaginais que j'aurais pris possession de sa bouche, pendant que mes mains aurait empoigner ses seins nu sous le T-shirt et avec mes pouces j'aurais titiller ses tétons jusqu'à qu'ils deviennent bien durs._

 _Ma copine aurait plaqué son corps contre le mien et aurait onduler. Ses mains autour de ma nuque. Puis j'aurais descendu mes lèvres vers cou que j'aurais embrassé et je serais remonter vers son oreille que j'aurais mordillé. Mes mains se seraient faufilées sous son haut et aurait caresser avec tendresse chaque parcelle de son corps jusqu'à arrivé à ses seins que j'aurais empoigné sauvagement . Je l'imaginais hurler mon nom._

 _Je l'aurais débarrassé de son vêtement ._

Puis l'une de mes mains auraient continué à caresser son corps, pendant que l'autre serait descendue entre ses cuisses et l'aurait caresser avec lenteur . Ma bouche aurait reprit possession de la sienne.

Ensuite je l'aurais débarrassé de son short puis je me serais débarrasser de mes fringues. J'aurais coller mon corps nu contre le sien, je l'aurais embrassé dans le cou, continuer à caresser son corps de déesse, pendant que l'un de mes doigts seraient plonger dans son intimité.

Je l'imaginais se cambrer, écarter les jambes ,gémir mon nom sous l'effet de ce simple doigt. Elle aurait continuer à onduler contre mon sexe prit par l'effet du plaisir, mais aussi car elle adorait m'exciter. Nnikky aurait plonger ses doigts dans mes cheveux et aurait tiré mon visage vers le sien pour me quémander un baiser que je lui aurais donner .

Pendant ce temps là j'aurais inséré deux doigts en elle,Nikita aurait serré les cuisses pour augmenter son plaisir et cela aurait intensifier aussi l'ardeur de notre baiser . __

J'aurais des va-et vient rapide avec mes mains mais aussi lent, pour voir son excitation augmenter, l'entendre me supplier .

Puis j'aurais parcouru chaque parcelle de son dos, de caresses, de baisers, pleins de tendresse. Mes mains seraient arrivé sur ses hanches et aurait quitté son intimité et son corps . J'aurais empoigné fortement ses fesses que j'aurais lécher .

Nikita aurait hurler mon nom

Ses mains jusqu'à dans mes cheveux se serait poser sur le plan de travail et elle se serait cambrer sous les assauts de ma langue .

J'aurais écarté avec mes mains ses fesses et je serais entrer doucement en elle . L'une de mes mains serait rester sur sa hanche, pendant que l'autre, j'aurais inséré trois doigts dans son intimité déjà trempée.

Nos corps se mouvaient dans un rythme parfait jusqu'à l'apothéose.

Là je hurlais alors que je sentis ma semence entre mes doigts.

Je me douchais rapidement et j'allais rejoindre Nikita pour déjeuner .

**********************************************

 **Et voilà le chapitre 17, Nikita commence avoir des soucis avec ses amis . Avec Eric une véritable dispute . J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus . C'est le dernier chapitre, de l'année 2017.**

 **Je vous avoue que je sèche un peu, pour les trois prochains chapitres donc si vous avez des idées . J'aimerais que Tia prenne plus importance et revoir Prue « la sourde ». Et aussi intensifier le fait qu'Eric repoussa Nikita Je sais que de 21 à 24 ou 25 ce seront les chapitres de l'épreuve des drapeaux et simulations . Les chapitre 26-27 ce sont les chapitres qu'Eric decouvre la Divergence de Nikita et on découvre le secret Eric .Après ça peut se modifier en fonction de l'inspiration .**

 **PS : Pour les personnes qui suivre « mon amour mon ennemi » chapitre publié en octobre ou novembre .**

 **PSS :** **Fictions année 2018 : Voilà je vous mets les projets en cours de publication ou écriture . Comme beaucoup de changement dans ma vie ces derniers publications moins soutenues.  
** _\- Daniella Eaton …. Nikita Audacieuse (reprise janvier). Un à deux chapitres par mois_

 _-Mon amour mon ennemi et « mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric ( publication octobre ou novembre 2017 puis janvier 2018)  
partie 3 ( en cours de publication ) du chapitre 32 au 44. Partie 4 du chapitre 45 à 57 (en cours écriture) 1 chapitre par mois publié ._

 _\- Aimer un Eric : Si mes héroïnes June, Jade, Léna et Daniella étaient amies et racontaient leur rencontre, leur première fois, leur relation avec leur Eric . « Les Eric » seront inspiré physiquement de perso interprété par Jai Courtney ( Varro, Captain Bommerang, Jack Mc clane, Eric). Fiction composé d'un prologue, d'une 1 OS par héroine et d'un épilogue. Publication quand les 6 chapitres seront écrits .  
_ **Idée suggérer par SadakoTama**

 **-** _Eric allié ou ennemi publication séparé en deux tomes de 20 chapitres. Publication quand « mon amour mon ennemi » et/ou « Daniella Eaton… Nikita Audacieuse seront terminée_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages m'appartiennent .**

 **Rating M : Je souhaiterais rappeler que le rating M signifie scènes de sexe explicites, langages vulgaires voir scènes de viol, tortures (aucune scène de viol et torture dans mes fictions), mais ma fiction est destinée à un public adulte.  
** **  
** **  
** _ **Message auteur :**_ _ **J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**_ _ ****_

 _ **Message auteur 2 :**_

 **Plusieurs semaines plus tard** _ ****_

 _ **POV NIKITA**_

Dans dix jours, la première phase de l'initiation sera terminée. La seconde débutera avec les simulations.

Ce matin, on était dimanche, j'étais chez Eric, je le regardais dormir. Il était magnifique.

J'étais heureuse entre mes amis et moi, nos relations étaient apaisés. Eric avait fait des efforts avec eux. Même Quatre et Eric se parlait sans sortir les couteaux.

Le seul problème était qu'Eric refusait toujours qu'on fasse l'amour. Il me repoussait à chaque fois. Je le vivais de plus en plus mal. J'avais essayé les tenues sexys, de le surprendre sous la douche, dans la bureau comme m'avait conseillé Tia, mais Eric me repoussait toujours.

Je me levais et me déshabillais entièrement en me positionnant devant le miroir. Je me regardais et me détaillais. Mes cheveux châtains clairs arrivaient au niveau de mes seins. C'était peut être mes cheveux longs qui me donnait un côté enfant qu'il n'aimait pas. C'est décidé j'irais chez le coiffeur les couper, pour une coupe plus féminine.

Sinon à part ça, mes yeux noisettes était beau, mon visage harmonieux. Je dégageais de ma main mes cheveux pour dévoiler ma poitrine ou les petits renflements qui me servait de seins, j'étais plate. Je n'avais ni sein, ni hanche, tellement j'étais fine.

Je repensais à l'ex-copine d'Eric, elle c'était une vrai femme, elle avait de la poitrine, moi je ressemblait à une petite fille, voilà pourquoi Eric ne voulait pas de moi, c'était clair.

Je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Christina, la vieille.

 _Flashback_

 _« Alors toi et Eric, le coup à son bureau ça fonctionné ? Demanda de façon direct mon amie.  
\- Non, il m'a encore repoussé.  
\- Peut-être qu'Eric t'aime mais ne te désire pas.  
\- Christina ! Dit Tris.  
\- Elle a sûrement raison, il a sûrement une maîtresse.  
\- Tu en as parlé avec lui ? Demanda Tris  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Commence par là. »_

 _ **POV Eric**_

Quand je me réveillais, je ne trouvais pas Nikita. J'allais voir dans la cuisine, le salon, aucun trace d'elle. Elle avait dû aller chercher les croissants. Je décidais d'aller dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche, j'ouvris la porte coulissante et là je vis Nikita, nue.

« Eric que fais-tu là dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
\- Je comptais prendre une douche, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Je vais chercher les croissants dis-je en refermant la porte dis-je d'un air précipité.

Je sortis de mon logement après avoir enfilé un sweat, un pantalon et une paire de basket. Je courus m'enfermer dans mon bureau. Pourquoi Nikita me torturait ainsi, il y a quelques jours en me surprenant sous la douche, puis il y a deux jours au bureau, en se mettant à côté de moi, les coudes sur le bureau, son cul bien moulé dans son short, sous mon regard.  
Puis elle s'est assise sur mes genoux. A chaque fois je devais faire appel à tout mon sans-froid pour pas qu'elle sente mon érection, j'avais peur qu'elle soit terrifiée.

Et donc je me retrouvais dans un endroit pour me branler en pensant à elle.

Je m'assis sur le canapé du bureau et j'enlevais mon pantalon. Je la revoyais nue dans cette salle de bain, ses cheveux couvrant sa poitrine. Je m'imaginais lui faire l'amour sur le sol de la salle de bain, je sentis ma semence une nouvelle fois sur mes doigts.

Je me nettoyais. Soudain on frappa à la porte. J'espérais que ce n'était pas Nikky qui m'avait entendu. Non quand j'ouvris la porte, je tombais sur Tia.

« Tia, que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Toi, que fais-tu ici ? Alors que tu as une superbe femme à l'étage ?  
\- Je …  
\- Tu me laisses entrer où tu veux qu'on reste discuter de ça dans le couloir.  
Je la laissais passer.

\- Alors tu m'as entendu ? Tout ?  
\- Je faisais que passer, car j'allais proposé une compétition de courses à pied, aux novices transferts et c'est là que je t'ai entendu. Je te remercie ma vie sexuelle se passe très bien avec Max, contrairement à toi, il semblerait.  
\- Tia, Nikky me rend dingue. Le fait de l'avoir prêt de moi le week-end m'avait apaiser, j'arrêtais de la matter à travers les caméras de surveillance.  
\- Bravo, Eric, notre système de surveillance, ne te sers pas à surveiller ta copine dit-elle en riant.  
Je me mis à rire, on reprit notre sérieux.  
\- Juste c'est tout nouveau pour moi la monogamie, être avec une fille vierge. Je veux pas le brusquer. Je veux la traiter comme une reine.  
\- C'est bien de prendre son temps, mais vous en avez parler.  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Pas vraiment ou pas du tout.  
\- Pas du tout. Je veux pas passer pour un pervers.  
\- Désirer la personne qu'on aime c'est normal et arrête de la voir comme une chose fragile. Pourquoi Nikky t'as dis quelque chose ?  
\- Je dirais rien. Juste parlez en tout deux. Et cela évitera que tu continue à te branler en pensant à elle. C'est bien à elle que tu penses ?  
\- Bien sûr, Tia !  
\- Ah je pensais que c'était sur moi, car moi je fantasmes sur toi, Eric depuis deux ans dit-elle en plaisantant  
\- Je croyais que c'était Quatre. Max, va être content de savoir ça.  
On se mit à sourire. Tia même si c'est une magnifique femme, il faudrait être aveugle pour pas le voir. On a toujours eu depuis le premier jour, une relation amicale sans aucune ambiguïté sexuelle. Et c'était plutôt sympa, je pensais que l'amitié garçons-filles était un mythe.

\- Merci Tia. Bon je vais chercher les croissants. »

En rentrant, je ne réussis pas parler à Nikita. On alla à la compétition de courses où on retrouva nos amis respectifs et son frère.

 **POV Nikita**

 **Le lendemain, quelques minutes avant le début de l'entraînement**

Je racontais ma mésaventure dans la salle de bain aux filles.  
« Les filles j'ai eu la honte de ma vie dis-je  
\- Tu sais, quand vous ferrez l'amour, vous serez nus tous les deux répliqua l'ancienne Sincère

\- Je sais.  
\- Te mets pas la pression Nikita. Tu lui en parlé ? Demanda Tris  
\- Non, j'ai pas osé.  
\- Après, Christina a peut-être raison, Eric me désire pas. D'un côté quand je vois son ex-copine, à côté je fais enfant, je suis plate.  
\- Moi aussi, tu sais j'étais terrifiée avant de le faire avec Quatre. Mais je sais pas peut être le fait que cela soit aussi sa première fois. Il m'a rassuré lors de cette première fois. J'ai une confiance totale en lui. Mais toi as-tu une confiance totale en Eric ? Tu te compares à sa copine. As-tu peur qu'il te trompe, si tu couches pas avec lui ? Questionna Tris.  
\- Bien sûr que non j'ai confiance en lui, c'est en moi que j'ai pas confiance. 

\- C'est à lui de te donner confiance. » **  
**

 **Début de la journée entraînement**

Soudain la voix d'Eric résonna dans le gymnase.

« Novices, ici ! Cria Eric  
On courut tous se réunir autour de lui. Lauren ainsi que les novices natifs étaient là aussi.  
\- Pourquoi les natifs sont là ? me chuchota Will qui venait d'arrivé.  
\- Aucune idée répondis-je.  
\- Nikita, Will silence ! Si vous voulez bavarder, allez chez les Erudits. Ah oui c'est vrai que tu viens de chez eux, Will dit Eric.  
Lauren sourit à la remarque Eric en le regardant. Elle devait savoir qu'il venait des Erudits. Mais oui elle aussi, venait des Erudits, mon frère me l'avait dit.  
\- Toi aussi, non ? répliqua Will.  
Mon petit ami s'approcha de mon ami.  
\- Bien, vu que tu te crois malin, tu vas être le premier à combattre contre un natif. Ecoutez-moi tous, pendant toute les dix prochains jours, il n'y auras plus de natif et transferts. Vous allez vous affrontez dans trois épreuves : le combat au corps à corps, le lancer de couteaux et enfin le tir aux armes. L'Épreuve du corps à corps compte pour 5 points. Celles des armes à feu et du lancer de couteaux compte pour 6 points, l'épreuve des armes pour 7. Will tu peux me dire le total ? Dit Eric d'un sourire sadique.  
Aujourd'hui Will était le bouc-emissaire Eric. Chaque jours il changeait de novice, sauf Tris et Prue c'était tous les jours, pour mon amoureux, les deux novices n'avaient pas leur place ici. Concernant, Prue j'étais d'accord, une handicapée n'avait pas sa place chez les Audacieux, mais mon amie, Tris avait remonté dans le classement au fils des semaines.

\- 20 répondit Will sèchement.  
\- Bien. Tous les jours on écria vos scores, ceux qui auront dix ou plus continueront. Les autres seront éliminés. Mais devront assister à l'entraînement. L'épreuve du corps à corps, vous aurez cinq combats, si vous gagnez un point, si vous perdez zéro points. Dans l'épreuve des couteaux, vous aurez six couteaux, si vous mettez dans le cercle de 1 à 3, zéro points, cercle 4 à 6, 1 points. Pareil pour l'épreuve du tir avec armes à feux sauf que vous aurez sept balles. Bien sûr si vous ne tirez dans aucune des cibles, zéro, mais j'espère pas après des mois entraînement. Dans l'équipe 1, il y a Christina, Uriah, Liam, Deborah, Léa, Dean, Cole, Jack, Jared et Molly . Équipe 2, Edward, Peter, Tris, Soraya, Al, Chris, Ben, Sam, Billy et Rose. Equipe 3, Nikita, Mira, Willy, Olivia, Will, Prue, Dan, Lorena, Mariah et Robyn. A la fin des dix jours, les deux personnes finalistes seront chef équipes, pour l'épreuve des drapeaux et passeront d'office la seconde étape de l'initiation. L'équipe 2 sera au combat rapproché ce matin avec Quatre. L'équipe 1 aux tir de couteaux avec Lauren. L'équipe 3, au tir des armes à feux avec moi.

On monta sur l'un des toits du bâtiments où se trouvait les cibles. C'était agréable en ces premiers jours de mai, de voir et sentir le soleil.

« Bon, novices je vous rappelle pas les consignes de sécurité. Bon si vu que c'est mon taf. Quand vous ne tirez pas ou que vous chargez vos armes, toujours le canon vers le bas. Je préfère que vous vous éclatez le pied, que vous blessez quelqu'un . Les balles sont des balles entraînement qui sont faites, pour simuler la douleur de vraie balles. Vous le testerez lors de l'épreuve du drapeau. Bon allez prenez vos armes et sept balles et commencez ! Ordonna Eric

On obéit. Je pris le matériel, je me mis devant une cibles à côté de Will, je chargeais mon arme et je fis le réglage du viseur. Quand tout fut prêt, je mitraillais la cibles, les sept balles attirent en centre faisant un énorme au trous.

Puis je remis mon arme en sécurité.

\- Tu pourrais être tireuse d'élite me dit Will qui venait de finir aussi.  
Lui aussi avait mis au centre mais c'était plus éparpillé.  
\- Non, Eric m'a parlé d'un poste pour être son assistante, je crois que ça me plairait.  
\- Cela veut dire être tout le temps avec lui.  
\- Oui et alors ?  
\- Tu sais je penses que c'est important d'avoir des moments loin de l'autre. En travaillant ensemble et en vivant ensemble, vous risquez de mélanger vie professionnelle et vie personnelle.  
\- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé sous cet angle. Et toi, tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?  
\- Bon arrêtez de discuter tous les deux dit Eric en arrivant derrière nous.  
\- On a fini et puis regarde on est doués répondis-je.  
\- On verra aux autres épreuves. Les autres aussi ont fini et sont parti à l'épreuve des couteaux allez rejoindre Lauren, vite fait, sinon je vous enlève deux points direct rétorqua Eric.

On fila rapidement avec Will ranger nos armes. On s'apprêtait à descendre, mais Eric me retient par le poignet.

\- Toi, files dit-il en s'adressant à Will

Mon ami partit. Puis Eric se retourna et je retrouvais le visage de mon Eric tout gentil, tel un « Teddy Bear ».

\- Ce soir, on aurait pu faire un ciné, la séance de 19h00, car je dois assister à une réunion à 21h30, chez les Erudits dit Eric .  
\- A quel sujet ?  
\- Les Divergents. Il paraît que les Erudits ont mit en place un nouveau moyen de traquer les Divergents. En plus, Lauren, ton frère et moi, on aura un cours sur le nouveau sérum pour les simulations. Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des incapables.

\- Un nouveau moyen? Lequel ?  
\- Aucune idée. Sinon cette idée de cinéma ?  
\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai un rendez-vous, puis après je vais faire de la tyrolienne. Demain ? Toute façon il faut qu'on parle d'un truc.  
\- Un truc ?  
\- Rien de grave t'inquiète.  
\- J'espère. Nikita je ne supporterais pas qu'il y ai des secrets entre nous.  
\- Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi mentis-je.  
Je l'embrassais et partis au cours de lancers de couteaux. »

Comme au tirs des armes à feux, je visais au centre pour les couteaux.

Le midi, Christina, Will et moi, on alla voir les combats. Tous les novices étaient là ainsi que Lauren et Eric. C'était le dernier combat, Tris contre Peter.

Tris avec la lèvres fendu, elle était perdu et mettait sa main sur son ventre.  
« Pète-Sec ta place n'es pas ici donc abandonne. Si demain tu n'es pas là à huit heures, tu peux faire ton sac pour les Sans-factions dit Eric.

Tris se leva péniblement et lui fit face.

\- Eric, regarde le classement, je suis seizième.  
\- On verra, demain comment tu te débrouilles contre un novice natif, Pète-Sec. Allez manger. »

« Chris, Will, je vous laisse, vous occupez de Tris, je dois parler à Quatre dis-je en partant rejoindre mon grand frère.

J'arrivais à la hauteur de Quatre.  
\- Tobias, je dois te parler, c'est urgent dis-je en chuchotant.

On alla chez lui.

\- Daniella, que se passe t-il ?  
\- Eric vient de me dire que vous avez une réunion chez les Erudits,ce soir.  
\- Oui, pour le nouveau sérum de Simulations. T'inquiète pas, je vous préparais à bien réagir au sérum toi et Tris.  
\- Ce n'es pas ça, Eric m'a dit que les Erudits avaient trouvé un nouveau moyen de nous traquer. Essaye de savoir. Eric ne savait pas plus.  
\- Il en sait pas plus ou il ne veut pas te le dire.  
\- Eric, me parle de beaucoup de choses.  
\- Il ne se doute de rien ?  
\- Non dis-je tristement.  
\- Quoi, Daniella ?  
\- J'aimerais lui dire.  
\- Tu es folle, il nous condamnerait tous les trois.

\- Oui, il nous aiderait. Eric m'aime, il me ferait aucun mal.

\- Eric, n'hésiterait pas une seconde à te livrer à Jeaninne. Ce mec obéirait aux ordres et à l'instant ou tu lui diras, il ne verra plus que la Divergente en toi. Donc Daniella, pour notre salut à tous, ferme-là ! »

 **POV Quatre**

Max, Lauren, Eric et moi, nous prenions le train, direction le siège des Erudits. Les trois Audacieux discutaient, moi j'étais dans un coin, debout regardant le paysage défile sous mes yeux.

Je me demandais ce qu'avait encore inventé, les Erudits pour nous traquer. On devrait fuir, Nikita, Tris et moi, chez les Sans-factions. Je sais qu'Evelyn, ma génétrice serait heureuse de nous retrouver ma sœur et moi. Pas pour des raisons maternel, mais pour des raisons plus pragmatiques, nous étions des soldats.

J'avais trouvé ma place chez les Audacieux, je me suis fais des amis. J'ai enfin trouvé la femme de ma vie, la future mère de mes enfants, Tris Prior. Et j'ai retrouvé ma petite sœur. Tous ses gens sont ma famille.

Soudain Eric arriva.

« Tu te crois supérieur à nous Pète-Sec pour t'isoler dit Eric.  
\- Non, ce sentiment de supériorité, c'est toi pas moi.  
Eric avait sa veste ouverte, torse nu. Ce mec avait vraiment un problème avec la nudité ! Je voyais au niveau de son cœur, tatoué, Nikita.  
\- Tu aimes Daniella ?  
\- Oui, quelle question idiote.  
\- Si tu l'as fait souffrir, je te tue, Eric.

\- Tu joues au grand frère, protecteur, alors que tu as été absent.  
Ce connard savait frapper où ça fait mal.  
\- Marcus ne peut plus nous atteindre ici, il aurait pu continuer, si j'étais resté chez les Altruistes.  
-Tu ne tiens pas tes promesses … elle m'a parlé de ta promesse de venir le mercredi.  
\- Si je m'étais fais choppé, j'aurais finis sans-factions.  
\- Si j'avais eu une sœur, je l'aurais protégée.  
\- Malgré notre devise « la factions avant les liens du sang » ?  
\- Je protège comme un Audacieux répliqua Eric froidement.  
\- Eric, tu aimes ma sœur à quel point ?  
\- Tu as vraiment des questions idiotes, Pète-Sec aujourd'hui, je donnerais ma vie pour elle. Même pour toi ou Tris. A propos de ta copine, elle aurait mieux dû resté chez les Pète-Sec, si elle tenait un peu à la vie.  
\- C'est une menace, Eric dis-je froidement .  
\- Arrêter le coup de vous disputez, on est arrivé ! Cria Max.  
\- Non une remarque. Comme j'espère sincèrement qu'elle s'en sortira lors des simulations, si elle réussit à passer la première étape dit Eric. »

Puis l'ancien Erudit sauta. Je restais abasourdi pour la dernière phrase d'Eric. Je sautais à mon tour.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard**

Nous voilà tous autour d'une table ronde, dans une grande salle de réunion. Max était pile face à Jeanine. A la gauche de notre chef-leader, Lauren, à sa droite Eric, puis moi la gauche d'Eric. A ma droite Johanna Reyes, la porte parole des Fraternels, à côté d'elle un Fraternel. Ensuite Jack Krang, leader des Sincères, avec une assistante. Puis Andrew Prior et Marcus, enfin Eric Coulter, le père d'Eric se trouvé à côté de son épouse.

Marcus Eaton, mon père, me fixa, j'en avais des sueurs froides.

« Bonjour, merci à tous d'être venu. Nous avons trouvés une nouvelle solution, en fait deux pour traqués les Divergents. La première est un nouveau sérum … dit Jeanine.  
\- Il sera près à être livrer dans dix jours. Et on fait quoi des sérums déjà livrés, des fléchette ? ricana Eric.  
\- Pourquoi dans dix jours ? Demanda Eric Coulter.  
\- Dans dix jours nous débutons la seconde phase des simulations répondit le leader des novices.  
\- Aussi vite.  
\- Oui, Eric est presser d'envoyé les novices, chez les Sans-factions répliqua Andrew Prior.  
\- Vous devriez être content, vous retrouverez bientôt, votre fille.  
\- Tu la condamne trop vite, Eric, je te rappelle qu'elle est à une bonne place, dans le classement rétorquais-je.  
\- Tu es trop sentimental, Quatre.  
\- Quatre n'énonce qu'un fait. Puis si ça concernait Nikita tu serais aussi très sentimental dit Lauren.  
\- Nikita est seconde, c'est une Audacieuse. Ah oui Nikita est le prénom de votre fille, Marcus et ma copine lâcha Eric.

Je crus voir les mains de mon père trembler à cette annonce.

\- Vous arrêtez tous les trois, de vous comportez comme des gamins, sinon je vous renvoie dans la faction ordonna Max.

\- Merci Max, donc non on peut pas fournir autant de nouveau sérum en dix jours.  
\- Donc pourquoi, vous en parlez, on ne rallongera pas notre initiation. Ensuite la seconde chose, Jeanine dit Max.  
\- Nous avons mis en place un détecteur de Divergent, comme ça aucun Divergents ne pourras vous échapper.

\- Pourquoi vous laissez échapper des Divergents, chez les Erudits, pas nous se moqua Eric.  
\- Eric, tu arrêtes de parler comme ça à ta mère.  
Je vis les poings d'Eric se refermer.  
\- Ma belle-mère. Tu te souviens pas ta première femme est morte dit sèchement Eric.  
Mais on pouvait sentir l'émotion à l'évocation de sa mère.  
\- Il est opérationnel ? Questionna Max.  
\- Pratiquement, encore quelques réglages.  
\- En langage, Erudit, cela veut dire non. Jeanine vous nous faites perdre notre temps. Moi, Lauren et Quatre, nous devons former la prochaine génération de soldat, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Quand vous aurez des choses concrètes, vous nous direz dit Eric en se levant .  
\- Nous devons évoquer les Divergents cachés chez les Sans-factions. Marcus, Andrew, vous devez demander aux Sans-factions de se soumettre aux détecteurs dit Jeanine  
\- Il y a aucun Divergents chez les Sans-factions. Encore une rumeur lancer par vos soins Jeanine dit Andrew Prior.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, quand ils iront chez les Sans-factions. J'aimerais savoir quand ils se réfugieront chez eux dit Eric qui s'était rassis en jouant avec son piercing à la lèvre.  
\- Au moment des éliminations répondit Jeanine.  
\- Donc vous pensez qu'on laisse échapper des Divergents chez les Audacieux. Il me semble que c'est vous qui avez laisser échapper un Divergent de votre laboratoire, la semaine dernière. Ce n'est pas parce que votre faction est incompétente, que les autres le sont aussi.  
\- Eric, tu dois le respect à ta faction ! Cria l'époux de Jeanine  
\- Je suis respectueux des Audacieux dit calmement Eric.  
\- Eric a raison, vous nous faites perdre notre temps. On y va dit Max en se levant. »

On partit tous les quatre. On attendait le train, quand Marcus arriva.

« Je peux te parler, Tobias dit mon père.  
\- C'est Quatre. Je ne veux pas te parler.

\- C'est à propos de ta sœur.  
\- Max, tu nous accordes, deux minutes demandai-je.  
\- Je t'en accorde une répliqua le chef-leader.

On s'éloigna des trois Audacieux.

\- Que veux-tu Marcus ?  
\- Ta sœur est en danger à ses côtés.  
\- Plus qu'au tiens ? répliquais-je.  
\- Ce que j'ai fais, c'est pour essayer effacer votre Divergence, comme j'ai essayé avec votre mère.  
\- En la tuant ! Ne t'inquiète pas je protège très bien Daniella. »

Je partis rejoindre les autres, on rentra chez les Audacieux. Eric venait de nous donner du répit, grâce à son petit numéro digne seulement d'Eric.

En rentrant, je racontais aux filles.

 **POV Nikita  
** **  
La nuit - au dortoir**

Soudain on entendit un hurlement qui déchirait le silence du dortoir. Ce cri provenait de la salle de bain. On se leva tous et là on vit Andrew avec un couteau, dans l'œil.  
« Enlevez-moi ! Cria Edward

Tris s'agenouillait près de lui, prête à lui enlever.

« Non, Tris ! Cria Will  
\- Mais il souffre.  
\- On risque de faire plus de dégâts. Al aide-moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
\- Je vais prévenir, Eric dis-je  
\- Eric, ne fera rien répliqua Christina.  
\- Mais si.  
\- Vas-le voir si tu veux. Tris, va prévenir, Quatre.  
\- Tu penses que mon frère sera plus utile ?  
\- Oui, Quatre s'inquiète de notre sort.  
\- Stop les filles ! Cria Tris  
\- Où est Peter ? Demanda Molly  
\- Comme n'importe quel criminel, il est parti. »

Je ne suivis pas les conseils de mon amie et me dirigea vers l'appartement de mon copain. Je tambourinais à la porte. Eric ouvrit, vêtu seulement d'un boxer.

« Nikky, que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Edward a eu un couteau planter dans l'œil.  
\- Est-il toujours au dortoir ?  
\- Non, Al et Will l'ont conduit à l'infirmerie. Will nous a dit de pas essayé enlever le couteau.  
\- Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus alors ?  
\- Arrêter le coupable, Peter.

\- Tu l'as vu ?  
\- Non, mais …  
\- Alors n'accuse pas sans preuve. Bonne nuit Nikita. »

Eric referma la porte. Je restais abasourdi. Je rentrais au dortoir.

« Chris, tu avais raison, Eric ne fera rien. Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec un mec qu'il s'en fout de nous dis-je en pleurant.

Christina me consola.

\- Si Eric, ne prend pas soin des siens, ce n'est pas notre cas, on va retrouver ce petit merdeux dit Zeke.

Je me retournais, je vis mon frère, Zeke et Shauna.

\- Eric a oublié que les Audacieux protège les leurs tout comme il protège Chicago.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, on vengera Andrew dit Quatre. »

Je me réfugiais dans ses bras et je me remis à pleurer. Je m'étais rendu compte que je m'étais tromper sur Eric et c'était douloureux.

 **POV Eric**

 **Le lendemain,**

Je me rendais à l'infirmerie, pour annoncer à Andrew son renvoi de la faction. Nikita, Tris, Christina, Will et Al étaient là

« Edward as-tu vu ton agresseur ?  
\- Non, il m'a prit par surprise.  
\- C'est, Peter répliqua Nikita.  
\- Nikita, la vidéo montre juste une silhouette. Selon le logiciel de reconnaissance, l'agresseur mesure 1m83 et 80 kg  
\- Et bien mesure et prends le poids de Peter répliquais-je.  
\- Et de tout ceux qui correspondent à cette description, peut-être ? Will ton poids et ta taille ?  
\- 1m83 et 80 kg avoua Will  
\- Eric, tu ne penses pas sincérement que Will serait capable de ça.

\- Edward et Will se sont disputés hier alors que Peter et Andrew étaient amis non ?  
\- Peter voulait éliminer la concurrence dit Christina.

\- Si, cela avait été moi, Eric ?  
\- J'espère que tu ne feras jamais surprendre, que tu es bien digne d'être une Audacieuse. Andrew, je te conduis ce soir après l'initiation hors de ces murs.

\- Bien, je prendrais mes affaires ce soir.  
\- Je fais mon boulot, tu comprendras, quand tu seras la leadeuse-adjointe de l'initiation.

\- Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi, ni professionnellement, ni personnellement. »

Je partis de l'infirmerie. Je savais que je risquais de perdre Nikita, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'espère qu'un jour, elle me pardonnera et reviendra vers moi.

 **Le soir**

Edwarddit au-revoir aux novices et on prit le train en direction du quartier des Altruistes. Les Sans-factions n'étaient pas loin.

Au bout de quinze minutes on arriva à proximité du quartier des Altruistes.

« C'est l'heure Edward dis-je.  
Le novice se tourna vers moi.

\- Merci, Eric dit le novice . »

Puis il sauta. Je repris un train dans l'autre sens.

En rentrant chez moi, toutes traces de Nikita avaient disparus.

**********

 **Et voilà le chapitre 18 est terminé . J'avais cette idée, depuis le début sauf que Nikita devait être du côté d'Eric et donc rupture avec ses amis, mais en l'écrivant, je trouvais plus logique rupture avec Eric . Surtout vu ce que j'ai prévu dans le chapitre 22 ou 23. Alors votre avis ?**

 **Dans le 19, publié en février, Quatre,Zeke et Shauna vont donner une leçon à Peter. Je dois rechercher la scène dans le livre de Divergente . Sinon fin de la première étape et épreuve du drapeau .**

 **Je ne sais si j'arriverais ce mois-ci à publié un chapitre de « mon amour, mon ennemi », car j'ai deux OS (celle de décembre et de janvier ) à écrire pour le fandom Supernatural.  
**

 **Sinon j'ai un nouveau petit projet « Aimer un Eric »**

 **Bonne année 2018 et merci de me suivre sur tous mes projets . Vos reviews sont un bonheur**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages m'appartiennent .**

 **Rating M : Je souhaiterais rappeler que le rating M signifie scènes de sexe explicites, langages vulgaires voir scènes de viol, tortures (aucune scène de viol et torture dans mes fictions), mais ma fiction est destinée à un public adulte.  
** **  
** **  
** _ **Message auteur : Ma bêta ne pouvait pas corrigé et je voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps donc malgré rélécture et corrrecteur cartographe, pardon pour les fautes restantes.**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : J'ai fais une erreur dans le chapitre 18, j'ai mis que c'était Andrew qui se faisait attaquer,mais en fait il s'appelle Edward. Donc j'ai republié le chapitre avec cette correction**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : Merci à kyara74,Momo et claudie-080102 pour vos reviews.**_

 _ **Message auteur 4 : Momo : Désolé que le chapitre précédent t'ai moins plus j'espère que celui-là te plaira.**_

 _ **Message auteur 5 : claudie080102 : Oui je te rassure il vont se remettre ensemble mais pas tout de suite.**_

 _ **ATTENTION SCENE DE SEXE !**_

 _ **POV Quatre**_

Shauna et moi, on suivit Peter, pendant un long moment avant de trouver un endroit tranquille . Je le plaquais contre un mur .  
« Peter, je vais t'apprendre un truc que je t'ai pas encore enseigné, Les Audacieux on protège Chicago mais aussi les nôtres . Donc quand tu te prends à l'un des membres de la faction des Audacieux, tu te prends à nous tous . Et un autre que tu sais sûrement, chez les Audacieux on n'aime pas les lâches . Donc tu vas aller gentiment dire à Eric que c'est toi qui à agresser Edward .  
\- Tu as raison Quatre, je vais aller dire à Eric que mon instructeur me menace. On sait très bien tous les deux qu'Eric veut te virer, là je suis sûr que me menacer sera une raison suffisante ..Comment tu veux prouver qu'on te menace ? Demanda Shauna .  
\- La caméra idiote .  
\- Ah celle-là dit-elle en désignant le mur.  
\- Oui .  
\- Le truc c'est qu'elle est monétairement en panne, donc pas image .  
\- Tu es qu'un novice , Peter, même si tu te prends déjà pour un Audacieux . Je vais dire à mes collègues de la salle de contrôle que tu menaces les novices . Shauna aux soldats de la clôture . Ma sœur peut demander à Uriah de raconter ce qui c'est passé aux novices natifs.  
\- Que ferait pas un mec amoureux pour celle qu'il aime répliqua Shauna.  
\- Sans oublier Tori, entre le salon de tatouage et le bar elle connaît toute la faction et elle est très bavarde . Donc si tu veux pas que la reste de ta vie chez les Audacieux devienne un Enfer, je te conseille d'aller raconter la vérité .  
\- Ok Ok, je le ferais dit le novice devenu blanc »

On le lâcha et il partit .

« Tu crois qu'il va raconter tout à Eric ? Demanda Shauna

\- Peut-être, mais est-ce qu'Eric prendra des sanctions ? dis-je .  
\- Si on raconte à tous les Audacieux ce qu'il a fait , cela finira pas remonter aux oreilles de Max . Max obligera Eric à prendre des sanctions . Je suis conne et toi aussi, pourquoi on y a pas pensé ? .  
\- Merci ,Shauna. Penser à quoi ? me moquais-je

\- Tu en as parlé à Tia ?  
\- Non .  
\- Et bien tu devrais peut-être .Si une femme peut obtenir ce qu'elle veut c'est bien Tia.  
\- Tu as raison. »

Le soir-même j'allais voir Tia chez elle, Max n'étais pas encore rentré . Elle m'offrit un verre.

« Tia, il faut que je te parles un truc . Je suis certain que c'est Peter qui a agressé Edward dis-je.  
\- Quatre, je suis au courant . J'en ai parlé à Max, on s'est même disputé à ce sujet . Je lui ai rappelé que chez les Audacieux on protégeait les nôtres .  
\- Max m'a répliqué qu'un novice Audacieux se sachant pas se défendre, n'a pas sa place ici .  
\- Avec Shauna , Tori, on va raconté à tous les Audacieux, cela va être l'enfer pour Peter après l'initiation .  
\- Pas si sûr, beaucoup pensent que la nouvelle méthode de l'initiation d'Eric est la meilleure chose . Ils trouvent que la faction s'était ramollit .Certains imagine bien Eric à la place de Max un jour , dont Max lui même .  
\- Max n'aime pas Eric .  
\- Il ne l'aimait pas, ils ne sont pas amis mais Max reconnaît le travail d'Eric et il aidera à atteindre ses objectifs . Notre faction a perdu son âme dit tristement Tia .  
\- Que pouvons-nous faire ?  
\- Toi à protéger les novices comme tu le fais . Et moi essayer de défendre nos valeurs répondit la compagne de Max. »

 **POV Nikita**

On est vendredi soir, la semaine d'initiation est terminée . J'ai décidé de pas me laisser abattre, par ma séparation avec Eric . J'optais pour une combinaison avec un dos nu dévoilant mon tatouage et une paire escarpins . Je laissais mes cheveux détachés, il m'arrivait au niveau des seins, en fait je ne les avais coupés .

Christina s'était occupé de nous maquiller Tris et moi .

Tris avait opté pour croc-top noir et un jupe longue noire ouverte le long des cuisses ainsi qu'une paire de scandales à talons compensés, elle laissa ses cheveux détachés aussi .

Moi j'avais opté pour le décolleté derrière,Christina devant, sa robe noire offrait un décolleté jusqu'au milieu du ventre, les bretelles étaient des chaînes métalliques,elle mit une paire escarpins cloutés. Ses cheveux devenus longs étaient composés de dreadlocks .

On rejoignit le reste de la bande au bar donc Will, Al, Uriah, mon frère ,Zeke et Shauna .

Tris et Christina étaient sur les genoux de leur amoureux . J'eus un moment un pincement au cœur, je touchais le médaillon qu'Eric m'avait offert, je n'arrivais pas à m'en séparer et je tournais ma tête vers le carré des leaders à l'étage .

Bien sûr, les spots m'aveuglaient donc je ne voyais pas s'il était là ou non .

« Viens on va danser, je dois te parler me murmura Uriah à l'oreille .

Uriah me tendit la main, je la pris et on alla sur la piste de danse . On se donnait les mains, il me fit tourner et je me retrouvait bloquer dans ses bras, mon dos contre son torse musclé que je pouvais sentir à travers son T-shirt noir.

Puis mon ami me refit tourné, je me retrouvais face à était un mec galant, il laissa une distance entre lui et moi . C'est moi qui décida de franchir le pas, je me retrouvais collé à lui,sa main au niveau de ma taille .

Je ne sus comment cela se produisit, mais les lèvres d'Uriah se retrouvaient coller au miennes, j'ouvris la bouche, je répondais au baiser doux , je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux,lui me caressait tendrement le dos avec la main qui était sur ma taille. Je me surpris même à gémir.

Je mis fin au baiser .

\- Désolé. Non Uriah je ne peux pas faire ça . Je ne suis pas prête .Alors tu voulais me parler ?  
\- Oui, Tris, Christina et Will ne voulaient pas te le dire, car ils voulaient te protéger répondit Uriah.  
\- Me dire quoi ? Et toi tu ne veux pas me protéger ?  
\- Nous avons vu Eric et Anya ensemble et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne jouaient pas au cartes .  
Si on m'avait tiré dessus je n'aurais sûrement pas eu plus mal . Je me sentis pris de vertiges, heureusement Uriah me retient .  
\- Merci Uriah de me l'avoir dis-je .  
\- Nikky.  
Cela me fit mal d'entendre le surnom que me donnait Eric sortir de la bouche d'Uriah  
-Appelle-moi Nikita s'il te plaît.  
\- Nikita, je suis amoureux de toi, depuis le premier jour . J'attendrais …  
\- Uriah, tu es mon ami, je ne veux pas te laisser espérer un truc qui ne se produira jamais interrompais-je.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu me verras plus qu'un ami . Qu'on aura pleins enfants, tu es la femme de ma vie, je le sais .  
\- C'est une belle idée mais abandonne .  
\- Je suis un Audacieux ,j'abandonne jamais , Nikita. »

Je souris devant la détermination de mon meilleur ami, devant ce futur qu'ils nous imaginent ensemble . Je me suis jamais imaginé mère, j'ai toujours vécu à l'instant présent, encore aujourd'hui . Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à me projeter plus loin que l'instant présent .

 **POV Eric**

J'étais dans la carré VIP avec mes amis, mon ex-nouvelle copine Anya était sur mes genoux. . La table où nous étions me permettait de voir tout ce qui se passait. Je vis Uriah entraîner vers la piste de danse Nikita, je les observais . Il était intelligent, il gardait ses distances Soudain je la perdis de vu parmi la foule de danseurs.

Je fis lever brusquement Anya qui faillit tomber par-terre et je me dirigeais rapidement vers la rambarde, je la cherchais des yeux. Là je la vis l'embrasser, ce baiser n'avait rien innocent, ses mains à elle étaient dans ses cheveux , lui avait ses mains sur sa taille . Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour .

Je me mis siffler . La musique s'arrêta .

« Novice je vous attends dans vingt minutes au train, ce soir l'épreuve du drapeau ! Criais-je .  
\- Je croyais que tu laissais un jour de repos aux novices dit Anya.  
\- J'ai changé avis .  
Quatre débarqua .  
\- Avec Lauren on n'a rien préparé ,c'était convenu que cela soit demain dit Quatre .  
\- Quatre, il faut savoir s'adapter . Et cette leçon vaut au temps pour toi que pour eux . En mission cela ne se déroule pas toujours comme prévu . Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi, tu n'ai jamais sorti de l'enceinte des Audacieux .Donc dans vingt minutes on décolle .

Quatre était clairement en colère, il serrait les poings, je voyais qu'il voulait m'en mettre une. Mais il tourna les talons et partit sûrement en direction de l'armurerie .

J'embrassais Anya. Puis je partis vers notre appartement me mettre en tenue de combat .

Vingt minutes plus tard, on partit en direction de la place de la fête Foraine . On appelait cet endroit car la seule chose qui était resté debout était une grand roue. Le reste étaient des immeubles délabrés .

« Ecoutez-moi on arrive bientôt ! Vous allez être en deux équipes , Quatre et moi nous serons les capitaines . Le but est de s'emparer du drapeau de l'équipe adverse . Le but est de voir si vous avez esprit équipe,si vous pouvez établir un plan des choses essentielles pour ceux entre vous qui seront sur des postes de protection des factions, gardiens de la clôture ou différents postes . Vous aurez ces armes factices, mais qui sont aussi lourdes que des vrai, elle tirent des flèches qui simulent la douleur de vrai balles .  
\- Douloureux c'est des conneries ricana Molly à l'adresse de Peter .  
Je lui tirais une flèche.  
Elle tomba au sol en se tenant la jambe .  
-Alors Molly, ce n'ai pas douloureux ricanai-je  
\- Si gémit la novice .  
Bon je continue.L'équipe qui remportera la partie, chaque joueur aura cinq points, les autres en perdront cinq . A la fin de la soirée, neuf d'entre-vous quitteront la faction et non dix car Edward a été viré . Quatre je te laisse commencer dis-je

\- Nikita dit Quatre  
\- Uriah dis-je  
Au moins il seront éloignés le temps du jeu.  
\- Tris.  
\- Will  
-Willy  
\- Peter dis-je  
\- Jared  
\- Liam  
-Christina  
-Robyn  
-Olivia  
-Deborah dis-je  
-Mira  
-Jack  
-Dan  
-Cole  
-Al  
-Lorena  
-Prue dit mon adversaire  
-Tu fais vraiment dans le sociale ricanai-je  
-A toi Eric. On arrive dans deux minutes.  
\- Ron  
\- Dean

-Mariah  
\- Rose dit Quatre  
\- Soraya  
\- Chris  
\- Ben  
\- Léa  
\- Billy finis-je. »

Je sautais du train suivit par Quatre et les novices . Je croisais le regard de Nikita,on était dans notre bulle .J'aurais voulu à cet instant, l'emmener loin d'ici et tout lui raconter .  
\- Bon Eric on y va dit Quatre .  
\- Ouais, je te laisse de l'avance  
\- Pas la peine.

On se sépara **.** Avecmon équipeon se dirigea vers un zone marécageuse. **,** de chaque côtérestes deshabitations .

« Bon je vous écoute , j'attends votre plan dis-je pressé d'en finir et de revoir Nikita.  
Un brouha sans nom se fit entendre quand la voix d'Uriah émergea. **  
**\- Dans un premier temps, il faut planquer le drapeau dans un endroit avec peu entrée à couvrir style la petite maison-là bas . Dans un second temps, une personne doit monter sur la grande roue, pour voir où se trouve le drapeau des autres .  
\- Style toi dit l'une des novices.  
-Ok.  
Uriah monta et revient quelques minutes plus tard.  
\- Leur drapeau est dans le clocher . Il y a besoin de trois personnes maximum pour protéger le drapeau. Il faudrait que beaucoup d'entre nous protègent la maison à côté pour leur faire croire que le drapeau est là . Le reste se faufile discrètement jusqu'à leur drapeau .  
\- Ok cela me va dis-je. »

On appliqua le plan du novice natif

J'étais planqué avec deux novices, l'équipe adverse s'approcha ,on lança des fumigènes,pour les aveugler, on tira sur l'équipe adverses, puis on arrêta, là je vis que les deux novices avec moi étaient à terre, puis je sentis le canon d'une arme sur mon torse , moi aussi le mien était pointer sur mon adversaire. La fumée se dissipa et laissa apparaître, mon adversaire : Nikita  
« Je suis le dernier rempart entre toi et le drapeau .  
Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne fit que me regarder, je sentis le canon trembler .

 **-** Tu me tiras pas dessus Nikki  
Elle fit deux pas, nous n'avons pas été aussi proches depuis des semaines .  
\- Et toi, tu me tirais dessus ?  
-Jamais . Je.t'...  
Un tir me vrilla la jambe, je tombais au sol .  
\- Cours Nikki ! Cria Quatre . »

Je tirais la flèche de ma jambe et je remis en mode combat où je n'arrêtais pas de tirer mon adversaire, mais lui aussi était planqué, je n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre et lui non plus .

Puis un cri de victoire se fit entendre. C'était l'équipe de Quatre qui gagna .

On reprit le train . Je vis Uriah lui murmurer un truc . Elle lui sourit et parla à ses amis . Ils hochèrent à la tête.

Je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi, pour me connecter à la tablette. Eh oui j'avais repris cette bonne vielle habitude d'espionner Nikita dès que je la voyais pas .

Mais à ma mauvaise surprise , Anya était pas encore couché, elle était là sur le canapé, entièrement nue . ****

« Tu ne dors pas encore ? Demandai-je en enlevant ma veste  
\- Non je t'attendais, je me suis dis qu'on aurais pu reprendre où on c'était arrêter ce matin.  
\- Je suis désolé,mais quand le chef leader te convoque, tu ne peux pas lui dire attend, je fais jouir ma copine avant. Mais c'est clair on doit finir, je suis frustré .  
Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'Anya était une femme carrément bandante. Même si je me servais d'elle et que je l'aimais plus. Je ne pouvais pas nier que je la désirais donc je me déshabillais en la rejoignant sur le canapé. Je m'assis sur le canapé immédiatement, elle se mit à califourchon sur moi.  
Elle m'embrassa dans le cou et me griffa le dos  
\- Tu l'aimes encore ? Demanda ma compagne.  
\- Non.

\- Ne mens, pas Eric. Quand tu as vu Uriah et Nikita ensemble, tu étais furieux.  
Rien que de penser à ça la colère remontait en moi. Mais je devais me contrôler, Anya devait croire que j'avais oublié Nikky.  
\- Oui j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle. Mais je n'avais aucun désir pour elle, je le pensais car elle était inaccessible, mais quand elle et moi on était ensemble, elle m'intéressait plus. On dirait une gamine. Je veux une femme digne d'être à mes côtés, une amante, une confidente, mais aussi la future mère de mes enfants. Je l'avais trouvé il y a deux ans, mais je le savais pas. Tu sais ce qu'on dit c'est quand on a perdu quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de sa valeur . Je sais que c'est toi aujourd'hui. Je n'ai besoin que de toi, Anya mentis-je

Je frôlais ses lèvres, puis je l'embrassais sauvagement, je contrôlais entièrement ce baiser, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et tirais dessus. Je me surpris à gémir dans sa bouche.  
\- Je savais que ta relation serait une passade, car je sais que toi et moi on est liés pour la vie. D'ailleurs tu enlèveras ton tatouage avec son nom et tu le remplaceras par le mien dit-elle en plantant son ongle au niveau de mon cœur dit Anya.  
\- Bien sûr.  
Mon amante embrassa, mon cou et remontai vers mon oreille qu'elle mordit.  
\- Humm gemis-je  
Je plongeai ma tête entre ses seins et je me commençai a mordre ses tétons. Pendant que ma main s'était faufiler, dans son intimité et l'autre griffait son dos  
Elle tira sur mes cheveux et gémissait ou plutôt hurlait dans mon cou en me mordant  
\- Eric ! Eric !  
\- Déjà toute trempée. Tu es toujours prête pour que je te baise. Tu t'es caressé à m'attendant ?  
\- Oui, car je sais que tu aimes que je sois prête pour toi .  
\- Tu t'es pas fait jouir ? Dis-je en retirant ma main d'elle .  
\- Oh Eric... Bien sûr que non.  
Je replongeais ma main en elle .  
\- Eric ! Eric !  
Anya se cambra au rythme de mes doigts en elle, de ma langue parcourant son corps. Mon amante reprit un peu la contrôle sur son plaisir, je sentis sa main empoigner mon engin et sa main coulisser sur tout le long, son pouce tournoyer sur mon gland.  
Anya savait clairement comment m'exciter  
Mon amante augmentait la vitesse sur ses doigts,sur mon sexe je sentis du sperme coulé de ma verge, au fur à mesure que mes doigts allaient pus vite, plus profond en elle. Je savais que j'avais touché son clitoris et je m'amusais à la rendre folle. Son corps se arquait de plus en plus.  
-Eric !

C'est bon les préliminaires avaient assez duré. J'enlevai ma main. Elle souleva ses fesses et je la positionna sur mon sexe, enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et commença à donner des coups de reins brutaux. Elle avait mes mains autour de ma nuque, moi dans le bas de son dos.  
\- Eric , Eric plus fort !  
\- Bien, Anya  
\- Je veux te sentir en moi, pendant des jours.  
Je la pilonnais tellement fort, sans lui laisser aucun répit, avec l'obligation de me prendre en elle. Puis je pris possession de ses lèvres où l'a aussi je lui laissais aucun répit. .J'avais pris le contrôle total de ma compagne et elle n'émit aucune résistance . Puis je jouis avant elle et je donnais un dernier coup de rein pour qu'elle jouisse à son tour.

On reprit notre souffle sa tête contre mon épaule . Ce moment intime avait assez duré, je voulais savoir ce que Nikita faisait .

\- Anya, on va dormir, je suis crever .  
\- Bien sûr. »

On alla au lit. Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois . Ma copine ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir .

Je me faufilais et pris la tablette et je me connectais au réseau des caméras de la faction. Je trouvais Nikita endormi aussi au dortoir, je caressais son visage sur écran .

Les moments à ses côtés ont été les plus beaux de mon existence, elle était ma lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres .

Je rêvais de mes retrouvailles avec elle où je lui raconterais la vérité et qu'elle me pardonnerait . Mais si en apprenant la vérité elle me détestait encore plus .

Non des pensées négatives ne doivent pas m'assaillir, Je dois être positif et me dire que je la retrouverais .

Quand Nikita et moi, on aura notre première fois ensemble, je passerais des heures à la caresser à l'embrasser, à admirer. J'embrasserais ses pieds si elle c'est ce qu'elle veut, si elle veut que je la fasse jouir avec ma bouche, mes mains,je le ferais. Si elle ne veut pas que je jouisse, je ne jouirais pas . Je redeviendrais son esclave,son chien, son pantin, son teddy bear, son homme, son Eric, juste pour la voir sourire et avoir le bonheur d'être à ses côtés

************************************  
 **  
** **Voilà le premier chapitre de l'année 2018. Je suis encore désolée malheureusement il risque avoir une longue attente entre chaque chapitres. Déjà parce que j'arrive très rarement à écrire des chapitres avance, l'inspiration m'arrive quand je dois publier un chapitre (ce qui provoque parfois page blanche )  
Et aussi tout simplement car plusieurs projets en cours( Oui je vous explique dès que j'ai une idée, j'ai besoin de la mettre sur papier) ce qui fait que j'ai deux autres projets en cours sur ce fandom : mon amour mon ennemi et aimer un Eric. Ainsi qu'un projet sur Supernatural : Une année sexy .  
Mais je vous promets même il risque avoir des longue périodes entre chaque chapitres, je finirais tous mes projets . En tant que lectrice je ne supporte pas les auteurs qui arrête .**

 **Bon sinon vous l'avez aimer ? Alors a votre avis pourquoi Eric s'est remis avec Anya et que cache t-il ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on commence les simulations. J'ai besoin de votre aide,car il me manque deux-trois peurs pour Nikita .( j'aimerais qu'elle ai quatre peur comme Quatre ou cinq, moins de six (nombre de peur de Tris)) Première peur : les endroits clos et peur de Marcus. Peur similaire à Quatre pas rapport au fait qu'ils ont eu le même vécu . J'aimerais qu'une peur concerne Eric . J'attends vos idées**

 **Prochaine fiction publié : mon amour mon ennemi et mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric**

 **A bientôt**

 **Courtney Ackles  
** _  
_ ****


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages m'appartiennent .**

 **Rating M : Je souhaiterais rappeler que le rating M signifie scènes de sexe explicites, langages vulgaires voir scènes de viol, tortures (aucune scène de viol et torture dans mes fictions), mais ma fiction est destinée à un public adulte.  
** **  
** **  
** _ **Message auteur :**_ __ _ **Ma bêta n'a pas pu m'envoyer la correction, sa box ne fonctionne plus en raison des violents orages dans ma région hier . Donc j'ai relu et utilisé un correcteur d'orthographe mais il doit en rester . Désolé.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Merci pour vos suggestions de peurs.**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : Merci à kyara74,Momo et guest pour leur reviews**_

 _ **les peurs sont en italiques**_

 _ **ATTENTION LEMON !**_

 _ ************************************************************************************_

 **POV Nikita**

J'étais dans la salle attente entrain d'attendre mon passage pour les simulations . Nous étions plus que vingt en compétition, pour les dix places au sein de la faction . neuf novices étaient devenus sans factions .

Je tapais des pieds d'impatience et de stress . Al et Christina passaient avec Lauren, donc je ne vis pas leur réaction . La salle de Lauren était dans un autre couloir parallèle à celui-là .

Par contre je vis Will sortir titubant, deux Audacieux le maintenaient . Il vomit . Je n'avais jamais vu Will comme ça. Will était un charmeur, un mec drôle, parfois un peu prétentieux mais pas terrifié .

Puis je vis Peter il était aussi blanc que Will, toute arrogance avait quitté Peter . Je jubilais de plaisir de le voir comme ça .

Ensuite je vis Tris, j'avais eu l'impression que cela avait été rapide, pas rapport aux autres . Mais on n'avait aucune notion d'heure . Ma copine ne titubait pas comme les autres, mais elle semblait terrifiée.

« Nikita appela Quatre .  
Je me levais et j'entrais dans une salle immaculée avec seulement une grosse machine et un siège comme chez les dentistes .

\- Assis-toi dit mon frère .  
\- Comment va se passer ? Demandai-je .  
Il mit des patch relier à des fils au niveau de mes tempes, mon cœur, mes poignets.  
\- Je vais t'injecter un sérum qui va stimuler la partie du cerveaux qui gère les rêves . Et tu passeras à la suivante quand tu auras calmer ton rythme cardiaque.  
\- Et ça dura longtemps ? Questionnais-je  
\- Cela dépends de ton nombre de peurs et ta capacité à les affronter .  
\- Et si j'arrive pas à les affronter ou calmer mon rythme cardiaque .  
\- Un autre sérum me permet de te faire sortir .Mais cela n'arrive jamais.  
\- Et si cela arrivait ?  
\- Tu serais virée de la faction . Mais cela n'arriveras pas . Commençons dit mon frère .

Quatre m'injecta le produit et je plongeais dans un sommeil .

 _J'étais dans mon lit dans le dortoir que je sentis quelque chose remonter le long de ma jambe gauche, puis un autre truc sur la jambe droite, je me réveillais et là je vis des gros insectes , je les enlevais avec ma main, mais plus je faisais ça , plus d'autres apparaissaient ._

 _Maintenant cela remontait le long de mes jambes, de mes bras, de mon corps, de mon cou ça descendait sur mon visage. Je hurlais et ça rentrait dans ma bouche ._

 _Je me dis ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel Les insectes disparurent les uns après les autres ._

 _Ensuite, je me retrouvais devant un Eric en costume ._

 _« Eric, pourquoi tu es en costume ?  
Il se retourna vers moi et se mis à rire ._

 _\- Je vais me marier avec Anya ._

 _Il me regarda de haut en bas .  
\- Franchement je ne sais pas ce que je trouvais, tu n'a pas de sein, pas de cul, tu es maigre que j'aurais peur de te casser et tes cheveux longs ne font qu'accentuer ce côté gamine ._

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas coucher avec moi ?  
\- Oui . Bon je te laisser je vais épouser la femme de ma vie ._

 _Il partit me laissant seule avec mes sanglots._

 _Puis Anya apparut en robe de mariée, un couteau à la main ._

 _\- Je vais te tuer comme ça tu ne seras plus entre nous deux ._

 _Elle sauta sur moi, je la repoussais. Elle se releva et recommença et cette fois-ci me planta le couteau dans le ventre , je vis une grande tache apparaître sur mon ventre_

 _Ce n'est pas réel me dis-je ._

 _Et j'enlevais le couteau de mon ventre ._

 _La troisième peur ._

 _Je me retrouvais dans un petit endroit et dans le noir . Je reconnus le cagibis où m'enfermait Marcus pour me punir. Il pouvait me laisser des heures sans boire, ni manger._

 _Je me sentais suffoquer au fur et à mesure que l'endroit rétrécissait ._

 _Je tapais sur la porte de plus en plus fort en hurlant tout en pleurant . La porte se brisa._

 _La dernière peur je me retrouvais dans mon ancienne maison, chez les Altruistes, face à un Marcus qui faisait dix mètres ._

 _« Daniella si je fais ça c'est pour ton bien .  
Il répéta cette phrase comme une litanie, tout en continuant à me frapper , j'essayais de me protéger en me mettant en boule ._

 _Puis je me dis que c'était pas réel donc j'essayais de calmer ma respiration ._

Je me réveillais en sursaut

\- C'est fini Nikita, c'est fini dit-il en m'enlevant les électrodes  
Je me jetais dans ses bras .  
\- Je ne veux plus recommencer, même si je sais que ce n'ai pas réel .  
\- Malheureusement, on va devoir recommencer jusqu'au test final . Au fait quatre, doit être notre chiffre chez les Eaton, tu as quatre peurs comme moi petite sœur .  
\- Notre chiffre porte bonheur .On devrait se le faire tatoué .  
\- Bonne idée . __

On se retrouva tous à la salle entraînement pour les résultats .

 **1\. Nikita-4 peurs-4 minutes  
2\. Tris-6 peurs- 7 minutes  
3\. Uriah-7 peurs-9 minutes  
4\. Peter-12 peurs- 22 minutes  
5 .Christina-13 peurs- 27 minutes  
6\. Will-13 peurs-29 minutes  
7 .Mira-14 peurs- 32 minutes  
8 . Willy- 16 peurs- 38 minutes  
9 : Molly-18 peurs : 45 minutes  
10\. Al- 20 peurs- 50 minutes  
11-Olivia-21 peurs- 52 minutes  
12-Deborah-23 peurs-55 minutes  
13 .Jared-25 peurs- 57 minutes  
14\. Liam- 26 peurs- 1 heure  
15\. Robyn- 26 peurs- 1,05 heures  
16\. Rose 28 peurs- 1,10 heures  
\- 30 peurs- 1,25 heures  
18 .Jack- 30 peurs-1,27 heures  
19 .Lorena-32 peurs-1,30 heures  
20\. Léa-35 peurs-1,45 heures**

On se retrouve tous au dortoir

« C'était horrible tous ses mites dit Christina.  
\- Ah moi c'est des insectes répliquais-je  
\- Moi de acide, j'avais l'impression que mon corps entier brûlait .  
\- Il fallait arrêter de jouer avec des éprouvettes chez les Erudits se moqua Uriah.  
\- Tu as raison . Et toi Uriah ? Demanda Will.  
\- Aucune, je suis un natif .  
\- Selon le tableau, tu en a sept souris-je .  
\- Ok j'ai peur des serpents .  
\- Et toi , Al ? Demanda Tris .  
\- J'ai peur de devenir sans-faction répondit Al.  
\- Cela va peut-être se réalisé .

On se retourna cette phrase venait de Peter .  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Peter répliqua Christina .  
\- Al, tu devrais demander des conseils à Tris et Nikita. Comment vous avez fait ?  
\- On n'a rien fait répliqua ma meilleure amie .  
\- Il y a un truc ? Demanda Will .  
\- Bien sûr que non dis-je .  
\- Ou alors le truc c'est Quatre qui leur a donné lança Molly .  
\- Mon frère nous a pas aidés.  
\- C'est vrai Tris entre deux baises avec notre instructeur .Ou avec notre leader, Nikita. Ah non désolé Nikita c'est vrai Eric n'a jamais voulu te baiser se moqua Peter

J'allais me lever pour lui en foutre une, mais Uriah fut plus rapide que moi . Peter ne put pas riposter.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Cria Quatre  
\- Peter a insulté Tris et moi, Uriah n'a fait que nous défendre dis-je  
-Peter tu vas soigner ce nez à l'infirmerie. Uriah que fais-tu ici ? Si Eric te voit là, tu vas avoir un blâme .  
\- C'est débile ce règlement dit Uriah .  
Quatre ne dit rien mais on lu dans ce regard qu'il était d'accord .  
\- Allez manger et je vous conseille de vous coucher tôt, car les simulations sont beaucoup plus éprouvantes que les épreuves physiques dit mon frère . »

 **POV Quatre**  
 **  
Quelques jours plus tard**

On était le soir, après l'initiation , je venais de montrer à Tris comment battre ses peurs comme une Audacieuse, en la plongeant dans mon paysage des peurs .

Maintenant c'était au tour de ma petite sœur . Elle s'installa sur le siège . Je commençais à lui installer les électrodes

« Comment tu vas pouvoir me montrer comment affronter ma peur comme une Audacieuse ? Tu vas venir avec moi dans le paysage de mes peurs ?  
\- Non, tu vas venir dans le mien .  
Je m'installais sur une chaise à côté, je me mis aussi les électrodes  
\- Tu n'as pas peur que je découvre des truc, style que tu as peur que Tris découvre que tu as envie de l'attacher et qu'elle t'appelle monsieur instructeur .  
-Désolé de te décevoir mais ses trucs ce n'est pas mon style, c'est plutôt le style Eric .  
Je vis le regard de Daniella se voiler et toucher le médaillon qu'elle porte autour du cou .  
\- C'est lui qui te l'a offert ?  
\- Oui dit-elle .  
\- Quand ?  
\- Tobias s'il te plaît commençons , je n'ai pas envie parler de lui .  
\- Tiens, nous devons s'injecter mutuellement le sérum l'un à l'autre . Je plantais l'aiguille dans son cou sans appuyer sur le poster

\- Mais je vais pas réussir .  
\- Si tu sens ma veine .  
\- Oui.  
-Plante l'aiguille mais n'appuie pas sur le piston .  
\- C'est bon, ce n''était pas trop douloureux ?  
\- J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de devenir infirmière . A trois .  
\- Ok.

\- Un, deux, trois .

 _La première peur,que je devais affronter était ma peur du vertige . Je me retrouvais sur une passerelle en bois entre deux immeubles, le vent faisait tanguer la passerelle , je me tenais aux cordes de chaque côté._

 _« Bon Daniella, tu fais quoi ?  
Elle regarda autour de nous .  
\- Surtout ne te dépêche pas dis-je nerveux .  
\- On saute répondit-elle .  
\- Non, pense comme une Audacieuse .  
\- Rejoindre l'autre immeuble .  
\- Bien ._

 _Elle prit ma main et on courut jusqu'à l'immeuble_

 _Ensuite on se retrouva dans une boîte, qui se réduisait de plus en plus_

 _\- Ah!Ah ! Hurla t-elle .  
J'étais aussi pris la panique, mais je devais prendre le dessus sur ma peur, c'était moi l' tout à l'heure j'étais avec Tris, elle avait posé ma main sur son cœur ,sentit son cœur battre à un rythme régulier avait rendu le mien plus régulier et on s'était sorti de la simulation comme ça .  
\- Daniella, regarde autour de toi.  
Elle vis des vis et les glissa sous les parois._

 _On passa à ma peur suivante, la peur de tuer ._

 _Il y avait une inconnue attachée à une chaise. Sur une table un revolver avec des balles_

 _\- Tu as peur de tuer ? Me demanda surpris ma sœur.  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais en tant qu'Audacieux on devra tuer, c'est pour ça que tu as pris un poste instructeur ?  
\- Je ne veux pas devenir violent comme Marcus. Puis on tant que soldat on doit faire des choses qu'on désapprouves expliquais-je.  
\- En tant que soldat oui on doit obéir .Tu n'ai pas Marcus, on défend Chicago .Et puis c'est une inconnue  
Ma sœur arma l'arme.  
\- Et si c'était une personne que tu connaissais lui demandai-je.  
A l'instant où je dis cette phrase l'inconnue prit le visage de mon ennemi de toujours, Eric ._

 _Là je vis la main de ma sœur tremblée,les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues ._

 _\- Je ne peux pas. Est-ce qu'il y a une autre solution ? Demanda la novice .  
\- Non .  
Elle tourna la tête et tira ._

 _La dernière peur était celle de Marcus ._

 _Un monstre ayant apparence de Marcus avec des grandes dents,des trous à la place des yeux ,des cisailles à la place_

 _Là panique me cillaient les jambes mais quand je le vis attaquer ma sœur, comme quand on était gamins je m'interposais ._

On sortit de la simulation .

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demandai-je .  
\- Encore terrifiée mais ça va aller .  
J'enlevais le matériel sur nous .  
\- Tu as compris comment faire pour les tiennes ?

\- Oui .  
\- C'est bon tu peux aller au dortoir .  
\- Quatre,tu penses que je devrais un jour tirer sur Eric ou l'un de mes amis ?  
\- Ce qu'on est en train de faire, devrait t'assurer à toi et Tris, une place au sein de la faction et donc cela devrait jamais se produire .

\- Oui tu as raison . »

J'avais menti, je ne savais pas, même si elles passaient l'initiation, si elles seraient sauvées . Lors de la dernière réunion, les Erudits ont parlés d'un nouveau sérum et d'un détecteur de Divergents . Le cinéma d'Eric a retardé l'échéance mais jusqu'à quand ?

Ce soir là, je m'endormis seul, Tris était au dortoir, vu qu'on était en semaine . J'aurais aimé avoir ma compagne auprès de moi et me rassurer dans la chaleurs de ses bras .

Je ne pouvais pas parler de mes craintes ni à Tris, ni à Daniella, je ne devaient pas les inquiéter . Si je faisais le mauvais choix en faisant tout pour qu'elles restent ici . Devrais-je pas mettre ma haine envers ma mère et accepter sa proposition de rejoindre les Sans-faction. 

**POV Eric**

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

Anya n'était pas encore rentrée, j'installais une clé USB, pour copier ses fichiers concernant les Audacieux, là un fichier attira mon attention , malheureusement une porte s'ouvrit avant que je puisse l'ouvrir .

J'enlevais la clé USB et la mis dans la poche de mon pantalon avant de m'allonger sur le canapé quand Anya arriva, je fis semblant de me réveiller . Je m'assis

« Tu dormais ? Demanda Anya qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi .  
\- Ouais  
Elle enleva ses chaussures . Elle s'allongea et posa ses pieds sur mes genoux que je commençais à masser

\- Pourquoi tu es habillée comme une Erudite ?  
Elle portait éternel tailleur bleu des Erudits, avec une chemise, des escarpins et une paire de lunettes bleues.  
\- J'étais en infiltration , une suspicion de Divergence .  
\- Comment ?  
\- Le Divergent a répondu trop vite à un questionnaire .  
-Divergent, car trop intelligent , Jeanine s'est senti menacée me moquais-je .  
\- Tu es con dit-elle en rigolant  
J'appuyais plus fort, je passais mes doigts sur ses chevilles

-humm Eric

Je remontais mes mains les longs de ces cuisses et lui fit écartées

\- Et donc il y était ?  
\- Eric continue … oui il l'était et nous avons découvert... Ah Eric !  
J'appuyais mes deux pouces contre son string en les faisant tournoyer  
\- Vous avez découvert quoi ?  
\- Oh Eric !  
Elle se cambrait vers mes doigts  
\- Dis moi Anya ce que vous avez découvert  
Je continuais jusqu'à qu'elle fut trempée.  
\- On a découvert que... Eric ... c'est l'un des instructeurs Eric... qui a falsifié ses résultats... Eric . Son frère... Eric je vais ... dit-elle haletante .  
\- Franchement les liens familiaux,un truc néfaste .  
Je la tirais vers moi pour qu'elle se retrouve entre mes cuisses. Je lui enlevais sa jupe et son string. Puis j'enlevais mon pantalon et boxer et je m'allongeais sur elle en frôlant son sexe du mien .  
-Oh Eric  
\- Rassure-moi Anya, tu n'allais pas me dire que tallais jouir .  
\- Je …  
-Tu ne veux pas mon engin en toi dis-je en frôlant son vagin de mon pénis en érection.  
-Si .  
\- Anya, cela ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de jouir,sans que je te l'autorise ?  
\- Non.  
\- Bien.

Je pris possession de ses lèvres pendant que je la caressais à travers son chemisier, je la sentis frisonner sous mes doigts, elle se mouvait pendant qu'elle avait passer ses mains sous mon T-shirt et me l'enleva .

Je mis fin au baiser ses lèvres étaient gonflées. Je descendis les miennes vers son cou, elle se pencha pour me donne meilleur accès à son cou, pendant que je déboutonnais son chemisier qui finit au sol comme le reste de nos vêtements .

Je pris entre mes paumes ses seins que je malaxais à travers son soutien-gorge,elle se arquait en gémissant mon nom

\- Et chez les Audacieux ? Questionnais-je.  
Je passais mes mains sous son dos pour lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge, je descendis les bretelles.  
\- Eric continue … Quoi chez les Audacieux ?  
Je lui enlevais son dernier vêtements.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a des suspicions de Divergence ?

Je lui mordis l'oreille pendant que je titillais ses tétons avec mes doigts. Ma compagne avait les yeux clos, elle haletait .  
\- Oui... Tris … Quatre et .. Oh Eric continue .

\- Qui d'autre Anya ?  
\- Nikita ..  
Je mis ses jambes sur mes épaules et je la pilonnais son corps se soulevait à chacun de mes coups de reins.

\- Anya !

\- Eric !

On reprit notre respiration . Je me retirais d'elle . Elle se blottit dans mes bras.

\- Mais tu en seras plus demain lors de la réunion dit Anya. »  
Alors c'est ça la réunion que m'a convoqué Max demain.

 **Le lendemain midi  
**  
Anya et moi, ainsi que mon père et ma belle-mère et bien sûr, nous étions dans le bureau du chef leader des Audacieux et bien sûr Max

« Bonjour. Donc nous sommes réunis pour parler des suspicions de Divergente chez les Audacieux . Anya on vous écoute  
\- Cela concerne deux novices Tris et Nikita ainsi qu'un Audacieux, Quatre dit Anya  
\- Quatre, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi selon toi c'est un Divergents ? Demandai-je  
\- C'est nous qui l'avons soulever le cas de Divergence de Quatre dit Jeanine Matthews.

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, il y a deux ans lors de notre initiation, vous le soupçonner déjà ? Rétorquais-je

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda mon père .  
\- Une conversation que j'avais surprise entre Quatre et Zeke . Bien sûr, Quatre avait juste dit que vous vouliez voir ses performances exceptionnelles. Sauf que contrairement à Zeke j'avais compris.  
\- En effet, mais à l'époque nous n'avions rien trouvé sauf que là sa sœur semble avoir fait les mêmes performances que lui répliqua mon père  
\- Ils sont justes doués. Deux Divergents dans la même famille cela s'est jamais vu dis-je  
\- Oui ce serait une première dit la leadeuse des Erudits.  
Je vis dans son regard une excitation . Elle voulait que Quatre et Nikita soient ses cobayes, voir si cette théorie étaient vrai, pas pour la science mais pour sa satisfaction personnelle .  
\- Et Tris, je pense aussi car elle a que 6 peurs répliqua Anya  
\- Oui dit la leadeuse des Erudits  
Mais je vis cette même excitation en parlant de la copine de Quatre . Jeanine voulait voir si un couple de Divergent donnerait des bébés Divergents.  
\- Donc Anya tu as juste comme suspicion le fait qu'ils ont peu de peur répliquais-je

\- On sait que c'est l'un des symptômes. Mais pas que Quatre les a fait s'entraîner hors initiation dit Anya  
\- Et ? Un novice peut demander de bosser sur ses peurs à son instructeur référent hors heure initiation . Je le faisais avec Amar quand j'étais novice dis-je  
\- Nous avons aussi une copie des passages des machines de simulation , il y va beaucoup dit mon père .

\- Tu dois voir que je m'y rends beaucoup aussi, vous pensez que je suis un Divergent ?  
\- Bien sûr que non dit offusqué Jeanine .  
\- Donc pour résumé vous avez rien dis-je.  
\- Il y a aussi l'histoire de simulation cassé lors des deux simulations, bien sûr celle de Tris et Nikita.

Dit Anya  
\- La semaine dernière, il a fait particulièrement chaud, on a eu pas mal de problèmes aussi en salles de contrôle . Je crois que chez les Erudits aussi, non ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui dit mon père .  
\- Nikita et Tris étaient les deux dernières a passé . Après Tris, Quatre a réussit à faire démarrer, la machine mais pas la seconde fois . Quatre m'a fait un rapport que je t'ai transmis Max, en disant que j'avais été vérifié si c'était réparable mais pas possible . La machine à 15 ans c'est normal.  
\- En effet. J'aimerais que tu fasses passer leur simulation à Nikita et Tris, cet après-midi dit Max.  
\- Bien, toute façon je fais passer les simulations une fois au novice dis-je  
\- Parfait . Cette réunion est terminée dit Max. »

J'embrassais Anya rapidement et je quittais comme un ouragan le bureau et me dirigea vers le réfectoire .

 **POV Quatre**

Tris, Nikita et leur amis étaient parti au salon de tatouage,avant de reprendre la simulation, une façon pour eux se détendre . Zeke et Shauna avaient dû reprendre plus tôt leur boulot . Donc je me retrouvais seul au réfectoire . Cela faisait du bien un peu le silence et se retrouver seul . Malheureusement je me retrouvais pas longtemps seul, Eric était venu s'installer en face de moi avec son sandwich et sa bouteille de bière .

« Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta compagnie dis-je.  
\- Quatre tu es très drôle . Tu sais j'ai eu une réunion avec Anya, Jeanine Matthews et Max à l'instant à ton sujet ainsi que celui de Tris et Nikita.  
En clair, ils nous suspectaient d'être Divergents.

\- Je dois avoir peur.  
\- Il y a bien sûr le fait que vous ayez peu de peur . Mais je leur ai rappelé qu'ils t'avaient testés lorsqu'on était novices . Mais qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé  
Amar en est mort, car ils ont découvert la sienne pensais-je.  
\- Bien sûr c'est toi qui en as parlé à ta mère .  
\- Ma belle-mère. Je sais que tu me crois pas ce n'ai pas moi . J'appréciais autant que toi Amar.  
Bizarrement je le crus .  
\- La seconde chose c'est que la machine de simulation s'est cassé pendant leur simulation .  
\- Tu as lu mon rapport sûrement dû à la canicule, la machine était as même signé ce rapport répliquais-je.  
\- C'est ce que je leur ai dit et ce que j'ai mis dans mon rapport à Max,après vérification . Je vais te dire un truc, chez les Erudits je bricolais pas mal .Maintenant je bricole que ma moto . Bref, je sais que cet accident est dû au fait qu'on a planté un couteau dans le système de la machine . La dernière chose relever est que tu entraînes beaucoup Nikita et Tris hors heures initiation. Je leur ai expliqué que cela avait rien d'anormal  
Il fit une boule de son papier de sandwich finit .  
\- Je t'ai couvert mais la prochaine fois j'arriverais peut-être pas . Espace les séances hors initiation, n'arrête pas, ça paraîtrait suspect. Au fait c'est moi qui m'occupe des simulations de Tris et Nikita aujourd'hui. dit Eric  
Il se levait pour partir.  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
Il joua avec son piercing à la lèvre .  
-Vous deux je m'en fous mais je veux pas que Jeanine fasse du mal à Nikky Je veux que Nikky reste proche de moi . D'ailleurs dis à l'autre que bientôt je la reprendrait .  
La première partie de sa phrase, je pense qu'il ment, bizarrement je pense qu'il ne veut pas que ni Tris et moi nous mourrons. Concernant Nikita il est sincère,Eric est toujours sincère dès que cela concerne ma sœur . Par contre la seconde partie je retrouvais Eric, le connard.  
\- Elle n'ai pas un jouet .  
\- Elle m'appartient . »  
Il partit .

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de l'échange avec mon rival de toujours .  
 **  
POV Eric**

 ****Je venais de faire passer ses simulations à Tris .  
« Nikita à ton tour.

La novice entra je fermais la porte derrière elle .

 **  
**************************************************************

 **Et voilà un chapitre plus centrer sur Quatre et Eric ? Et vous que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Eric ?**

 **Je vous avoue que les chapitres « simulations » je suis moins inspiré, donc je pense qu'il y aura un chapitre voir deux après celui-là et ensuite on passera à la révélation du secret d'Eric et la seconde partie de la fiction . J'ai les grandes lignes de cette seconde partie , je pense que en comptant épilogue, on devrait arrivé entre 30 et 35 chapitres .**

 **Sinon j'ai publié ma fiction « mon amour mon ennemi »(version June ) et « mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric »**

 **Je publierais aujourd'hui le chapitre 3, « Aimer un Eric « à 20H00. J'ai proposé une FAQ donc si certains ou certaines entre vous on des questions à me poser sur les fictions ou autres,ce serait avec plaisir que je répondrais.**

 **Comme vous voyez ce mois-ci j'ai réussis à publié un chapitre de mes 3 fictions Divergente, tout simplement car j'étais en congé donc le rythme des publication risque d'être plus long.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos lectures**

 **Courtney Ackles**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre l'histoire et les autres personnages m'appartiennent .**

 **Rating M : Je souhaiterais rappeler que le rating M signifie scènes de sexe explicites, langages vulgaires voir scènes de viol, tortures (aucune scène de viol et torture dans mes fictions), mais ma fiction est destinée à un public adulte.  
** **  
** **  
** _ **Message auteur :**_ __ _ **J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**_ _ **  
**_ _ ****_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : J'ai publié le chapitre 39 de « mon amour mon ennemi », « mon amour mon ennemi-version Eric »**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : J'ai publié sur Wattpad mon propre projet « amour et érostime ». Des OS de moments coquins de couple . Mon pseudo est CourtneyAckles1988.**_

 _ **Review Jess : Merci pour ta review, heureuse que cette histoire**_

 _ **Review Sadako Tama : Je comprends ta réaction de vouloir baffer Eric . En tant que lectrice (dont la tienne) je le traite de connard et j'ai envie de la baffer pour lui remettre les idées en place. En tant qu'auteur aussi, car Eric a tendance à prendre ses décisions (sans me consulter moi auteur lol) . Ta théorie, d'Eric Divergent, je ne sais pas si je l'ai pas lu une fois dans une fiction, peut-être que c'est ça son secret... ou pas. Réponse dans dans deux chapitres. Pour voir la réaction d'Eric face à la simulation où il est dedans, je te laisse lire le chapitre .**_

 _ **Rewiew Naura 127 : Heureuse que cette fiction te captive .**_

 _les peurs sont en italiques_ _ ****_

 _ **ATTENTION LEMON !**_

 _ ***********************************************************************_

 _ **POV Nikita**_

Cela faisait des semaines qu'Eric et moi on ne s'était pas retrouvés seul dans la même pièce . On prit quelques secondes pour se regarder. Je vis qu'il avait des cernes, non plutôt des valises sous les yeux. Il avait maigri, même s'il gardait un corps musclé .

La seule chose que j'avais envie à cet instant, c'était de fermer les yeux, de me blottir dans ses bras et tout oublier.

« Nikky, entre moi et Anya,ce n'ai pas …  
\- C'est Nikita ! Seul mes proches on le droit de m'appeler Nikky et tu as perdu ce droit, le jour où tu as viré Edward !  
\- Tu perds trois points pour insubordination à un leader ! Maintenant assis-toi ,commençons !

Eric me mis les électrodes, il écarta mes cheveux de mon cou, il laissa ses doigts plus longtemps que la normal, ce simple geste provoqua un trouble chez moi. Je l'entendis soupirer de frustration et il me piqua __

 _J'étais de nouveau dans mon lit au dortoir, quand je sentis de gros insectes me remonter le longs de mes jambes et descendre le long de mon corps . Je ne savais pas comment affronter cette peur donc je calmais ma respiration ._

 _La seconde peur , je me retrouvais devant un Eric en costume ._

 _« Eric, pourquoi tu es en costume ?  
Il se retourna vers moi et se mis à rire ._

 _\- Je vais me marier avec Anya ._

 _Il me regarda de haut en bas .  
\- Franchement je ne sais pas ce que je trouvais, tu n'a pas de sein, pas de cul, tu es maigre que j'aurais peur de te casser et tes cheveux longs ne font qu'accentuer ce côté gamine .  
C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas coucher avec moi ?  
\- Oui . Bon je te laisser je vais épouser la femme de ma vie .  
Je ne savais pas comment affronter ce Eric, à chaque fois je me dis que ce serait moins douloureux que la précédente, mais c'était faux. Je me mis à pleurer, il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour moi ._

 _Puis Anya apparut en robe de mariée, un couteau à la main ._

 _\- Je vais te tuer comme ça tu ne seras plus entre nous deux ._

 _Elle sauta sur moi, je me décalais pour éviter le couteau, je donnais un coup pied dans sa main, l'arme atterrit plus loin . Ma rivale me donna un coup de poing dans le visage, je reculais de quelque mètres, elle voulu m'en donner un autre, mais je le parais et lui donna un coup pied dans le ventre , je la fis tomber et me défoula sur elle ._

 _\- Il t'a choisi dis-je »_

 _La peur suivante,je me retrouvais de nouveau dans le cagibi de la maison de mon père . Je suffoquais au fur et mesure que les murs se rapprochaient, je tâtonnais pour chercher la clé, je finis par la retrouver puis je cherchais la serrure. Mes mains tremblaient donc je fis plusieurs fois tomber la clé avant de réussir à sortir_

 _La dernière peur je me retrouvais face à un Marcus_

 _« Daniella si je fais ça c'est pour ton bien .  
Il répéta cette phrase comme une litanie, en me frappant. Ma première réaction fut de me rouler en boule comme je faisais souvent , puis je me rappelais que j'étais une Audacieuse . Je me levais avec difficulté ._

 _« Non tu ne fais pas ça pour mon bien ! Tu fais ça car tu es un monstre ! Mais aujourd'hui tu ne peux plus rien me faire !_

 _Marcus disparut.  
_  
Je me réveillais en sursaut . je mis quelques secondes à me rappeler où j'étais et avec qui . Il m'enleva les électrodes sans un mot . Je me levais et voulut m'éloigner de lui .

« Tu te trompes je t'ai toujours désiré . Je n'ai jamais désirer, ni aimer une femme comme je t'aime . Si je refusais de te faire l'amour, c'est que je ne voulais pas te brusquer dit Eric

Je me retournais vers lui et m'approcha de lui. Il posa sa main sur mon visage, son pouce sur mes lèvres.j'ouvris les lèvres et le suça.

\- Que me fais-tu Nikky ?

Il posa ses deux mains sur mon visage et m'embrassa , nos langues se redécouvraient avec une infime tendresse . La mienne suivirent le mouvement de la sienne . Eric me poussa contre un mur, il glissa l'une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon T-shirt, ses caresses me provoquèrent des frissons . Je gémis dans la bouche . Les miennes passèrent sous le sien, je découvris sous mes doigts ses abdos, j'en suivis le tracer .

Eric gémit et me mordit les lèvres puis les plongea dans mon cou.

\- Continue Nikky haleta t-il .  
\- Toi non plus n'arrêtes pas

\- Eric, Nikita tout va bien ? Demanda Lauren l'autre côté de la porte .  
\- Oui très bien répondit mon leader .  
Cela fit reprendre pied dans la réalité , je repoussais Eric et je me dirigeais vers la porte, mais mon leader me retient le poignet et m'attira contre son torse .  
\- Je te promets de t'expliquer, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas . J'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance . Dis-moi que tu as confiance en moi . Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas perdu et que tu m'aimes .

Je le voyais bouleversé . A cet instant je voulus lui dire la vérité. Mais toutes ces semaines ont ébranlés ma confiance que j'avais en lui .

\- Eric, je t'aime. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai encore confiance en toi . Mais il semblerait que toi non plus car tu me dis pas pourquoi tu es avec elle si tu l'aimes pas.  
\- Tu as raison . J'espère qu'un jour on pourra retrouver notre confiance l'un envers l'autre et qu'on pourra être enfin ensemble .

Eric posa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres et quitta la pièce . Je la quittais quelques secondes après lui. Je rentrais au dortoir essayer de calmer mon désir puis j'allais rejoindre mes amis au salon de tatouage. Quatre et moi on allait se faire tatouer le chiffre 4 sur le poignet gauche . Will et Christina allaient se faire un tatouage similaire . Tris avaient prévu de se faire tatouer la devise de notre faction autour du poignet .

 **POV Eric**

Après ce qui c'était passé avec Nikky, dans la salle de simulation , j'étais rentrer directement chez moi et j'avais filer sous la douche, où j'avais pris une douche froide pour calmer mon érection, mais j'étais tellement dur que cela n'avait pas suffit, donc j'avais fait ce que tout homme fait dans ma situation.

Maintenant, je faisais couler l'eau chaude, pour oublier que j'avais faillis faire deux conneries : La première j'avais faillit la baiser contre ce mur,alors que je m'étais promis de lui faire l'amour dans un lit . Mais est-ce qu'un jour elle et moi, on pourra redevenir un couple ? Où est-ce que j'ai tellement déconné qu'elle ma pardonnera jamais ? La seconde, par pur égoïsme en espérant qu'elle me donne une seconde chance, j'avais faillis tout lui déballer .Le problème est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Si elle me trahissait et je passais sous le Sérum de Vérité, je mettrais plein de vies en danger, pas seulement la mienne .

Soudain, je sentis deux bras m'enlacer et déposer un baiser sur mon épaule gauche . Ma première réaction fut lui dire de déguerpir, mais je me retiens . Anya entreprit de me masser les épaules et de remonter le long de ma nuque . Je grognais c'était aussi douloureux que plaisant .  
« Tu es tout tendu Eric, il faut que tu détendre .C'est à cause d'elle ?  
\- Bien sûr non . Tu t'es tromper, ni elle, ni Tris ne sont Divergente  
\- Ou Quatre les a bien a entraîner à dissimuler leur vraie nature.  
Je me retournais vers elle .  
\- Tu penses que je ne reconnaîtrais pas une dissimulation ?!  
Elle posa un doigt au niveau de mon cœur, où se trouvait toujours le tatouage de Nikita.  
\- Non, mais l'amour peut fausser le jugement .  
\- Je t'ai dis que je l'aimais plus .  
\- Prouve le moi, fais-moi un enfant .  
J'étais au pied du mur, Aya savait que je voulais être père d'une famille nombreuses,tout comme elle, sûrement le syndrome d'enfant unique .

Je la plaquais contre la parois de la douche, j'enlaçais nos doigts pendant que je l'embrassais sauvagement. Puis je descendis mes lèvres sur sa jugulaire, pendant que mes mains caressaient son corps, elle gémit mon nom

Puis mes lèvres continuèrent leur progression, je descendis vers son épaule que j'embrassais avant de la mordre et de la lécher . Pendant que mes mains griffaient son ventre

\- Eric !

Puis je me mis à lécher mes griffures, pendant que j'avais inséré trois doigts en elle . Anya se cambrait, se mettaient sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir plus ses doigts en elle. .

\- Eric ! Eric  
\- Maintenant passons à la conception de nos triplés.  
\- Toujours aussi prétentieux sourit-elle .

Je soulevais Anya , elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, j'entrais facilement en elle. Je l'embrassais sauvagement, pendant qu'elle me tirait les cheveux. J'allais de plus en plus vite en elle

\- AH ! Hurlait-on .  
\- Plus fort ?demandai-je  
Anya ne pouvait pas répondre, tellement son plaisir était intense, donc je répondu pour elle en accélérant encore, encore, je lui laissait aucun répit, mes coups de reins était plus fort que le précédent . Elle hurlait mon nom .Puis on finit par jouir . On mit quelques secondes à reprendre nos esprits .  
\- Je crois qu'on va les avoir nos triplés ria t-elle ?  
\- Ouais . Au fait j'ai oublié de te dire Lauren et T.J nous invite à dîner ce soir.  
\- Aucun problème. »

 **Le soir chez mon ami .**

Les filles discutaient à l'intérieur T.J et moi nous fumions, sur la terrasse .

« Alors toi et Lauren la FIV ça donne quoi ? Demandai-je.  
\- On sera dans quelques jours, si cela a fonctionné .Et toi tu vas vraiment avoir des enfants avec Anya ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi c'est ma copine . Pourquoi tu voulais que je baise, Lauren, pour que vous ayez des enfants naturellement. ? Le Taquinais-je

Ils avaient découvert, il y a quelques mois que T.J était stérile .  
\- Non ça va aller mais merci pour ton altruisme , Eric dit-il en souriant  
\- De rien .  
\- Lauren m'a dit que tu avais fait passé sa simulation à Nikita, aujourd'hui .  
\- Oui, comme tous les novices . J'ai été très professionnel répliquais-je froidement .  
\- Pourquoi,tu réponds aussi vite et cela t'énerve si cela a été vraiment le cas ? Raconte-moi, je ne te jugerais pas .  
\- Je suis dans l'une de ses peurs, j'ai voulu la rassuré et cela a dérapé . Si Lauren, n'avait pas frappé on aurait été sûrement au bout .  
\- Eric,essaye arranger les choses avec Nikita . Écoute il faut être aveugle, pour pas voir qu'elle t'aime toujours . Tout comme Anya .  
\- Je suis amoureux des deux, mec mentis-je .  
\- C'est faux. J'ai l'impression qu'on revient des mois en arrière, quand tu n'assumais pas ton coup de foudre pour Nikita et que tu continuais ta relation avec Anya , tu agissais comme un robot. Et là tu fais pareil, tu agis mécaniquement . Je t'ai vu quand tu étais avec Nikita et tu respirais le bonheur, tu souriais tout le temps, on aurait dit un Fraternel mec.  
\- Je sais je faisais pitié .  
\- Non, pas du tout. Eric, Nikita t'as mis à genoux, ta mission était de la rendre heureuse. Je suis pareil avec Lauren, cette femme a fait de moi un vrai chien et j'assume complètement.  
\- Nikita et moi, cela ne marchera jamais, car elle ne sait pas faire la différence entre moment copain/copine et soldat/leader . Avec Anya tout est plus simple et je l'aime contrairement à ce que tu dis .  
\- Si tu le dis. »

On retourna auprès des filles, manger le dessert puis Anya et moi on renta chez nous .

 **POV Nikita**

 **Le lendemain soir .**

Demain, on passerai le Test Final. Tris et moi, on seraient enfin libérées qu'on découvre qu'on est des Divergente . On serait à part entière des Audacieuses. Ce soir on était au bar avec Uriah, Christina ,Will . Shauna et Zeke étaient là aussi , ils étaient venu nous encourager . Mon frère préparait avec Lauren, la Simulation Finale . Al se sentait pas en forme,donc il était rentré ce coucher .

J'étais encore troublée par ce qu'on avait fait avec Eric dans la salle de simulation, la vieille . Si, Lauren n'était pas venu, on aurait fait l'amour entièrement .Je connaissais le goût de ses lèvres, mais j'avais découvert le toucher de son corps sous mes doigts et j'aurais voulu aller plus loin, l'entendre gémir mon nom .

Quand j'étais rentrer au dortoir qui était vide. Je m'étais mis au lit et j'avais commencé à me toucher, en l'imaginant avec moi. Je ne m'étais jamais masturber de ma vie. J'avais commencé par caresser mon cou et j'avais descendu ma main vers mes seins, je les avais caresser avec mes mains, puis j'avais pris mes tétons entre deux doigts, je m'étais cambrer et j'avais gémis . Puis j'étais partie à la découverte du reste de mon corps avec mes mains. J'avais laisser une main divaguer sur mon corps à présent chaud, avec l'autre, je faisais parcourir du bout des doigts le long de l'intérieur de mes cuisses, cela provoquait des petites décharges électriques. Je remontais ma main entre mes cuisses, au niveau de mes lèvres et je commençais à sucer mes doigts comme j'avais fait avec le pouce d'Eric. Puis j'avais inséré un premier doigt dans mon intimité, en continuant à me caresser. C'était étrange, je me sentais mal à l'aise, puis je pensais plus fort que ce n'était pas moi qui me faisais ça, mais Eric et là je n'ai aucun soucis à les enfoncer plus profondément et rapidement, puis j'insérais un second, mes doigts étaient mouillés, soudain je frôlais mon clitoris et là mon plaisir augmenta, j'accélérais et j'insérais un troisième doigt, mais là je n'imaginais plus ses doigts mais son sexe en moi, j'avais déjà aperçu son sexe à travers son boxer que je savais imposant. J'avais gémis son nom quand j'avais jouit .

« Nikky, tu es aussi malade, tu es toute rouge ? Demanda Christina .  
Cela me réveilla de mes pensées érotiques, j'avais chaud, je serrais les cuisses pour calmer le feu à l'intérieur .  
\- Non j'ai juste chaud répondis-je.  
\- C'est vrai qu'avec cette chaleur et le climatisation qui tombe en panne, ça devient étouffant dit Zeke.  
\- J'espère que demain les machines de simulations ne tomberont pas en panne dit Will .  
\- Quatre m'a dit qu'Eric avait demandé des machines en plus aux Erudits, celles utilisés lors du Test Aptitudes. Ils les ont mis à la morgue pour éviter une surchauffe .  
\- Eric a gérer cette fois-ci dit Shauna.  
\- Sinon vous savez ce que vous voulez faire après ? Demanda Zeke.  
\- Moi j'aimerais bien travaillé à la maintenance ou à la salle de contrôle dit Will .  
\- Moi ...commença Tris

Mes pensées me replongèrent vers Eric, en me demandant pourquoi, il était avec Anya s'il l'aimait pas. Peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec son métier .

\- Shauna que fait Anya dans la vie ?  
\- Merci de me couper la parole dit Christina vexée.  
\- Pardon .  
\- Donc je disais que j'aimerais travailler au salon de tatouage ou à armurerie dit Christina.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Questionna Shauna  
\- Par curiosité .  
\- Elle travaille à la sécurité des hautes personnalités de la faction et leur entourage vis à vis des Sans-Factions . Ce groupe de soldats a été créer sur une idée d'Eric, il pense que les Sans-Factions sont plus dangereux et plus préparé qu'on le pense dit Shauna  
\- Elle protège, Eric se moqua Will .  
\- Non, tu imagine pas son géo surdimensionné en prendrait un coup dit Zeke  
\- Mais je ne comprend pas, elle est en couple avec un leader, donc sa sécurité est importante.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, très Altruiste dit Christina .  
\- Même si je la hais, je veux pas spécialement qu'elle meurt .  
\- Personne au sein de Chicago ne sait qu'ils sont ensemble, même certains Audacieux ,pense que c'est une histoire de cul entre eux . Ils ont chacun leur logement .  
\- D'un côté avec une mère comme Jeanine ça peut se comprendre répliqua Will.  
\- Belle-mère dis-je  
\- Cela revient au même, c'est elle qui l'a élever .  
\- Et on voit que ça donné dit Christina.  
\- A bon ça donné quoi, Christina ?!  
\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?!  
\- Oui.  
\- Comment tu peux aimer un mec, comme ça , je ne comprends pas ?  
\- Non, mais je vais pas essayer de vous expliquer .  
\- Stop les filles ! Cria Tris .  
Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes .  
\- Pour revenir à Anya, une rumeur dit que ce serait une couverture, pour un boulot agent infiltré. Ils seraient plusieurs Audacieux comme ça dit Shauna.  
\- Ne l'écoute pas, Nikky, c'est un mythe répondit Zeke  
\- Agent infiltré pourquoi ? Demandai-je

\- Traquer les Divergents »

Je sentis des sueurs froides dans le dos . Si c'est la vérité, Eric en tant que leader doit connaître le véritable métier de Anya .Si Eric ne traquait pas les Divergents mais les protégeaient ? Ou parfois l'explication la plus simple est la véritable, si Eric était tout simplement lui aussi Divergent . J'essayais de me remémorer ces derniers mois. Grâce à lui, les détecteurs de Divergents ont été retardé . Il a mit en garde mon frère de la surveillance des Erudits sur le fait que Tobias nous entraînait plus Tris et moi .

Je sentis de la joie remplir mon cœur. Mais l'instant après de tristesse, car ce n'étaient que des suppositions d'une femme amoureuse, si je trompais , Tris, Tobias et moi , on risquait la mort.

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

J'étais avec Uriah dans les couloirs de la faction, pour nous rendre au dortoir et donner à Tris sa veste qu'elle avait oubliée au bar . Christina et Will étaient rester avec Shauna et Zeke . Christina et moi on ne s'étaient pas adresser la parole le reste de la soirée.

« Uriah je suis désolée, de parler Eric devant toi, alors que je sais ce que tu éprouves pour moi .  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi . Tu as raison, tu dois connaître une facette Eric plus gentil que nous, tu as été avec lui et...

Soudain on entendit des cris , on se mit à courir On vit trois personnes cagoulés pencher vers les barrière du gouffre , les cris viennent de là, c'est Tris !

Uriah et moi on se jettent sur les assaillants, deux sur trois s'enfuient, le troisième est plaquer face au sol par Uriah . J'essaye de remonter Tris, mais je n'arrive pas .Soudain une ombre s'approche de moi et m'aide, c'est Quatre qui la soulève sans difficulté, elle se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Tobias murmure t-elle .  
\- Que c'est-il passé ? Me Demanda mon frère .

\- Trois hommes ont essayés de la tuer en la poussant au-dessus de la rembarde.  
\- L'un des trois était Peter dit Uriah.  
Uriah lui avait enlevé sa cagoule.  
\- Quatre emmène Tris à l'infirmerie. Uriah et moi on va emmener Peter face à Eric, là il ne pourra pas dire que ce n'était pas lui .  
\- Il fera rien répliqua mon frère .  
\- Il n'aura pas le choix ».

On emmena Peter qui essaya de se débattre, mais Uriah lui avait bloqué les bras, il était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. On monta dans le carré des leaders .Il y avait Max et Tia , les trois autres leaders avec leur compagne. Je ne connaissais pas leur nom et Eric avec Anya assis sur ses genoux .

Eric la vira de ses genoux et se planta devant nous, ne regardant que étions pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre, il n'avait pas laissé plus d'un pas entre nous.

« Que faites-vous ici novices, c'est le « Carré des leaders »?Demanda le leader de l'initiation.  
\- Ce soir, Peter et deux autres novices ont essayés de tuer, Tris en la balançant par dessus la rambarde du gouffre dis-je  
\- Où est Tris ?  
-A l'infirmerie  
\- Qui étaient les deux, Peter ? Demanda Eric .  
\- Molly et Al répondit Peter.  
\- Bien vous serez sanctionner et vous vous retrouverez à la fin du classement . Quand a Tris si elle n'est pas présente demain, elle sera virée dit Eric à mon intention .  
\- Je ne reconnais plus ma faction, et toi tu ne dis rien, Max ! Cria Tia en se levant  
\- Eric prends les décisions qu'il souhaite vis à vis des novices répondit Max.  
\- Et si elle était morte ?! Dit-elle en se mettant à mes côtés  
\- Tris n'a pas sa place parmi nous si elle est incapable de se battre répliqua Eric à Tia.

\- Je vais aller la voir  
Tia se baissa au niveau de Peter.  
\- Je te promets que à partir de maintenant je vais m'assurer que ta vie sera un Enfer au sein des Audacieux .  
Elle se releva .  
\- Uriah tu peux le lâcher . Allons voir Tris, Uriah et Nikita.  
Dès que Uriah le lâcha Peter détala comme un lapin .  
\- Non, Nikita reste dit Eric.  
Tia ne pouvais rien dire, elle restait une Audacieuse comme une autre, « première leadeuse », ne donnait pas de réel pouvoir de décision, après le chef-leader pouvait lui confier certaines fonctions toujours sous sa supervision .  
\- Tia, tu pourrais prévenir Will et Christina rester en bas demandai-je.  
\- Bien sûr .

Uriah et Tia partirent. Je me retrouvais seule face Eric, avec tous les regards des leaders et de leur compagne sur moi . Je pense comme dans ma peur, si Anya aurait eu un couteau elle m'aurait tuer .

\- Tu as penser à ton avenir au sein de la faction ? Me demanda Eric .  
Je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa question vu ce qu'il venait de se passer .  
\- Peut-être aucun car si Tris va chez les Sans-Factions, j'irais aussi.  
\- Tu as lu le règlement afficher dans le dortoir des novices « Si une personne ne se présente pas à une épreuve ou a plus d'un jour absence, elle est virée.  
\- Oui, mais dans ton règlement ce n'ai pas spécifier qu'une novice ne peut pas partir d'elle-même chez les Sans-Factions d'ailleurs dans aucun règlement .  
\- Oui, car on pense pas qu'une personne serait assez débile pour le faire dit Anya.  
Ni Eric, ni moi on répondit .  
\- Moi j'y ai réfléchis et tu seras mon assistante dit Eric .  
\- Je refuse . Tu ne peux pas m'obliger.  
\- En tant que leader je peux valider ou refuser choix d'un novice ou en choisir un autre pour lui .  
\- Je serai la pire assistante que Chicago aie connue, je mettrais des heures,des jours à écrire un rapport, bien sûr avec pleins de fautes . Je perdrais les documents . Tu me viras au bout d'un mois .  
\- Je relève le défi même je vais te proposer un autre défi . Si je te vires pas au bout de 6 mois pour incompétence, tu seras obliger de rester mon assistante, sinon tu obtiendras le poste que tu souhaites au sein de la faction dit Eric.  
\- Même le tien .  
Il se mit rire .  
\- Non sauf le mien .  
\- Prépare toi à perdre dis-je.  
\- Je te libères novice .Je t'aime .Ces derniers mots furent chuchotés pour n'être entendu que de moi.  
\- Merci leader. Je t'aime lui chuchotais-je en retour .

C'était la strict vérité, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois affreux. Je ne pouvais pas oublier nos semaines de bonheur ici et nos deux ans avant. J'espérais qu'un jour lui et moi on pourrait se retrouver .

Je partis .

 **Le lendemain**

C'était le Test Final . Il y avait les leaders Audacieux,Les deux instructeurs, Tori qui s'occupait de la machine Jeanine Matthews, le père d'Eric, ainsi que d'autres Erudits . Will nous avait expliqué que la femme et l'homme qui avait environ trente ans étaient les instructeurs et les autres les novices Erudits .

L'initiation des Audacieux était la première à finir . Puis toutes les autres finissaient dans deux mois. Avant les cinq initiations duraient 16 semaines, mais depuis l'arrivée d'Eric, la nôtre ne durait que 8 semaines .

Christina, Will et Tris s'en étaient bien sorti . Al s'est suicidé dans la nuit. Eric était venu au dortoir, donner devant tous les novices la sentence à Peter, Molly et Al . Ce mec était vraiment un lâche .

« Nikita appela Tori

Mes amis m'encouragèrent . Christina ne semblait plus m'en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé . Mon amie avait cette faculté de dire ce qu'elle pensait puis elle passait à autre chose .

Tori m'installa les électrodes et m'encouragea à son tour .

 _Ma première peur , j'étais encore dans mon lit au dortoir, quand je sentis de gros insectes,descendre et monter le long de mon corps . Je calmais ma respiration et passa à la peur suivante_

 _La seconde peur , je me retrouvais devant un Eric en costume ._

 _« Eric, pourquoi tu es en costume ?_

 _\- Je vais me marier avec Anya . Je t'aime mais je l'aime aussi . Et nous sommes pas fait pour être ensemble, toi et moi . Trouve un mec de ton âge_ _._

 _Il m'embrassa sur le front et il partit me laissant seule avec mes larmes._

 _Puis Anya apparut en robe de mariée, un couteau à la main ._

 _\- Je vais te tuer comme ça tu ne seras plus entre nous deux ._

 _Elle sauta sur moi, je me décalais pour éviter le couteau, je donnais un coup pied dans sa main, l'arme atterrit plus loin . Ma rivale me donna un coup de poing que je parais, je l'ai mis facilement au sol et je me défoulais sur elle._

 _\- Il t'a choisi ! Il t'a choisis ! criais-je_

 _La peur suivante,je me retrouvais de nouveau dans le cagibi de la maison de mon père . Je suffoquais au fur et mesure que les murs se rapprochaient, je tâtonnais pour chercher la clé, je finis par la retrouver puis je cherchais la serrure. Cette fois-ci malgré mes mains qui tremblaient je réussis du premier coup à sortir_

 _La dernière peur je me retrouvais face à un Marcus_

 _« Daniella si je fais ça c'est pour ton bien .  
Dès le premier coup de ceinture faillit tomber, je reussis à la prendre et l'enrouler autour de ma main ._

 _« Non tu ne fais pas ça pour mon bien ! Tu fais ça car tu es un monstre ! Mais aujourd'hui tu ne peux plus rien me faire !_

 _Marcus disparut._

 **Quelques heures plus tard les résultats** _  
_  
 **1\. Nikita  
2\. Tris  
3\. Uriah  
4\. Christina  
5 .Will  
6\. Willy  
7 .Mira  
8 . Olivia  
9 Molly  
10\. Peter  
11-Jared  
12-Deborah  
13 .Liam  
14\. Robyn  
15\. Dan  
16\. Rose**

 **18 . Lorena  
19 .Léa**

Peter était dernier du classement mais comme l'avait dit Eric, il ne serait pas viré.

« Pour les dix finalistes, les propositions de métiers seront affichés à partir de 8h00 jusqu'à 12H00 demain. Il y aura aussi des stand où les Audacieux vous parleront de leur métiers . Vos instructeurs seront aussi présents, donc vous pourrez leur demander leur avis . A partir de 14h00, je vous attends tous à la porte de mon bureau où je vous recevrais en entretien individuel . Sinon avant de partir de faire la fête, je vais demander aux novices et aux instructeurs de se mettre en rang, on va vous injecter un traceur. Ensuite vous pourrez aller vous amuser . Pour les autres, bon voyage chez les Sans-factions.

Christina, Will obéirent comme des bons Audacieux . Je ne vis pas Uriah . Avec Tris on se sépara pour essayer de trouver Quatre . Je tombais sur Eric .

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis de la peur dans ses yeux . Je me retournais Max nous surveillaient .  
« Pardon Nikky, je n'ai pas le choix.J'espère que tu réagiras bien, si tu es comme Tris . Tout comme Tris. » Puis il partit.

Je finis par trouver Tris, Uriah et mon frère eux aussi, avaient eu un implant de force .

Je m'amusais avec mes amis et je ne voulus plus penser aux paroles f Eric. On partit tous se coucher tard dans la nuit

**********************************************  
 **La** **scène où Nikita et Uriah sauvent Tris est inspiré du livre « Divergente » pages 248-251**

 **Voilà le chapitre 21 est terminé . Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **Dans le prochain qui est déjà écrit depuis un moment , ils vont découvrir à quoi sert l'implant et ils vont devenir des fugitifs . La révélation du secret d'Eric sera révéler au chapitre 23. Notre couple sera enfin réuni aussi au chapitre 23.**

 **Je voulais avoir votre avis . Je pensais essayer de faire de Tia un personnage plus important dans la suite de la fiction ,depuis la création de ce perso . Sauf que j'arrive pas à me décider si elle devient une alliée ou une ennemie de Nikita et les autres . Donc si vous voulez que Tia devienne alliée taper 1 si vous voulez qu'elle devienne ennemie taper 2 lol . Le choix qui aura le plus de vote sera celui écrit par l'auteur .**

 **La prochaine fiction publiée ce sera le chapitre 4 de « Aimer un Eric », couple Nikita/Eric Divergent**


	22. Chapter 22

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 22**

 **J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle** **raven** **malfoy** **et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .** **  
**  
 _ **Message auteur : Il y aura aucune publication le week-end du 24 août ni la semaine du 16 au 24 septembre**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 :désolé erreur de publication entre wattpad et fan fiction**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : Je suis en cours écriture du chapitre 40 de « mon amour mon ennemi »**_

 _ **Message auteur 4 : L'épilogue est terminé**_

 _ **Message review Momo : Le prochain chapitre tout sera plus clair**_

 _ **Message review Amanda : Merci pour ta review**_

 _ **Message review Jess : Merci pour ta review**_

 _ **Message review Naura 127 : Moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire le moment Eric/Nikita. Oui moi aussi Anya m'exaspère mais on risque de la revoir**_

 _ **Message review SadakoTama : Tu seras si Eric est divergent ou simplement pro-Divergent dans le prochain chapitre . Oui c'est bien que Nikita s'affirme face à Eric .**_

 _ **Message review général : Merci de votre participation, donc Tia sera alliée .**_

 **POV Nikita**

Tris et moi on se réveilla à cause du bruit dans le dortoir. On vit que les autres novices s'habillèrent comme s'ils allaient au combat.

« Christina, Christina appela Tris en se plantant devant elle.  
\- Will, Will appelais-je en faisant de même.  
\- Que leur arrive t-il ? Ils semblent endormi dit mon amie.

Je senti la douleur de mon implant dans ma nuque qui venait de se réveiller et je me souviens des derniers mots d'Eric.  
\- Ils sont sous simulation à cause de l'implant. Cela ne doit avoir aucun effet sur nous, vu qu'on est Divergents. Tris, Eric s'est excusé quand il a mis mon implant et il m'a dit que tu devrais faire attention à toi, de bien réagir et moi aussi si tu es comme Tris, il a dit.  
\- Tu penses qu'il savait pour notre Divergence? Demanda ma meilleure amie.  
\- La tienne oui, moi il semblait pas sûr. On doit s'habiller et faire semblant d'être sous simulation et retrouver Tobias.

On s'habilla rapidement. Je mis un pantalon de combat avec plusieurs poches, un T-shirt noir, la veste en cuir qu'Eric m'avait offert et une paire de rangers au pieds. Puis on suivit les autres. Tous les Audacieux étaient en rang. On se mit en rang avec Tris. J'essayais de trouver mon frère du regard mais je ne le trouvais pas.

 **** **POV Quatre**

Je me réveillais, j'entendis des gens marchés dans les couloirs. Certes la faction des Audacieux était toujours en éveille, mais là c'était anormal. Je m'habillais et c'est là que je vis les Audacieux se diriger vers la fosse. Je vis leur regard vide. Je compris que ça venait du traceur qu'on nous avait implanté hier.

Je remontais la file, pour trouver Tris et ma sœur pour qu'on quitte la faction. Malheureusement j'y étais presque, mais Max et Eric étaient là aussi. Je croisais le regard d'Eric, en tout cas, c'est ce que je croyais, mais non j'avais dû être rapide à me faire passer pour un soldat sous simulation.

 **POV Eric**

Après avoir fouiller pour voir si personne ne s'étaient caché, on se dirigea avec Max vers la fosse. J'espérais trouver Tris et Nikita, mais elles n'étaient pas au dortoir. Je souhaitais qu'elles avaient pu se faufiler dans la file et non qu'une autre équipe les avaient attrapées.

On était arrivé à la fosse. J'essayais de trouver Nikita et Tris, mais ils se ressemblaient tous.

« Regarde, Eric comment ils sont dociles. Prenez une arme, Audacieux puis remettez vous en rang ordonna Max.

Soudain un Audacieux arriva.

\- Que vous arrive t-il ? Dit Audacieux en essayant de faire réagir les Audacieux.  
\- Eric, c'est un Divergent dit Max.

Je m'approchais de lui.  
\- Hey mec dis-je.  
\- Que vous arrive t-il ? Demanda l'Audacieux.  
Je le tuais.  
\- Pardon, mais je n'ai pas le choix murmurais-je au corps inerte.

\- Audacieux, allez aux quais et montez dans les trains dit Max.

On monta Max et moi, quand ils furent tous monter.  
 **  
** **POV Nikita** **  
**  
On monta dans le train avec Tris et quelques minutes plus tard, le train démarra vers une destination inconnue.

\- Tris, faut trouver mon frère dis-je.  
On avança prudemment dans les rangs.  
-Je le vois, il est deux rang devant nous, au centre chuchota, Tris.

On avança prudemment dès qu'Eric ou Max bougeait on s'arrêtait, puis on reprenait. On finit par se retrouver chacune à côté de Tobias.

Je le frôlais pour lui dire que j'étais là. Il fit de même. Puis on resta immobile jusqu'à l'arrivée du train.  
Le train s'arrêta et je reconnus mon ancienne faction.

« Sortez les Sans-Faction ordonna Max.  
\- Il faut qu'on retrouve mes parents dit Tris.  
\- Tris et moi, on va chercher ses parents. Toi essaye de sauver le plus Altruiste possible dit Quatre.  
\- Pourquoi je les aiderais ? Ils n'ont rien fait pour nous.  
\- Daniella, fais ce que je te dis. En tant qu'Audacieuse tu dois protéger tout le monde.  
\- D'accord.

J'avais décidé de sauver les Divergents Audacieux pas les autres.  
Je marchais à travers la faction et j'allais rentrée dans une maison, quand je tombais sur Uriah. On se jaugeait du regard, je vis qu'il n'était pas sous simulation.

\- Que nous arrive t-il ? Et aux autres ?  
\- Entrons dans cette maison, nous devons protéger les Altruistes et je t'expliquerais.  
Je voulais surtout ne pas être repérer.

On entra dans la maison. La famille eut peur.  
\- Chutt dis-je.  
\- Qu'arrive t-il aux Audacieux ? demanda le père de famille.  
\- Ils sont sous simulations, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font.

\- Et vous pourquoi vous ne l'êtes pas ?  
\- On est Divergents répondis-je.  
\- On est quoi ? Dit Uriah.  
\- Divergent. Tris et Tobias aussi. On doit sortir d'ici et trouver d'autres Divergents comme nous dis-je.  
\- Et eux ?  
\- Je m'en fous ils ont rien fait pour ma mère, Tobias et moi. Ils ont laissé mon père nous battre.  
\- Nikita, on est dans Audacieux, on doit protéger Chicago, je sauverais le plus d'Altruiste avec toi ou sans toi dit Uriah.  
\- Ok. Je fais ça juste car à deux on a plus de chance de s'en sortir dis-je. 

**POV Quatre**

Tris et moi, nous n'étions pas loin de la maison de ses parents quand Max et un autre Audacieux arriva.  
« J'avais des doutes, ils sont confirmés dit Max.  
\- Ah ton avis, j'aurais tiré avant toi ou pas le narguais-je.  
Je devais pas lui montrer ma peur que Tris ou Daniella soit capturées.

Là j'entendis un bruit de tir et je vis Tris s'écrouler. Je me penchais vers elle, elle était blessée à l'épaule, je vis Eric s'approcher de nous.  
\- Deux Pète-sec Divergent quelle coïncidence.  
\- Trois sa sœur l'ai aussi dit Max.  
\- Je vais la chercher dit Eric.  
\- Non, tu viens avec moi ordonna Max.

On fut conduit où se trouvait Jeanine Matthews, et d'autres Erudits.  
« Tiens Béatrice Prior et Tobias Eaton. Tu as bien une sœur, non ? Demanda Jeanine.  
\- Non je suis fils unique mentis-je.  
\- Il a une sœur confirma Max.  
\- Trouver la dit Jeanine.  
Max fit signes à des Audacieux de la chercher.

La leadeuse des Érudits s'approcha de Tris et toucha sa blessure.

\- Les résultats seront fausser, tuez la dit Jeanine.

Je réussis à me défaire de l'emprise de mes geôliers et je faillis atteindre la leadeuse des Erudits, mais Eric fut plus rapide que moi et me plaque contre le mur.

\- Quatre dit moi, où est Nikky, je suis le seul qui peux la sauver me chuchota Eric.  
\- Tu rêves dis-je entre mes dents.  
\- Eric lâche le ordonna Max. »

 **POV Nikita**

Quelqu'un sortait alors qu'on s'apprêtais à rentrer rapidement dans la maison. Max et Eric emmenaient Tris et Tobias sûrement sous la tente de Jeanine Matthews qui était à l'entrée de la faction. Par contre je ne voyais pas les Prior.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi on sort pas ? Demanda la mère.  
\- Tris et Tobias ont été fait prisonnier, je dois aller les libérer. Toi sors cette famille de là dis-je.  
\- Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas avec toi ? Demanda Uriah.  
\- Ils étaient partis sauver les parents de Tris, Andrew et Nathalie Prior répondis-je.  
\- On peut vous conduire à leur maison dit le père de famille.  
\- Bien, moi je vais sauver les Prior, toi ton frère et Tris dit Uriah.

Je sortis de la maison et marchais comme un automate, je devais faire semblant d'être sous simulation. Je me cachais contre la tente de Jeanine, je voyais Tobias et Tris de dos ainsi que Max par contre je ne voyais pas Eric, ni Jeanine, par contre j'entendais cette dernière.

« Où est ta sœur ? Demanda Jeanine Matthews.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Et toute façon, vous voulez arrêter des Divergents et Daniella ne l'a pas répondit Tobias.  
\- Tu mens, si tu l'a, ta sœur l'a aussi obligatoirement. Je brûlerais chaque recoin de cette faction, ton ancienne faction pour la retrouver dit Jeanine.  
\- C'est ce que vous faites déjà non ? Répliqua Tris.  
\- Qu'importe où elle se cache, je la retrouvais dit Jeanine.  
\- Je suis là dis-je en tirant sur les deux geôliers de Tris et Tobias.

Quatre sauta sur Eric, Tris sur Max. Je fus attaqué par deux Erudits, que je mis facilement à terre. Mais cela permit à Jeanine de s'enfuir.

Tris avait réussit à s'emparer de l'arme de Max et lui avait tiré une balle dans le genou.

Quatre évita un coup de poing d'Eric et il lui donna un uppercut et un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il s'empara de son arme et lui posa sur son front.

\- Tobias non !  
Il donna un coup de crosse dans le visage d'Eric. Tris et Tobias s'enfuient, je croisais une dernière fois le regard de l'homme que j'aimais avant de les suivre.

\- Mes parents dit Tris.  
\- Daniella, je t'avais dit de sauver les Altruiste dit Tobias.  
\- Uriah s'en occupe et il est partit sauver tes parents aussi, Tris.  
\- Uriah ? Ok direction la maison des Prior dit mon frère.

Quand on arriva devant, Uriah sortit avec les Prior et les Altruistes ainsi que Peter.

\- Peter ? Dis-je surprise.  
\- Il est aussi Divergent. On fait quoi Quatre ? Demanda Uriah.

Mon frère regarda sa montre.

\- Direction le train qui arrive dans 3 min, on va arrêter ça, on va chez les Audacieux. On se mit à courir en direction des rails suivit par Eric qui était accroché à une barre d'une grosse voiture tout terrain.

On échangea plusieurs coups de feu et on atteignit le train tous. Soudain je vis mon frère se pencher pour attraper la main d'une personne.

La personne qui monta dans le train fut Marcus Eaton, mon père.

« Pourquoi tu l'as sauvé ? Tu aurais dû le laisser se faire tuer ! D'ailleurs on aurait dû tous les laisser mourir ! Ils ont rien fait pour nous ! Criais-je.  
\- Nos leaders ont oublié, mais je te rappelle la devise des Audacieux : Un esprit sans peur, un courage sans conditions mais surtout la défense des plus faibles. En tant qu'Audacieux nous devons protéger les nôtres mais aussi les autres factions. Même si certains disent le contraire, nous sommes tous les cinq des Audacieux ! Et je veux savoir si tu te comporteras comme telle?  
\- Tu le sais très bien que oui répondis-je.  
\- Parfait, donc j'espère que la prochaine fois que tu te retrouveras face à Eric, tu n'hésiteras pas à appuyer sur la détente car lui n'hésiteras pas une seconde.  
\- Tu me demandes de tuer l'homme que j'aime, Tobias !  
\- Oui, car même s'il a éprouvé des sentiments pour toi ce n'est plus le cas. Maintenant qu'il sait que tu es Divergente, au mieux il te tueras au pire il te livrera à Jeanine. »

Je sentis mes larmes montée, je ne voulais pas que l'un d'entre eux me voit pleurer, donc je sautais pour me retrouver un wagon plus loin.  
 **  
** **POV Quatre**

« Quoi, Tris ?! M'énervais-je.  
\- Franchement tu peux te comporter parfois comme un gros connard. Comment tu peux demander à ta sœur de tuer Eric ? Je sais que moi, je ne pourrais pas te tuer, même si tu étais l'ennemi Tobias. Toi, tu pourrais ?  
\- On est en guerre, Tris, il n'y pas la place pour les sentiments.  
\- Arrête de te comporter en commandant. Nikita n'a pas besoin d'un chef sans cœur mais de son frère compréhensif.  
\- Je lui dis juste la vérité, lui n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Tu te souviens quand Eric m'a plaqué contre le mur, pour protéger Jeanine ?  
\- Oui répondit ma copine.  
\- Il m'a demandé de lui dire où était Daniella, tu vois il se comporte comme un parfait soldat aux ordres de Jeanine.  
\- Et au contraire s'il voulait la sauver, nous sauver tous.  
\- Tu délires, Tris.

\- Hier, quand Eric a implanté le traceur à Nikky, il lui a dit de bien réagir et moi aussi. Je pense qu'Eric savait pour ma Divergence et n'était pas sûr pour celle de ta sœur.  
\- Toute à l'heure, quand j'ai essayé de vous chercher, j'ai cru qu'Eric m'avait repérer répondis-je abasourdi.

\- Je crois qu'Eric ne traque pas les Divergents mais les protège dit Tris.  
\- Ce n'est que pur spéculation, il faut mieux rester sur nos gardes, le temps qu'on sache si Eric est un allié ou un ennemi. Et s'il est un ennemi, Nikita doit faire ce qu'il se doit, pour notre survie à tous. Je vais aller lui expliquer.  
\- Non, j'y vais, je ne crois pas que Nikky soit prête à entendre des mots venant de toi, elle est trop énervée pour ça dit Tris. »

Ma copine alla rejoindre ma sœur.

POV Nikita

Quelques minutes plus tard

J'ai assise, jouant entre mes doigts avec le médaillon Audacieux qu'Eric m'avait offert. Je vis Tris s'accroupir devant moi.

« Tu penses comme Tobias, que je devrais tuer Eric dis-je.  
\- Non, il ne devrait pas te demander de faire ça. Il se comporte comme un leader car il veut qu'on survive tous répondit Tris .  
\- Je sais. Tu penses vraiment qu'Eric s'en prendrait à moi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, il semblait savoir pour ma Divergence et ne m'a pas dénoncer pourquoi ? Tobias m'a dit qu'Eric lui avait dit qu'il pourrait te protéger. Est-ce que c'est une manipulation de sa part ou protège t-ils les Divergents ?

Je repensais à ces derniers mois à nos conversation avec Eric. Si Eric ne traquait pas les Divergents mais les protégeait ?

Je finis par rejoindre les autres.

\- Daniella, je m'excuse dit Tobias.

\- Excuse accepter. Il faut leur donner à tous une arme dis-je.  
Tris, Uriah, mon frère et moi on tendit nos armes qu'on avait en plus.

\- Je ne touche pas à ça dit Marcus.  
Tobias lui mit dans la main.

\- Tu vas nous suivre dit froidement Tobias.

Nathalie Prior prit l'arme de la main de sa fille.

\- C'est comme le vélo, cela ne s'oublie pas non ? Dit-elle.  
\- Maman, tu étais Audacieuse dit Tris surprise.  
\- Oui et moi Erudit. Si on a rejoint les Altruistes c'était pour protéger ta mère qui était Divergente dit Andrew Prior.

\- Mais les relations inter-factions sont interdites dis-je.  
\- Cette règle est idiote non ? Demanda Nathalie.  
\- En effet dis-je en touchant le médaillon en pensant à Eric. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva chez les Audacieux.

\- Nous voilà. Sauter, ne pensez à rien dit mon frère aux Altruistes.

On sauta, on arriva sur le même toit que lors de mon arrivée chez les Audacieux. On avança vers l'entrée.

\- Il y a un filet dit Tobias aux Altruistes.

On sauta en premiers. Puis Tobias et Tris aidèrent les Altruistes à sortir du filet.

On avança deux Audacieux étaient là.

\- Uriah, Tris, Peter protéger-les. Daniella vient avec moi ordonna mon frère.

On prit par surprise les Audacieux.

\- Où est la salle de contrôle ? Demanda mon frère.  
\- Je ne dirais rien dit l'un des Audacieux.  
\- Parle où on te tue dis-je.

Il ricana.  
Je tirais dans le ventre de l'un des Audacieux.

\- Je te conseillerais de nous conduire à la salle de contrôle si tu veux sauver ton ami dit Tobias.  
\- Ok.

On fit signe aux autres que la voie était libre.

\- Tu avais besoin de lui tirer dessus ? Demanda mon père.  
J'allais répliquer mais mon frère prit les devants.  
\- A chaque minutes, un Altruiste meurt et un Audacieux devient un assassin dit Tobias.

On avança, Tobias et Uriah encadrait le prisonnier Audacieux.

\- C'est là dit l'Audacieux prisonnier. On vit de notre cachette une porte au bout du couloir.

\- Bien, pas une seconde à perdre. Marcus rester avec le prisonnier vu que vous ne voulez pas participer au sauvetage des Altruistes et Audacieux dit séchèment Nathalie Prior.

On fut tous étonner de son aplomb.

\- Oh, vous avez vu Dieu ou quoi, allez on y va dit la mère de Tris.

Nathalie s'avança avec son époux à ses côtés et ils commencèrent à tirer sur les Audacieux . On tirait aussi , malheureusement une équipe d'Audacieux renfort arriva rapidement et Nathalie et Andrew Prior qui était en première ligne furent abattu .

\- Maman ! Papa ! Cria Tris qui tomba au sol près des corps inanimé.

Tobias se mit à genou et l'enlaça, il lui murmura quelques mots. Mon amie finit par se lever.

On arriva dans la salle et on se planqua derrière les pilliers. Les Erudits étaient entrain de pianoter sur les ordinateurs.

Tobias nous fit signe d'avancer.

\- Jeanine arrêter tout. Sinon on tue chacune des personnes ici présente dit mon frère.

\- Tobias Eaton, Daniella Eaton et Béatrice Prior, les trois personnes que je recherche. Ce n'est pas très intelligent de vous montrer ici.

\- Que voulez-vous on est des Audacieux, on est pas réputé pour avoir un cerveau répliqua Uriah.  
\- Non, mais protéger la faction est notre raison d'être et on va vous empêcher de continuer dit Tris.

Un combat commença avec les Audacieux présents et les Erudis armée.

\- Tris, Daniella arrêter la, on vous couvre dit Tobias.

Jeanine était entrain de pianoter sur l'ordinateur.

\- Annulez tous ou on vous tue dis-je.  
\- Faites-le mais ça continuera, je suis la seule à pouvoir tout arrêter dit la leadeuse des Erudits.

Tris lança un couteau sur la main de Jeanine Matthew.

\- Ah Hurla l'Erudite.

Tris s'approcha retira le couteau et lui mis sous la gorge.

\- Arrêtez tout dit Tris.  
\- Je suis prête à mourir pour mes convictions dit la leadeuse des Erudits.

C'est là que je vis le sérum et un pistolet à sérum qu'on nous injectais sur une table. Je les pris, je mis la cartouche de sérum dans le pistolet.

\- Tris hurlais-je.  
Je lui balançais le pistolet à sérum.  
\- Tu n'est pas Audacieuse dit Jeanine.  
\- Non je suis Divergente répliqua mon amie.

Elle l'injecta dans le cou de la leadeuse. On vit immédiatement que Jeanine ne réagissais plus.

\- Arrêtez tout ça et effacer le programme ordonna Tris.

La leadeuse des Erudits obeit on vit nos amis se réveiller.

\- On doit y aller dit Uriah.

Sur un autre écran, on vit Eric et Max arriver avec une équipe, on était peu nombreux pour les affronter.

\- On file ordonna Tobias.

On récupéra mon père puis on prit une autre sortie qui nous conduisit vers un quai. On prit le train direction la faction des Fraternels.

********************************************************************

 **Et voilà Tris, Quatre Uriah** **, Nikita sont des fugitifs . Alors Eric** **sauve les Divergents ou c'est une manipulation de sa part ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre .** **  
**  
 **J'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre . Je sais qu'Eric** **a été un peu retrait dans ce chapitre, mais il revient en force, dans le prochain chapitre. Le chapitre est déjà écrit et sera publié en septembre .** ****

 **Je publie des fictions sur d'autres fandoms, si vous souhaitez découvrir d'autres univers :** ****

 **fandom** **Die hard : Paring** **(John Mc Clane** **Jr/ OC), « mission à paris »** **  
** **fandom** **Supernatural** **: Paring** **(Dean /Castiel) : « tu me manques partie 1 »** ****

 **Publication dimanche ou le week-end prochain  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 23  
**

 _ **Bêta : G**_ _ **abrielle Raven Malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger (Il suffit de lui envoyer un MP).**_ ****

 **Message auteur 1 :** **J'ai oublié de précisé dans les précédents chapitres, les personnages de Daniella Eaton (Nikita), Anya, T.J et Rob, m'appartiennent exclusivement et tous les autres personnages de cette fiction hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergente**

 **Message auteur 2 : J'ai finis l'écriture de l'épilogue depuis un moment .**

 **Message auteur 3 : j'ai publié mon amour mon ennemi chapitee 40 et mon amour,mon ennemi-Version Eric, chapitre 40.**

 **Message auteur 4 : J'ai publié ma première fiction,Die Hard « mission à Paris », chapitre 1 .  
Message auteur 5 : j'ai publié une fiction Supernatural, « tu me manques », partie 1**

 **Message auteur 6 : J'ai publié mon propre projet sur Wattpad, « amour et érotisme », pour l'instant j'ai publier trois OS : « Un réveil érotique », « Regarder » et « Ma patronne et petite amie »**

 **Message review Momo : Merci pour ta fidélité et review . Tu vas avoir toutes tes réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre .**

 **Message review SadakoTama : Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité. Tu vas avoir les réponses à tes questions**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !** ****

 *****************************************************************************

 **POV Nikita**

Cela fait deux jours, que nous étions chez les Fraternels. Uriah, Peter et mon frère, nous étions à une table entrain de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Tris dormait encore.

Soudain mon amie arriva. 

\- Tris, tes cheveux dis-je surprise.

Ma meilleure amie avait sacrifié sa longue chevelure, pour une coupe plus courte.

\- Oui j'avais besoin de changement dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de mon frère.  
\- Tu es très jolie comme ça dit Tobias en embrassant Tris.

Mon cœur se serra en pensant que je ne vivrais jamais plus ça avec Eric. Maintenant, il était l'ennemi.

\- Cela fait quoi de se dire que son frère et son amie vivent heureux et toi que tu es malheureuse ? Tu es jalouse dit Peter en me narguant.  
\- Je ne suis pas jalouse.  
\- Tu es un danger pour nous tous, tu es trop faible pour le tuer.  
\- Cela suffit Peter dit mon frère.  
\- Le coup de foudre chez les Audacieux;c'est ça ? Continua Peter.  
\- Tu peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas de cœur rétorquais-je.  
\- Non, tu n'es pas le style de fille à tombé amoureuse en quelques semaines. Eric et toi, vous vous connaissiez avant ?  
\- Cela n'est pas possible dit Uriah.  
\- Dis-nous quand tu est tombé amoureuse d'Eric insistait Peter.  
\- Chez les Audacieux répondis-je.  
\- C'est faux. Tu oublies que je suis un ancien Sincère. Malgré ce qu'il a fait subir à Christina et Tris à l'initiation, et même à toi qu'as fais Eric pour que te rendre aussi accro.

Je pris le couteau sur la table et sautais par-dessus la table, en faisant tomber Peter tu banc. J'avais mon couteau prêt de son œil.

\- Où vous croyez-vous ? Vous êtes pas chez les Audacieux ici ! Hurla Johanna.  
Uriah m'attrapa par la taille.  
\- C'est un con, il mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui dit mon ami.  
Uriah me fit lâcher le couteau.  
\- Johanna … commença Tobias.  
\- Dans mon bureau tous les cinq ordonna Johanna. »

 **POV Quatre  
**

Nous voilà tous dans son bureau, c'était au dessus de l'écurie, c'était un immense grenier.

\- Je vous ai autorisé à rester ici, à une seule condition, que vous vous pliez aux principes Fraternels dit Johanna.  
\- Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus, hein Daniella ? Dis-je.

\- Elle ne veux pas de nous ici. Pour elle on mets en péril la paix. Johanna, sachez que vous ne pourrez pas rester neutre, il faudra choisir votre camp. Toute façon Tobias, on a rien à faire ici, on est des Audacieux, on nous a apprit à nous battre, allons combattre, plutôt qu'attendre. On doit tuer Jeanine dit ma sœur.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas, on se ferait tuer.  
\- Il faut mieux mourir en Audacieux qu'en victime.  
\- Nikky a raison Tobias, on doit se battre, tuer Jeanine dit Tris.  
\- Une autre personne la remplacera, non on doit prouver aux Audacieux qu'ils ont été manipulés. S'il déposent les armes, Max, Eric, les autres leaders Audacieux et Jeanine ne pourront rien faire rétorquais-je.  
\- Comment tu penses faire ça, Quatre ? Demanda Uriah.  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Une rumeur dit que certains Audacieux se sont réfugier chez les Sincères dit Johanna.  
\- Tu vois Tobias dit ma sœur.  
\- A vérifier cette information, cela peut-être un piège, pour l'instant on reste cacher dis-je.  
\- Je vous donner une dernière chance dit la porte parole des Fraternels.  
\- Merci Johanna dis-je. »

J'espère que cette information était vraie, que des Audacieux s'était rebeller et qu'ils avait trouver refuge chez les Sincères. Pour l'instant la seule solution, que j'avais trouvé c'était de demander de l'aider à ma mère, Evelyn Eaton, leadeur des Sans-faction. Cela voulait dire la vérité à Daniella et je ne voulais pas gâcher nos bonnes relations entre ma sœur et moi.

Un Fraternel arriva dans le bureau de Johanna Reyes.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda la porte parole des Fraternels.  
\- Eric est ici avec des hommes dit le Fraternel.  
\- Cachez vous et ne faites pas de bruit dit Johanna Reyes. »

 **POV Eric**

Max m'avait chargé de traquer les rebelles Audacieux et les Divergents chez les Fraternels, avec une équipe. Lui irait faire exactement la même chose chez les Sincères.

Je m'en foutais des rebelles Audacieux et des Divergents, j'espérais retrouver Nikita en vie. Je souhaitais qu'elle se soit réfugier chez les Sans-faction ou Fraternels, mais pas chez les Sincères.

Quand j'arrivais avec mes hommes, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de la porte-parole des Fraternels. Elle m'attendait en bas.

\- Bonjour Eric, que me vaut la joie de votre visite dit Johanna Reyes.

 **-** Johanna, c'est Max qui est doué pour les politesses pas moi. Donc je vais être direct, on recherches des rebelles Audacieux qui auraient désertés. On traque aussi les Divergents, principalement trois, Tris alias Béatrice Prior, Quatre alias Tobias Eaton et sa sœur Nikita alias Daniella Eaton dis-je.  
\- Ils ne sont pas là.  
\- Qui ?

 **-** Ni les rebelles Audacieux, ni les trois Divergents que vous recherchez.  
\- Pourtant j'ai aperçu Marcus Eaton.  
\- C'est normal, nous avons donné asile aux Altruistes depuis la perte de leur faction.

 **-** Je dois aussi vérifier qu'aucun Divergents n'est parmi les Fraternels. Les Erudits ont créer des nouveaux détecteurs de Divergents.

 **-** Je proteste.

\- Johanna on peut utiliser la manière douce ou forte. Moins vous discuterez, plus on le fera vite, donc on partira vite, vous retrouverez votre tranquillité.  
\- Bien, faites.  
\- J'ai l'impression que vous cachez quelque chose dis-je.  
Elle se décala.  
\- Je n'ai rien à cacher. Je vais vérifier que vos hommes traites bien les miens dit-elle en partant. »

Je regardais dans les écuries, si je voyais quelqu'un, mais personne. Soudain j'entendis un cris venant de là-haut.

\- Les Divergents sont là ! Cria Peter. 

Enfin j'avais retrouvé Nikita. Je sortis de l'écurie et j'allais rejoindre mes hommes. Aucun de mes hommes n'avaient entendu les cris de Peter.

\- Alors combien de Divergents ? Demandai-je au commandant.  
\- Quatre dit le commandant.

Mes hommes tenaient par le bras, deux femmes, un homme et … un enfant d'environ six ans.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour eux. Je devais avant tout protéger Nikita. Dans quelques heures, je reviendrais chez les Fraternels avoué mon secret à la femme que j'aime.

 **POV Quatre**

J'attrapais Peter par son T-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur.  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ! Tu n'es pas Divergents ! Alors pourquoi tu étais réveillé ?!  
\- Parce que je suis une personne maligne, j'ai suggéré l'idée à Max et Jeanine de ne pas m'injecter la puce en contrepartie, je m'infiltrais pour débusquer les Divergent répondit Peter.  
\- Comment tu savais pour l'émetteur ?  
\- Je n'étais pas sûr, mais je me doutais que ce n'était pas pour nous protégé. J'ai fais part de mes doutes à Max et j'ai compris que c'était vrai.  
\- Eric et ses hommes sont partis dit Tris qui regardait par la fenêtre.  
\- Tuons-le dit ma sœur.  
\- Vous ne tuerez personne dit Johanna qui était revenu.

\- Il est un danger pour nous et pour vous réplique Nikita.  
\- Il sera notre prisonnier, j'ai fais installé une chambre avec salle de bain et toilette au bout de ce grenier, quand je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.  
\- Bien dis-je.

On conduit Peter. Il y a une porte coulissante en taule, dans un coin de grenier. En ouvrant on découvrit juste un lit et un porte vêtements avec quelques fringues et chaussures. Une autre porte donnait sur une petite salle de bain et toilette.

On mit Peter à l'intérieur. On referma la porte coulissante avec dessus un cadenas.

\- On doit partir, Eric sait qu'on est ici dit Tris.

\- Il n'a pas entendu, sinon il aurait ramener des hommes dit Uriah.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible dit ma copine.  
\- Je sais, je ne comprends pas répondis-je.  
\- Peut-être qu'Eric ne traque pas les Divergents mais les aide dit Nikita.  
\- Enlève-toi cette idée de la tête, Daniella. Eric est notre ennemi pas un allié.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi il a pas ramené des hommes alors ? Et Tris il semblait savoir qu'elle était Divergente, pourquoi il l'a pas dénoncé ?  
\- Eric ne devait pas savoir pour Tris ou en tout cas pas en être certain. Et il n'a pas dû entendre les cris de Peter avec le bruits des chevaux dis-je pas convaincu. »

 **POV Eric**

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Je quittais discrètement la faction des Audacieux en moto dans la soirée. Je mis quelques minutes à atteindre la faction des Fraternels. Les Fraternels étaient entrain de faire un feu de camps, certains jouaient de la musique, les autres dansaient et chantaient.

Je descendis de ma moto, Johanna Reyes vient à ma rencontre.

\- Que faites-vous ici Eric ? Vous n'avez pas arrêter assez de Fraternel ? dit la porte parole des Fraternels froidement.  
\- Où est passé, l'amabilité légendaire des Fraternel dis-je en marchant à travers la faction, en cherchant Nikita parmi la foule.  
\- Que cherchez-vous ? Dit Johanna en courant derrière moi, elle avait du mal à me suivre.  
\- Je cherche Nikita.  
\- Elle n'est pas ici.  
\- Vous mentez très mal, Johanna.

Je m'avançais vers le bureau de Johanna.

\- Nikita ! Nikita ! Je veux te parler ! Nikita ! Putain Nikita répond moi ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi ! Nikita je t'en supplie, écoute moi ! Sors Nikita ou je fouillerais chaque recoin de cette faction, je sais que tu te caches ici, avec ton frère, Tris et Uriah ! J'ai entendu le cris de Peter toute à l'heure.

Nikky finit par apparaître accompagné de Tris, Uriah et Quatre. Marcus et Johanna étaient derrière moi, ils nous observaient.

\- Que veux-tu Eric ? Dit Nikita en croisant les bras.  
\- Tu sais parfois les apparences sont trompeuses.  
\- Oui je me suis rendu compte, tu n'avais rien à voir cette année, avec l'homme qui est venu me voir pendant deux ans.  
\- Comment ça ? Questionna Quatre.  
Nikita lui répondit pas. Je pris la main à la sœur de Tobias Eaton, elle ne l'enleva pas.  
\- Je t'avais dit lors de nos discussions que je voulais être leader de l'initiation, mais que je pouvais pas te donner la raison. Si j'ai rejoins les Audacieux et voulu absolument le poste de leader, c'était pour protéger les Divergents …  
\- Tu te fous de nous, tu veux notre mort répliqua Quatre.  
\- Je comprends pas pourquoi, tu voulais protéger les Divergents avant, je suis la seule Divergente que tu aimes dit Nikita.  
\- Ma mère n'est pas morte d'un cancer, mais Jeanine et ses sbires l'ont embarquée, car elle était Divergente. J'avais six ans que je l'ai vu se faire embarquée sous mes yeux. Je me suis promis comme je n'avais pas pu sauver ma mère, de sauver tous les Divergents de Chicago.

 _Flash-back- 12 ans avant_

 _Je dormais quand soudain, je fus réveillé par des cris. Je reconnus la voix de ma maman, mais je ne reconnais pas la voix des autres._

 _Je sortis discrètement de ma chambre, je descendit quelques marches. Je vis ma mère maintenu, par deux hommes, des Erudits._

 _Puis je vis une femme s'approcher de ma mère, au début je ne voyais pas qui c'était, puis je vis que c'était Jeanine Matthews._

 _\- Sienna tu es un danger pour Chicago, tu es Divergente dit la leadeuse desErudits.  
\- J'ai toujours été une bonne Erudite, une bonne épouse, une bonne mère. Eric dit leur ! Supplia ma mère.  
C'est là que j'aperçus mon père, mais il ne bougeait pas.  
\- Tu as pris la défense de cette élève, comme une Altruiste, Sienna dit mon père.  
\- Elle était accusé à tord.  
\- Ton sens de la justice est exacerbé comme une Sincère._

 _\- Lors de la simulation, nous avons découvert que tu avais des prédisposition pour la faction des Érudits bien sûr, mais aussi Altruiste et Sincère dit Jeanine Matthews.  
\- Eric, que diras-tu à notre fils, demain matin, quand il me verra pas ?  
\- Je lui dirais que nous lui cachions que tu avais une grave maladie, tu es morte cette nuit.  
\- Laisse-moi lui dire au revoir supplia ma mère.  
\- Eric, sera mieux sans toi, j'espère que tu ne lui as pas refiler ta Divergence dit mon père froidement.  
\- Emmenez-là ordonna la leadeuse des Erudits. »_

 _Ma mère se débattit, elle me vit et me souris. Je pus lire sur ses lèvres : « Sois Courageux » avant qu'elle sortit de la maison avec ses deux hommes, suivi de Jeanine Matthews._

 _Je retournais me coucher, je pris mon nounours cacher sous mon lit. Je pleurais dedans. Ce soir là, je me promis d'être toujours courageux et de sauver tous les Divergents de Chicago._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

J'avais des larmes au coin des yeux. __

\- Comment on peut savoir, que tu ne mens pas dit Tris.  
\- Quand vous irez, chez les Sans-faction, car je pense que c'est votre plan, de vous réfugier là-bas, car Jeanine et Max, vous trouveront vite ici. Quatre tu reverras, Edward, il te dira que je l'ai sauvé, car il était Divergent. Si j'ai tout fait pour que Tris aille chez les Sans-faction, avant les simulation, c'est que je savais qu'elle était Divergente et que c'est plus simple pour moi, de la protéger pendant la phase entraînement que de simulations. Lors de la phase de simulation, les Erudits sont plus présent.  
\- Pourquoi, m'avoir rien dit ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Pour préserver ma couverture, je préfère que personne le sache, même pas les Divergents. C'est Edgard, le bras droit de la leadeuse de la Sans-faction, qui vous le confirma lorsque vous serez chez les Sans-Faction dis-je.  
\- Tu mens dit Quatre.  
\- Moi, je le crois dit Tris.  
\- Moi aussi dit Nikita en souriant.  
Je la tirais vers moi et on s'embrassa passionnellement. On arrêta pour reprendre nos souffle.  
\- Par contre je ne savais pas pour Uriah, les natifs c'est plus difficile à détecté, car ils sont imprégner des règles de leur faction. Vous devez vite partir chez les Sans-Factions, surtout toi, Tris et Quatre. Jeanine veut trouver tous les Divergent, mais vous êtes sa priorité tous les trois dis-je.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Quatre.  
\- La Divergence est transmise à 98 % par la mère et dans cette même proportion elle le transmet à sa fille ou ses filles mais rarement aux fils, cela représente que 2 % des cas. Vous êtes le seul cas à la connaissance des Erudits, un frère et une sœur ayant le gène Divergents.  
\- Et pour Tris ? Demanda le mec de Tris.  
\- Jeanine veut savoir si deux Divergents donne des enfants obligatoirement Divergent.  
\- Eric, tu as entendu parlé d'Audacieux, rebelles se réfugiant chez les Sincères ? Demanda Nikita.  
\- Je sais que des soldats ont quitté la faction, mais on ne sait pas où ils sont. Max les a recherché, chez les Sincères, pendant que moi je les cherchais ici.  
\- Pourquoi ils se sont rebeller ? Questionna ma copine.  
\- Après l'attaque des Altruistes que les Audacieux ont perpétré sous simulations. Ils sont rentrés à la faction et on les a faire dormir, pour leur inoculé le sérum oublie. Sauf quand se réveillant certains Audacieux se sont souvenu de tout et on comprit que c'était réel.  
\- Comment c'est possible, s'ils sont pas Divergents ? Demanda Uriah.  
\- Les mystères du cerveau humain.  
\- Tu sais qui est le leader des rebelles ? Ils sont peut-être chez les Sans-Factions dit Tris.

\- C'est Christina. Je ne pense pas, que Christina aurait trouvé refuge chez les Sans-Factions, mais plutôt dans son ancienne faction, sauf que Jack Krang a dû bien les cacher répondis-je.  
\- Tu sais combien ils sont ? Demanda Quatre.  
\- Environ deux cent répondis-je.  
\- Ce ne sera pas assez, on doit aller chez les Sans-Factions.  
\- Je suis bien d'accord.  
\- Tu crois que ton ami, Edgard nous aidera dit Nikita.  
\- Pas sans l'accord, de sa leadeur et je ne sais pas qui c'est, ils disent toujours elle.  
\- C'est Evelyn répondit Quatre.

Nikita se retourna vers son frère.

\- Comment ça, elle est vivante ? ! Depuis quand tu le sais ?! Cria ma copine.  
\- Elle nous a abandonnée tout simplement. Je le sais depuis deux ans répondit Quatre.  
\- Et tu n'as pas eu l'idée de me dire !  
\- Pourquoi elle nous a abandonnée, nous laissant aux mains de Marcus. Pourquoi, elle est venu te voir et pas moi ?  
\- Je l'ai empêcher de t'approcher, la vieille du Test Aptitudes, elle t'aurait dit qu'elle voulait te protéger car tu étais Divergente. Sauf que si tu avais été chez les Sans-factions, c'est comme si tu avais avoué que tu étais Divergente. Je savais que j'aurais pu te protéger mieux si tu étais chez les Audacieux.  
\- C'était à moi de faire mon choix et à toi de me l'imposer.  
\- Elle veut nous enrôler en tant que soldat, pour faire tomber le système, elle s'en fout de nous.  
\- Quatre a raison, bizarrement tu étais plus en sécurité chez les Audacieux que si tu avais rejoins les Sans-Factions dis-je.  
\- Eric, ne t'en mêle pas c'est entre mon frère et moi. »

 **POV Nikita**

Après ma dispute avec mon frère, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de lui. Voilà comment Eric et moi on s'était retrouvé dans le studio où je vivais. Il était tard, Eric et moi on était dans le lit, de la chambre. Il y avait un « coin nuit », avec une salle de douche et toilette attenante et l'autre partie était le coin salon. Aucune cuisine, les Fraternels mangeaient tout le temps ensemble.

J'avais peur qu'il me repousse encore, alors que j'avais envie de lui. Mais je me laissais pas m'abattre et je commençais à l'embrasser en caressant son torse. Mon copain me repoussa une nouvelle fois.  
\- Nikky que fais-tu ? Demanda Eric.  
Je me retournais, dos à lui. Eric se plaqua contre moi.  
\- Nikky …  
\- Je croyais que tu me désirais. Tu sais je suis prête depuis un moment.  
\- J'ai peur de te faire mal, je sais que je ne suis pas un homme tendre.  
\- Eric je suis prête et je sais que tu te montrer tendre avec moi.  
\- Apprends moi à l'être dit Eric.  
\- D'accord.

Eric initia le baiser, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, le baiser était lent, je suivais le mouvement. En même temps mon copain avait passé sa main sous mon débardeur,il caressait mon ventre. Je gémis dans sa bouche et je me plaquais contre lui en frottant mon bassin contre son sexe, ce qui eu pour effet que mon copain m'embrassa plus sauvagement et passa sa main libre de mon dos, pour m'empêcher de bouger, sa main qui me caressait le ventre commença à me griffer.

\- Eric, Eric gémis-je.

Eric se détacha de moi.

\- Pardon ma chérie, tu me rends tellement dingue dit Eric.  
\- J'ai adoré, mon amour.

Je le fis basculer, je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Mon baiser était hésitant, tout comme mes mains sur son corps d'apollon.

\- Nikky gémit Eric.

Les gémissements de mon amant me donnèrent plus de courage. Je regardais mon amant réagir sous mes caresses, mes mains se firent plus préssentes. Je les descendis vers son entrejambe, je vis son sexe gonflé à travers son pantalon.

Soudain je fus prise d'une intense peur, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

\- Nikky m'appella Eric.  
\- Pardon, Eric je ne peux pas.

Eric me fit basculer sur le lit.  
\- Pardon, Eric, Pardon Eric répétais-je.  
\- Nikky ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Une vrai Pète-Sec.  
\- Non, tu n'est pas une Pète-Sec.  
Il m'embrassa tendrement le ventre et remontais mon débardeur, il continua d'embrasser chaque centimètres de mon corps en faisant remonter mon vêtement. Il finit par me l'enlever.

Mon petit ami me regardait, m'admirait, je me sentais la plus belle femme au monde, la seule femme au monde à cet instant.

\- Tu es superbe, Nikky dit Eric.

Mon petit-ami descendit sa bouche vers ma poitrine offerte et commença à l'embrasser doucement, mais rien que ce simple contact, me fit cambrer instantanément et je sentis mon sexe mouillé. Ce dernier décida de remplacer ces lèvres, par sa langue, il suça mon téton. Ce qui déclancha un brasier de la pointe de mes cheveux au bouts de mon oreilles.

\- Eric ! Eric ! Laisse-moi ressayer de toucher de nouveau ... Eric !

Eric s'arrêta et il me fit basculer.

Je repris mes baisers où je les avais laisser, je descendis ma bouche de son cou vers con corps virile. J'embrassais chaque parcelle avec tendresse, j'adorais son goût, l'odeur masculine qui se dégageait.

Tout en continuant et à l'embrasser et sans lâcher son regard, je fis glissé ma main sous son boxer et je pris fébrilement son phallus entre ma main et je le masturbais lentement. 

\- Nikky! Hurla t-il.  
Je continuais à explorer son corps mais avec ma langue, Je continuais à le masturber lentement.  
\- Nikky continue …

Puis j'accélérais les mouvements de ma main sur son sexe, en ondulant lentement contre son pénis. Nos vêtements étaient une barrière, c'était aussi excitant que frustrant.  
\- Nikky

Eric me fit basculer. Il m'embrassa avec passion, pendant qu'il m'enlevait mon shorty et fis parcourir ses mains à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

\- Eric gémis-je.

Puis, mon amant positionna sa tête entre mes jambes et embrassa l'intérieur des mes cuisses.

\- Eric ! Eric hurlais-je en me tenant aux draps.

Il remonta sa bouche vers mon vagin et il le caressa avec sa langue, c'était une sensation agréable, puis je sentis une vague de chaleur parcourir mon corps.

\- Eric ! Hurlais-je.

Je savais grâce à Christina qui nous avait fait un petit cours sur la sexualité à moi et Tris, que c'était le clitoris, le point G.

Je ne pus longtemps me poser la question, mon amant caressait avec sa langue mon clitoris, je me tenais à ses cheveux, j'écartais plus les jambes.

Mon homme arrêta et se positionna doucement à l'entrée de mon intimité.  
\- Ca va me demanda t-il?  
\- Oui.  
Il entra plus profondément et bougea lentement du bassin, je sentis une douleur. Il dû le voir car il arrêta au bout de quelques minutes.

Il embrassa mes seins, j'adorais particulièrement qu'Eric s'occupe de cet endroit. Ce qui eu pour effet de me détendre et son sexe en moi n'était plus douloureux.  
\- C'est bon continue dis-je.  
Il continua à entrer lentement et ce fut encore douloureux. Eric reprit ses caresses et de nouveau je me détendis. Il bougea lentement en moi et je sentis le plaisir m'envahir.

Mon petit copain commença à accélérer et le plaisir fut de plus en plus intense jusqu'à l'extase. Alors c'était ça l'orgasme, j'étais sur un petit nuage, je sentis des bras m'enlacer, je devais afficher un sourire béat.  
\- Merci dis-je.  
\- De rien.  
\- Et toi dis-je inquiète.  
Je redescendis peu à peu sur terre. Je sais que je n'avais pas été parfaite ce soir.  
\- C'était merveilleux, pour la première fois, j'ai été doux et c'est la plus belle expérience que j'ai eu avec une femme. C'est normal, je n'ai jamais aimé autant une femme que toi.  
\- Moi je n'ai jamais aimé un autre que toi. Je suis heureuse d'avoir perdu ma virginité avec mon premier amour.  
\- Je suis heureux d'être le premier et le dernier. »  
On reste blottit comme ça de longues minutes, heures, on ne savait plus. Mais je voulais arrêter le temps, je ne voulais pas rencontrer ma mère demain. Je m'endormis.

 __

 _***********************************************************_

 **Voilà le secret d'Eric a été dévoilé!^^Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?  
Dans le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore s'ils resteront une journée chez les Fraternels ou s'ils iront directement chez les Sans-faction et Sincère ?**

 **Concernant la publication, je vais faire une pause, le temps de terminé la partie 3 de « mon amour mon ennemi ».**

 **La prochaine fiction sera « aimer un Eric », chapitre 5 . Je vous avoue, je ne sais pas quand, je publierais, car ces 15 derniers jours, je n'ai pratiquement pas écrit. J'ai énormement lu un truc qui m'était pas arrivé depuis des mois .**

 **J'ai découvert une nouvelle saga « Démonica », un véritable coup de foudre littéraire, un truc qui m'était pas arrivée dépuis Divergente en 2015.**

 **PS : Rien avoir avec la fan fction , je cherche le manga « silence love » tome 4 et tome 5 . Si quelqu'un les vends, contactez-moi en MP.**

 **Bon dimanche**

 **Courtney Ackles** __


End file.
